


Now That I Have You

by teardrop193



Series: Forever and Ever [2]
Category: Nasir x Agron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 119,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teardrop193/pseuds/teardrop193





	1. Chapter 1

“Go get changed little one.” Agron offered a smile as he looked at the little girl. “We’re going to uncle Duro’s for dinner and we’re going to leave soon.”

Sofia had already gone to change into her play clothes but Isabella had been dragging her feet, acting a little strange since she’d gotten home.

“Otay daddy.” Isabella nodded, her head hanging as she looked up at him, hugging lightly at him before slipping off towards her room.

“Isabella?” Agron paused trying to figure out what was going on with her. “Are you feeling alright?”

Nodding the little girl stopped to turn around and look at Agron. “My chest hurts a little but I be ok.”

Agron turned his head trying to decide why she had skipped a word but instead he nodded. “Alright, go get changed.”

“Otay.” She nodded going to her and Sophia’s room nearly running Nasir over as she went. It had been only a few months since Castus had been put in jail and life was finally adjusting back to normal. Yet for the girls it was still tough sometimes because they didn’t know what to expect.

Agron had almost given up his job fearing that it was too much for the little girls to handle but Nasir had finally convinced him to stay with it. The little girls were doing well, they were happy and healthy. Together with a pediatrician that Amal had suggested, they had finally gotten Isabella’s asthma under control and she was doing great in school.

“Everything ok?” Nasir asked as he moved into the room, his eyes drifting over Agron as if wondering if he would actually tell him if something was wrong.

“Yea, she’s just not herself tonight. Not sure what’s up with it.” Agron shrugged as he wrapped his arms around the little man. “But we’ll figure it out. You know that she can’t hide anything from us.”

Nasir only nodded, his eyes drifting over the man before they fell upon Sofia who had changed and was sitting on the couch again. “Hey young one. How was your day?”

“Good, my sissy goes to school with us.”

Agron’s eyebrows raised as he looked at Nasir mentally questioning what she had just said. “Your sister? Of course Isabella goes to school with you.”

“No, not that sissy!” Sofia sighed, her little hands being tossed about as she looked at him. “One of my old sissys”

“One of your old sisters?” Nasir was trying to figure out what she was talking about but it finally hit him. “You mean from one of your other homes?”

“Yes.” Sofia nodded as she looked at him. “But I don’t think she remembers me.”

Nasir nodded softly. He knew how that was, there were a many of times that he had run into one of his foster siblings and they had simply pretended as if they had no idea what was going on, or who he was. “It happens, honey.” Nasir offered as he settled in on the couch wrapping his arm around the little girl. “But now you have us and you have Isabella and your cousin Wyatt.”

 

“And if I heard right Crixus thinks they may have found a little girl to adopt.” Agron offered a smile as he looked at the little girl, slipping in on the other side of her. “Which means that you will soon have someone else to play with.”

“But that’s still not my sissy.” Sofia sighed. Her little eyes turning though as Isabella came back into the room, now in her play clothes.

“Well, we will see what we can do about that.” Nasir’s words were gentle as Isabella crawled up in Agron’s lap, settling her little head in against his shoulder. Even though he would try to get her to talk, she was still his little cuddle bug and no matter what he did, she would still try and cuddle with him.

However, this time Agron wrapped his arms around the little girl, holding her close to him. “And how was your day little cuddle bug?” Of course he was only teasing but it was true that she was being a little cuddler and Agron was interested in how her day was.

“It was good.” Isabella’s voice was quiet as her cheek pressed against the shirt covering his chest. “Not much happened except that Sofia was crying.”

Agron’s eyes fell upon the little girl trying to understand before they drifted to Sofia. He knew that they were due at Duro’s house soon but Duro would understand if it meant that they could fix a problem at home. “Why was she crying?” He knew that if Sofia hadn’t told them when they asked about her day, chances were that they wouldn’t hear about it even if they asked her.

“I don’t know.” Isabella shook her head as she looked up at him before she looked at her little sister. “Why were you crying sissy?”

It was rare that in a situation such as this the school didn’t call to say that there had been an issue with one of the girls and neither Agron nor Nasir could think of anything that might have caused something like this to happen.

“It’s not important.” Sofia’s voice was quiet as she spoke, her head turning to look at the floor, her behaviors much like they had been when she had first come to them, a fact that scared them both. After all they had finally been able to break her of this or at least so they thought anyways.

“Hey. If it made you upset enough to cry about it then it’s certainly important enough that you can talk about it.” The words were quiet as Nasir took her hand in his own pulling the little girl into his lap as he did.

“It was sissy that made me cry.” Sofia shrugged as if trying to brush off what had happened. “We were close, we played together all the time and then today it was as if she had no idea who I was and I just wanted to be friends.”


	2. Chapter 2

“And she didn’t make any attempt at even playing with you afterwards?” Agron was trying to sort through all of this, something didn’t make sense. Why would a little girl act the way that Sofia described after being so close before?

The little girl shook her head as she began to sniffle once more. “No, she ran away from me and I just wanted to play with her. She never had much; I wanted to share my toys.” Though now her sniffles had turned to tears, Agron’s heart soared with pride for the little girl for learning this lesson.

They were tears that pulled at Nasir’s heart and made him want to cry as well. He understood all too well what this was like for her. “You did the right thing, young one. Sometimes people just let others in their lives go and it’s not something we did but we just have to live with it.”

“Besides you have me.” Isabella reached out hugging her close.

“That’s right.” Agron offered a smirk as he looked down at the girl. “Now come on let’s smile and go see uncle Duro.”

“Otay.” Sofia sniffled, her little hands brushing away tears as Nasir cuddled her close.

“We’ll figure out what to do about your sister later, Fia, but remember one thing, we always love you.” Nasir’s words were gentle as he spoke. All he really wanted was for her to be ok and he’d do anything to make it so.

***

“Do you want to go and see the horses?” Duro and Kore had finally decided that they needed to move back out to her ranch house. It was bigger than Duro’s place and with the little guy it was easier on them to be at the stable. However, in the process they’d decided to rent out Duro’s place.

“Please.” Sofia nodded as Isabella followed after them.

A smile pulled at Agron’s lips at the gesture. His sister-in-law was trying to make Sofia smile again. While he hadn’t told them what was going on it was obvious that at least Kore had noticed that Sofia wasn’t herself.

“So, how are you?” Duro was trying to make small talk and that was obvious.

“What’s the deal?” Agron offered a smirk as he eyed his brother knowing that he ought to know better. “First you call me and invite us for dinner, now you’re trying to the sweet little brother like you always were. That tells me that you are trying to make me feel a little more comfortable. About what?”

“Easy, Agron. It’s nothing bad, I swear. I was just talking to Saxa and she doesn’t know how you’ll take something so I guess I get to tell you myself.” Duro rubbed at his eyes. He was always playing the peace keeper between the two, yet he didn’t know what to do to ease the annoyance he was concerned about Agron feeling.

“Go ahead then.” Agron nodded his arms wrapping around Nasir as he pulled him close.

“Just take it the way it’s intended.” Duro’s words were quiet as he spoke not wanting to piss Agron off. “But I guess one of Gannicus’ friends ended up in bed with them and that may be a more common trend.”

“And you thought that I’d be pissed about that? I’m gay, Duro; we both know I don’t exactly follow societal norms.” Agron chuckled. “I just want her to be happy; whatever floats her boat I guess.”

Duro sat looking at his brother, confusion written clearly on his face as he did. “I-I…well I guess that I didn’t think about it that way.” Nodding he forced himself to think about it. “Yea, alright, I’ll say that I can understand that.”

“You two always confuse me.” Nasir shook his head as he settled in on the couch once more, sweet little Wyatt in his lap. He was a sweet little boy and he loved anyone who would pay with him and the little boy had certainly captured Nasir’s heart. “What do you think, huh, little guy?”

“You know, Nasir you could have one of your own.” Duro offered a smile as he eyed the little boy who was happily tossing his arms and playing with his uncle. Yet he couldn’t help wishing that his brother could know the joys of a child.

“Not unless there is something about your brother that I need to know.” Nasir offered a smile. He knew full well what Duro meant but to him it wouldn’t be right for him. He and Agron were madly in love, they had always been in love with one another and a child could only be on or the others. It didn’t feel right to them. The girls were not theirs’ by blood but instead they were theirs’ in the raising of the two girls as if they were theirs’ and truly, Nasir wouldn’t change that.

Agron allowed a sigh between his lips as his eyes turned to look at Nasir. “Easy, love.” His words were a whisper as he looked from Nasir to the little boy in his lap.


	3. Chapter 3

 

***

“Agron?” Nasir’s voice cut through the darkness, though they were both awake they had been laying there in silence for a little while now. Agron’s arms were wrapped protectively around Nasir holding him close as Nasir laid his head against his shoulder.

“Hmmm?” Agron could only imagine that he was thinking about something and he was almost positive that he knew what it was thinking about but he wanted to be sure before he pressed on.

“About what Duro said, I, I was a little sharp with him and I didn’t mean that.”

“It’s alright, Nasir.” Agron’s hands were gentle as he pulled Nasir closer to him. “Duro meant well but sometimes he doesn’t think about what he’s saying and as such he managed to put his foot in his mouth, that’s all.”

“No, no that’s not what I meant. He wasn’t wrong in asking, that’s the part that I’m sorry for. I just,” Nasir stopped to try to think about how to explain it to Agron. “I only meant that to me it doesn’t seem right. I love you Agron, a child of my own would be just that, mine not ours and I don’t know how I could live with that.” A sigh exited his lips as he spoke.

“Perhaps in blood it would be yours, you are right, but like the girls, it would be ours, Nasir.” Leaning down Agron found himself pressing his lips to Nasir’s to reinforce the words. “Blood doesn’t have to define what is ours, but the choice is still yours my love. You know that either way I will support the decision.”

“I know Agron, I know.” Nasir’s voice was gentle and understanding as he spoke. “But what do you think of the idea? Really?”

“I find myself wondering if our lifestyle is right for a babe.” Agron paused as he spoke. “No wait, that’s not what I meant. What I really meant was, is it really appropriate to have a child when two or three nights a week I’m not home and you work during the day. With the girls it works out, they go to school before I leave and normally you’re home by the time that they get off the bus. A baby though, it’s different. I’m not saying that we couldn’t make it work but I find myself wondering if it’s fair to the child. Why Nasir? Is it something that you want?”

“I-I,” Nasir seemed to be having a hard time trying to decide what it was that he was really trying to say to him. “Looking at that little boy tonight, I can’t say that I didn’t wish for one of my own. Yet, you are right, I’m not sure that our lifestyle is what a child needs. As you said, I would do anything if it was what you wanted.”

“You want a child?” Agron was surprised. This was something about Nasir he did not know, something that surprised him more than anything. He thought that he knew everything about Nasir and yet this he had kept hidden from him. “Nasir, baby why didn’t you say something about it?”

“I-I guess I didn’t realize it until tonight.” The words were quiet as he spoke. “But, if it is not what you want then I would be willing to step aside from that dream.” Shaking his head the man hung his head as he looked up at Agron, his eyes innocent as he looked at the man.

“Oh, no, Nasir.” Agron pressed his lips together as he looked at the man. “No, we’ll make it work. Gods if it means I quit and stay home with the little one, I’ll find a way to make it work. We’ll find a way. For you I will do anything, you know that.”

Nasir found himself pushing up unto his elbows once he had rolled over so that he was looking down at his lover. “No, gods no, Agron. I would never ask you to give your job up for me.”

“But it will make you happy.” Agron offered a smile leaning up to press his lips to Nasir’s. “And that is all I ever want for you, to see you smile, to hear you laugh again. Nasir, is this really what you want? If so then we will go ahead and do so.”

Nasir pressed his lips together as he thought about it. “This isn’t a puppy Agron, I mean, this is a child and there is no turning back from this decision.” The last thing that he wanted was for Agron to make this decision because of him, only to make him happy that was.

“Nasir.” Agron whispered taking the man’s cheeks in his hands as he looked up at him. “Is this what you want?”

“Yes.” Nasir found himself rubbing his cheek against one of Agron’s hands tears brimming in his eyes but he batted them back trying his hardest not to let them fall.

“Shhhh.” Agron’s voice was quiet as he spoke, his arms wrapping around Nasir, pulling him down against his chest as he tried to comfort him. “What’s wrong little man? Why are there tears? Aren’t you happy?”

“Of course I am happy.” Nasir offered a smile, but it was weak.

“Nasir.” Agron didn’t need to go further in order for Nasir to know that he was pressing him to talk.

“I just feel like I’m being selfish that is all.” Tears began to slip down Nasir’s cheeks, causing Nasir to turn his head away from him. “What about you? What about what you want? What if you were to wish for child of your own?”

A smile spread across Agron’s lips as Nasir began to stumble through his words. While the Syrian hadn’t been around his mother very long it was obvious that he had picked up the language from her and when he was under duress, he would slip back into it. “Shhh, you’re alright little man. You aren’t being selfish. I want what you want Nasir and I do wish for children, but you know what? Any child of yours, I would consider my own if you would allow it to be so.”


	4. Chapter 4

“I would have it no other way.” Nasir pressed his lips against Agron’s as he lay there above him.

***

“Agron?” Gannicus’ voice sounded as if it was underwater. “Come on, Agron, look at me.”

“Pulse is steady, Blood pressure is good. He’s breathing alright, he’s stable.” Crixus’ growled though. “God damn bleeding though, it just won’t stop.”

“Nasir?” The words were hoarse as Agron finally forced his eyes open to look at Gannicus. The desperation was obvious in his face, before his face contorted in pain.

“He’s fine. The girls are safe. Attius is with them.” Gannicus’ answer was as succinct as it usually was. “Castus is well, that’s just another story for once we get you to the emergency room and get the bleeding stopped.”

“Bleeding?” Well that explained the pain at least. At the mention of Castus’ name though Agron allowed a growl between his lips.

“Bastard stabbed you.” Crixus found no reason to be professional at this point. For as long as the three of them had been together, it wasn’t the first time that any of them had heard such from him. “It doesn’t look serious, but it will likely need stitches.”

“What the hell was he even doing there?” Agron growled. “You know when someone’s supposed to be in jail, it’s normally nice when they don’t show up in your bedroom!”

“Yea, about that.” Gannicus let out a sigh. “I was just about to call you when we got the call to come and get you. It seems that he was out on probation for good behavior, something tells me that he might not be now.”

“Always the master of the obvious Gannicus, always.” Crixus shook his head. Yet his attention turned to attempting to calm Agron down. “So, looks like you’ll be getting some time off, you thinking about what to do with it?”

“Nasir wants to have a baby.” Agron’s eyes fell shut causing both men to panic a little but it was obvious he was alright only trying to figure out everything that was going on right now.

“A baby?” Crixus felt better when he was talking. It was easier to tell that he was conscious and that he was still with them.

“Yea, we’re talking about getting a surrogate. Gods, I’ve never seen him so excited and then this happened. He’s never going to want to now though, not while he thinks that Castus could get to him.” Agron sighed, before the emerald eyes opened up again. “Gods I fucked up.”

“This isn’t your fault, Agron.” Gannicus offered a smile squeezing his friend’s hand. “You were protecting someone that you loved from a man who very well could have killed him.”

“The girls are pretty bent out of shape but the good news is that Naevia is going to take them for the night to get them out of the house. She’s calling someone to clean the house up and I’m sure that Nasir will probably spend the night with you in the hospital.” Crixus was doing the best that he could in order to make him feel better but he knew that it probably wouldn’t help. “You know the two of you have got to spend less time in the hospital.”

A chuckle slipped through Agron’s lips before he cringed at the pain that it caused. “Fuck.” His abdomen felt like it was on fire and more than anything all he really wanted was to be at home, curled up with Nasir watching him sleep. “I hate hospitals we all know that, you think you can swing getting me home tonight?”

“Judging by the blood loss, not hardly.” Gannicus shook his head. “But like Crixus said, Nasir will be there for you and you’ll be fine. We’ll come visit in the morning when we get home. I mean you’re welcome to come and stay with me and Saxa until the house is back in shape. We’ve got more room then we know what to do with and Bellatrix loves people so shewon’t mind the company.”

“And that way you can keep an eye on me, huh?” Agron offered a smirk, the telltale smile on Gannicus’ face giving him away.

“Well, hey, there’s always a perk here or there now isn’t there?”

***

“Nasir.” Agron offered a weak smile as his eyes opened to look at the man, his hand tightening around Nasir’s which was holding tightly onto his own.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Nasir’s lip quivered as he eyed him. “Gods Agron I’m so sorry.”

“No, no it’s alright Nasir. None of this is your fault. I’m just glad that you’re alright, and as for how am I? A little sore but it’s not anything that I can’t manage to suffer through. Besides, I guess this gives us plenty of time to get things ready for a babe huh?” Despite his reservations about the topic being breeched with Nasir, he decided to press forward anyways.

A smile slipped across Nasir’s lips as he looked down at him shaking his head as his fingers rubbed over Agron’s arm, avoiding the IV which was lodged within his hand. He knew that Agron had needed blood when he’d arrived, that much Gannicus and Crixus had filled him in on. Yet outside of that he didn’t know how serious his condition really was. “How about we get you healthy first again, huh?”

Agron could only chuckle before he moved an arm patting the bed beside him. “I know you, you aren’t going anywhere tonight. You might as well come and make yourself comfortable.”

Crawling up beside Agron, Nasir snuggled in trying to be careful not to hurt the man any more than he already was. “So how long you out of work for?”

“Well, doc says it’s dependent. Nothings punctured, so that helps but unfortunately he’s looking at least two months vacation if not longer. Not only that but it’s going to take time to build the muscles back up and all that other fun stuff.” Agron found himself draping his arm around Nasir. While the nurses had insisted that visiting hours were over, Agron had insisted that if Nasir wasn’t allowed to stay with him then he would release himself. Reluctantly the woman had let him stay.


	5. Chapter 5

“The girls are with Naevia and your brother’s taking them to the zoo tomorrow.” Nasir’s words were gentle as he spoke, his fingertips running over Agron’s cheek, as if trying to be sure that he was really alright.

“Hey, I’m fine Nasir. A couple of chipped ribs but in no time I’ll be just fine. With any hope I will be home tomorrow or well whenever we’re going to stay till we can get the bedroom cleaned up.”

“There is no ‘we’ in this deal, Agron. You just need to rest, get better and let me take care of you.” Nasir’s voice was simple as he leaned forward pressing his lips to Agron’s.

“O-oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to….” The tall, thin blonde stammered, freezing in the door way. “I was just asked to see how you were for a friend of mine and I didn’t realize…” A blush slipped across her cheeks turning to leave once more.

“No, no it’s alright.” Agron’s eyebrows rose though as she spoke once more. “Who asked you to look in on me?”

While Agron was almost positive that Castus didn’t have friends after him it was always hard to tell.

“I’m Sibyl.” The woman’s voice was gentle as he spoke. “Gannicus asked that I keep an eye on you. I just didn’t know you weren’t alone.”

“Tell Ganni that I am fine and I appreciate his help. I’ll give him a call once I’m home. As for not being alone, this is Nasir, my husband.”

The words alone made the woman’s eyes go wide as if surprised that he had admitted to such a thing.

“Yea, we are married, well by our standards and Germany’s but that’s beside the point.” Agron was annoyed that it wasn’t legal here in the States but to him and Nasir it was all they needed.

“No no. I was just thinking that the woman who told you he wasn’t allowed to stay ought to have considered that. I have no room for judgment after all.” A smile spread across his lips. “Is there anything I can get either of you?”

“A pillow would be amazing and I can’t believe I’m saying this but I’m starved.” The smile that spread across Agron’s face made Nasir chuckle. He couldn’t imagine how after an experience like this how he was possibly hungry, especially this late at night but leave it to Agron to be.

Sibyl merely nodded as she looked at him. “Let me see if I can’t find you something to eat then and I can certainly get you a pillow.” Her eyes turned to Nasir though as she paused a moment. “Would you like me to see if I can find you something?”

“No, I am fine, thank you.” A shiver ran through the man though and instinctively Agron wrapped his arm tighter around his tiny man.

“Could we get a blanket as well.” Agron offered before he leaned down pressing a kiss to the top of Nasir’s head. He knew that Nasir was too stubborn to ask for it even though it was obvious that he was cold.

“Of course you may. I will also let the other nurses know that you are alright and that I will take your case on. That way you don’t have to worry about having another incident like you did earlier, and you won’t have nurses in and out all the time.” Sibyl knew what many of the other nurses felt about certain topics, including a gay relationship and she most certainly would not allow them to take their hatred out on these two, not if she could help it. Gannicus had asked her to keep an eye on them and she wouldn’t go back on her promise to the man that she would. After all, if there was something that she could do to help then she most certainly would, that was the way that she was.

“Thank you, Sibyl.” Nasir’s eyes turned up to look at her. He didn’t understand the woman’s kindness and he wondered if perhaps it was something that Gannicus had instructed her to do but he was still thankful for it.

“You are more than welcome.” She answered before she turned slipping once more out of the room. She hoped to release Agron soon enough, Gannicus had mentioned their two young girls and she hoped to reunite them and ease the young ones fears but it would all depend upon what the doctor had to say in the morning. Until then, she would do all that she could to make them comfortable.

“Get some sleep, Nasir, I promise I will be fine while you do.” Leaning his head down he pressed a kiss to Nasir’s forehead as the man’s face turned up to look at him once more.

“No, I feel alright actually. I’m just surprised that the pain killers aren’t making you tired is all.” Turning his head to the side, Nasir peered up at him.

“Well, I’d have to be taking them before they could make me tired.” Agron shrugged even though it caused a little bit of pain when he did.

“Agron, you really ought to take them.” A sigh slipped between Nasir’s lips as he shook his head. “The more pain you experience, the longer it will take for your body to heal due to the added stress upon your body. You know all of this information. I know you do, after all you’re a paramedic. Stubborn but still a paramedic none the less.”

“You’re right, I do know that but it doesn’t really hurt unless I move funny or I laugh. I’m fine honest, if it gets any worse then I will certainly take something for it.”

“So you think she’s really just a friend of Gannicus’?”  

The question caught Agron off guard. “You mean that you think he’s sleeping with her? Is that what you’re trying to get at?” A smirk played with Agron’s lips as he thought about it before he nodded. “It is possible I suppose.”


	6. Chapter 6

Nasir merely chuckled settling his head in once more on Agron’s shoulder.

“God, I would rather be at home in my own bed.” Agron shook his head as his eyes turned up to look at the ceiling.

“Right now you wouldn’t want to be in our bed.” Nasir pressed a kiss to Agron’s cheek. “But Crixus is promising to help me take care of it tomorrow when he gets out of work and then we will get you home, I promise. But you’re welcome to go and stay with Gannicus and Saxa for the day. Your brother is with her tonight, he had to in order to keep her from showing up and causing issues.”

“Gods, poor Duro.” Agron shook his head as he looked at the man. “Do me a favor, call her and tell her it’s alright. I’m sure that Gannicus called her but she’ll trust you more than she will him. Between you and Duro, I think that it will calm her down enough until tomorrow.”

Nasir nodded pushing himself away from the bigger man, before he slipped out of the room.

***

As the days passed, Agron quickly began to heal. It wasn’t over night of course but over time it became easier and easier for him to move, his strength returning under Nasir’s watchful eyes. Yet while Nasir was at work and Agron was home alone he found himself settled in on the couch trying to put the pieces in order to grant Nasir his dream.

It certainly wouldn’t be easy but his little man deserved only the best. “Hey baby.” Nasir’s voice from the door way turned Agron’s attention from the laptop in front of him.

“Hello little man.” Agron offered a smile over the back of the couch. “How was your day?”

“It was, just like any other day. You know how it goes.” Nasir shrugged as he settled in at Agron’s feet. “What about you? What did you do?”

“Mmm not a lot, you know as well as I do that I’m not allowed to do much right now.” Agron chuckled as he reached forward pressing the lid of the lap top shut and setting it aside on the coffee table.

“Soon Agron, soon. I know this is driving you bonkers but I promise you it will be ok. I mean well other than that whole no sex thing, I know that’s tough on you.” Settling in on Agron’s left, Nasir leaned his head against his shoulder.

“That just sucks.” Agron rolled his eyes. It had been hard, it sucked and yet they were making it through the only way that they knew how.

“So anyways, what are you and your computer doing today?”

Simply shrugging Agron offered a smile before he leaned down to press a kiss to Nasir’s lips. “You know, trying to find something to keep busy with, all that fun jazz.”

“Riiiiiight.” Nasir rolled his eyes as he looked at him. “Agron, I might seem stupid but it’s not as easy as it sounds.”

“It’s nothing Nasir. It’s just a project that Gannicus asked me to take on.” A smile formed as he pulled his little man close to him. “Honest it’s really nothing to worry about.”

Agron hated lying to Nasir and it wasn’t that he didn’t want Nasir to know, but he simply wished to surprise him. Agron knew how the last few weeks had scared him, much as it had scared Agron to see Nasir in the hospital but he wanted him to know that it was safe to have what he wanted in life and not be afraid of anyone taking it away from him.

Though Nasir knew that Agron was lying, he simply nodded, offering a weak smile. “Let me know if there’s anything that I can do to help out.”

“Oh, I will believe me. So, how was your visit with your mom?”

“It was.” Nasir offered a sigh making Agron wonder if he wasn’t getting the whole story. “I mean it was as great as any visit to a prison can be.”

Agron couldn’t even imagine what it had been like for Nasir. After all, Nasir had strong opinions about his mother since she had for the most part disowned him and Amal after they had been taken into the foster care system. Yet the older of the two brothers had convinced Nasir to go with him to see her and that she was still their mother. As such the boys went to see her once a week and occasionally Nasir would go after work on his own. Today had been one of those days.

“You want to talk about it?” Agron wouldn’t press for details if Nasir wasn’t ready to talk about it and yet he almost hoped that he would.

“It’s nothing all that important. It’s just that she didn’t love us enough to want us all those years ago and now she wants to be a part of our lives. To be a part of my kids’ lives once she is released and I’m not sure that I am ready for that. Better yet, I am not sure that I will ever be ready for that.” Nasir hated to say the words, he knew that she was his mother and it sounded cruel but she had hurt him, he wouldn’t let him hurt his girls too.

For a moment Agron was quiet as he listened before he nodded. “I understand, Nasir. I will not force you to do anything that you are not comfortable with. Do as you wish when it comes to this subject.”

“It will take thinking about. On one hand, I wish that the girls could know her and yet on another I can’t help wondering what will happen to them if she were to break their hearts. After what she did to Amal and I, she has no right to be allowed in a child’s life really.” Nasir closed his eyes for a moment. He hated decisions like these, someone always seemed to get hurt and as such he had to be the bearer of bad news to someone.


	7. Chapter 7

“I understand.” Agron didn’t want to push against anything that Nasir would decide and he wouldn’t influence Nasir’s decision either. He simply needed to let him make his own decisions and while this was tough for Agron, he just had to let him struggle through it.

“Ugh. Anyways, sorry I know that you don’t want to listen to this. So, tell me, what are you really up to during the day, Agron?” A smile formed upon Nasir’s lips knowing that Agron wouldn’t expect something like this. Yet, Nasir was aware he was lying to him, that he had been for days but all the same Nasir wasn’t upset since he knew that Agron meant well by it. He was trying to keep something from Nasir but he wasn’t trying to hurt him.

A sigh slipped through Agron’s lips as his eyes turned towards his little man once more. “Nasir, please don’t make me tell you. I swear to you, if it were something that you needed to know, I promise, in time you will know everything.”

“Please Agron, just tell me.” The words were quiet as he leaned forward pressing his lips to Agron’s knowing that such a gesture would make it harder for him to ignore his words.

Agron was at a loss, it wasn’t easy to figure out how to tell Nasir what exactly he had been doing and yet he knew that he needed to tell him. “Well, it’s a hard thing to explain. I-I’ve been doing some research, Nasir.”

“About what?” Nasir turned his head to the side to look at him trying to decide what was going on.

“Our young one.” Agron decided that the best way to do this was to tell Nasir the truth. “I know that you’re scared, I really do but he’s not coming back, Nasir. I know this is what you want, and it’s completely possible. It is still what you want,isn’t it?”

 Nasir’s face betrayed his shock. He had thought that Agron had simply let it drop and yet much to surprise, the man certainly hadn’t. “Oh….Agron..”

The reaction from Nasir made Agron cringe fearing that Nasir was upset with him. “I’m sorry Nasir.” His head turned down, eyes scanning over the floor in front of them.

“For what?” A smile formed upon Nasir’s lips as he eyed his lover, fingers reaching out to turn his chin up to look at him. “That is the sweetest thing ever. I-I thought that you had changed your mind and I wouldn’t bring it up again for fear of upsetting you but now that I know better, I could cry right now of happiness. So what did you find?”

***

“Sofia!” Naevia’s voice could be heard from the yard as the young girl went stomping off to her room, never stopping at the sound of her name.

“What the hell is going on?” Agron’s eyebrows rose as Naevia came through the door, face distorted in confusion.

“I-I’m not really sure. She told me that she hated me and stormed off. She’s been acting kind of weird since she met Olivia. I don’t know what happened, I really don’t. I went to ask her what was wrong and she started to flake out on me.” Closing her eyes the woman tried her hardest to figure it out.

“I’ll talk to her.” Nasir’s voice was gentle as he turned to go down the hallway in order to go speak with the little girl.

“Come in, come have a seat.” Agron was trying his hardest to make her feel more at home and to ease any discomfort she might be feeling towards the situation with Sofia.

“Thanks Agron. I hear that you are considering getting a surrogate?” A smile formed on the woman’s lips as she looked at him before she moved past the entry way, situating herself on the couch as if waiting for him to answer her question.

“Well, really Nasir is considering getting a surrogate. I’m not sure that the world is ready for another me yet.” Agron chuckled as he looked up at the woman before him who only laughed at the statement.  “But no really, I’m excited. Just as I was excited to hear that you had finally found a young one that met all of your expectations.”

“And that is exactly what Sofia is upset about.” Nasir let a sigh slip between his lips as he stood there looking at the pair of them having returned from speaking with the little girl. His face said that there was something more that he wasn’t saying.

“What is it, love?” Agron’s words were tough to speak. He wanted to know the whole story but part of him just didn’t understand how the little girl that Crixus and Naevia had just adopted could possibly have anything to do with Sofia.

“Remember the little girl that Sofia told us about at school? The one that acted as if she didn’t know her even though they had played together at their foster home? Well, it seems that Olivia is that very girl.” Nasir’s lips pressed together unsure of how to deal with this situation.

“Which explains why she acted out.” Agron sighed closing his eyes for a minute, he nearly jumped as he felt Naevia’s hand close around his own. “I am sorry Naevia, we will speak with her. No matter how upset she was, she should have never told you that she hated you.”

“It is alright, hun.” Naevia offered a smile as she pressed her lips to Agron’s hand trying to make him feel better about what was going on with the young girl. “Things happen. I understand, we will make it through this Agron. I mean, I’m sure that she will feel better once she figures out that Olivia wants to play with her and that things will be alright even though it’s been tough before.”


	8. Chapter 8

Slipping past Naevia, Sofia crawled up on the couch between them.

“Isn’t there something that you need to tell aunt Naevia?” Agron hated to upset the little girl and yet he knew that she needed to learn what do to with a situation like this.

“I’m sorry aunt Naevia.” The little girl’s voice wasn’t nearly as strong as it usually was. Her little eyes turning to the floor before her, little feet kicking at the couch before she spoke.

“It’s alright little one but next time you just need to talk to me.” Naevia smiled, it wasn’t that she wasn’t upset but she understood why the girl would over react. Yet it had still been a hard thing to experience. Yet Crixus had insisted that she shouldn’t take it personally.

“Otay.” Sofia’s little nod made them all wonder. If anything were wrong, it would be easy to make her tell them he was sure.

“Good.” Naevia offered a smile as she realized that Crixus had been right. This wasn’t something that she should take personally, they would figure out how to change what had happened. “We will do our best to see if I can’t find a way to make Olivia be nice.”

“Oh, no, no.” Agron shook his head. “It will be tough but I am sure that Sofia will figure out how to make things work with her.”

“She hates me.” Sofia whined her little hands tossing in the air out of frustration. “And I don’t even know why!”

“I will talk to her, Sofia.” Naevia’s voice was gentle as she spoke. She knew that Crixus would help her and eventually they would be able to talk to the little girl and convince her to play better with Sofia.

“Daddy?” Sweet little Isabella whimpered as she came into the room.

“Izzy?” Agron whined in return, a smirk forming as he spoke. “What’s up kiddo?”

“I’m kinda hungry.” Isabella fussed as she crawled into Agron’s lap being careful not to rub against the still healing scar.

“Well, didn’t aunt Naevia feed you?” Nasir teased as he adjusted on the couch.

Normally the girls would come home after school since Agron was home but Naevia had insisted that the girls should come home with her to spend time with their own little girl.

“Of course we did.” Naevia laughed, her laughter turning into childlike giggles. “Agron, do you honestly think that I could possibly starve two sweet little innocent girls? That little girl is just a human garbage can.”

“Well, yea, there is that.” Nasir chuckled as he slid forward on the couch. A smile spread across his lips before he moved from the couch slipping off for the kitchen. “Come on, young one.”

“Can we eats?” Isabella giggled as she started towards the kitchen.

Agron simply wrapped his arms around Sofia pulling her close which brought him to wincing again.

“Easy Agron.” Naevia grinned. “You’ve got too many people that love you to go end up in the hospital again.”

***

“Well, if it isn’t little Miss Susie homemaker.” Amal chuckled as Agron greeted him at the door. “Ready to go back to work yet?”

“Yea, I can only do so much around the house before I start to go nuts. Come on in, Nasir should be home soon.” Agron offered a smile as he stepped out of the way. He figured that Amal was there to see Nasir.

“Actually I came to see you.” Amal offered as he slipped into the house a smile forming as he did. “I don’t know much about my brother but I do know one thing. If there is something I need to know about Nasir, you know it. Nasir won’t talk about the surrogacy and how things are going.”

A chuckle slipped through Agron’s lips before he held out his hand. “I’m sorry; I do not mean to laugh. It’s just that, I’m trying to picture my brother asking something like this but I’m having trouble with it. So, when you’re asking, I have a hard time picturing it. Anyways, things are going well. I can tell you he has news that he wishes to tell you but I’m not allowed to tell you what it is.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

“No actually it was a decent day.” Nasir shrugged before he settled into Agron’s lap, his head settling in against the man’s shoulder a yawn slipping through his lips as he did. “Just been a long day that’s all.”

“Don’t you have something to tell your brother?” Agron’s voice was gentle as he nuzzled at the top of Nasir’s head. He knew that he wasn’t allowed to tell Duro until Amal knew and it was driving him bonkers not being able to tell Duro.

“Oh, yes.” Nasir nodded trying to find the words to tell Amal. “You see, this is not easy for me to say.”

Nodding, Amal waited for him to continue. He knew better than to rush his brother. Nasir had always been a slow moving person and he had always worked on his own time rather than everyone else’s.

“But, well even if you don’t accept it we will soon be expecting a young one of my own.” Nasir pressed his lips together as he eyed his brother trying to decide if he was going to over react or not.

“That’s great Nasir!” Amal offered a smile, kind eyes falling over Nasir as he spoke. “How are the girls taking it?”

“Very well actually. They’re both hoping for a little brother.” Agron chuckled shaking his head as he cuddled Nasir close. “But he’s not the only one hoping for that I suppose.”

“You mean that you’re hoping for a boy?” Amal turned his head figuring that he was talking about himself.

“Well, no I meant Nasir actually.” His voice was gentle as he spoke, his chin dropping against the little man’s head. “Something tells me that he has hopes of a little boy too.” He had seen it in his eyes when the girls had told them that they wanted a little brother and he was sure that he had wanted one too.

Nasir allowed a gasp through his lips as if he was surprised that Agron knew what he really wanted. “I-I only want a child that is healthy.”

“It is alright Nasir.” His voice was gentle as he leaned down pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Just because you want a boy doesn’t mean that you are a bad person, in fact I am not surprised. I would love a little boy with your dark eyes, tanned skin and these raven locks, just think of the women he’d get.”

Chuckling Amal nodded as he looked at them both. “He’s right you know, it really does help to get women. They think we’re exotic and then they are head over heels for us for extended periods of time. It’s awesome.”

“I think in your case that would be men dear.” Agron chuckled, his arms wrapping around Nasir. “I mean think about it, how many people didn’t love you when they met you and wanted to sleep with you.”

“Oh well there were many of them.” Nasir nodded as he eyed the man. “Yourself included I am sure, you just didn’t say it out loud.”

“I never needed to tell you, you had it all figured out.” Agron chuckled. “Just needed you to get better and to be thinking straight first.”

“Hey, hey, I was never that bad. Besides we’re getting off topic here Agron. I think we were talking about preferred sexes of the young one.” Nasir chuckled.

“And how you wish for a boy.” A smirk formed on Amal’s lips as Nasir began to blush, only confirming his suspicions.

“Truly, I only want a healthy child.” Nasir shrugged. “I mean it’s not a general want. I wish for a boy perhaps, yet a girl wouldn’t be the end of the world.”

“Come on, let’s just face it. You want a little boy as much as Agron would.” Amal was more than willing to press the issue. After all Nasir’s bright eyes whenever a boy was mentioned, the smile that curled at his lips and yet Nasir refused to admit to it. “There is no shame in admitting that you wish for a son. Most men would do anything in order to make sure that they have a son to carry on their line. You are no different, there is no harm.”

“I guess, I guess you are right.” Nasir some how managed to stammer. It wasn’t easy to admit but having admitted it felt pretty good really.

Agron’s arms curled around Nasir as he tried his damndest not to squeeze him too tight. “I hope that you get everything that you wish for love.”

Nodding Amal decided to change the subject. “So who’s the lucky lady?”

“Diona. She’s a friend of Naevia’s who has done this kind of thing before.” Nasir had been glad that while talking with Naevia she had suggest the woman. “She is a sweet woman. Beautiful as well.”

“Is that a subtle hint?” A smirk formed on Amal’s lips as he eyed his brother.

“Perhaps, perhaps Amal.” Nasir shook his head, laughing as he did.

***

“You want to talk about it?” Duro’s voice shocked Agron, he hadn’t heard his brother come in the door, nor his footsteps approaching. “You’re thinking about that night aren’t you?”

A smile formed at Agron’s lips, he should have known that Duro would know what was going on in his head. “I could lie to you but I don’t think it will help any. So, yea that is what I’m thinking about.”

“Talk to me Agron, I know it’s not easy but talk to me. Like you used to, when we were kids, you told me everything Bruder. Please, please tell me.”

“I-I don’t know where to start Duro.” Pressing his eyes tightly closed Agron didn’t know what to say.

“Start at the beginning Agron, that’s the only place you can start. What happened?”

Pressing his lips together Agron let a sigh slip between them. “It’s not as easy as you think. We were supposed to be safe, as far as I knew, he was in jail. I was laying there with Nasir curled in my arms, like I would any other night. But, the unusual part was that I didn’t realize that he was there. Not until I saw Nasir’s face. When I saw that I knew that something wasn’t right.”

“What are you leaving out Agron?”

“The fact that we’d just had sex? Is that what you’re looking for Duro?” The truth was though, he couldn’t say what was missing, there was so much that he himself just didn’t remember.


	10. Chapter 10

Duro cringed at the words before he shook his head. “No, that wasn’t what I was talking about but good to know. Had you gotten dressed, hell had Nasir?” He knew that his brother would see it as an odd question but it was perhaps an important detail, it might explain why Castus had acted the way that he had after all.

“Not yet but…” Agron’s hands ran over his face in frustration. He didn’t understand what it could possibly have to do with anything. “I mean, the girls were asleep already and it wasn’t like we were expecting company. Fuck, I don’t even know how he got in the room. We both know that door always squeaks when it’s opened but this time it didn’t. I feel like I’m missing so much.”

“We both know that he attacked you out of jealousy. Think about it Agron, if you were to walk in on Nasir and someone else what would you have done? What would you have thought?” Duro’s hand came to set on his brother’s shoulder, fingers curling into it gently. He was trying to enforce that he didn’t mean to upset him.

“I’d have gone insane, we both know that.” Agron sighed. “I feel bad for the guy really. I mean, yea, he beat him, yea, he treated him like shit. Unfortunately though he was still a breathing human being. He still felt, and I’m pretty sure what he felt was exactly what I would have felt in that situation. I-I’m pretty sure losing Nasir would be the end of me. I hate to say it but it’s true.”

Duro nodded. “I know what you mean, I’d feel the same way with Kore.” Duro knew that his brother wouldn’t’ make it without Nasir, he had seen that before. After Naevia had found him, he had been a simple shell of the man that he had once been. Yet Duro couldn’t forget the first time that he had ever seen the light in his brother’s eyes return, it had been because of Nasir. “But Aggie, that doesn’t change what he did to you. I admire you, please don’t forget that but he still stabbed you. I’m not sure that I can see you doing that if the roles were reversed.”

“I wanted to Duro, god did I ever. Watching his hand mauling Nasir, touching him, teasing him, his lips all over him, it was awful. I couldn’t do a damn thing; it hurt to breath much less anything else. All I could do was watch and hope like hell that he wouldn’t hurt him.” Agron’s lips pressed together, his eyes shutting tight at the memory and he felt Duro’s hand tighten on his shoulder as it started to tremble. “Duro, I couldn’t save him, there was nothing I could do.”

“Shhhh, it’s alright, Agron.” Duro’s voice was quiet as he sank to the couch beside his brother, arms wrapping around the older German. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Agron cry or hell if he even had seen him cry but his brother needed him that was obvious. “He understands Agron, Nasir knows that you would never let anyone hurt him intentionally. Now, what’s really bothering you?”

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about, Duro.”

“This isn’t the only thing on your mind, I can tell.” Duro allowed a sigh between his lips as his eyes turned to look at his brother. “Something is weighing on your mind. It has been since you told me about the babe.”

            Agron pressed his lips tightly together as he looked at Duro; he wasn’t going to answer him, that much was obvious in his eyes alone.

“Agron, tell me.” Duro was nearly pleading his brother now. It would be hard, he knew that but more than anything he wanted to help his brother. “Does it have to do with the babe? Are you afraid?”

A gasp slipped between Agron’s lips as he eyed his brother. “I will not answer that.”

“That’s it, isn’t it? You don’t think that you can take care of a child if you couldn’t save Nasir from having to deal with Castus.” Duro allowed a sigh between his lips, he knew that he was right now. While Agron could be stubborn, he had certain tells and this happened to be one of them.

“Duro stop!” Agron snarled pulling away from his brother. While he could be vulnerable and could allow Duro to see it, he hated when his brother tried to do things like this.

“Agron, look at yourself in the mirror. You’re not the boy who stumbled through trying to raise me anymore. Look at the girls, they’re beautiful and they’re smart, you’ve done an amazing job raising them. Why would you doubt that this child would be the same?”

“Because I fucked up with you.” Agron’s head dropped, his eyes pressing shut once more. “Duro, don’t bother trying to tell me it’s been easy for you because I know better. If I had only been a better guardian for you maybe you’d have finished your degree the first time and you wouldn’t be where you were today.”

A sigh slipped through Duro’s lips as he reached out to set his hand on Agron’s shoulder once more. “Agron, you’re right, I might not be where I am today but I’ll be honest with you, I’m glad I am where I am. I have a beautiful wife and have you seen our son? He’s pretty damn cute, even if I am biased.

“Speaking of, I hear you made the adoption legal finally, huh?” Agron offered the first smile in a while, if it wasn’t for that then Duro might worry about him.

 

“Yea, he deserves a father. Kore and I talked about it and as far as she’s concerned there’s no reason to tell him that he’s not mine.” A sigh slipped between his lips as he looked at him. “But, I dunno, I don’t really like the idea. I mean, yea, I raised him, yea I’ve taken care of him but he deserves to eventually know I’m not really his father.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

“You’ll figure it out when the time is right, Duro.” Agron offered. It was not unusual for Agron to offer support when it came to his younger brother, yet the opposite was not true.

“As will you Agron, as will you.”

***

The days began to turn into weeks and the passing weeks into months. Yet it seemed with each passing one, Nasir grew more and more anxious.

“Easy baby.” Agron chuckled as he pressed his lips to Nasir’s temple. Nasir was sitting in the middle of their room grumbling at the crib he was attempting to put together.

“Why can’t they just make it easy to understand?” Sighing Nasir merely shook his head nearly cursing in his native tongue.

“Because you have to be patient dear.” Agron chuckled taking the instructions from him. “You’ve been giddy and jumpy for days now. Let me help?”

Nasir merely nodded offering a smile. “You can help. As for giddy and jumpy, I guess I just want to be sure that everything is alright. Are you sure that you don’t mind the crib being in our room?”

“Positive.” Though Agron’s words were quiet, they were strong and carried enough weight to convince Nasir.

The girls were in school already and the two of them had finally gotten a day off together.

“And you are positive you won’t quit because of this?” Nasir’s concern was far from over and even Agron knew that but he wished more than anything Nasir would simply understand that he wanted what was best for the young one. “I mean Naevia will be around to help since Olivia is in school while you’re at work.”

“I won’t quit, Nasir.” Agron’s finger tips reached out to brush the hair out of his little man’s face, a smile forming before his eyes turned back to the instructions in his hand. “Alright now, hand me the screwdriver, please.”

“Of course, as long as you can put the damn thing together for me because I sure as hell can’t figure it out.” Nasir allowed his fingers to run over the dark wood pieces, smiling to himself. Only the best had been appropriate for his child, and as such Nasir had gone through six different stores trying to find the perfect one. Yet when he had found the oak crib, he hadn’t wanted to spend the money on it, but a phone call to Agron convinced him to finally buy it.

Though once he had gotten it unpacked, he couldn’t figure out a way to put it together which left them exactly where they were now.

“It’s not as tough as it sounds, Nasir.” Agron found himself laughing. “Here, do you want to help? I’ll show you if you want to help.”

Nodding Nasir scooted closer on the floor before he offered a smile. “I would like to help if you are willing to show me how. There is much that I would like to do but do not know how which leaves me lost and wishing that I knew how.”

Agron chuckled before he leaned his head to press a kiss to Nasir’s lips. “Of course I will teach you. You know that all you have to do is ask and I will show you. Now here, take the screwdriver, baby.”

 

The smile that graced Nasir’s lips was one of complete happiness. It was in moments like this that he was convinced that they were in it together finally. This wasn’t just Agron trying to make Nasir happy or just going through the motions. It was obvious how happy he was as well for the young one.

***

“Daddy!” The whine from Sofia was easy to hear as she came through the front door causing Agron to shake his head. Duro had just left with sweet little Wyatt after spending the day with Agron and the man was stretched out on the couch again. Agron was thrilled to be back to work but the lack of sleep was beginning to drive him nuts but for the girls he would make it work.

“What’s up little one?” Agron asked pushing himself up from the couch where he was laying now to look at her. He knew that Isabella had gone with Kore for riding lessons which the woman had graciously offered. After all Kore had insisted that she didn’t get nearly enough time in the saddle anymore and with Duro taking care of their little man for the day it seemed like the perfect opportunity.

“I sleepy.” Sofia let out a little sigh as she crawled up on the couch with him, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. “And I don’t feel good.”

Agron couldn’t help but smile as he slid over on the couch pulling the blanket up over top of her as well. “Well, how about we curl up together and we take a nap until daddy gets home? Maybe that will help you to feel better?”

“Otay.” The little girl nodded as she curled up beside him. It always amazed Agron how little space she took up beside him as she laid there but she truly was a tiny little thing. She always seemed frail and underweight yet like Isabella she ate all the time and as such they didn’t worry about that.

As Sofia drifted off to sleep under Agron’s protective arm, the little girl curled against him causing a smile to form upon his lips. Though the little girl had been with them nearly two years now, sometimes he wondered if she was actually settling in with them the way that he should. Yet there were others like right now that he knew that she was fine and that the little girl would be thrilled once the babe was born.

After all it wasn’t rare that the girls came home asking if they had heard if it was going to be a boy or a girl yet and beginning to celebrate at any new tid bits of information that Agron or Nasir passed on.


	12. Chapter 12

Curling his arm tighter around Sofia, Agron found himself eventually drifting off beside her to the sound of her tiny little chest rising and falling as the breath escaped her lips.

***

Nasir slipped in the house surprised at how quiet the house was. He knew that Isabella was still with Kore but he had figured that Agron and Sofia would be busy playing something or otherwise enjoying themselves at this point.

Moving into the living room though, a smile formed on his lips. There lay his lover, the man he had given his life to, laying with their youngest curled beneath his arm, both were asleep. He’d known that Agron was having a hard time adjusting back to being at work after as long as he had been off and he had been worried but seeing this he felt a little more at ease.

Carefully he pulled the blanket up from the bottom of the couch over the two of them before he leaned down pressing his lips to Agron’s forehead hoping that he wouldn’t awaken him.

While he had been excited to come home and tell Agron that he had heard from Diona, he would let him sleep. Instead he moved into the kitchen deciding that he would start on supper and call Naevia. While he wanted to tell Agron first he knew that if he didn’t tell someone soon, he was going to end up waking Agron up to tell him and he didn’t really want to do that, too.

Dialing the phone he pressed it between his shoulder and his ear while trying to decide what to make for dinner. He knew it was just the three of them and he was trying his hardest to start cooking meals that they wouldn’t have to eat for three or four days.

“Hello?” Naevia’s voice brought a smile to Nasir’s lips as he pushed the fridge closed.

“Hey Nae, it’s me.”

“I wondered when you’d be calling.” Naevia laughed and the words made him wonder if Diona had already called her even though the woman had already promised she wouldn’t break his news for him even though the woman was one of her best friends.

“Oh? Why’s that?” Nasir was trying his best not to let Naevia know that he was concerned about the woman having told her already.

“Well, Diona figured you guys would find out what the young one was soon so I figured I’d hear from you once you did.” Naevia laughed. “Sooooo come on Nasir, what is it? Are you getting your little boy?”

Nasir couldn’t help but laugh himself at the excitement the woman was feeling right along with them. “Well, you see, if I tell you, you have to keep it to yourself for a couple of days. I haven’t told Agron yet either cause he was asleep when I got home.”

“I promise, I won’t even tell Crixus!” Naevia giggled before she continued on. “Come on Nasir, you have to tell me. You ought to know by now that I can keep a secret. After all I kept it pretty well when it came to not setting you up with Agron myself even if it meant pissing Crixus off.”

Nasir had to admit, she was right, if Naevia hadn’t kept her secret, he would have been in danger when it came to telling his secret and he knew that. “Alright, alright, it’s a little boy.”

A gasp could be heard on the other end of the phone and Nasir found himself smiling in spite of himself. “Oh Nasir, that’s wonderful! And I assume that Agron is going to adopt him.”

A sigh slipped between Nasir’s lips at the words. “I’m not sure, it is what we both want yet but it will depend on what is legal. Even if he cannot, he will always be the little guy’s father as well, I just find it bullshit that we cannot have the same rights as any other couple.”

“I know Nasir, I know.” Naevia felt bad for him she couldn’t imagine what it was like for him to go through this with Agron and yet she knew that he would do anything for the man. “But listen hun, I’ll give you a call later, Olivia is begging for help on her homework and I’ll be honest I have no idea what she’s doing. Give Aggie a hug for me when you tell him hey? He’ll be really excited, he won’t admit it but he really does want a boy.”

“I know he does.” Agron nodded at the thought alone. “I will talk to you later, Nae. Thanks for listening.” After he had hung the phone off he went back to his search for something to make for dinner, finally deciding on lasagna.

Nasir was quietly singing to the radio as he put the finishing touches on dinner when Agron snuck up behind him wrapping his arms around his little man. “You know, my husband’s not supposed to be home for another hour we could manage a tromps in bed before he gets home.” Agron’s words were playful as he kissed at Nasir’s neck lightly.

 

“Hey baby.” Nasir chuckled. “Just let me get this in the oven and then we need to talk.”

“Ok.” Agron was sure that it wasn’t anything that he should be worried about and yet he was a little concerned. “Everything is alright though right?”

“Yea, everything’s fine.” Nasir offered pulling the oven door open and slipping dinner within before he turned around to look up at Agron. “However, I thought that you might want to know what we are having.”

We, the word made Agron smile, they weren’t doing this alone, they were doing it together and the child would be raised as such. “And?” Though Agron wouldn’t admit it there was a surge of excitement that welled within him as Nasir stood poised to speak. He didn’t care if it was a little boy or a little girl, simply that it was healthy, yet in truth he did hope for a little boy.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Nasir’s fingertips rubbed over Agron’s cheek lightly a smile forming before he spoke. “Agron, how would you feel about painting the room a lovely shade of blue? Maybe something with cute teddy bears?”

“A boy then?” Agron’s smile turned into a grin as he scooped Nasir within his arms laughing. He knew that Nasir wanted to keep the young one in their room for a while so there would only be one reason he would talk of repainting the room.

“Yes, yes, a little boy. A sweet little boy to love and raise as our own.” Nasir beamed burying his face in Agron’s shoulder as the man picked him up. “I can’t remember the last time I was this happy.”

“Just think of how happy the girls will be.” Agron laughed as he spun himself around, Nasir still in his arms, more than happy to celebrate. He knew that this was only the beginning that life with a baby would be tough but for Nasir he was willing to take that on if he could for his little man. Hugging him close to him he finally set him on the ground before his smile dropped. “Fia’s not feeling good. She felt warm and was complaining that she didn’t feel well and was tired.”

“You have a nice nap with her?” A smirk formed on Nasir’s lips as he eyed him. He knew the answer and asked anyways as he knew that Agron would most likely attempt to hide it from him.

“Yea, I was going to sleep today but then Duro showed up and I never did manage to get any sleep until she got home.” Agron shrugged a smile forming as they eyed one another. “I feel much better though, I’ll get used to it again; it’ll just take a little bit of time that’s all.”

The weak smile that Agron offered hardly convinced Nasir but he would trust him all the same. “So dinner will be ready in about a half an hour, we could wake Sofia up and see if she’s feeling any better.”

“If Angel had her way, Sofia’s probably already awake.” Agron simply shook his head. HE knew that the dog had taken to Sofia from the very beginning, much as Sofia had taken to her yet the dog hated it when the little girl slept instead of playing with her.

“Good point.” Nasir shook his head as he started into the living room as Agron followed at his heels. They both found themselves laughing as Angel stood beside the couch nudging at the little girl’s arm trying to get her to wake up. Yet in response Sofia let out a whine, her arm uncurling from under her head to bat at the dog trying to get her to go away without ever opening her eyes.  “Angel, lay down.”

As if in response to Nasir’s words the dog lay down beside the couch allowing them to move to sit at the end of the couch at Sofia’s feet.

“Hey little one, how are you feeling?” Agron’s words were soft as he spoke, fingers running lightly over the little girl’s leg trying to bring her out of her want to go back to sleep.

“Betters but I still don’t feels rights.” Sofia let a little sigh slip between her lips before she tried to nuzzle back in to go to sleep.

“Hey, before you go back to sleep, come here, there’s something we want to talk to you about.” Nasir held his arms out to the little girl. While Isabella had always favored Agron it seemed that Sofia loved Nasir just a little bit more.

“What did I do?” The little girl whined before she crawled over Agron allowing Nasir to take her within her arms and cuddle her which only proved more that she was not feeling well.

“You didn’t do anything Sofia, we just have news of the young one who is going to join our family.” Nasir’s voice was gentle as he rocked from side to side trying to quiet Sofia and make her feel better.

“Ohs.” Sofia was already beginning to drift back to sleep and her voice betrayed that. “What’s that?”

“It’s going to be a little boy, young one.” Nasir offered a smile, hoping that she was at least feeling well enough to celebrate since he knew what the excitement would be like for the little girl.

“Really?” Though she was still sleepy Sofia’s head perked up at his words a smile forming as Nasir began to nod. “I always wondered what a little brother would be like.”

“Now you will know.” Nasir offered as he leaned down to press a kiss to the little girl’s forehead. “Go to sleep, Sofia. It will make you feel much better if you do. I’ll wake you up for dinner if you feel like eating. How’s that sound?”

“Goods.” Sofia’s voice was quiet before she settled in against his shoulder trying to go back to sleep. Agron’sfingertips came to rest on her little back fingers running over her back wishing he could do something to help.

 

“Night little one.” Agron’s voice was quiet as he leaned over pressing a kiss to her little cheek trying his hardest to make her feel better.

***

“The girls in bed?” Agron asked, his eyes turning up to look at Nasir in the bathroom mirror where he stood brushing his teeth.

“Yea. They were both curling up to go to sleep when I left.” Playfully elbowing at Agron, the little man playfully tried to get him to slide over. “Have I ever mentioned what a bathroom hog you can be?”

“About as many times as I’ve mentioned what a slob you can be I’m sure.” Agron teased as he slid over. While living with Nasir had become habit to him, there were a few things about the tiny man that irritated him. One of them being the fact that Nasir would leave towels lying around rather than throwing them in the hamper, the same could often be said for his clothes. Yet oddly enough the girls were the opposite, they were both very neat and hated when things were out of place.


	14. Chapter 14

Chuckling Nasir just shook his head as he picked up his toothbrush. “Well, if it wasn’t for the simple fact that I was raised in a foster home where the woman couldn’t care less about the way that the house looked because it wasn’t like we were ever home.”

Agron shook his head before he put the tooth brush back leaning over the sink to spit before he spoke again. “I’m just giving you a hard time, Nasir. I’ve lived with much worse; in fact I pity Kore for having to live with Duro. Such a slob and Leo and I never actually lived together but we spent enough time together that I knew that he was even worse then you are.”

“So wait hang on, you never slept with the guy but you know what his cleaning habits were like?” Nasir pressed his lips together for a minute pausing as he stood there. Agron rarely spoke about Leo, though while they had been in Germany, Agron had insisted that they both should visit his grave and Nasir had gone with him only to make him feel better about it.

“What do you think I gave him head in the living room?” Agron laughed for the first time while talking about Leo and it seemed like maybe he was finally dealing with what had happened.

“Well, no I guess I didn’t think about that but I mean, well, I-I can’t say that I’ve ever really pictured you giving anyone else head.” Nasir’s eyes turned to look at the sink in front of him as he spoke. “I mean I could….if I tried hard enough I’m sure but.” Nasir was beginning to stumble over his words now and Agron found himself laughing.

“It’s ok, I try not to think about you with anyone else, too.” Taking him within his arms, Agron pressed his lips against Nasir’s not seeming to mind that Nasir had yet to brush his own teeth as he pushed his tongue past Nasir’s lips and teeth allowing it to slip over Nasir’s.

“Come on Aggie, let me brush my teeth and then we can do this ok?” Nasir’s voice was a whisper once he had pulled away from the man.

“I don’t care if you do or you don’t, Nasir.” Agron’s hands pressed at Nasir’s hands trying to get him to drop the tooth brush in the sink. “In fact depending on where this is leading, you might end up brushing them again later anyways.”

“Oh yea?” Nasir allowed his hand to finally uncurl from around the toothbrush letting it clank to the sink in front of him. “Where do you think that we are going to end up?”

“I think that we’re going to end up in bed together, how or where is another story.” Agron allowed his arms to wrap around Nasir pulling him back against himself, his lips dropping to his ears as he began to suck at it. “Sounds good to you,Nasir? Hmmm?”

“Well, I….yea, that sounds good to me, Agron.” Nasir’s head adjusted against his lips, and Agron would have sworn he heard the man purring. “So nice, so, so very nice.”

Agron chuckled and the vibrations made Nasir shiver as he pressed his lips to his ear once more.

“Fuck it, enough of this.” Nasir offered pulling away from Agron’s touching and kisses before he took Agron’s hand within his own and pulling him towards the bedroom he started for the bed.

“Impatient tonight?” Agron asked offering a smile as he settled in beside lover on the bed before he leaned down pressing his lips to the smaller mans.

“Always impatient when it comes to you.” Nasir whispered, his hands finding a home upon Agron’s hips rolling in the waist band of his sweat pants. “I thought you knew that by now.”

“I love you, Nasir.” Agron whispered, fingers running through Nasir’s hair knowing that it was a part of his weakness.

***

“So, what are you thinking about for a name?” Agron asked as Nasir settled his head against his shoulder.

“Hmmmm well, I hadn’t really thought about it.” Nasir was quiet for a minute before he spoke. “What about Liam?”

“Liam what?” Agron’s voice was quiet, as he adjusted underneath Nasir smiling as to himself.

“How about Liam Agron?”

“No, no, that is a bad idea?” Agron shook his head even considering it. “While I admire the thought, he is your son Nasir, not mine.” Nuzzling into Nasir’s hair, Agron couldn’t help but smile knowing that Nasir couldn’t see it. While he meant what he had said, in a way he was flattered that Nasir saw it fit to give the young one his name.

“And what if I insist? What if that is what I want for the babe?” Nasir pulled away rolling over so that he could look at Agron, so that he could see his face and know exactly what was going on within his features. “What if I want to give our child your name?”

“I-I…” Agron didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know if Nasir was pushing just to push or if he really meant what he was asking. “Alright, well here’s the thing. I am honored, really I am but your first son is meant to have your name, any other time I wouldn’t argue with you about it.”

Nodding Nasir shrugged. “It was a thought. We still have a few months to decide. Oh I almost forgot.” Rolling over Nasir picked the ultrasound up off the nightstand holding it out to Agron. He was sure that Agron wouldn’t see the excitement in it but in honesty he was beyond excited about it.

“So, this is the little one?” Agron offered a smile as his eyes ran over it. He loved the way that Nasir’s eyes lit up when it came to the child and he wouldn’t upset him for anything in the world. He was excited of course, just not nearly as excited as Nasir was.


	15. Chapter 15

Yes.” Nasir nodded, settling in once more beside Agron. “You know, I wouldn’t have believed it if anyone else had ever told me but I am so incredibly excited simply to know that he has ten little fingers and ten little toes.”

“Good.” Agron’s voice was a whisper as he handed the ultrasound back. He knew all too well how excited Nasir was and he wouldn’t ruin it for him. “So, what else do we still need for the babe?”

“What about Tori Agron?” Nasir’s statement made Agron shake his head.

“I like Tori but I still insist that you should not name him after me.” Nuzzling at Nasir’s hair he shook his head. “You will be a great father, little man, you will do fine and the right name will come to you when the time is right.”

“But this is what I want, Agron. I may not be dead set on a first name yet but I do know that I do wish him to carry your name as his middle name. After all if it was not for you then I would not be here, I would have given up on life in the hospital. I don’t think I would have woken up, I would have simply slipped away and gave up on life.”  Nasir’s fingers ran over the man’s chest trying his hardest to make him understand what he was talking about, what he really meant. He felt he owed his life to the man and would do almost anything to repay the favor.

Agron found himself nuzzling at Nasir’s neck before he spoke. “Nasir, that is not necessary. You owe me nothing; you repaid that favor the day that I met you because I would have died without you as well.”

“It is something that I want to do, Agron.” Nasir offered a weak smile knowing that Agron would argue, he would fuss but Nasir would never give into Agron this time.

“Alright. If you are sure.” Agron whispered as he pressed his lips to Nasir’s. “But at least you should think about it. I might not know any better but I do know that this is a big decision, Nasir.”

“It is a big decision, you are right but know this, Agron, there is nothing I would rather do than this.”

Offering a nod all that Agron could do was accept the facts, he was going to have to accept this in order to make Nasir happy. Pressing his lips to Nasir’s forehead he began to adjust under him. “I am going to go and peek in on the girls and make sure everything is alright and then I will be back.”

“Alright, I’ll be here when you get back.” Wiggling from where he was laying ontop of Agron’s chest, before rolling over onto his side of the bed pulling the blankets up over himself.

Agron hated leaving him alone within their bed but Agron knew he wouldn’t be long.

Slipping down the hallway he couldn’t help smiling as he leaned into the girl’s room. Picking her head up Angel let out a woof as she looked at him.

“Hush.” Moving into the room Agron reached down rubbing at the dog’s head. A smile curling at his lips as he realized that little Apollo was tucked in besides Isabella soundly sleeping.

Leaning down Agron pressed his lips to Isabella’s forehead, pulling the blankets back up over her as she had obviously pushed them down in her sleep.

Sweet little Sofia was tossing in her sleep, her blankets thrown all over her bed. Carefully Agron pulled the blankets up over the tiny girl, his hands reaching out to brush over her hair trying to soothe her. “There, there little one there is nothing to fear.” Agron sighed noticing all too well how warm she still felt. “Feel better, Fia.”

Slipping into the hallway Agron found himself stopping his eyes turning to look back at the sleeping girls. “Sleep well little ones.”

***

A gasp slipped between Nasir’s lips as he was shocked from his fantasies as a pair of arms wrapped around him. He had been enjoying a private quiet moment and had been almost positive that Agron was still asleep and had decided he’d go to shower.

One hand came to rest upon Nasir’s hip, the other wrapping around his own which was wrapped around his cock.

“If that’s what you wanted, why didn’t you wake me?” Agron’s voice was quiet as he chuckled against Nasir’s ear. “I mean I could take care of this for you.” Letting go of Nasir’s hand, Agron carefully pulled away Nasir’s hand before taking Nasir within his own hand grinning as Nasir let out a whine.

Relaxing back against Agron, Nasir found himself wishing that he hadn’t chosen such a vulnerable place for such an act as he felt his own feet slipping on the bottom of the tub, his knees growing weak. He hated that Agron had to be the strong one all the time but he also knew that hitting his head and splitting it open would likely ruin the mood.

“What is it that you want?” Agron’s lips pressed against Nasir’s ear as he continued to tease the man with his hand. He knew that Nasir would have trouble, and thus he reached out to turn the water off before he opened the shower door once more. His hands sliding down Nasir’s back as he felt Nasir turning around to face him, their lips joining as Nasir wrapped his legs around Agron’s hips. Carefully, Agron carried the tiny man as far as the bathroom counter allowing Nasir to rest upon it before Agron pulled away.

“I want you, Agron.” Nasir allowed his arms to drop from around Agron’s neck before leaning back on his elbows, seemingly waiting on Agron’s next move. “I want to feel you inside.”

Agron’s finger tips came to rest upon Nasir’s thighs, playing with the sensitive skin grinning as Nasir began to whimper. “It’s ok, little man.”


	16. Chapter 16

Nasir simply shook his head as if trying to tell Agron that he wasn’t upset with him or that he didn’t fear him. He knew all too well that it was ok, that it would feel wonderful. Yet Agron seemed to feel the need to reassure Nasir that it would be alright. “Please Aggie.”

“You’re starting to sound like you’re begging again.” A smirk played at Agron’s lips. “And I swore to you that you would never have to beg. “ Nudging against the man, he allowed himself to breech the man before him, his head dropping so that his lips nuzzled at Nasir’s neck and then his ear as he began to move within the velvet skin.

Nasir’s head dropped back, his eyes closing hair slipping over his shoulder down his back like a waterfall as he moved, his hands reaching out to take hold of Agron, fingers curling into the muscle as he felt the man thrusting into him. “I-I love you.” The words were hard to speak but somehow Nasir managed to speak them.

Allowing his lips to find Nasir’s, Agron pressed them together before his forehead rested against Nasir’s. “I love you,too, baby.” His arms wrapped around Nasir pulling him close to himself once more. He felt like he couldn’t get close enough to him, yet he knew he couldn’t get any deeper within his lover without hurting him. He felt Nasir wrapping his legs around his hips again and the man’s smaller hands came to rest upon Agron’s biceps.

Pulling away from Agron’s forehead, Nasir’s teeth pulled at the flesh of Agron’s neck, his teeth dragging over the vein hidden beneath it, before pulling away from him. “Come for me, inside me, please?”

“Whatever you ask for, baby.” Agron’s voice was raspy as he spoke trying to make his words make sense to someone other than himself. He knew that they made sense in his head but if they did any other way was another story.

***

“Your brother should be here soon.” A glance at the clock told Agron that Nasir was already running late but after the tromps in the sheets that morning, he’d been late getting to work anyways so that didn’t surprise Agron either.

“Well, really I just came baring gifts. I know he’s excited about the baby and I know he doesn’t really have anything from his own childhood but mom had a few things packed away that she’s been hanging away that were salvageable that I thought I would drop off to him.” Amal offered a smile eyeing the man across the room from him. He knew that Agron was excited about the little one as well but his strong rigid demeanor wouldn’t allow him to show it.

“I’m missing something I guess.” Agron had been perplexed by this question many times now but yet he hadn’t dared to ask it of Nasir for fear of upsetting the man. “I don’t understand why your mother didn’t take care of you, didn’t want you, in fact she let them take you into the foster care system and didn’t fight for you but she also held onto all of this kind of stuff and now she wants to be a part of your lives.”

It didn’t make sense to Agron; his own mother had loved Duro and himself more than life itself. She had made that obvious and there wasn’t a day that he didn’t miss her. Yet, if she had been like Nasir’s mother and had turned him away as she had, he wasn’t sure that he would be able to say the same thing.

“When Nasir was born she was pretty fucked up.” Amal paused for a minute trying to decide if perhaps there had been a better word to use and yet he knew there wasn’t. “And I don’t think it’s so much that she held onto all of it as Grams did and once mom straightened herself out, she decided that she really did miss us. I was leery at first once she came back into my life but she really does regret what she does. Before you say anything though, I won’t make Nasir accept her if he doesn’t want to. I just thought well, he might like the things that were his when he was a baby for the little guy.”

Agron held up his hand offering a smile. “Don’t worry I wasn’t going to say anything. I have a younger brother as well; if I was in your situation I would want the same thing for Duro, too.” It was true, Agron would do anything for his brother and he did know that Duro had a few things packed away from their childhood as well and when Agron said a few things, he meant a lot. There had been so much that Agron had wished to get rid of that Duro had insisted on keeping and yet looking back on it now Agron was glad for it.

 

“Yea, we went out last night and caught a burger together. Your brother is pretty cool really, not sure where he gets his spare time but he’s pretty sweet. He brought the little guy with him, I’ll be honest, I never would have known that Wyatt wasn’t his son if he hadn’t told me.”

“Duro will try to play it off but honestly under that goofy childlike demeanor of his is a good hearted person who wants to make everyone else’s life easier no matter what kind of added stress it means for him.” It was a quality of Duro’s that Agron admired. “I think he gets it from our mother. We were pretty well off as kids so when we’d bring our friends over, she was always asking if there was anything that they needed or some way she could help. I’ll never forget the first guy I brought home, he was nice enough but he certainly didn’t have much. Anyways to make this story short and sweet, when mom found out she took him out shopping, I swear she bought him a new wardrobe and I guess the one thing I’ll never forget is the look on her face after we’d dropped him off at home as she told me that it was our job to help those who couldn’t help themselves. I will admit though that Duro probably has a better grasp on it then I do.”


	17. Chapter 17

“Well, if it wasn’t for you my brother wouldn’t be alive so I think that you might understand it better than you think you do.” Amal’s words were genuine. He wanted Agron to know that he really did appreciate all that the man had done for him and yet Agron just wouldn’t take credit for it.

“His injuries were fairly serious but I’ll be honest he would have lived through them. I didn’t do anything with him that I wouldn’t have done with anyone else.” A smile played at Agron’s lips as he eyed the older of the two Syrians. He knew what Amal was trying to do but the truth was, he wouldn’t have changed his methods no matter what. He had treated Nasir the way he would anyone he came in contact with through work, up until the point where he had fallen in love with him that was.

“You mean you fall in love with all of your patients?” A smirk played with Amal’s lips and Agron never got to answer the question as Nasir came through the front door muttering under his breath.

“Issues love?” Agron’s eyebrows rose listening to Nasir grumble but his eyes turned to look at Amal as if asking what Nasir was saying as he had reverted to his native tongue once more.

“Woah, woah, woah. You saw our what?” Amal’s eyebrows rose to his hair line eyeing his younger brother. “Cause I’d have sworn you just said father, but considering he’s never made any contact with us at all, ever, that can’t be right.”

“That’s exactly what I said.” Nair grumbled as he slunk to the couch beside Agron, allowing the man to curl him within his arms. “Or at least that’s how he introduced himself. Fucking bastard, I have never seen him in my life at all, he let us stay in foster care and now he just waltzes in and says oh by the way I’m your father. While I’m at work better yet!”

“What did you tell him?” Agron’s finger tips were affectionately dragging through Nasir’s hair knowing that it helped to calm the tiny man when he was like this even though it seemed like there was no way to calm him.  He knew that Mira would have allowed a many things to be said and yet he wasn’t sure how Nasir would have reacted.

“I told him to go to hell, that I never wanted to see him again.” Nasir shook his head. “I grew up without a constant family because of him. Hell because of him I didn’t even know I had a brother until I was eighteen. I lost out on the best years of my life with my brother because of my father’s selfish son of a bitching ass.” Finally stopping to take a deep breath Nasir shook his head, taking a deep breath trying to settle himself back down. “ I am sorry, this is not what you came to visit for.”

Amal offered a weak smile as he eyed his brother. “Actually I have a gift for you but if you’re looking to talk, I’m here. Something tells me if he’s found you, it’s only a matter of time before I hear from him too.”

“A gift?” Nasir turned his head, reminding Agron of a confused looking owl. “But it is not even my birthday nor a special holiday.”

“I know.” Amal wasn’t sure if he was going to have to explain it to Nasir or if Agron would. Pushing himself from the chair he had settled in he rose to his feet. “I suppose one could say that it is a gift for the babe but I think you will enjoy it as well.”

“B-but why? Stephen hasn’t even been born yet.”

Agron paused a moment, his own head turning now and he could only imagine he resembled the owl he had compared Nasir to earlier. “Stephen?” Was it possible that Nasir had found a name that he liked? He had never heard the tiny man refer the child in any other way before.

“I-I decided that his name will be Stephen Agron.” The words were spoken easily before he leaned up pressing a kiss to Agron’s cheek. “I guess with everything that’s gone on with dad and all, I forgot to tell you that.”

“That’s wonderful, little man.” Agron offered a smile before his eyes turned up to where Amal had been standing, a smile forming as he realized that the man had gone to get the package from his car for Nasir. “Though, I still say that you should not name him after me.”

“We will not argue.” Nasir shook his head as he kissed Agron’s lips once more. “It is what I want to do.”

“Alright.” Agron nodded knowing that he shouldn’t argue with Nasir about the subject and he nodded pressing his lips in return to Nasir’s. “If that is what you really want, baby.”

“I hate to break up this sweet moment.” Amal smirked as his eyes fell upon his brother and his lover, giving them time to come out of whatever moment they had previously been lost in. Adjusting he set the box that he was carrying on the coffee table settling in on the floor before it. “I thought that we could go through this and then whatever you don’t want I would just take back with me. I don’t mean to push things between you and mom, I simply thought, well perhaps it would be nice for you to have something that belonged to you as a child.”

Nasir’s forehead wrinkled as he eyed his brother. “But, I…how…” He didn’t know what to say in order to make his brother understand what he was trying to do. He felt like he was just trying to stumble his way through this.

“No, no I want to look at it.” Nasir offered as he smiled at his brother turning on the couch so that he was facing the coffee table and able to look through the box. “What is it?”

“Well, I wish that I could say that it was the best memories of our childhood or hell, even some complete memories of our childhood but it is hardly that way when it comes to mom. I know you don’t remember it but she was pretty strung out for a while and there wasn’t much I could salvage but there’s a few outfits in there from when you were but a tiny little thing and a few toys. You can keep them, pitch them, whatever you want.”

 

“I would like to look through them.” Nasir nodded. There was so much of his childhood that he didn’t remember and he knew that Amal had stated that their grandmother had done much of the caring for them though there was much that he couldn’t remember. Removing a leather bound book from within the box, Nasir’s forehead crinkled as he eyed his brother.“What is this?”


	18. Chapter 18

“Oh, I forgot that was in there.” Amal’s eyes drifted over Nasir before he offered a smile. “Go ahead and open it. It is for you.”

Carefully Nasir flipped open the leather bound book, a gasp slipping between his lips once he realized that the young boy was himself. “H-how?”

“How did I get them?” Amal merely smiled at the man. “It was tough, I will admit that but it is well worth the sacrifice to see your face the way it is now. You see even a few of your foster mothers were willing to help out. You deserve it Nasir, to remember what you cannot or will not remember.”

“I-I …Thank you.” Nasir was surprised for the first time since meeting his brother.

“You are welcome. I’m sure that you have others to add but if you flip to the end you’ll see that someone else helped me to get it finished.”

Nasir’s eyebrows rose at the words. Flipping to the last few pages a smile pulled at Nasir’s lips. The pages were an array of pictures of things from the day he’d given his heart and life to Agron, pictures from Christmas and finally the ultrasound that he thought was still sitting on his nightstand. His eyes turned up to look at Agron who was trying his hardest not to grin.

“Sorry little man, you have no idea how hard it was for me not to tell you.” Agron looked guilty as he pulled Nasir close to him. “I thought you would enjoy it. I mean, you do like it, don’t you?” Nasir’s reaction had left Agron confused.

“Yes, of course I like it.” Nasir found himself nuzzling in against Agron’s shoulder. “Thank you. Both of you, thank you.”

“You are most welcome.” Agron nuzzled at Nasir’s cheek offering a gentle kiss.

“He is right, you deserve to be able to remember Nasir.” Amal set a gentle hand on his brother’s shoulder. “And I am here to help you to do just that. As long as you promise to stop trying to set me up with women.”

Chuckling Nasir simply shook his head. “Come on! Diona is nice, besides she already like family after everything that she’s don’t with the babe and all. Just think if she was to actually be family. She could have contact with the young one and then think of the possibilities.”

“Does he always put the chicken before the egg?” Amal found a chuckle slipping between his lips as he spoke. He was teasing and Nasir knew as much but even so Amal found himself shaking his head.

“Generally.” Agron chuckled as he pushed his lips together. Nasir was his lover, the only person he had ever completely trusted and yet Nasir knew that he was a powder keg waiting to blow sometimes. “When he called to tell me that we were adopting Isabella he told me that we’d be able to raise our own little girl. I was still trying to decide what the fuck he was talking about.”

“But you still agreed to it.” Nasir chuckled as he leaned his head against Agron’s shoulder.

“For you, baby. For you.”

***

“You are happy, right?” Nasir was unsure of the real state of his lover’s emotional state but he had figured out asking was the best option.

“Yea, of course I am happy.” Agron paused as he stood poised and ready to close the cabinet he was putting the plates in. “Seeing the light in your eyes always makes me happy.”

Nasir was about to speak when the sound of Sofia crying in the backyard followed by Angel’s frantic barking caused Agron to turn, pulling open the door Agron began to growl. “Fuck.” Without another word he was moving across the backyard before kneeling where Sofia lay in the grass, Angel licking at her face trying to make her happy again. “Hey little one, what happened?”

While all parts of him wanted to take her in his arms, he knew better than to without knowing what she might have hurt first. Yet the tiny girl was still sniffling and was hard to understand. “I fell off the swing. My arm hurts.” Tears streaked the tiny child’s face and she rolled pulling the arm to her chest crying as she moved it.

“Shhh, it’s ok Sofia. Does anything else hurt?” Agron was leery to move her still.

“No.”

Gently pulling the little girl into his lap, Agron tried to make her feel better. “Let me see it, Fia.” The commotion had brought Nasir and Isabella from inside with Nasir attempting to pull Angel away from the little girl. “It’ll hurt a little bit but I promise I’m trying to help, baby girl.”

Moving away from him, the little girl let go of her arm in order to allow him to look at it.

Gently feeling up the arm, Agron cringed as she let out a cry. “Easy, baby girl.” Agron’s eyes turned to look up at Nasir. “She’s alright. Do me a favor though, please? Go call Gannicus and see if Sibyl’s working tonight. I’m pretty sure that she separated her shoulder but I’ll be honest, I’m not comfortable with putting it back in myself. Could I do it yes, but it’s also possible to chip something while doing so.”

“And if she is working?” Nasir wasn’t following the logic that was involved with what Agron was saying. He was almost positive it was probably obvious but stress had gotten to him now and he just wasn’t understanding.

“See if he’ll give her a call and let her know I’m bringing Sofia in.” Though Agron knew that it would break his heart to listen to the little girl cry and fuss as they tried to relocate it but he also knew it would kill Nasir to listen to her.

Nodding Nasir turned heading for the house, taking Angel with him as Agron tried to settle the little girl down again.

“Shhh, it’s alright, Sofia.” Agron offered as he scooped the little girl up within his arms, cradling her to his chest. He knew that she was in pain but he also knew that there was nothing more he could do right now.


	19. Chapter 19

 

***

“How is she?” Nasir nearly tackled Agron as he stepped through the front door Sofia curled against his chest sleeping with her head against his broad chest.

“She’s alright, she’s going to be sore for a while but as long as she keeps the sling on and she doesn’t do anything she’s not supposed to, she’ll make a full recovery. Chadara was really good with her and I’m proud of Sofia. It’s rather painful to have your shoulder relocated but she hardly cried.” Agron’s eyes drifted over the tiny girl a smile forming as he watched Nasir brush the hair from the little girl’s face. “She’ll likely be sleepy for a while from the pain medications they gave her but hopefully she’ll be herself again soon.”

“Chadara?” Nasir’s forehead wrinkled at the mention of the woman’s name as he followed Agron down the hall to the girl’s room.

“Yea, you know, blonde, been your friend for years now.” Agron quirked a grin as he eyed Nasir for a moment. “Or did you not hear that she was back at the emergency room?”

“I hadn’t heard that she was even in town honestly.” Nasir shook his head. He had been close to the woman, Agron was right but he also knew that she had been doing a trip abroad in order to help out those in other countries. “I guess I need to call her and see about catching up with her.”

“She told me to have you call, she says she’s looking forward to catching up with you, Nasir.” Gently Agron nestled the little girl within her bed, pulling the covers up over her before he leaned down pressing a kiss to her forehead, a smile forming as he realized that Angel had settled in on the floor between the beds once more. “Come on Nasir, if anything happens Angel will let us know. We can play a game with Isabella.”

While Nasir wished more than anything that he could stay with Sofia, make sure that she was ok, he knew that Agron was right. The little girl was safe, they would be in the living room if anything happened and she would be fine in the end. “So what are we going to play?”

“Well, I thought that we would let Isabella choose.” Agron whispered his lips pressing against Nasir’s before he took the tiny man’s hand in his leading him from the room. “Isabella?”

“Is Fi Fi ok?” The little girl looked up at him from the couch where she was coloring at the coffee table. From the very beginning Isabella had fallen for Sofia, Agron would never understand why but it was as if she had fallen in love with her little sister immediately.

“Sofia will be fine. She’s going to hurt for a few days but everything is ok.” Agron offered as he settled in on the couch beside the little girl and arm wrapping around her as he did. “But we wanted to know if maybe you wanted to play a game with us.”

“Really?” She asked setting her crayon aside her eyes turning to look at Agron and then to look at Nasir as if waiting for one of them to tell her that they weren’t serious.

“Yea really, go pick one out that you want to play.” Nasir settled in on the floor across the coffee table from them watching as she scampered off to pick out a game from the closet. “Oh, hey I meant to ask you too. Mira wants to know if we’re interested in a party. She said something about celebrating one of the last times before Stephen is born.”

“Remind me and we’ll talk about it later.” Agron offered a smile as he eyed the man. He knew Mira and Spartacus’ versions of a party, it meant getting drunk, doing something stupid, it was almost like working with Gannicus sometimes and yet it sounded like fun, too.

“K.” Nasir’s dark eyes turned to look at Isabella who was just returning from the game closet awkwardly carrying the Sorry Game. It was one of her favorites and they should have figured that it would have been the one that she would pick out. In fact they had had recently had to invest in a new version because their old one was nearly destroyed but it hadn’t seemed to bother the little girl. “Isn’t there another game that you want to play?”

“No, I want to play this!” Isabella whined as she set the board on the coffee table plopping herself down on the floor. Agron couldn’t complain really about the little girl wanting to play Sorry since it helped her to learn how to count better and reinforced the lessons that she was learning in school. “Are we going to play or not?”

“Yes, we’ll play, Isabella.” Agron offered a smile shaking his head. “When we’re done maybe Sofia will be awake and want to watch a movie.” His voice was gentle as he spoke. Truthfully he hoped that was what was going to happen. They had both been busy lately trying to prepare for the little guy and Agron regretted it. He knew that they needed a night together as a family to make things better for everyone.

 

“I wanna be blue!” The little girl giggled as she took the pieces out of the box. Normally it was Sofia who got to be blue because Isabella would allow her to be but this time she could be.

“Alright, you can be blue then.”

***

“Hey little one.” Agron offered a smile sliding over on the bed to allow Sofia to crawl up between him and Isabella who was cuddled up with Nasir engrossed in the movie they were watching. It was abnormal for the little girl to want to cuddle with him instead of Nasir but he would gladly take any attention that was offered to him.  “How are you feeling?” Chadara had told him that she could have children’s Tylenol if she needed it but it was best for her to try and get through it without it.


	20. Chapter 20

“Sleepy but I didn’t like being alone.” Sofia was trying to burrow in beside him and Agron found himself chuckling as he watched her. The sling was obviously in her way and driving her nuts right now.

“Would you like me to pull the blankets up for you?”

“Shhhhh!” Isabella scolded. “As much as Isabella loved her little sister, she would fuss at times like this.

“Sorry.” Agron knew that bother girls had seen this movie before and that he had seen it as well. However he wouldn’t ruin a moment like this because of it. Pulling back the blankets a smile spreading across his lips as Sofia finally settled in though Agron found himself grinning like a mad hatter as she settled in under his arm.

Though the little girl laid her head against his shoulder it wasn’t hard to tell she was perfectly content.

***

“So, you are sure she is going to be alright?” Nasir’s worry made Agron glad and yet he felt like telling Nasir to relax.

“She will be fine, Nasir.” Agron’s voice was gentle as his fingers ran over his skin trying to make him feel better about the situation. “If you don’t feel better about it hearing that then call Chadara and ask.”

“No, no I trust you, Agron. It’s not about trusting you, I just feel like there should be something I can do, something I should have been able to do to keep this from happening.”

“Nasir, accidents happen. I wish I could say that it wasn’t possible, that it couldnt have been worse. Honestly, I know it could have, I’ve seen it. Bad things happen to great people but if you worry about that all the time you will go nuts.” Agron’s voice was gentle as he spoke yet it was firm. Through his own work Agron had learned a lot and yet even in all he had seen, he tried so hard to enjoy life.

“I love you, Agron.”

“Love you, too, baby but I mean what I said. With a baby on the way, you’re going to have to relax a little. Things happen; it’s just a fact of life.” Pressing his lips to the man’s temple, he found himself worrying as well. Only his was for Nasir, this wasn’t going to be tough for him. That much was easy to see.

“I may need your help.” Nasir didn’t know what else to say.

“I will always help, Nasir, you ought to know that. All you have to do is ask and I’ll be there.” Burying his face in Nasir’s hair, Agron found himself getting lost trying to make his point clear.

“I know, baby.” Nasir nodded as he snuggled closer to Agron. “I just, I want you to be there when I wake up. As long as I get that, well everything else isn’t important.”

“I’m not going anywhere, baby.” Pressing his lips to Nasir’s forehead Agron found himself sighing. “Well, I take that back, I will be leaving in the morning to go to work but the girls are going to school and I know you said you were going to see Diona and then to go to work.”

“Well, I figured that you were going to work. And yea, I’ve got to go and see Diona. I promised I’d check in with her weekly and I mean it, especially now. Plus Naevia’s checking in on her and I guess Amal and her have been out a couple of times now. I still want to check in on her though, I just don’t like that she’s alone if something should happen. Nae tried to get her to come stay with them but she’s just too stubborn to.”

***

“Little brother!” Amal chuckled as he pulled open the front door of the house shaking his head as he eyed his little brother. “Come on in.”

Nasir was surprised, stunned even as he stood looking at Amal. “Well, I….have you been here all night?” He had anticipated Diona meeting him at the door but not his older brother. “Or is there something that you aren’t telling me?”

 

“That’s for you to know and me to find out.” Amal shrugged stepping out of the way to allow him into the house. “Di’s in the kitchen. She’s working on eating breakfast but when she got up this morning she wasn’t doing so well.”

“What do you mean?” Nasir’s eyes went wide in terror as he stepped into the house, heart jumping into his chest.

“No, sorry, I phrased that wrong. She’s fine. She’s just sore today.”

“I swear to god if you did anything to hurt her, I will kill you.” Nasir muttered through gritted teeth.

“Do I look like a friggin man whore or what?” Amal shook his head, he hated to be pissed at his brother but Nasir had jumped to some pretty big conclusions.

“Both of you, down.” Diona’s voice broke them both from their argument. “Nasir, Amal’s been nothing but a gentleman and if you really must know he slept on the couch. However, I had eaten something that didn’t agree with me and he stayed to make sure that I was going to be alright. And you.” Her eyes turned to Amal, despite her normally sweet and lovable, quiet nature Diona was annoyed now. “If you’d showed up at someone’s place to find out that your brother had stayed there all night what would you be thinking?”

“I know he’s banging Agron, I don’t really need to think about anything when it comes to that.” Amal shrugged. Closing his eyes, he let out a sigh. “Look Nasir, I’m sorry.”

“I am sorry as well.” Nasir nodded as he eyed his older brother before his eyes turned to look at Diona. “How are you feeling today?” He wished she would have called to say that she wasn’t feeling well and yet he was glad that his brother had been there for her as well.


	21. Chapter 21

“I feel better.” Diona offered a smile as she eyed Nasir. “Your brother has taken good care of me. You have no need to worry though, honest. There is nothing for you to worry about. I and the young one will be fine.”

“I trust you.” Pulling the woman into his arms Nasir did his best to hug the woman. “Besides Amal would be in trouble if it came down to you getting hurt.”

Shaking his head Amal offered a smile. “She’s fine little brother. Nothing bad will happen.” Amal wouldn’t tell Nasir but Agron had called to tell him of his concern for Nasir’s insistent worrying. “You ought to call your other half and have lunch together.”

“Maybe I will call and see if he’s busy but promise that if anything happen then you will call, huh?”

“Of course.” Diona nodded as she eyed him. She knew that the most likely situation was early labor if anything were going to go wrong. “If something were to happen then one of us will call, Nasir.”

***

“You’re sure you aren’t hungry? Crixus is cooking so you don’t have to suffer through mine.” Agron offered sinking into a chair across from Nasir.

“No, no. The coffee is good, thanks.” Nasir reached across the table setting his hand on top of Agron’s. “I just need to talk about something and I knew you’d understand.”

“What’s up?” Agron was concerned. It wasn’t like Nasir to show up and it was even less likely that he would look like this.

“I went to see Diona this morning.” Nasir took a sip from the coffee mug in his hand, grimacing as the bitter liquid slipped over his tongue.

“Right.” Agron didn’t quite understand why this would bother Nasir seeing as they’d spoken of it the night before. So how it came as a surprise didn’t make sense.

“Well, when it came to seeing her I got a bit of a surprise. Amal answered the door, I guess he spent the night there.” Nasir’s fingers impatiently tapped on the table.

“But you were trying to set them up before, weren’t you?” Agron was confused. He didn’t get why Nasir was upset but he was more than willing to listen.

“Well yea, but the last time that I had heard from Amal they weren’t seeing each other. I mean yea I get it, he’s not going to tell me everything but I thought that he would tell me this. I mean I am glad that he was there when she was too stubborn to call but…” Nasir let out a sigh.

“Nasir, I’ve known you long enough to know that you aren’t a typical man.” Crixus sank into a chair before he continued. “What bothers you more, the fact that you brother is with her or the part that she is the one carrying your child and he’s seeing her?”

Crixus’ words made him pause trying to decide what was really bothering him but he finally began where he thought it was best to start.

“I believe that he deserves to be happy and I am glad that he is but why wouldn’t he tell me?” Nasir swallowed hard. “As for the child it had always been hands off and no strings attached. Who she sees is none of my concern as long as it is not a danger to the babe.”

“You have every right to be concerned. He is your brother, Nasir. All you are saying is that you have a genuine concern for someone that you love and care for. Culturally you are not like we are, you are brought up to love the people you’re with. Your brother happens to be one of those people so it’s logical that you would be as such.” Agron found himself smiling when it came to Crixus, Naevia and Nasir had become quick friends and for that Agron was glad and Crixus had taken the man in as a friend as well.

“Thanks.” Nasir nodded as he thought about it, feeling Agron’s hand tighten around his own as his eyes turned to look at Crixus. “Without you both I would be lost.”

“You’d be fine, Nasir.” Agron chuckled shaking his head as he took a sip of coffee choking on it. “For the love of god Crixus, can’tyou master a coffee pot?”

“I did exactly what you asked me to.” In truth, Crixus hated the stuff. Even at home Naevia wouldn’t touch the stuff and yet when Agron had asked him to start a pot of coffee, he hadn’t thought anything of it.

“Well, memo to me never ask you to make coffee again.” Agron rolled his eyes before they came to rest upon Nasir again. “Are you going to be alright?”

“Yea, your brother and Amal are supposed to stop by after some kind of date of sorts.” Nasir offered a smile. “And I’ll have the girls to keep me company. Kore was telling me that Wyatt’s up and walking around. I can’t believe that he’s getting so big.”

“You raised your brother well, Agron.” Crixus offered clasping his hand on Agron’s shoulder. He was sure that Agron had worried about the way that Duro had been raised but it was true that the man was certainly very well raised.

“No, no, mum and dad raised him well. I simply made sure that he stayed out of trouble after their death.” Pressing his lips together Agron paused thinking about it for a moment.  “And now he will pass it on to his son.”

***

Agron’s lips pressed at Nasir’s, teeth pulling at his bottom lip as he pulled him close.

“Aggie, come on baby. I’ve got to go home; the girls will be home shortly.”

“Duro’s there, he has keys, he’ll look after them till you get home.”

“I promise Agron, when you get home tomorrow morning I’ll take care of this issue for you.” Nasir whispered leaning up on his toes to press a kiss to Agron’s lips once more only pausing a short moment before he pulled away trying not to make it worse for Agron.

“Alright, alright.” Agron let a sigh slip between his lips. He knew it was best, knew he needed to watch Nasir walk away and yet everything else screamed at him with a need for the tiny man within his arms. “But I’ll be home tonight; I forgot to tell you that this morning.” Pressing his lips to Nasir’s one final time he pulled away. “I love you, little man.”

“I love you, too, Aggie.” Nasir whispered. “I promise, we’ll be together again soon.”

Neither of the men would change their time with the girls but they also found themselves wanting more time together. Yet they knew that it would only get worse with a baby on the way.

“I know baby. I know.” Agron’s voice was quiet. “Just remind me I have something that I want to talk to you about.”

Nasir nodded, hoping that this wasn’t the same old argument they’d been having for months now. He would not let Agron quit something that he loved for him, even if it was for one of their children. If that sacrifice was necessary then Nasir would make it but he would not allow Agron to do so.

***

“Aggie, Aggie.” Nasir’s whimpers made Agron pause leaning against the doorframe of their bedroom a smile forming. He’d managed to get a shower and finish getting ready for bed but it was obvious that Nasir had slipped to sleep.

Pushing away from the wall, Agron crawled into bed, his fingers rubbing over Nasir’s cheek. “I’m here, baby.” Leaning his head to press a kiss to his cheek Agron found himself instead freezing as Nasir let out a moan, rolling into Agron’s touch.

“Come back to me, Nasir.” While he hated to wake him from an erotic dream, he was pretty sure that Nasir would much prefer the real thing.

Yet instead of waking the man rolled in his sleep, trying to roll away from Agron. Gently Agron reached down, his hand settling in on Nasir’s arm, shaking at it lightly. A smile formed upon his lips as Nasir’s eyes flew open a gasp slipping through his lips.

“Aggie.” Nasir reached out to touch him, to feel his warm skin under his hand. “How long have you been here?”

“Long enough to know that I’m not the only one who really doesn’t like sleeping alone.” Agron’s hand slipped down Nasir’s side before it grazed over his thigh before he found what he was looking for. His hand palming the bulge in his sweats. “Now tell me, would you like to go back to sleep?”

The moan that slipped through Nasir’s lips as he rolled his hips into Agron’s hand told Agron everything that he was looking for.

“I’ll take that as a no.” Agron chuckled as he leaned down kissing at Nasir’s ear as he allowed his fingers to curl around his lover. “So tell me, what were you dreaming about to cause such a reaction?”

“I think you can figure it out.” Nasir’s voice was airy, his head rolling back against the pillows. “Come on Agron, no small talk, please it’s a turn off.”

Letting go of Nasir, Agron moved to kneel over Nasir, his lips finding Nasir’s as he began to push up his shirt, pulling away only to pull it off, along with his own. “You want on top?” Agron’s fingers tickled over Nasir’s skin, loving how silky it felt beneath them.

Nodding, Nasir wrapped his arms around Agron, his fingers coming to rest on his shoulders, allowing Agron to roll them both over so that he was now atop Agron. Nasir’s teeth began to pull at Agron’s neck, allowing his lips to press against the skin. “You asked what I dreamt of, the answer is simple, the warmth that only you can provide, and your skin pressed against mine. The feel of slipping inside of you, hearing you whimper and whine and moan.”

“Hmmmm when did you start talking dirty?” Agron was genuinely interested as he spoke, it was unlike Nasir to speak much at all, he didn’t believe in foreplay after all and this was abnormal.

“Shut up and kiss me.” Nasir leaned down pressing his lips to Agron’s to emphasize the point that he was trying to get across.

Agron pressed his lips in return, pulling at Nasir’s sweats pulling them off of his hips grinning as Nasir began to pull at his as well. “Go ahead baby. Make your dreams come true.”

Nasir was almost overjoyed as he pressed against Agron having pulled his clothes off. “You want me? Huh, is that what you want?”

“Yes, god yes.” Agron groaned, his head rolling back against the pillows, back arching up towards Nasir as his body rolled.

Without a second question or a second thought Nasir thrust into his lover, his hands twisting into Agron’s hips.  Leaning down he kissed at Agron’s neck again.

It wasn’t long before the men lay within each other’s arms, basking in the afterglow of an orgasm. “Nasir?”

Nasir’s head cocked as he heard his name, eyes turning up to look at Agron. “Hmmm?”

“I-I guess I have a question for you. I know it’s going to sound weird, but we don’t talk about your culture much and I don’t know much about it so I guess there’s only one way to find out. Do you plan to be there when your son is born?” Agron knew how odd a question it was but he was curious about the answer.

 

“I-I….I guess I hadn’t thought about it.” Nasir paused a moment to think about it. “And by the way that is our son. Anyways, culturally I do not know what is acceptable. Part of me says that yea, I want to and yet, I-I do not know.”

“I just wondered.” Agron offered as he wrapped his arms around Nasir tighter, holding him there, allowing Nasir to rest his head against his shoulder. The dark ebony locks tickling at his shoulder as he did.

 


	22. Chapter 22

“Part of me wants to but yet, I guess there is a part of me that still says that I am being selfish. That for me to want it is some kind of act that would make you leave because I am being such.” Nasir closed his eyes for a minute. He knew that it was ridiculous but yet there was a little voice in the back of his head that just wouldn’t let him get over the possibility.

“Nasir, baby.” Agron sighed burying his face in Nasir’s hair before he adjusted to speak again. “I will never leave you and you are not selfish for wanting a child of your own. After all, it is not as if I can give you one.”

“I know Agron, I just I feel like….I don’t know I guess I feel like somehow I should be happy with just adopting and not care if the child is mine or not. After all it is a child of ours no matter what.” Nasir let out a sigh. He’d been thinking about it for a while but he hadn’t known how to tell Agron.

“Baby, listen to me. I am more than happy that soon the little guy will be here. I-I meant to hold onto this until Stephen was born but I suppose now is as good a time as any.” Agron offered leaning over to pull open the drawer on the nightstand. From within the drawer, Agron pulled a tiny box. “It’s for you.”

Carefully pulling the lid of the box, Nasir let out a gasp before his fingers ran over the gold chain within. “I-it’s beautiful. But why? I don’t understand.”

“It was my father’s, my mother gave it to him when I was born.” Agron’s arms wrapped around Nasir as he adjusted on the bed again. “It seemed only appropriate that it be given to you now.”

Nasir’s eyes turned from the man who lay curled beneath him once more to the box in his hands. “Oh….Aggie…..” Agron was almost positive that he heard Nasir sniffling.

“Are you crying?” Agron asked tipping the man’s face up so that he could look at him in the eyes. The tears that now streaked Nasir’s cheeks made Agron sigh, his fingers moving to brush them away. “Hey, no, you’re not allowed to cry. You’re supposed to be happy.”

“I am happy, Agron, but I am also touched.” Nasir managed to sniffle. “You do not speak of your father; in fact sometimes I forget you even had parents who cared. So, a gesture like this, it is hard not to cry.”

“Well, I can’t take all of the credit, blame your brother and Duro as well.” Agron offered a smile trying to make Nasir smile as well as he leaned down pressing a kiss to the tiny man’s forehead. “But I realized a long time ago, you are the one I belong with. After I met you, I understood why it didn’t work out with Leo, why I lost him like I did because if I hadn’t, I’d have never gotten you.”

“Which would you have rather?” Nasir’s question caught him off guard but the little man looked up at him wondering what the answer would be. “Be honest with me.”

“You, always you, Nasir. Don’t get me wrong, I loved Leo, he was pretty special but Leo wasn’t who I belonged with. I’ll never forget one night in particular, things were getting pretty hot and heavy and I decided to be daring and give him a blow job. I was beyond inexperienced, anyways to make a long story short, I was awful, and well, he actually shoved me away and finished himself off.” Agron let out a sigh. “You on the other hand, you were patient, willing to teach even though I know I was dense and didn’t always get it on the first try.”

“Or the second or the third.” Nasir teased before his fingertips ran over Agron’s cheek. “No, no, I’m giving you a hard time, baby. Even when you weren’t always the most talented, you tried and that was what was so enchanting about you. You weren’t afraid to say that you didn’t know what you were doing, to admit to your faults. Thank you, and I really mean that.”

“You are very welcome.” Agron nodded as he snuggled Nasir closer to him once the littler man had laid the box on his own nightstand.

“You said that you wanted to talk to me about something, too? Please, tell me that you aren’t quitting because if you are, I’ll be forced to call Crixus and un-quit for you.”

“No, no I’m not quitting. However, Spartacus, Crixus and I have been talking. We all have kids, and we’re all saying the same thing, we hate missing out on our kid’s lives. So we’ve decided to adjust things a little bit. Varro and Donar as well as possibly Lugo have accepted a request to come back and then we’ll go to two days a week. It’ll make for more time at home and if you and I were to figure it out then one of us could always be here with Stephen.” Agron allowed himself to pause allowing for room for Nasir to interject.

“And you wouldn’t have to quit.” Nasir’s words were quiet, but it was obvious that he liked the idea. “Yea, it makes sense, I-I… Tell me that you didn’t do this just for me though.”

“Well, no, I did it for you, for Stephen, for the girls, hell even for me.” Agron’s lips came to rest on Nasir’s forehead. “ I know it’s hard to deal with me being gone and this just seems like the most logical way to go about it. I know that Naevia volunteered to look after the little guy but it’s probably better that one of us is around for him.”

He meant no disrespect to the woman but he was almost certain that Nasir would prefer it to be that way. Yet that most certainly didn’t mean that he wouldn’t allow Naevia to take the little boy now and then to give them peace and quiet, or perhaps even his brother who had a son of his own.

“Thank you, Agron.” The words were quiet as he cuddled in closer to him.

“No need for a thank you, little man, get some sleep.”

***

The weeks that passed seemed so slow for Nasir as it got closer and closer to the point in which the little boy should be born. After many conversations, Nasir had finally decided that he did wish to be there when the little boy was born and Diona was only happy to grant him such a wish. When the day finally came, Agron was glad to see the happiness upon Nasir’s face, especially the first time he had held the little boy. Stephen’s dark eyes were almost identical to Nasir’s, dark hair and dark skin, made the little boy a dream. Yet it was his happy go lucky nature that made him so easy to fall in love with him.

“Little one!” Agron grinned as he slipped through the door to their bedroom. It had been a long day at work but there was something about seeing Nasir curled within their bed with the little boy that always left him feeling revitalized. Though he hadn’t always been so sure about it, moments like this left him glad Nasir had convinced him to let the little boy stay in their room until he got older.

“Gee, it’s good to see you, too.” Nasir chuckled, his eyes turning up to look at the man before him. “Guess the little one knew that you were going to be home soon, he just started to fuss a little bit ago, I’ve tried everything, but when the door downstairs shut he calmed down almost instantly.”

Settling in on the bed beside Nasir, Agron offered a smile, his fingers tickling at the little boy’s hand. “I missed you, too, little man.” Agron was still adjusting to the fact that it wasn’t only the two of them in their room but it grew easier with each passing day.  “Can I?” He asked gesturing to take the little boy from him.

“Yea, go ahead.”

Carefully Agron scooped the little boy from within Nasir’s arms, holding him close, a hand slipping under the little boy’s head.

 “You know, if you had told me a month ago, I wouldn’t have ever believed that I could miss someone so much as I missed this little guy today.” Stopping for a moment Agron’s eyes turned up. “No, I didn’t mean that like it sounded, I missed you a lot, too, of course.”

“I know what you meant, Agron. We missed you, too; it’s been pretty quiet today. What with the girls at school and you at work. Eventually we took a nap together and got dinner started.”

“Teaching him to cook already, huh?” Agron chuckled, before his eyes turned up to look at Nasir. “He had dinner yet?” While the first couple of nights with the little boy in the house had been tough since he was up regularly almost every two hours wanting to eat. However, as the nights went on he began to sleep longer and longer, waking only in the middle of the night if he hadn’t eaten yet or he needed to be changed.

“No, I was just going to get it when I heard you come up the stairs.” Offering a smile Nasir pushed himself from the bed. “You think you’ll be alright while I get it?”

“Yea, yea, we’ll be just fine.” Leaning back against the headboard Agron began to rock the little boy in his arms. “Hey little guy, I missed you today.”

“Yea, I’m pretty sure he missed you today, too.” Nasir hated to ruin their moment but he was pretty sure that this was the reason that the little boy had fussed most of the day when he wasn’t sleeping.

“I wish there was a way I could swing taking him to work with me but there just isn’t a way that I can come up with that would work.” A sigh slipped through Agron’s lips. “And I know that it’s only two days a week but I still, it sucks.”

“I know Agron, I know.” Nasir offered a smile as he started across the room heading for the kitchen. Slipping down the back stairs, Nasir figured it was the quietest way into the kitchen so as not to wake the girls who were peacefully sleeping. He knew that it wouldn’t take him long but it was always easier not to wake the little girls as it took forever to get them back to sleep.

Yet upstairs, Agron was happily tickling at the little boy’s feet smiling as he cooed away. While Agron had always dreamed of a little boy he had never figured that it would be as much fun as it really was. “I love you, little guy.”

***

“Stephen!” Isabella giggled as she leaned over the edge of his play pen in the living room. He had been taking a nap until the girls had gotten home but of course the noisy little girls had woken him.

“Did you wake your brother again?” Agron sighed as he leaned in from the kitchen. “He was just starting to sleep well, too.”

“I’m sorry, daddy.” Isabella bit at her lip fearing that he was going to yell at her for waking the little boy.

“It’s alright Isabella. You girls just have to be quieter when you get home in case he is sleeping alright?” While normally Agron would yell at them, he knew that it wouldn’t do them any good. At least the little boy was happy he supposed. “Talk to him for a few minutes while I finish getting dinner in the oven.”

 

“Okay, what should I talk about?” Isabella asked as she continued to peak over the edge of the play pen.


	23. Chapter 23

“Find one of his toys and you guys can play.” Agron offered. The living room was scattered with the little boy’s toys as well as a blanket in the middle of the floor since Agron had never picked it up earlier when he’d laid Stephen down.

Picking up a rattle, Isabella moved back over to the edge of the playpen. “This is your favorite rattle.”

The sweet little conversation made Agron chuckle as he slid the pan in the oven. He loved how direct and simplistic the girls were all of the time, especially when it came to the little boy that had just entered their world. They were always trying to teach him something about the world around him and Agron was sure that it was good for him and while he didn’t mean to laugh about it, he couldn’t help himself.

Moving into the living room, Agron scooped the little boy up, holding him close to his chest. “Did Sissy wake you up? Huh?” Pressing a kiss to the little boy’s forehead, he sat on the couch grinning as Isabella crawled up beside them. She was ever inquisitive, always trying to figure out what she could do to help out with Stephen. “Where’s Sofia?”

“Changing.” Isabella offered. “Daddy?”

“Yea baby girl?” Despite the fact that Stephen took a lot of their time they still tried their best to give the girls just as much time.

“Can we go to the park?”

“Have you changed yet?” Agron knew that Isabella had a habit of not putting on her play clothes when she got home. Yet, if he was to be completely honest, Agron couldn’t tell the difference most times.

“Yea, daddy had them laid out on the bed for us.”

“Alright, then we can go to the park but only if your sister wants to go, too.” It was a nice enough day, a walk to the park wouldn’t hurt. Besides Stephen loved being outside and he seemed more than happy to go. Maybe the fresh air would tire him out enough to make him sleep through the night.

“Ok.” Isabella nodded as she skipped off to tell her little sister.

“Hey, little guy.” Agron’s eyes fell on the little boy. “What do you say we go for a walk, huh?”

Of course Agron never expected an answer from him but he still talked. The little boy was a beautiful little thing and he was always so happy.

“Daddy!” Sofia grinned as she came scampering into the room.

“What did you do?” Agron shook his head as he looked at her. The tiny girl was always up to no good when she acted like this.

“Nothing.” Sofia giggled as she began to pull her shoes on. “I just wanted to say hello. I didn’t do nothing.”

Agron found himself shaking his head as he pushed himself from the couch. “Come on, little man.” Settling Stephen into the stroller, Agron chuckled. The little boy within was beginning to rub at his eyes and yawning. “You’re tired, aren’t you? Maybe once we get going you’ll get ready to take a nap finally. You girls ready?”

***

“Oh! What a sweet little boy!” The woman’s voice broke Agron from his thoughts. “Your wife must be beautiful as well.”

“Pardon?” Though Agron was pretty sure that he had understood what she had said he wanted to be sure.

“I said that I thought you must be married to a very beautiful woman.”

“I-I don’t actually have a wife and it’s my partner’s, not my own.” Agron patiently waited, expecting her to freak out and panic or to take her daughter away from playing with the girls.

“O-oh.. I’m sorry. I did not think of that I guess.” Offering a smile the woman’s face softened. “He is a very lucky man.”

Though Agron was surprised by her reaction, he extended a hand. “My name is Agron and the sleepy little guy is Stephen.”

“Temperance.” Taking his hand within her own, she nodded towards the little girl. “And that is Angela.”

“It is very nice to meet you, Temperance.” Agron’s eyes flickered to the little boy who was beginning to squirm as the little boy began to fight the grips of sleep.

“Wait, I meant to ask, Agron, you mean the Agron that works with my husband Donar?” Temperance’s eyes lit up at the realization.

“Yea, that’d be me. I’ll be honest, the world probably isn’t ready for more than one Agron just yet.”

“So the little one is Nasir’s then? I hear about all of you so often and I rarely get to meet all of you.”

“Yes, he is Nasir’s.” Agron nodded. “And Isabella and Sofia are both of ours, they’re adopted.”

As if realizing that someone had been talking about him, Stephen let out a bellow to get Agron’s attention.

“What’s the matter, little guy?” Agron asked scooping the little one up. While Agron was still afraid that he might hurt the little boy, he was getting better at suppressing it. “Are you upset you can’t see anything, huh?”

“Let me guess, your first baby?” Temperance chuckled as her eyes fell over the pair, smiling as Agron nodded. “Relax, you remind me of a football player trying to hang onto the ball. I know it is scary but you should have seen the way that Donar was with Angela. I promise it’ll be ok even if you relax.”

“He’s just so tiny. I-im afraid that I might hurt him. I’ll admit it, the first night I laid up watching him sleep, fearing that something might happen to him. Nasir insisted that everything was going to be alright but I mean how many parents say that and then they wake up to find that a child has stopped breathing.” A sigh slipped through his lips as his eyes turned to the ground. He had never told Nasir of his fears and he felt strange telling this woman and yet Donar was like a brother to him and as such his wife was a part of the family, too.


	24. Chapter 24

A smile spread across the woman’s lips as she set her hand on Agron’s shoulder. “Welcome to parenthood. It’s not so bad when they’re older, they bounce a lot better. However, when they’re tiny like the little guy is, it’s hard to not worry about them. And you’re right, a lot of parents have thought nothing will ever happen and it does.” Pausing a woman licked at her lips for a minute as if remembering something. “In fact, I know exactly what that is like. Yet, I would tell you the same thing even if I hadn’t, there is only so much that you can do to make sure it doesn’t happen. As long as you are careful you will be fine. He’s a beautiful little boy; don’t miss out on that because you’re afraid of what could happen.”

Agron offered a smile as he looked at her. “Thank you. Though I am sorry for your loss.” Adjusting Stephen within his arms, he set a hand on the woman’s. “I can’t imagine what that is like.”

Temperance was about to speak when Sofia came running, taking Stephen’s little hands within her own. “Just wait till you’re big enough to come and play with us!”

The little boy loved to sit up and look around at the world even though he couldn’t master it on his own yet, yet Agron was more than glad to prop him up so that he could explore what was going on in the world around him. He was always curious of his sister as well and as such the girls had come to the realization that they couldn’t ignore him. After all, more than once they had walked past his play pen and Stephen would scream in annoyance until they stopped to talk to him.

“Sofia, you remember meeting Donar, don’t you?” Agron knew that they had met when Nasir had brought the girls to visit once night.

“Yes.” The little girl nodded though she wasn’t sure what to think of what was going on.

“This is his wife, sweetie.” Agron offered a smile to the little girl. “And the little girl you’ve been playing with is his daughter Angela.”

“Hello.” Sofia’s voice was quiet, her shyness beginning to set in. “I-I’m going to go play.”

“Daddy is supposed to meet us in a little bit, little one.” Agron shook his head watching the little girl run off. “She’s played shy since the time we got her; it makes me wonder what was done to her.”

“I will never understand how anyone could do such a thing to a child.” Temperance offered a smile. “I think anyone who can deal with seeing it, including in the way that you and Donar do ought to be considered angels.”

“They are angels.” Nasir’s voice made Agron jump. A smile spreading across his face as he leaned down to press as kiss to Agron’s cheek. “Hey you.” His eyes turned up to look at Temperance. “Hello.”

“Nasir, this is Temperance, Donar’s wife.” Though Agron wouldn’t admit it, the sight of Nasir always made his heart leap, even still.

“It’s nice to meet you again.” Nasir chuckled. “You can forgive him; he has a horrible memory for those that we’ve already met.”

“It’s alright, I wasn’t sure that I knew who he was either so there is no surprise that he doesn’t remember.” Temperance offered. “We were just talking about how beautiful your little boy is.”

“Our.” Nasir corrected playfully hip checking Agron as if hoping that it would make him see the truth before he settled in on the bench beside Agron. “Our son but thank you, he’s a bit of a handful sometimes but always worth it. Isn’t that right, little guy?”

***

“Agron come on, think about it.” Duro sighed, pressing his hand to his forehead. “Think about it, when did you get laid last? I love you big brother but listen to me, learn from my mistakes. As much as you need to have time with your kids, you and Nasir need time, too.”

Agron nearly choked on the sip of coffee he had just taken. “Duro, are you ok? I’m pretty sure you just asked me about my sex life and the last time I checked we don’t talk about that. In fact as I recall, you were the one who made that rule.”

“It’s an example Agron and I didn’t ask for specific details.” Duro grinned knowing that his brother would eventually smile as well. “You’ve got to relax big brother. Let go of the stress. Go see a movie, go out to dinner, crawl in bed and cuddle. Hell, finish the nursery and move the little guy into his own room. Just take care of you before I have to take rash steps and do it for you.”

“Whatever you say Duro, whatever you say.” Chuckling Agron reached across the table ruffling his little brother’s hair, causing him to groan and pull away.

***

“The girl’s in bed?” Nasir asked as Agron settled in beside him before he instinctively rolled into the bigger man’s arms.

“Yea, Fia crashed on the couch and I had to move her to bed and Isabella was already in bed when I went to tuck her in.” Agron leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Nasir’s head. “And I see Stephen is lost to the world of dreams as well.”

“Yea, I’ve been thinking though.” Nasir was sure that a problem would ensue from this statement but he was going to go ahead anyways. “It’s been almost a month; maybe it’s time that we finally give him a nursery. I know that it was my idea to move him in here but really he’s up to eat and it’s as simple as setting an alarm. But we get our room back. Don’t get me wrong, I love having him here but…”

“You miss being alone, too.” Agron chuckled as he pressed his lips to Nasir’s forehead. “Don’t worry, I understand. I miss having you to myself too. I love the little guy, I would do anything for him but I miss his daddy, too.”


	25. Chapter 25

“You and your brother have a heart to heart?” Nasir chuckled, rolling himself up on his arm so that he could look down at Agron.

“Duro did stop in to visit and yes we did talk about it but that isn’t what prompted this. Which reminds me, he’s throwing us out of our house.” Agron shook his head. “He says we need to go out and have fun for a night. He doesn’t care what we do but he’s going to keep an eye on the kids while we do. Guess Saxa and Ganni are talking about throwing us out another night, too.” In truth, Agron missed the company of his friends; things had been so busy lately trying to get things ready for Stephen and making sure that everything was alright with him still.

“I love our friends.” Nasir chuckled shaking his head. “And our family because Amal was threatening the same thing. I guess it’s a good thing we have them because if we didn’t then we’d probably end up in a nut house.”

“I’m not so sure about that but I know what you meant. Anyways, so what color do you think we should paint the little guys room?” Leaning his head up for a minute, Agron wrapped an arm under his head so that he was laying on it.  His mind was already trying to figure it out, they could move him across the hall into one of the spare bedrooms and then he’d still be close by in case something happened.

“How about green?” Nasir turned his head as he looked at the man offering a smile but it quickly faded as Stephen began to cry. Crawling away from Agron, Nasir moved from the bed, ending up beside the crib. “Hey little guy, what’s the matter?” It was normal that the sweet little boy would still be sleeping.

Carefully he scooped him in his arms, rocking him lightly as he did. “Shhhhhhh, it’s ok, little man.” Moving to the bed he curled up with Agron once more sighing.

One of Agron’s fingers ran over the little boy’s cheek and he sighed when Stephen didn’t turn his head towards his finger as he normally did. “He feels warm.” Agron sighed as he leaned down to kiss the little boy’s forehead.

“S-should we call someone?” Nasir was frantic with worry wishing that he knew what to do in a situation like that.

However, Agron was already reaching over to pick up the phone and dialing it waiting on his brother to answer.

“What’s up, Aggie?” Duro let out a yawn but he didn’t sound like he had been sleeping which made Agron feel better.

“Hey it’s me, I think the little guy’s sick.”

“And you are worried that he might need a doctor.” A smirk played at the younger brother’s lips. “I’ll be honest Agron, he’s probably fine. It’s more than likely just a cold. Keep an eye on him though, if he has any other symptoms or it lasts more than a couple of days then you should call a doctor. Otherwise though, all you can do is try and bring him comfort. I know it’s hard but babies get sick big brother.”

“Alright, thanks Bruder.” Agron knew that Duro had been through this before and that it was probably best to listen to him.

“No problem, I’ll see you soon.”

Setting the phone back where it belonged, Agron’s eyes turned to the little boy. “Duro’s advising we keep an eye on him and keep him comfortable. He said if there’s other symptoms then we can worry about it but otherwise there’s not really anything to do.”

“How about a warm bath?” Nasir’s eyes turned up to look at the other man. “Maybe that would make him feel a little better?”

Agron thought about it a few minutes before he nodded, eyes turning to look down at the little boy. “Feel better, little guy.” He whispered, before he moved from the bed. He knew it was logical to worry about the little boy but he had yet to find the logic in any situation that involved the little boy.

“Daddy’s right, little guy.” Nasir pressed a kiss to the little boy’s forehead. “You’ve got to feel better soon.”

Carefully pulling away Agron moved into the bathroom where they kept his bath tub. It was one of the first times the little one actually got a real bath. For the first three weeks he’d been sponge bathed, yet poor little Stephen had hated it. The first time he’d had an actual bath though, the little boy had hardly cried, fussed or whined. Once the water was drawn Agron found himself running his fingers over the tiny towel, stopping as he found the cute little hood.

“You amaze me, you know that?” Nasir’s voice was gentle as he brought the little boy into the bathroom. “When I met you, you were strong, tough even and now? You’re still just as tough and I’m pretty damn proud. It wasn’t that you weren’t sweet and sensitive, you’re just finally starting to show it.”

Carefully as he spoke, Nasir continued to peel Stephen’s clothes off. First his little socks, then his cute little zipper sweatshirt and finally his little pants and diaper.

As the cold air hit his sensitive skin, the little boy began to whimper and whine.

“Hey, it’s ok.” Agron chuckled as he took him from Nasir settling him in the water. A smile formed as the little boy quieted. “Yea, that’s better now, isn’t it?”

As if in answer the little boy quit fussing, his little hand tightening around Nasir’s finger tips as if trying to make sure that he wouldn’t leave.

“Hey, daddy’s not going anywhere, little guy.” Nasir’s voice was gentle as he spoke. “And if you’re still not better tomorrow, I’ll stay home with you no matter what. And daddy’s got you, he’s not going to let anything happen, little man.”

Nasir wished he knew how to explain what was going on in his head. He was almost certain that Stephen wouldn’t understand all the semantics. In fact, in truth sometimes he didn’t understand all of them himself.

“We both will, little man.” Agron whispered as he carefully held onto the child, scooping up a handful of water, letting it fall over the young babe. “And in the end everything will be alright.”

After a few minutes Agron lifted the child out wrapping the towel around him and pulling his little hood on. Laughter flowed from both of them as Stephen tried to pull his hood off of his head. “No, leave it on, little one.” Nasir felt better seeing the little boy happy. It might not mean that he felt any better but it did make him feel better. At least he knew that he was alright.

“Come on, little man.” Agron adjusted the little boy in his arms. “Let’s get you dressed and then maybe you’ll be hungry.”

“There’s an outfit laid out on the bed.” Nasir offered. “I’ll clean up in here.”

“Don’t worry about it baby. Come and cuddle with us. I’ll get it later.” Agron offered over his shoulder. Normally he would agree but he just wasn’t going to fuss about it right now. In fact he thought that Nasir needed this just as much as he did.

“You’re sure?” Nasir hated the thought of him cleaning it up later, Agron already did so much around the house but if he insisted, well then Nasir would take him up on it.

“Positive. I’ll finish getting the little guy dressed if you’ll get his bottle ready and then we can curl up and cuddle. See if maybe wecan’t get him to start feeling a little better.

“Yea, yea I can do that.” Nasir nodded a smile formed as he started to get the little boy’s bottle. He had been concerned that it would not be good for Stephen to wait to see a doctor but seeing the little boy feeling a little better, Nasir could relax some. It was only a few minutes later when he returned with the bottle, a smile forming as he found Agron curled up on their bed, sweet little Stephen wrapped within a blanket in his arms.

“He still feels warm.” Agron sighed. “I thought maybe the blanket would help to keep him warm. I just wish that there was more that we could do for him.”

“I know.” Nasir nodded setting the bottle on the nightstand before he crawled in bed, his head coming to rest on Agron’s shoulder, his fingers resting on the tiny blanket, the little boy’s hand within his own.

“He’s beautiful, Nasir, he looks like you. My favorite person ever and he looks like you.” Agron offered a smile as he tipped up the man’s chin placing a kiss to his lips. “He deserves just as much love as you do.”

Chuckling, Nasir shook his head as he eyed the other man for a moment. “Can I take him?” He knew that the little boy was probably comfortable and yet he wanted to hold his little boy.

“Yea, yea, go ahead.” Agron nodded. “Whenever you want to. You never have to ask, just do it.”

Carefully he took the little boy away from Agron, adjusting him into his elbow, a smile forming as he looked down at the little boy. “Are you hungry? Huh, little man?” Picking up the bottle off the nightstand he held it to the little boy’s lips, a smile forming as Stephen took it within his lips sucking at it. “Yea, that’s it. At least you must be feeling a little better.”

Agron’s arms wrapped carefully around Nasir, pulling him close to him, his head coming to rest upon the top of Nasir’s head. “Yea, you know what though? He’s going to be a little heart breaker when he gets older.”

Simply shaking his head, Nasir laughed as Stephen grabbed at a handful of his hair that was tickling at his cheek as Nasir moved. “Is that bothering you? Huh, little guy? Daddy says that you’re going to be trouble when you’re older, but I don’t think so. “

***

“What’s up? You said it was urgent?” Duro’s eyes were wide in fear as he looked up at his older brother in the door way.

“Nothing Duro, come in. The urgent part is that you’re watching the kids tonight and I’m kidnapping your hot tub.” Agron chuckled as he looked at his little brother; he knew better than anyone else that his brother would have had a fit. He supposed perhaps he should have told him that it wasn’t an emergency.

“You’re what?” Duro was confused, as he moved into the house. He’d come over fearing that something was wrong with his brother and instead he found that his brother had merely needed him to babysit. “You do realize when you text message me, you could say things like this right?”

“Yea, I know. I already talked to Kore; she’s agreed to meet you here with Wyatt. All I need is for you to say ok and I’ll walk out that door with your keys and meet Nasir there. You’ve been telling me time and time again now that I need to take time to myself, hell to ourselves and that’s exactly what I’m doing.” Agron reached out to touch his brother’s shoulder. “I know I didn’t go about it just right but please, Duro.”

“I really ought to make you beg.” Duro offered a smirk as he eyed his older brother. “But, because I love you, I think I’m going to let it go this time. Just do me a favor, huh? No sex in my bed.”

“I’m pretty sure that I can pull that off.” Agron nodded. “Fia and Izzy will be home in about an hour, and the little man’s in the living room asleep in his swing. He’s feeling way better than he was a couple of days ago and he’s almost his normal happy go lucky self again.”


	26. Chapter 26

“I’ve got it, Aggie, now go.” Duro chuckled; his eyes fell on his older brother, holding his own house keys out to the man. He knew that this was the first time that Stephen would be away from both Nasir and Agron but it would be a short time and he hoped the little boy would be alright since he knew Duro.

***

“Alright, Bruder, let me take the little guy from you.” Agron chuckled slinking into the couch beside Duro.

“Where’s Nasir?” Duro’s brow furrowed as he eyed his older brother. He’d heard Agron’s car but not Nasir’s which made Duro wonder. “Tell me that Mira didn’t call him, too, Kore tried to beg her not to before she left.”

Agron allowed a sigh to slip between his lips as he eyed his younger brother, scooping the little boy into his arms. “Mira called, she said it was pretty bad. She even called Nae, it sounds like quite the project.”

“You heard what it was, didn’t you?” Duro would have thought that his brother would have known and yet it didn’t sound like he had heard anything at all.

“No….why?”

“Dog fighting ring.” Duro shook his head as he spoke. They had a dog of their own and things like this broke his heart.

“Nasir’s least favorite thing.” Agron grumbled his eyes turning down to look at Stephen and then he realized something. “Where’s Wyatt?”

“In the playpen, he fell asleep a bit ago. As for Nasir’s least favorite thing, Kore hates it, too, I think if I’d let her she’d bring them all home with her just to love them.” Duro offered a smile.

“You’re welcome to stay Duro. I could use the company.” Agron’s head turned as Sofia came running.

 “Daddy!” The little girl giggled, she was about to throw herself into his lap when she saw Stephen and stopped short.  

“Were you girls good for uncle Duro?”

“Uh huh.” Sofia nodded as she looked up at him, her eyes turning to look at Duro for a minute as if asking him to confirm what she had said for her.

“They were both very good.” Duro nodded, holding his arms out to the little girl to let her crawl up in her lap. “And even the little guy was pretty good after he got over his normal fussy stage.”

“Good I’m glad.” Agron nodded, his eyes turning to look at Stephen. He was about to say something else when the phone rang. Leaning over he picked up the phone, pressing it to his ear. “Hello?”

“Hello baby.” Nasir sounded exhausted. “Mira says to tell you that she’s sorry for ruining out night out. Anyways, I was just calling to ask you to turn the light on outside. I’ve got a dog I’m going to put out in the garage. I might even end up spending the night out there.”

“Why? What’s up?” It was hardly like Nasir to say that he was going to spend the night out in the garage, even when there was an animal involved.

“I’ve got a dog in the back seat, it’s in not only rough shape but really rough shape. I’m not real sure what she’d do around another dog so I don’t want to bring her in the house and endanger Angel and Apollo.” Nasir let out a sigh. “I don’t think she’d hurt them but I don’t want to run that risk either.”

“Understood, but we could put her upstairs in the guest room, that way you can sleep in your own room tonight. Or even let her sleep in our room and shut the door. I mean Stephen is high enough that she can’t get to him and if we shut the door then she isn’t a risk to the other dogs.”

“We’ll talk about it when I get home, which should be soon.” Nasir sighed. “I’ll warn you though, she’s in pretty rough shape, I-i…” The words caught in his throat. “Agron, there’s so many of them. So many poor defenseless dogs who didn’t deserve this. I’m just afraid that something will happen to her and the girls will be attached.”

“Alright baby, I’ll see you when you get home.”

“Yea, Duro still there?”

“Yea, why?”

“Just tell him that he’d better like dogs because Kore took a few of them as well. Only until she can get them into good homes but they all need massive amounts of care first.”

“Alright, see you soon.” Agron sighed as he set the phone down. “That was Nasir, he warns you that your house is about to become doggie central.” Agron quirked a grin as he eyed his younger brother. It didn’t surprise him that Duro had married someone like Kore, he saw so much of their mother in the young woman. She loved animals and people and Kore would do anything to make sure that all were taken care of.

“I’m not surprised.” Duro offered shaking his head as he pushed himself out of the couch. “Guess I should be getting home then. She’ll need help getting carriers out of the car and getting dogs set up so that they can’t see one another.”

 

“Alright, little brother. I have two little girls to get tucked into bed and then I’ll be doing the same thing.” Agron’s voice was gentle as he looked down at the little boy in his arms who was now sleeping. “Sofia, you and Isabella need to get your jammies on, it’s time for bed.”

“Oh, alright.” The little girl whined though it wasn’t her trying to rebel which made Agron feel better about it at least before she went off scampering to her room buying Agron the time to put Stephen to bed.

Once he had gotten the girls tucked into bed though, Agron found himself settling in, in the entry way glad for the window seat as he leaned against the wall. In truth he was hopeful that Nasir would bring the dog in. There was no reason for his tiny little man to sleep on the garage floor for the night in order to keep an eye on her.


	27. Chapter 27

“It wasn’t long before the crunch of tires brought Agron around from his thoughts. The door to the girl’s room had been pulled shut only to keep the dogs from investigating if Nasir agreed to bring the new dog in. He knew that they couldn’t hide her from the girls for forever. Pulling open the front door, he stepped out onto the porch moving across the yard to where Nasir was just stepping out of his trail blazer. “Hey baby. Normally I’d have called you first, I know but I made a last minute decision. Laeta was going to take her and look, I’m sorry.”

“Hey, no, it’s ok.” Agron offered as he ran a hand over Nasir’s cheek. “Angel and Apollo are in the girl’s room, the door is shut. So how about we get the precious baby in the house and then we can get you to bed, too.”

“You’re sure that this is a good idea?” Nasir’s eyes drifted over the man in front of him. “I don’t mind staying in the garage, honest Aggie.”

“She’ll be fine in our room baby.” Pulling open the back door, the sight of the dog within making him cringe. “C-can she walk?”

The poor dog was covered in stitches and scars. Her coat shinned, obviously from a fresh bath and yet from beneath her peeked a cast.

“Yea, she’s able to walk. She might have trouble getting out and doing stairs but otherwise she’ll be just fine.” Nasir let out a sigh. “There’s a cage in the back. If you take it in the house, I’ll get her.”

“Sounds good.” Agron offered a nod as he opened up the boot. He was amazed by the fact that a cage folded down as well as it did. Yet ever so by the time that Agron had gotten it out of the vehicle, Nasir and the dog were gone. Agron knew the neighbors would have a fit about another pit bull in the house and yet he didn’t care either.

Slipping back into the house a smile formed on his lips as he eyed Nasir who was sitting on the bottom step waiting for the dog to recover. “You think she’s going to be ok?” He hated to have to ask such a question and yet Agron knew that he had to.

“Well, I’ll be honest, I don’t actually know. You should have seen her when we first got her. Honestly, I brought her here because Ican’t imagine if something happened to her and she was alone in a cage at the vet’s office.” Nasir sighed, his hand reaching down to pet the dog’s head.

“Will she let me pick her up?” Agron asked as he eyed her. There’s no way that she’s going to make it up the stairs.”

As much as Agron would reject something like this, it was tough but he could understand after hearing about this dog. He loved Nasir and nothing could change that and he’d do anything to make it so that he was happy.

“She might but then again she might not.” Pressing himself from the step, Nasir held out his hands taking the cage from Agron. “But you’ll never know if you don’t try.”

Reaching down, Agron allowed her to sniff at his hand. “It’s ok girl, I won’t hurt you.”

Carefully picking her up, Agron moved up the stairs after Nasir before carefully laying her on the foot of their bed.

“Don’t worry about it, Nasir. She deserves to know a soft bed and loving humans.” His voice was a whisper as he rubbed at her ear for a minute. “And a name, does she have a name?”

“We’re calling her Stella.” Nasir offered as he sank to his side of the bed, eyes falling over the dog. He was glad for Agron, glad that he understood what he was trying to do, and even if it was only to ease her suffering in the end, then he would do it.

“Well, Stella it is then.” Agron offered as he settled in as well. “Come now little man, you’re going to need sleep.”

***

“Daddy?” Sofia’s voice brought Agron out of his sleep, allowing him to growl.

“What’s up, Fia?” He asked cracking an emerald eye, trying to force the fog out of his mind once more.

“It’s time to wake up.” The little girl stood arms crossed across her chest. “There’s a funny doggy at the foot of your bed.”

Agron allowed a chuckle between his lips, he and Nasir never needed an alarm clock because the girls never let them sleep too long, or at least their version of too long that was.  Rolling himself onto his back, Agron offered a sigh realizing that Nasir was gone. “Yes, there is a strange dog in bed with me. Daddy brought her home last night after you girls went to bed. “Someone was very mean to her, so she’s going to be very scared and we have to be very careful not to scare her. Her name is Stella.”

“Can I pet her?” Sofia turned her head as she looked up at him offering a smile.

Moving from where he had been laying, Agron moved so that he could stroke at the dog’s head. “Don’t move too fast but come here sweetie.”

 

Moving over to the edge of the bed she cautiously reached out petting at Stella’s head. “I’m sorry that someone hurt you.”

“Well, you know Sofia, I was just thinking, how would you like it if we talked to daddy and as long as she gets along with Apollo and Angel, maybe we could keep her?” Though Agron wouldn’t admit to it, he had fallen hard for the dog and he wasn’t sure that he could let her go anymore.  “But you have to promise me that you’ll help take care of her. Daddy says that she needs love in order to start feeling better, and I have to tell you that it’s possible that she will not get better.”

 


	28. Chapter 28

Sofia’s fingers rubbed at the dogs ears before her eyes came to rest upon him nodding, a tiny smile forming as Stella licked at her hand. “Will she die?”

“I don’t know, honey, in fact no one really knows. If she does though, we’re going to have to try to not be sad about it. How about we take her outside and then we’ll see if maybe she will eat something. We can talk to daddy about her staying with us, how does that sound?” Agron would try anything in order to make her feel better. He knew that Nasir was worried about her getting attached and yet Agron had committed the cardinal sin when it came to animals like this. He had become attached himself.

“Okay.” The little girl nodded allowing Agron to pick the dog up from the edge of the bed before he went downstairs, the little girl following after him.

“Morning, love.” Nasir called from the kitchen as Agron paused a minute.

“Morning. I’m going to take Stella out and then I thought we could talk about something.”

“Sure, there’s a bed in the living room for her.” Nasir offered as he opened the French doors in the kitchen for him. He was almost positive he already knew what Agron was going to say, he had seen it in his eyes last night but he’d felt strange bringing it up as well. Yet if Agron was going to bring it up then they could talk about it. “Izzy’s in the back yard, too, so I’m sure she’ll have questions.”

While Sofia had been upstairs, her older sister had run off to play outside since she had always enjoyed playing outside when the weather permitted it. Yet, Nasir was sure that like Sofia, Isabella would want to know what was going on. Sweet little Stephen was in his high chair, happily watching the goings on around him while Nasir finished making breakfast. While normally Nasir would keep the little boy close, he couldn’t bear the thought of something happening to him around the stove and as such the high chair was the best option, and the little boy still got to enjoy the view too.

“Alright.” Agron called over his shoulder as he stepped outside. “Good morning, Isabella.” He offered as he set Stella in the grass, a smile spreading on his lips as she started to hobble around in the grass.

“Hi!” The little girl giggled from the swing that she was playing on but her feet began to drag in the sand as she watched Stella. “What happened?”

“Someone was very mean to her.” Agron offered setting on the edge of the porch as his eyes drifted over the young girl. He wished that he could tell her the truth but he knew that she wouldn’t understand and as such he didn’t explain anything else to her. “Daddy brought her home last night after you girls were asleep, she needs lots and love and care. Do you think that you can help us with that?”

“Is she nice?” Isabella asked as she watched him, hopping off of her swing but she didn’t approach the dog. In fact she stood there watching her as if waiting for him to answer her.

“She’s very easy to scare right now because of what has happened to her but yes, underneath all of that, yes she is a very nice dog. Come here and you can pet her.” While the dog had yet to bear her teeth at anyone, Agron was still leery to let Isabella approach her for fear of the young girl scaring her and her acting out against the little girl, possibly biting her.

“Ok.” Isabella nodded as she moved across the yard to sit beside him. She quietly waited as Agron whistled. The sound turned Stella’s head and brought her at a slow walk that was almost a stumble. Eventually though, she stopped in front of him, tail tucked between her legs, head hung as if he was going to raise a hand to her or punish her in some other way.

“It’s ok, girl.” Agron’s voice was quiet as he reached out rubbing at her head, offering a smile at Isabella. “Go ahead, she won’t hurt you as long as you’re gentle with her.”

Reaching out the little girl scratched at the back of Stella’s ears offering a giggle as Stella licked at her face. “Does that mean she’s happy?”

“I think it means she likes you.” Agron offered.

“Daddy?”

“Hmmm?”

“How can anyone hurt a doggy like this?”

Her innocent curiosity broke Agron’s heart, though he knew he should have expected such from his Isabella. She had always been rather wise beyond her years and somehow Agron still hadn’t assumed that it would come.

“I don’t know, honey. I wish I did, if we understood why then we would be able to stop them from doing it again.” Shaking his head, Agron set a hand on her shoulder. “Now why don’t you go wash your hands for breakfast and I will bring Stella in.”

“Okay.” The little girl nodded before she got up scampering away from them.

“Come on girl.” Agron offered a smile before he set her on the porch. “How about we go inside and you can take a nap?”

Slowly but surely the dog walked along side of him, trying to keep up and eventually Agron found himself slowing down for her. Yet eventually he got her into the living room to where Nasir had made her a bed carefully settling the dog into the bed. “That’s a good girl.” Agron whispered reaching down petting her head, before he moved back into the kitchen where Nasir was just dishing up breakfast.

“You wanted to talk?” Nasir asked, his eyes turning up only for a minute.

“Yea, it’s about Stella.” Agron let out a sigh as he pulled out a chair at the table.

“What about her?” Nasir’s eyes rose fearing that Nasir had changed his mind about allowing the dog to stay with them.

“Easy baby, I think you’ll like what I’m about to ask.” Or at least he hoped so anyways. “I want to know if you had considered what we were going to do with Stella once she has healed and is herself again.”

“I hadn’t really thought about it I guess.” Nasir turned his head eyeing Agron for a minute as he spoke. “But why so you ask?”

“I was thinking I guess.” Agron sighed.

“Daddy wants to know if we can keep her.” Little Sofia spoke up as if she knew that Agron would never get around to saying it if she didn’t.

 “O-oh” Nasir nodded. He had expected the girls to beg and plead for such a thing but he hadn’t expected Agron to ask. “Is that what you really want?” Nasir asked turning his head as he eyed him trying to figure out what he was really thinking.

 “Yes, that is what I want. She belongs here. We both know that if we were to give her to someone else, it is very possible that she could end up back where she started all over again and what good would that do?” Agron allowed himself a minute before he sighed, waiting for Nasir to say no, he was expecting it. Yet what happened next surprised him.

“Then that’s fine.” Nasir nodded as he set a plate in front of Isabella and another in front of Sofia. He wasn’t dumb; he knew that Agron had been up part of the night watching over the dog to make sure that she was alright. He didn’t know what had happened since Agron had once claimed that he hated dogs, and yet it seemed he would do anything for this one.

“Really?” The man’s emerald eyes lit up as he nearly flung himself from the chair to wrap his arms around his lover. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome but I’m still not making any promises.” Nasir offered as he leaned up pressing his lips against Agron’s for a minute before he turned once more. “Fix yourself a plate, I’m going to get Stephen fed and then I’ll eat.”

“No, no, I’ll get him. Eat Nasir, eat while it’s still warm.” Agron knew that Nasir would wait and not eat if he actually waited until he was done with Stephen. Yet if Agron volunteered, he knew that Nasir would eat. It would be good for both of them really. In fact, in truth, he was glad to help with the little boy, to be able to relieve Nasir of some of the stress that he was feeling.

“Are you sure?” Nasir paused, his eyes drifting over the man in front of him for a minute.

“Positive, Nasir.” He offered as he moved over to the highchair picking the little boy up, taking the bottle from Nasir’s hand. “Now fix a plate and pull up a chair.”  Agron offered a grin as he settled into his chair once more offering the bottle to Stephen glad when the little boy happily began to suckle.

“So, we really get to keep Stella?” Isabella asked, her eyes turning up to look at the two of them for a minute. “This isn’t a mean joke where we will have to give her up later on?”

“No, she is here to stay.” Nasir nodded. “But I do have to warn you girls. It is possible that she might not live very long.” He hated to upset the little girls but it was only all too possible that they would lose the dog to an infection or just simply to the stress that was being placed upon her.

 

“But we can makes her happy while she’s here.” Sofia’s words brought tears to Nasir’s eyes and he found himself nodding. He wouldn’t never understand how it was possible that she understood all that she did but he was glad that she did all the same.

“Yea, yea we can.” Nasir’s voice was hoarse as he nodded. “All we can do is make her comfortable and hope for the best.”


	29. Chapter 29

A sigh slipped between his lips as the doorbell rang. “I got it.” He offered adjusting Stephen in his arms so that he could go an open the door. Once he reached the door, he managed to pull open the front door. “Grams…”

In truth Agron was surprised to see the woman. While she doted over Wyatt and Duro, she and Agron though hardly saw eye to eye. Despite many attempts to make it so, they just couldn’t get along. Much to Agron’s annoyance she hadn’t even come to see Stephen since his birth.

“Hello Agron. I know that I haven’t been around much and I’m sorry.” Her eyes turned to look at the little boy still cradled in his arms. “And I wish I had known that you were expecting.”

Agron closed his eyes for a moment, trying to keep himself from spitting back a retort at the woman. He knew all too well that they had sent out a birth announcement and had taken great lengths in order to let the woman know and yet they had not heard back from her. “I sent a birth announcement.”

“Yes, I found that once I returned home from abroad yesterday. You see I’ve been away almost 6 months now, my dear boy.” Reaching out she set a hand on Agron’s shoulder. “I know that it is hard for you to believe but it is true. Maria has been caring for the house while I was gone along with Charles. And I understand that you do not believe me but I wanted to drop these off.” Carefully she held out three envelopes to man before her, he had once been a child that she had done wrong by but she could make it up to him now.

“What are they?” Agron’s eyebrows rose as he eyed the envelopes. He didn’t know what it was, and really he didn’t care either. There was nothing that could make up for what she had done.

“Trust funds for the kids. They ought to pay for their college education, something you and Duro never got.”

Agron’s tongue ran over his lips as he tried to decide what to say to her. Part of him wanted to tell her to take the money and shove it and yet part of him thought it was a very touching gesture. “Thank you and as for Duro and I, neither of us has suffered from our predicament any. Money was never an issue to us as it was to dad.” As much as he loved his father, the man had always had issues with not having money that he was able to spend on his kids and wife.

“I know honey, but after losing your parents and Saxa’s, the truth is, I have nowhere to leave the money to. The young ones will be well provided for at your hands, and yet I do want to do something for them as well. If nothing else, they can go to school, whatever school they choose to and money will never be a factor.” A smile spread across her lips. “Or perhaps if they choose not to go to school then perhaps they can provide their other half with the gift of a child that neither can have.”

She knew that this was how he had pulled off allowing Nasir to find a surrogate and eventually the sweet little boy that Agron was holding. If it hadn’t been for that, she was almost positive that they would have never been able to manage such a thing.

A blush played at Agron’s lips. “Would you like to come in?” His voice was quiet as if he expected her to deny him that.

“Of course I would.” She nodded as she stepped into the house. “Where is everyone? It’s so quiet here.”

“Angel and Apollo are out in the backyard playing and Nasir and the girls are in the kitchen with Nasir having breakfast, oh and Stella is in the living room.”

“Stella?” The woman asked as she followed him towards the kitchen.

“Yea, Stella is the newest addition to the family. She was severely wounded during a dog fight. Thankfully she wasn’t bred to fight nor was she trained to. She was used as a bait dog and Nasir managed to convince them that she should be brought here. She’s in pretty rough shape but we’re hopeful that she’s going to be ok.”

“So, I take it Nasir is still working despite the young one?” The woman wasn’t trying to be judgmental which surprised Agron really. Her discontent was normally evident when she spoke about something and this time she held no malice as she spoke. Instead she was curious as if trying to figure out how they managed to make their lives work with the young one in their lives.

“Yea, we’re both still working.” Agron nodded as he spoke, as he gently moved Stephen up to his shoulder. Hand rubbing over his back as he burped him, Agron moved into the kitchen. “Look, who came to visit.”

 

Nasir’s eyes turned up from where he was obviously speaking with the girls and a gasp slipped between his lips before he nodded, trying to recover. “Hello, it is good to see you.”

“Gramma!” Isabella giggled. “We got a new doggie!”

It amazed both Nasir and Agron how much the young girl picked up on. Yet Sofia was beginning to play shy on the other side of the table, as if she didn’t remember meeting the woman. Of course neither man was surprised since she had only been with them a few days when she had met her.

“Yea, your dad was just telling me about your new dog. I hear she’s not doing very well though, I hope she gets much better so that you can play with her again.” The woman offered settling into an empty chair before she held her hands out to Agron. “Can I hold the little guy?”


	30. Chapter 30

“Oh, right.” Agron offered a weak smile as the woman took Stephen from him. Though the smile became genuine as the tiny boy began to happily coo and babble.

“He is beautiful, Nasir.” Though she and Agron had been on the outs for a long time, she had nothing against Nasir. While it was true that she hadn’t always accepted their lifestyle, it was also true that she still loved him, and of course their son as well.

“Thank you.” Nasir offered a smile as he eyed her for a moment before he got up from the table placing his dishes in the sink before he started the water in the sink.

***

“She did what?” Nasir asked staring in absolute disbelief as he eyed Agron. “Am I supposed to be pissed off or happy or?”

“If you’re anything like Aggie then you’ll go through phases of both.” Duro chuckled as he eyed Nasir. “There’s one thing you have to understand in order to understand Oma. She always wanted a daughter but unfortunately she got two boys. Opa was having an affair and she decided she didn’t need him, so she filed for divorce. That’s where her money came from. She never got her daughter though, other than our mother since Saxa’s ran off when she was so young. It’s probably why Agron upset her so much, she was afraid that he’d never have kids.”

“And as such once she lost mom, she was afraid she would never have a daughter. Even as such, she always had Saxa.” Agron sighed picking up the beer he’d set down on the coffee table. “The girl was all she had for a while. I see where she is coming from but in truth, I’m still not sure I like it.”

“Does it make you feel better to know that she did so for Wyatt as well, Agron?”

Agron paused a moment as if considering if it really did make him feel any better. “Maybe a little bit I guess. I just don’t want the girls to learn that money can solve everything for them. Look at you and I, we might not have ever had much but we were still happy enough.”

“Understandable.” Duro nodded. He had to admit Agron was right. Even after they had sold the house and moved here after their parent’s death. They’d barely made ends meet, both of them working. While Duro had still been in school, he was working afterwards in order to help out. It certainly wasn’t a life he wanted his kids living but they had learned a lot about life that way. “But remember this too big brother, just because the money is there doesn’t mean that they have to use it. Look at how many years we weren’t without using ours after all. Think about what you used yours for. You gave the man that you love the gift of a beautiful child and Mira was able to finally expand the shelter like she’s wanted to for forever now, plus you still have money.”

Nasir’s gentle hand came to rest upon Agron’s shoulder. “We have awhile before we need to worry about it anyways.” The words were gentle as Nasir spoke trying to soothe Agron.

“I know. I know.” Agron allowed a sigh between his lips. “I just…I guess Grams gets to me sometimes. Even so, I suppose the gesture is sweet enough.”

Nasir offered a gentle smile, pulling the bigger man closer to his skin.

“You two want to be alone?” Duro grinned over the edge of his beer. While he hadn’t exactly been the most accepting of Nasir and his brother, Duro had come to accept it now. It had taken him awhile to finally realize it but no matter what, Agron wasn’t going to leave him. In fact, all Duro ever had to do was call and Agron would come running.

“Nah, Stephen is going to be awake soon so you’re fine.” Nasir shook his head. The younger of the two brothers had always been a mystery to Nasir. He was never sure what to do when it came to the man. Yet Nasir was always willing to try and make things work between them.

Thought the German was always surprising him, Nasir had come to be able to expect what Duro would do.

“Finally sleeping better? I know Aggie said that he was waking up almost hourly and nothing you did made it better?” Duro was almost positive that it wasn’t the case.

“A little bit.” Agron simply nodded. “He’s sleeping until it’s time to eat again. I called and talked to his pediatrician and he’s saying that it’s very normal. He thinks that they are probably nightmares. So I guess all we can do is wait it out and see if it gets any better. If not then it’s something to worry about.”

“Well, I will tell you that Wyatt went through a very similar phase. The good news is that he eventually grew out of it.” Duro offered a smile as he eyed his brother. He knew how hard it had been to go through it without reassurance that it was very normal and that things would be alright if they waited it out. “Just hold him and talk to him. If it helps try swaddling him close to you, he will be alright and believe me I know it’s not easy to let them just cry and not know how to help but there is always a way to make it work.”

Agron allowed a smile to creep at his lips. He knew well what Duro was referring to. It had been the words he had told him so many times when they were younger and he was just starting to get their feet under themselves. Yet every night before Duro went to bed he would ask Agron how he could make through life with everything stacked against him and Agron had simply told him that there was always a way to make things work no matter what was against you. “I suppose you are right, Bruder.”

Stephen’s when over the baby monitor caused Agron to pull away from Nasir. “Be back in a few. I have a date with an adorable boy.” Pushing himself from the couch, he slipped off towards the kitchen.

“How’s he really doing?” Duro’s eyes turned to look at his brother in law a smile forming as he did.  He knew that his brother wouldn’t tell him the truth even if he wanted to. Agron refused to admit to Duro that he was suffering no matter what it was that he was going through.

“Not so bad.” Nasir offered a smile shaking his head as he looked at the younger brother. “I mean of course he has a few issues but that’s normal of a new father. I have them myself. In truth, it doesn’t surprise me that he has some of them because I have a few of them as well.”

“Like what?” Duro was more than willing to help if there was something that he could do for him. He had thought that maybe he could help since he had been there himself but he was sure that it was different for each person.

“Well, I know for one your brother lays up at night watching Stephen sleep. I think that he’s worried that maybe something will happen to him while we’re asleep. I understand it, really I do but…”

“But you want him to sleep, too.” Duro nodded a smile forming. “It’s a normal worry. I remember it well in fact. You get used to it though, eventually after a few months, you realize that they are going to be ok and I’ll be honest with you it’s normal. Aggie’s used to not sleeping with work and all, I promise Nasir, when he gets tired he will pass out so you guys will be ok.”

“I just wish that he would take care of himself.” Nasir allowed a sigh to slip between his lips. “It seems like I should feel bad about this or something like that but I don’t want to feel bad, I want him to be ok.”

“He’s fine Nasir. As long as Oma doesn’t unexpectedly drop by again. That might send him over the deep end on you but you just have to kind of reign him in and he’s ok. Well, I don’t know why I’m telling you this since you know what it’s like when Agron sees red. To be honest with you, I think that you’re probably all that has ever calmed him down partially or completely. So for that you should feel glad.”  Duro wasn’t trying to flatter Nasir, in fact he didn’t mean anything by the words, he was simply telling him the truth. “So, just relax and enjoy your life together. If I know anything about Agron it’s this, he hates to relax and smell the flowers.”

A smile spread across Nasir’s lips as he nodded. “Thanks Duro, if I can, I’ll get him to relax but I wanted to ask something of you too. Do not under any circumstances mention to your brother that the neighbors are selling their house. He was completely thrilled about it till he overheard one of them complaining that between our pit bull and the fact that we were gay they’d never be able to sell the house and that’s just the friendly version of what they actually said.”

 

Duro allowed a sigh to slip between his lips, he would only imagine what they had actually said. “I’m sure that went over well….how did you not have to bail Agron out after that?”


	31. Chapter 31

“Crixus was around when it happened.” Nasir chuckled, a hand running over his eyes as he thought about it. “Believe me had been just me, I’m pretty sure I’d have been calling you for bail money.”

“Remind me to get Crixus drunk the next time that I see him. So, I hear that Gannicus and Saxa are still doing alright, well and Sibyl. Which reminds me, I hear that you got the pleasure of meeting her, would you like to tell me what she’s like?” Duro loved Saxa more than anything else but he also knew that she was an independent person and he wouldn’t meet all of the other partners that she and Gannicus kept, of course Duro wasn’t sure if it partners or partner or what she really had going on. Of course, the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he would prefer that it stayed that way.

“She’s the exact opposite of Saxa. She’s very quiet, kind of timid. She kept an eye on your brother after Castus stabbed him.” Nasir paused a minute cringing at the thought alone. He certainly didn’t miss the man, nor did he miss the fact that he could have easily hurt his family and Nasir was sure that it was his own fault.

“Nasir?” Duro’s brow furrowed as he eyed Nasir watching his vacant dark eyes trying to figure out what was going on in the other man’s head. “Are you alright?”

“Yea, yea, sorry.” Nasir offered a weak smile as he eyed the man before him. “I was just thinking about something that’s all.”

“You want to talk about it?” Duro was almost positive that there was something bigger going on here but he couldn’t quite put it aside either. Nasir was often quiet and reserved, always worrying about Agron and the kids and never himself, yet Duro wished so badly that he could help Nasir in some way to worry about himself.

“Not really.” Nasir offered a weak smile as he eyed Duro. “But if I’m going to tell anyone, it will be you that I call.”

“I’m always available Nasir, day or night you can call me.” A smile played at Duro’s lips. “Don’t worry about waking me up, I don’t do a lot of sleeping.”

“Is this a German trait?”

“Perhaps Nasir, perhaps.”

***

“You’re sure that you shouldn’t have gone into psychiatry instead of veterinary?” Agron sighed as he sank into a chair in the living room, his eyes drifting over his younger brother as he watched him.

“No, no, I am no good at working with people, you know that. Animals are my thing.”

“I’m sure that there’s a reason that we’re here other than this.” Amal shook his head watching the two of them. Sometimes he just didn’t understand the two of them and yet he knew that Agron was good for Nasir and he knew that Nasir wouldn’t stick around if he wasn’t everything and more.

“Yea, you’re right, there is. Nasir and I were talking the other night and he mentioned Castus. I swear he didn’t hear anything I said after that until I managed to get back through to him.” Duro allowed a sigh through his lips as he eyed Amal, his eyes turning to Agron for a moment knowing that his brother would worry.

“And what are you getting at?” Amal asked, his interest suddenly peeked as he worried about his baby brother. Nasir was all that he had left in the world, yet he didn’t know what to do now.

“I’m concerned that Nasir isn’t dealing with his emotions. That is to say that he’s pushing through it just to not deal with it anymore. That includes dealing with Castus showing up again, stabbing you, all of it. Instead of dealing with it, he’s turning his attention to taking care of Stephen and making sure that everything in the house is alright.” Pausing Duro’s eyes turned back to Agron as if wondering if he were still listening to him.

“And you know all of this because?” Amal couldn’t figure out how Duro would have a clue. After all he was as he had stated a veterinary major, which had nothing to do with anything that they were talking about.

“He used to be a psychology major.” Agron chuckled, his eyes turning to look at Amal. “In fact he wouldn’t admit to it but he’s got a Bachelor’s Degree in Psychology but anyways that’s not the point.”

   “All I’m trying to say is that it might be a good idea to keep an eye on him.” Duro sighed, his eyes closing for a moment. “I just don’t want something to happen to him because he isn’t ready to go through it just yet.”

Nodding Agron offered a smile as he eyed his brother a smile forming as he did. “I will keep an eye on him, and I swear to you I won’t let anything happen to him. You know, it is days like today that I long for the ones where you despised Nasir.” Of course Agron was only giving his younger brother a hard time but he was glad that Duro worried about Nasir. After all that was what family was for, wasn’t it?

“So, I have to ask, do you psychoanalyze everyone?” Amal didn’t seem as though he had caught up with the rest of the conversation though. He was still on Duro’s original profession and he couldn’t figure out what could have possibly convinced him to change majors.

“No, not normally anyways. I mean if it’s obvious then yes but otherwise I don’t go looking for it. Oh and by the way, if you’re thinking about asking me why I changed, it’s better not to. I don’t really talk about it much.” Duro offered a shrug, eyes turning towards Agron as if wondering if he was going to tell it or not.

 Agron allowed a sigh between his lips, his eyes turning to look at his younger brother. “You know that I would do anything to see you happy Duro and if there is something you love more than psychology then go for it but don’t let what she said steer you away.”

Duro shook his head, leaning forward on his knees. “You might as well tell him now.” He knew that it was Agron’s way of not telling him on purpose but he still wasn’t going to tell Amal what had happened all those years ago.

“Monique screwed him up pretty good the last time that they were seeing each other. I mean not that she didn’t screw him up every time she dated him but more so this time than normal.” Agron allowed a sigh to slip through his lips as he tried to decide how to talk about it. “She had him head over heels for her, he was thinking about asking her to marry him.”

“Did ask her to marry him, did ask.” Duro sighed, leaning back in the chair, his fingers drumming at the arm trying to make himself feel better and yet he couldn’t come up with a way to get rid of his frustration.

“Right, he did ask her to marry him and she turned him down. Not only did she turn him down though she told him he was an awful representation of humans and that he deserved to fail at everything he was trying to be including a psychologist.” Agron shook his head at the thought alone. There was one thing that he knew and that was the fact that his brother would have been wonderful at all that he wanted to do. Unfortunately though, after Monique he wouldn’t go out and chase that dream anymore.

“And you went back to this woman?” Amal shook his head at the thought alone; he couldn’t understand how anyone could do such a thing. If someone had insulted him like that he wouldn’t have even considered them again no matter what they had done.

“Uh, it was an interesting period in my life.” Duro offered shrugging as he eyed the man before him. “Agron and I weren’t really speaking, he was busy with Nasir and I decided I was going out in search of myself. Someone told me that the best way to get over someone was to get under someone else and well it seemed like a good idea to go and see her. Seeing her turned into sleeping with her and well, you know, thankfully I eventually figured out that it was a bad idea and came home. It just took me a little while to figure it out. Now I’m happy, living with a beautiful wife and our sweet little boy. Are we done with this walk down memory lane?”

“No, actually I kind of want to ask another question.” Amal wasn’t trying to push past where he should. He had seen Agron go off before and he knew that it wasn’t a good thing, and he was sure that Duro was capable of exactly the same thing.

“Go ahead.” Duro offered shrugging as he eyed him. He knew that there was nothing that he could do to make what he was feeling go away. No matter if they stopped this conversation now or not, he was still going to be upset, he was still going to be pissed at what she had done, pissed at himself for changing his field of study because of her and beyond a shadow of a doubt the pain that he was feeling for what had been said for so many years now.

“Why didn’t you go back to psychology? What sent you off to veterinary?” Amal was curious. He couldn’t imagine such a thing but he was highly interested in what would cause it to happen.

“I couldn’t deal with it. She was all I thought about whenever I turned around and it just wasn’t worth it anymore.” Duro sighed, his head hanging as he thought about it. “I was a pansy, I couldn’t face up to reality and I guess that’s part of why I see it so much in Nasir. I knew it was wrong but I did it anyways.”

“It’s not too late to go back, Duro.” Agron offered a smile as he set his hand on hi little brother’s shoulder. He wanted so badly to allow Duro to understand that he could still do it if wanted to. That someone still believed that he could do it in fact.

 “I know Aggie, I know Kore and I were talking about it last night. I mean it’s not like the classes I’m taking right now wont transfer to the degree if that’s what I choose but I haven’t decided just yet what to do.” Duro quirked a smile knowing that his brother meant well, however Duro honestly didn’t know what he wanted in life yet.

“Love, you here?” Nasir’s call from the front door brought Agron from his thoughts.

“Yea, yea I’m here, Nasir.” Agron’s response wasn’t quite what he intended for it to be, his hand still resting on his little brother’s shoulder trying to reinforce his meaning without saying so. “Amal and Duro are here too, we’re in the living room, baby.”

Slipping into the living room Nasir offered a smile. “Hello.” He offered, his eyes drifting over his brother and his brother in law. “It’s good to see you both.” After a moment he sank into Agron’s laps, a smile forming as he felt Agron wrap his arms around him.

“So, how was work?” Duro asked glad to no longer be the center of attention anymore.

“It was a long day; we had to have a couple of dogs put down because of their injuries. I wish it hadn’t had to be that way but that’s just what happened. They’re pressing charges against the guy who did it to them so that is a major step in the right direction but I still feel like we should have been able to do more for them.” Nasir offered a shrug, and Agron could feel Nasir’s body shaking against him and he wished he could make him feel better about the situation.

“That’s horrible.” Amal sighed shaking his head. He and Diona had taken a dog in after Nasir had called him desperate for a foster home. Yet the truth was, Diona was lonely while Amal was at work and she needed a playmate and Nasir had happily brought them one of the dogs that was better off.

“Our three are still hanging in there; in fact I swear they’re stealing my bed from me. I’ve slept on the couch the last couple of nights.” Duro laughed shaking his head as he thought about it. “How’s Stella doing?”

“She’s doing alright.” Nasir offered. “She’s sleeping at the foot of our bed at night. She’s still hobbling around the backyard and she’s kind of spoiled because Agron carries her up the stairs at night and then in the morning he takes her back down so that she doesn’t fall down the stairs.”

“You’re telling me that Aggie fell in love with a dog?” Duro mocked a smirk forming as he eyed his older brother. “I thought that you hated dogs?”

“Well, I used to but for the girls I had to learn to like them because we had Apollo and Angel, and they aren’t so bad but that doesn’t mean that I love all dogs.” Agron offered, shrugging as he spoke.

“You let her sleep at the end of your bed?” Duro asked, his eyebrows reaching a whole new level of confusion as he his brother. It wasn’t possible that this was him, he had to be replacement brother that had been swapped out during the night, he was sure of it.

“Actually, he got her used to sleeping there.” Nasir chuckled as he watched Duro, the man’s confusion was amusing for him at this point. “She’s a good dog, there’s not a better dog that anyone can ask for really. I’m glad to have her; hopefully soon she’ll be running around the backyard with the girls. I know that she’s been trying to do so lately but she just can’t manage it without the cast getting into her way.”

“Good I’m glad. Kore’s starting to get attached to the ones we’ve got but I just can’t convince her that we can’t keep them all. She keeps telling me that we have plenty of room and there is nothing that she can do that I won’t eventually give in to so I guess they’ll probably end up with us.” Duro shook his head, he loved Kore more than anything else in the world and the truth was no matter how much he really wanted to, he just couldn’t tell her no.

“Chance is doing well with us.” Amal offered a smile. “He and Diona went out running this morning together. She said that he was pretty good on a leash, her only concern was that he panics when there are other dogs around that he’s not familiar with. We’ll work with him on it of course but unfortunately I think it might be something that he never over comes.”

Nasir nodded a sigh slipping through his lips. “Sadly it is very normal for dogs who have been through an experience like this. You might eventually be able to cure him of it though, that would be your hopeful end game. You are going to be good for him though Amal, both you and Diona. If it were anyone else I wouldn’t have placed him with them because he is very jumpy and he doesn’t trust very easily but seeing what he did when he showed up with me, I felt comfortable letting the two of you take him. I still do of course, Amal.”

“Thank you, Nasir.” Amal nodded, a smile spreading across his lips as he eyed the man. The truth was that it meant more to him than he would ever admit that Nasir had trusted him. The brother whom he’d lost all of those years ago and had finally found again truly trusted him that made him happier than anyone could ever imagine.

***

“It’s finally done, little man.” Agron offered as he wrapped his arms around Nasir, pulling him close to him. They were now standing in the middle of what was now the nursery and Agron was trying to decide how Nasir felt. While Nasir had been at work Agron had put the finishing touches on the nursery and had moved the crib and dresser while Stephen was taking his nap in the playpen downstairs.

“Yea, yea it is.” Nasir nodded, his head moving against Agron’s shoulder as he leaned against him. “It’s beautiful, I’m so glad to get it done. We can finally have our own room back.”

Agron chuckled pulling at Nasir’s arm. Stephen was settled within the crib, sleep pulling at the little boy as he rubbed at his eyes and yawned. It certainly wouldn’t be long before he was asleep. Besides there was a baby monitor in on Nasir’s nightstand so that if anything happened they would know about it.

Nasir didn’t need to be asked twice; in fact he happily followed after Agron. It had been nearly two months since they had been able to be together for any length of time without a little whine from across the room because they were being too loud for Stephen to sleep. Forget trying to be together sexually. Yet now, Stephen was sleeping well between feedings and they were more than glad for it. Yet Nasir still felt guilty about leaving the little boy alone for his own pleasures.

“It’s alright, Nasir.” Agron whispered, leaning his head down to press his lips to Nasir’s neck as he led him across the room. Stella hadn’t come to bed yet and they intended to take full advantage of that fact. “He’s going to be fine, little man, I promise.” It wasn’t like Agron to act like this and the fact alone made Nasir feel a little more at ease about the situation.


	32. Chapter 32

“We both know that we’ll just be getting hot and heavy when he starts to cry.” Nasir shook his head as he allowed Agron to push him against the bed.

“It’s likely yes but I will hopefully have it straightened out not long after.” Agron grinned, his lips pressing at Nasir’s, quickly pulling his clothes off as well as his own.

A groan slipped through Nasir’s lips though it was lost in Agron’s mouth. He found himself getting lost within Agron’s touches, the feeling of Agron’s fingers within his hair, the gyrations of the man’s hips. “Fuck me, please.”

“Gladly.” Agron’s voice was gentle as he spoke. His touches were delicate as he laid his hands upon his lover. His fingers coming to rest upon the scar on Nasir’s abdomen. He knew all too well what had caused it and yet it made his tiny man so much more beautiful.

“Aggie, please.” Nasir whimpered fingers tugging at Agron’s skin.

“Shhh…” Agron chuckled as he eyed the man underneath him. “I’ll take care of you, I promise.”

Moving forward Agron pressed into the man to ease his anxiety.

“Ahh…” Nasir hissed, his forehead coming to rest on Agron’s shoulder.

“You’re alright.” Agron’s fingers ran over Nasir’s skin. “I wouldn’t hurt you. Come here.” As he held his arms out to Nasir, a smile spread across his lips as Nasir settled into them.

***

“You look like hell.” Crixus’ smirk caused Agron to sigh.

“Love you, too.” Rolling his eyes Agron rolled over so that his back was facing the man.

“No, really what’s up?”

“Crixus, you know that I love you but do me a favor. Shut up and sleep.”

“And you know that I adore you more than anything but not quite in the way that you love Nasir. Which is the reason that I’m going to say that I can’t let you suffer alone.” Crixus’ voice was determined, ready to tell Agron off if he dared to argue.

“It’s Nasir.” Agron grumbled, knowing that if he didn’t Crixus was never going to give up.

“What about him?”

“Well, to be hones I’m almost positive that Duro is right. Just watching him, there’s something wrong, something that he’s not dealing with. More than likely though that something is that, that abusive mother fucking cock and what he did to him.”

“Castus you mean?” Sometimes Crixus wished that Agron was a tad bid more specific. At times his flighty word choices and ambiguous nature left Crixus wondering who or what Agron really meant.

“Of course I mean Castus.” Agron sighed. “How the hell could I not have known that? I mean you would have known that about Naevia, wouldn’t you?”

“To be honest, Agron, no. I knew that something was wrong but I didn’t know what had happened to her. It was a really tough thing to go through. I agree, it’s hard but you just have to trust it’s going to be alright. Oh by the way, just so you don’t ask. Yes, Naevia’s been through hell and back again. I’m pretty sure there are parts I Still know nothing about.”

“Like what Nasir’s been through?” Agron wasn’t trying to pry but in order to understand what Crixus was getting at he must understand.

“Oh no, much worse. We adopted Olivia because Naevia cannot have kids. Well, I suppose more technically she cannot carry to term, anyways that’s not the point. The point here is that I do understand all too well what you are going through. Sometimes you just have to take a leap of faith and talk to him about it.”

“I suppose.” Agron shrugged. “I just don’t know where to begin, that’s the problem. I mean, it’s not like I can just say “Hey, are you still hung up on your ex who tried to kill me? Oh by the way what’s for supper?’” Agron’s sarcasm was a defense mechanism and Crixus was used to it by now.

 “He loves you, Agron. Just take a deep breath and move forward. It’s not easy but you have to do it in order to not lose him.” Crixus hated to say it but it was the truth of the matter.

“I can’t lose him Crixus, I don’t think that I would make it through that.”

“Then talk to him. You know that you can do it. Agron it’s not as hard as it seems, it only seems that hard until you start. Will he have a hard time with it, yea but you are his rock. You can make anything better for him as he can do for you as well. Just take the leap of faith and do it.”

“You know, you kind of sound like my father.” Agron quirked a smile as he eyed Crixus for a moment.

“Consider me more of a friend.” Crixus simply shook his head, laughter rumbling through his chest. Reaching out he set his hand on his friend’s arm. “You aren’t really that big a baby, you know that German?”

“Not nearly as much of one as you Gauls, of course.” Agron chuckled. It was good to watch Crixus smile and he was glad his friend was happy. Yet more than anything it was nice simply to relax, to not have to worry about what might or might not happen.

“Get some sleep, Agron, you look as if you haven’t slept a wink in months now. At least since Stephen was born.” While Crixus did not know the joy of a child so young, he was also glad that he did not know the issues that went along with it either.”

“I do sleep. In fact, it is normally every other night or so that I am up with the little guy. Nasir tries his hardest to do everything for him but there is only so much one person can do before exhaustion sets in and you collapse.”

“Exactly why I’m telling you to sleep.” Crixus shook his head. “I’ll wake you if something comes up, I swear. Otherwise you will actually manage a good night’s sleep.”

“Thanks Crixus.” Agron managed while stifling a yawn as he settled back in against the cot. While he had managed a couple of hours of sleep the night before he had been up with Stephen who was being fussy so that Nasir could sleep since he knew that he was going to be gone tonight and Nasir would end up staying up with him.

“Don’t say I’ve never done anything for you.” Crixus grinned; he was giving the man a hard time. The truth was he was beyond glad that Naevia had saved the man that was now here as his friend. If it hadn’t been for that then who knew where they would all end up being.

***

“Hey you.” Nasir offered as he leaned over Agron’s shoulder pressing his lips against the man’s neck. “Little one still asleep?”

“Yea, the little guy is still in bed. Listen come sit with me please? I’d like to talk to you about something.”

“What’s up?” Nasir was confused as he moved around the couch sinking to the couch beside Agron though he didn’t cuddle up against the man the way that he normally did when he got home from work. There was something different about today, that much he could tell from the way that Agron was talking.

“I noticed something and it’s been bothering me for a while now but I just didn’t know how to mention it to you yet and I guess I finally decided that it was time to ask you about it.” Agron’s hand absentmindedly ran through Nasir’s hair trying to decide what he was going to say next.

“Alright, and what is this something?” Nasir wasn’t sure what Agron was trying to get and in fact he was beginning to get confused by what was happening.

“Castus.” Agron fought with himself not to call him by anything else. Of course anything that Agron might call him wasn’t appropriate for Nasir. It was possible that eventually they might get there but right now that was the last thing that he even wanted to consider doing.

“What about him? He’s rotting away in jail for harming you. I figured you of all people would know that and would be glad to be over it. Glad that we never have to deal with him again. You are glad, aren’t you?” Nasir’s dark eyes were wide as he eyed Agron eyeing him as he spoke trying to figure out what was going on in his head.

“It’s not me I’m worried about, Nasir. I’m concerned for you.” Agron took a deep breath allowing a sigh out between his lips. This certainly wasn’t going as well as he had hoped that it would. In fact he was concerned that perhaps Nasir was going to get upset with himforever approaching the subject. “I just, I don’t know, it’s like you aren’t dealing with it. I know that you’re trying to be tough for Stephen but I need you to be weak, too, I need you to break down, to be vulnerable.”

“What?” Nasir’s head snapped to look at Agron, his confusion evident on his face as he tried to understand what it was that Agron was talking about. “I’ve dealt with it just fine. I finally sleep at night, because of you. Settled within your arms, I know that I am safe, that I know that you will not allow anything to harm me. “Is there more that you wish to know?” Nasir asked turning his head for a moment. “More that you wish for me to deal with? Do you need something from me, Agron? Is that why you are asking me this? Am I suddenly not good enough for you?”


	33. Chapter 33

“No, god no Nasir. You will always be good enough for me baby.” Agron’s voice was hoarse as he spoke. He hadn’t meant it like that, and he felt like someone was stabbing him in the heart just because Nasir had asked. “I just want you to be alright. It kills me that you have to suffer through something such as this because of me. I just meant that you don’t seem right Nasir, even the slightest mention of the man and you are distraught.”

Shaking his head Nasir allowed a sigh to slip between his lips. “Agron, you are the reason that I have issues with dealing with him. I want you to be alright, I hate knowing that he stabbed you because of me. How can I put you in that kind of danger, how can I put the kids in that kind of danger?”

“Nasir, there is no danger, he is behind bars. He will be there the rest of his life, I promise you that, no matter what, there will be no problem. Look at me, Nasir.” Agron’s voice was quiet as he pushed at Nasir’s chin. “Look at me, baby.”

Turning his chin up, Nasir found himself looking his lover in the eyes. The dark emerald eyes that had drawn her in all those years ago were still looking back at him.

“Please, just trust me, Nasir. Nothing will ever happen to you again.” Hugging his little man close, he leaned his head on top of Nasir’s trying to make him understand the importance behind his words.

“I trust you, Aggie. I always will trust you.”

“Good, then let me help you burden this weight, Nasir. There is no other way that it should be.” Agron allowed a chuckle to slip through his lips as Stella moved to Nasir’s side pawing at his leg, her nose nudging at his hand. “See, even Stella agrees with me. Now come on, the girls should be home soon and the little man will be waking up. How about we start dinner?”

“Yea, yea that sounds like a good idea.” Nasir offered a smile as he rubbed at Stella’s head. “Any ideas?”

“Well, I’ve always thought that you were pretty tasty.” A smirk played at Agron’s lips as he pressed his lips to Nasir’s.

“Totally not appropriate for the girls.” Nasir shook his head. “And here you are lusting after me still, what will I ever do with you?”

“The day I stop feeling an attraction to you is the day that my heart stops beating.” Agron whispered, his forehead leaning against Nasir’s. “If it wasn’t for you, I promise I would have met my demise many years ago.”

“Yet look at us now.” Nasir chuckled, only pulling away from Agron when Stephen let out a cry. “I’ve got him.”  Moving across the living room, he scooped the little boy in his arms from where he laid in his playpen. “You’re such a cute little boy, such a sweet little boy.”

Agron allowed a chuckle to slip through his lips as he watched the two of them. “You’d never believe this but when we were young, Leo asked if I ever saw myself with kids and I told him no, that I couldn’t deal with kids. You know, I have to say though, I’m glad to know that I was wrong.” Carefully he pulled Nasir within his arms once he’d settled back in on the couch, allowing his own back to come to rest against the arm of the couch.

“So back to the discussion about dinner.” Nasir offered, his eyes turning to the little boy in his arms. There were moments that Nasir still couldn’t believe the little boy was his. Though he knew that he was, sometimes it just seemed as though there was no way that something this beautiful, something so wonderful could be his. “I was thinking, maybe we could invite Diona and Amal over if they aren’t doing anything already. I mean it’s been awhile since she’s gotten to see the little guy and I know that we agreed with her that it would be alright that she could see him and such.”

“That’s fine.” Agron nodded, a smile forming as Stephen wrapped his little hand around one of his fingers. “I stand by the decision that we made. Of course she can see him. In fact we really must suggest that she drop by more often. As for dinner, how about Chicken Parmesan? It’s one of your favorites, both to make and to eat.”

“Only if you promise to help.”

“I can do that.” Agron offered leaning down and pressing a kiss to Nasir’s cheek. “I’ll run to the store and pick up what we need while you call your brother and see what he and Diona are doing tonight. How’s that sound?”

“But, but I’m cozy.” Nasir’s pout made Agron laugh as he eyed the man, though Nasir eventually let out a sigh, pulling away from Agron and settling in on the couch without him once more. “Alright, we’ll be here when you get back.”

“You don’t sound excited.” Agron shook his head grabbing his wallet off the coffee table along with his keys before he handed the phone over to Nasir offering a smile. “I won’t be long, I promise. Besides, the girls will be home soon and I’m sure you’ll have your hands full trying to keep them from wearing poor Stella out in the backyard.”

“It’ll do her some good since she just got the cast off.” Nasir chuckled as he took the phone from the man, pulling him down to place a kiss on his lips, laughing as Stephen grabbed at Agron’s shirt. “Look even the little guy doesn’t want you to go anywhere.”

“I’ll be back soon little guy.” Agron shook his head a smile forming as the boy let go of his shirt.

Nasir watched him leave, it wasn’t until the door was shut that he dialed his brother’s number waiting on him to answer.

“Hello?”

“Hey big brother. What are you and Diona doing for dinner tonight?”

“Well, I’m probably going to stumble through a meal and attempt to figure out how to make something. Why what’s up?” Amal had stated it several times over, he couldn’t cook. It was something that Nasir had tried to remedy but his brother just didn’t have the patience to learn.

“Oh, nothing, Aggie and I were just talking and we thought maybe you guys would like to join us tonight for dinner. That way Diona could see the little guy and we could all spend some time together. I mean, that is if you’re interested.” No matter how short a time it had been since he’d spoken with his brother, Nasir always found himself stumbling through his statements and over explaining.

“Yea, that sounds great. I’m sure Di would be thrilled to get an actual meal rather than the kind of stuff that I manage to make sense it comes out of a box and let’s just face it I suck at cooking in general.” Amal allowed a sigh between his lips. “I guess I should have listened to you and learned while I had the chance. After all you were the most patient person who has ever tried to teach me. My foster mother would simply slap me and take it away.”

“Alright, Aggie just ran out to get a few things. Say 6 o’clock?” It took Nasir a minute to realize what his brother had just said. “And if you’re really interested in learning what you need to know to be able to cook, I’ll be willing to teach. I just thought that you gave up on it is all.”

“I did, but honestly, I feel bad about not being able to make something awesome when Di’s out and it’s been a long day and I’ve been home.” A sigh followed Amal’s statement and it was obvious that he was upset about it. “Don’t worry, big brother, we can get you straightened out. Just bring Diona with you tonight and we’ll get something figured out for a schedule in order to teach you.”

“Thanks, Nasir.” Amal found himself smiling though he knew that his brother couldn’t see it. “I just want you to know that you’re the best little brother that anyone could ever ask for.” Though perhaps Amal was sucking up to Nasir, the truth was he was glad to have found him. If it hadn’t been for that Amal would still be an only child, he wouldn’t know what it was like to have family other than his mother who was still in jail.

“It’s no problem, Amal.” Nasir found himself chuckling. “Honest, besides it will be nice to spend time with you, I don’t really get to do that very often anymore. Which reminds me, while talking Agron and I both think that Diona should come see the little guy more often. I understand that she’s trying to keep her distance in order to make it so that he doesn’t go against us as his parents but we agreed to let her see him like she asked and that’s exactly what we want. If she’s going to do it, she might as well do it right.”

Chuckling Amal shook his head. He loved how direct Nasir was, sometimes he didn’t realize it but he was incredibly tough at times. “You’re right, Nasir, I will mention it to her, I promise.”

“Alright then, I’ll see you later.” Nasir offered a smile. He knew that he still had to get Stephen a bottle and the girls would be home soon as well.

“Later, little brother.” And then the man was gone.

“Alright little guy, how about we get you a bottle and we’ll get you a full tummy, huh? How’s that sound?” Nasir felt strange sometimes talking to the little boy but he also knew that it was good for Stephen who was beginning to coo and babble when he was spoken to as well. “You’re just the cutest little thing sometimes little man. Yes, yes you are.”


	34. Chapter 34

 

***

“Nasir.” Diona’s voice was gentle as she pulled the little man into her arms. “It’s good to see you. I mean that in a way that doesn’t sound like I’m hitting on you of course.”

“I know what you meant.” Nasir found himself laughing as his eyes drifted to where Agron was sitting talking to Amal. Isabella had cuddled up in Agron’s lap and Amal was happily playing with Stephen, tickling at the little boy’s feet. “Besides my heart had been given away already and my brother would kill me if I considered it.”

A chuckle slipped through Diona’s lips. “No offense Nasir, you just aren’t my type.” A smirk formed on her lips as she finally let form of him. “Where’s Sofia? I have something for her and Isabella.”

The woman was trying to ease the poor girl’s feelings. She remembered well what it had been like not fitting in and getting a younger sibling.

“She’s in her room, hang on, let me get her.” Nasir offered.

“Oh, no, if you don’t mind I’d like to do it myself.”

“No, go ahead. I bet Isabella will show you where it is.” Nasir was glad to have Diona in his life. If it wasn’t for her and Naevia then the girls wouldn’t have women to look up to.

“Izzy, how about we go and see Sofia? I have something for the two of you.” Diona found herself laughing as Isabella nearly leapt from Agron’s lap racing off taking Diona’s hand in her own before leading her down the hallway.

“Di has been really excited about being able to make the girls something and then give it to them. Naevia’s been teaching her how to sew. I mean she can sew but she is having a hard time with anything with a lot of detail so when she finished the girl’s hair ties she was pretty excited. I guess she’s going to attempt to make the little man here an onsie.”

“So… you’ve been spending an awful lot of time with her, huh?” Nasir’s directness made Amal blush. Amal had been glad that Nasir had set them up eventually. Yet he still felt odd trying to talk about their relationship with his brother.

“Yea, I guess. I mean, when I’m not at work and she’s not off with Naevia. You know I’ve been living alone for so long, I guess I just didn’t know how nice it was to come home to another person. Don’t tell her but I think I’m going to ask her to move in with me.”

Nasir was taken aback by this statement. He wasn’t sure what to say but Agron saved him.

“That’s wonderful, Amal! All I can hope for is that you’re a better housekeeper than your brother. After all if not then I feel bad for Diona.”

“Hey, hey, hey.” Nasir laughed. “We didn’t all grow up with house keeper. Besides I can’t think of any of my foster parents that ever really cared when it came to us cleaning up after ourselves.”

“I never had a housekeeper.” Agron shook his head laughing. It amazed him that each time someone heard that he had come from money they automatically assumed things like this. “I had a nanny when I was young but once I got old enough I did my own house chores. Plus don’t forget my mother was quite active in our lives as well.”

“Wait what?” Amal’s eye brows rose, he couldn’t understand what they were talking about having never heard of Agron’s past before.

Agron merely shook his head. “What Nasir is trying to say was that I was….shall we say well off as a child?”

“And you gave that up?” Amal still wasn’t understanding, after all Agron had said that his mother used to be involved, he couldn’t see why he wouldn’t still be short of disowning his parents or vice versa.

“My parents were killed. Duro and I both gave up the lifestyle; it was never what we wanted.” While most always thought that Agron would have a meltdown when it came to talking about his parents the truth was he was beginning to be able to do it though it did still cause a little bit of distress over a length of time. Yet he was alright with this, which made Nasir a little bit proud.

“I’m sorry.” Amal offered a weak smile as he looked at him. He could only imagine what that was like.

“It’s alright.” Agron offered nodding as he did. “It’s what made me who I am today. I mean, without it who knows where I might have ended up.”

“I certainly would not be sleeping on Egyptian cotton sateen sheets if it wasn’t for you.” Nasir offered leaning down to press Agron’s lips to his own. He wasn’t trying to make light of the subject, he was only trying to see Agron smile once more, to see the light in his eyes.

“Ah yes, the one thing I will never be able to give up.” Agron chuckled. The truth was he was kind of a snob about his sheets. Plus he knew how much Nasir loved them and that made it even easier to enjoy such a simple pleasure.

“Alright, I’m going to go pull dinner out of the oven and then make Stephen a bottle if you would do me a favor and let the girls and Diona know that supper is ready please.” Nasir offered. He was glad to see the man smile once more, even if it was something as simple as being thrilled that he had decent sheets.

“Yea, I can do that.” Agron offered a nod pushing him away from the couch that he had been resting in. Normally he would argue with Nasir to allow him to take care of dinner and taking care of the little guy himself but he knew that Nasir wished to do this and as such, he wouldn’t argue. Moving down the hall, Agron found himself pausing in the doorway, a smile forming as he noticed that the two little girls and Diona were settled in on the floor happily playing with the girl’s Barbie dolls. “Dinner’s ready, ladies.”

“But daddy!” Sofia let out a huff, her little head turning up to look at it her. The girls rarely played dolls together as they never could get along and Nasir and Agron had threatened that if they didn’t they’d take the dolls away. However, it seemed that Diona could keep them from doing so.

“It’s alright, Sofia. We can play later on.” Diona offered, laughter falling from all of them as the girls nearly jumped Diona hugging her close to them. “Alright, alright, go wash your hands for dinner. Shaking her head, she watched the girls scurry across the hallway in order to wash their hands. “God, are they cute and so well behaved, too.”

“You’re catching them on a good day.” Agron chuckled as he eyed the woman extending a hand out to her. Once she took if, he helped her to her feet. “At the risk of sounding like I might be crossing the fence, I must say, you look amazing Diona. I mean not that you haven’t always looked beautiful but you look exceptionally good now.”

Diona found herself laughing at how awkward Agron sounded while he was trying to compliment her. No matter how many times Agron tried, he always seemed as though he was stumbling through the statement, fearing that he might offend her.  “Agron, I get what you’re trying to say so settle down. And thank you, it’s taken me a while but I think I’ve finally lost most of the baby weight and I finally feel beautiful again. I mean I know it sounds stupid but I honestly didn’t always feel beautiful. In the end, I couldn’t even look in the mirror without seeing a woman who used to be gorgeous but was simply eh now. It took me awhile and Amal had to work at it forever but I finally feel like I am a beautiful woman again. I owe him a lot.”

“They are an amazing family, aren’t they?” Agron found himself laughing as he eyed the woman before him. He knew that he owed Nasir a lot as well and no matter how many times Nasir swore that he didn’t Agron felt like he had to pay him back. “Nasir is the same way. I don’t know where I would have ended up if it hadn’t been for him, he made me see myself in a completely different light from the way that I did before.”

“They are pretty special.” Nodding Diona allowed a sigh between her lips. “You know, I guess I just don’t know what life would be like without him. I mean yea I was happy but it’s kind of nice coming home to another person. Someone who is happy to see you, someone who asks about your day and really wants to know the answer. I appreciate knowing you, too, Agron.” She whispered leaning up on her toes to hug the man.

“You’re welcome here anytime you would like to come and visit Diona, please don’t forget that. If you want to come to play with the girls, let yourself in. You’d be amazed how many nights I come home from work to find Naevia sitting on the floor doing crafts with the girls. It’s not as often now that she has Olivia but I do still come home to it now and then. Besides, the girls like you and you want to see Stephen so it’s a win-win situation from what I can see of it.”

“I will keep that in mind.” Diona nodded.

“Oh, I see how it is; you’re just a hussy who’s going to leave me for the first woman who walks through the door.” Nasir’s words made Agron laugh as he listened shaking his head. He knew that Nasir was only teasing. It was a fact that made him feel better and he was glad to see that Nasir was in a playful mood. “No really, I just came to see what was taking you guys so long and now I see that you’re just having a heart to heart. That’s something that I can deal with.”

“You know I would never cheat on you, little man.” Agron couldn’t help but chuckle. “Besides, even if I was going to, the last thing that I would do is cheat with a woman. Again no offense is meant by that statement Diona.”

“None taken.”


	35. Chapter 35

 

***

“I swear little brother; you’re trying to fatten me up, aren’t you?” A chuckle slipped through Amal’s lips as he settled into a kitchen chair. He wasn’t complaining, he just didn’t understand and was trying to stay out of the way. He had offered to do the dishes but both Agron and Nasir had insisted that this was their thing. Diona had gone to play with the girls like they had begged for her to and she seemed rather happy with them right now.

“Duro does the same thing for me, too.” Agron chuckled. “It works both ways…I know that it sounds odd but I think it’s a siblings way of making sure that the other eats well.”

“And you’re always complaining that you don’t eat very well.” Nasir chuckled as he handed over another plate to Agron to dry and put away. “So, I can only imagine that the same is true of Diona and of course that’s not good. Poor woman will end up like a twig if that keeps up.”

“No, no, I think we finally got her straightened out.” Amal shrugged as he eyed the two of them. “I mean, well, never mind.” The truth was Amal didn’t know what to say right now. He knew that Nasir and Agron wouldn’t change their opinion of Diona just because of what he was about to say but he couldn’t bring himself to say it either.

Pausing to turn and look at his brother, Nasir offered a smile. “You know that you can talk about anything, right Amal? “ Nasir was well aware that his brother had helped Agron to come to him about Castus and he was glad for that but he wished that he could get him to open up about whatever was bothering him.

“It’s nothing, Nasir. Promise. Oh hey Agron, I’m supposed to tell you that Duro says you’re a prick.”

Agron found himself laughing. His little brother was always cussing his name and complaining about him, in brotherly love of course. “Why now? I mean did Duro actually have a reason?”

“Something about when you were younger.” Amal found himself shaking his head as he eyed the older man. “He wasn’t really specific though.”

“I did a lot to him when we were younger, I can only imagine what he was referring to. My mother certainly had her hands full with the two of us.” Agron shook his head glad that his brother remembered it as well as he did. “He always followed in my footsteps. No matter where I went, there was Duro trying to be just like big brother, Agron.”

“He said that he wanted to be just like you.” Amal laughed as he eyed the man in front of him. “I guess I spent one too many years alone without a brother because I can’t say exactly what it would be like in order to have such a thing.”

“I wished for years I knew what it was like as well.” Nasir allowed a laugh to slip between his lips. “I know that it would sound silly but in truth I was jealous of the way that Agron and Duro got along with one another. Even though it was only recently that they started to get along with one another. I mean, even to have someone to argue with I guess I just wanted to know my brother.”

“It is not silly at all.” Agron shook his head, leaning down to press his lips to Nasir’s. “It is completely normal to want to know your own family, to know what it is like to have that kind of connection. Besides you know that the only time that Duro and I didn’t get along was because he wouldn’t accept you.”

Though Agron understood why Duro wouldn’t accept Nasir, he didn’t necessarily understand why it had been so necessary for his brother to act as he had. Shaking his head, Nasir reached in pulling the plug on the sink allowing the water to run out. “I don’t blame him, I really don’t.” Sliding into a chair across the table from Amal, Nasir’s eyes came to rest upon his brother. “So anyways, what was it you were going to say earlier?”

“Oh you mean about Di? It’s nothing Nasir, I swear, no big thing. So why didn’t Duro like you at first?” Amal’s eyebrows rose. He couldn’t imagine a reason that his younger brother wouldn’t get along with the younger German, they were so much alike the two of them.

“Duro was afraid that I was going to take Agron away from him.” Nasir sighed, his eyes turning to the floor in front of him. “For so many years, it was just him and Agron and as such, I was kind of an inconvenience to him.”

“Duro eventually came around though.” Agron shook his head offering a smile as he eyed the two of them, leaning against the sink behind him. “It might have taken him a trip to Germany, having his heart broken by his ex and god only knows what else happened while he was there but like always Duro finally realized that it was alright to come home again and to let go of his control.”

***

“Duro, I just don’t think surprising your brother is a good idea, you know surprises go when it comes to him and I can’t say that I really want to experiment with that.” Gannicus sighed, leaning back in his chair, arm draping over the back of his hand, fingers running through his long blonde locks. “What about you, Nasir?”

 

“Agron’s getting better about surprises but I’m pretty sure that you still shouldn’t surprise him.” Nasir sighed, his eyes turning to look at Crixus. “You’re pretty quiet, what are you thinking?”

“Oh, you know, I’m just thinking all the things that we probably shouldn’t do in order to not piss your other half off and there’s a pretty long list so I’m not sure what to do.” Crixus offered a shrug. When Nasir had called and insisted the three of them rush right over because they must do something for Agron’s birthday, he had thought it to be a bad idea but the tiny man had only continued to insist and as such Crixus had just finally given in to his qualms and gone with it.

“Well, I must say that if we tell Agron we intend to do something for his birthday then he will turn us down.” Duro sighed, his arms crossing across his chest in discontent. “Speaking of, since these two are here, where the hell is Aggie? Cause if they’re here, he certainly isn’t at work.”

“He went to get material for some kind of….you know I really wasn’t following everything that he was saying.” Nasir found himself shaking his head at the thought alone. “In fact, I’m curious when he started sewing.”

“Years ago.” Duro laughed reclining in his chair. “Mom insisted we both know how to, it’s really never been his favorite thing to do but he will do it now and then if he’s trying to figure something out.”

“He muttered something about quilts for the girls; I think his boredom is beginning to get to him. Anyways, back to his birthday.” Nasir sighed, leaning his head into the palms of his hands.

“I guess we can try telling him but if that doesn’t work then we’ll be forced to attempt to surprise him.” Crixus decided making an executive decision on the matter; after all it wasn’t as if the rest of them were getting very far.

“Wait, what? When did Agron become so domestic and shit?” Gannicus’ mind seemed stuck on that one thing; as if he could get no further than that no matter how hard he tried to.

“About the time the little guy was born.” Nasir found himself shrugging. It wasn’t as if he was upset with the change in Agron, but he did worry about how the man was dealing with it.

“He should be taking the little guy to a baseball game or out to the park, or hell whatever else it is that Agron enjoys, I mean what does Agron enjoy?” Crixus was giving him a hard time that much Nasir was aware of but he still found himself scowling as he listened to him.

“If he wants to sew for the girls then I’m totally alright with that. Just like I’m alright with the girls playing football out in the backyard. Whatever they want to do, I mean why is it so wrong for them to want to enjoy things like this?” Shaking his head Nasir found himself letting out a sigh. He knew that Duro wouldn’t judge his brother, nor would Crixus but Gannicus had a habit of being very blunt about everything.

“Baby?” Agron’s voice from the entry way nearly made them all jump. Though it wasn’t uncommon when he got home and couldn’t locate where Nasir was hiding out. On occasion Agron wasn’t surprised when he got home to find that Nasir was sitting in Stephen’s room watching the little boy sleep in his crib.

“In the kitchen Aggie, Duro, Crixus and Gannicus are here.” Though Nasir wasn’t sure how, Stephen was beginning to sleep through even the girls running through the house or the dogs barking, so even a raised voice didn’t seem to bother him anymore.

“Uncle Duro and uncle Crixus?” Sofia’s little voice could be heard and for a minute Nasir was confused as to why she was home and then he realized that the girls only had a half of day. Sofia had come to accept Crixus and Duro but she was never quite sure how she was supposed to respond to Gannicus. Sometimes he would tease her and she would scurry away and others she would simply giggle.

“And Uncle Gannicus.” Nasir added as the young girl came scampering in, hugging both Duro and Crixus before she paused eyeing the man before her.


	36. Chapter 36

“Come here, little one, I promise I will not make fun of you.” Gannicus offered a smile forming as he extended his arms out to her. “And I mean that this time, too, I know sometimes I say that and don’t mean it but this time I do.”

Carefully scooping the little girl up into his lap, Gannicus reclined in the chair once more. “How was your day?” Duro asked as if trying to break the tension. Isabella had scampered by going to put on her play clothes and taking her backpack to her own room like she knew that she was supposed to. Even though this was true, since Stephen was born, the girls had been able to get away with a lot more when it came to things like that.

“Bad.” Sofia let out a sigh before she began to giggle because Gannicus was tickling her.

“She wouldn’t tell me what made her so upset.” Agron offered a shrug as he eyed the men before him shaking his head. He would have done anything to see her smile and laugh even if it was only for a minute as it had been when Gannicus tickled her.

“So, why was it bad Sofia?” Gannicus asked as he eyed her trying to figure out what was going on with her. He had promised Agron that he felt that the man was like his family and that was very true. No matter what happened with Saxa, that would always be the truth and as such, the girls were like his family as well and he did worry about them even though he wouldn’t admit to it. He was however glad to know that they were safe from Castus and his horrifying attempts to hurt them.

“One of the boys was making fun of me today.” Sofia shrugged, her little head dropping against her chest as she eyed the floor, her feet swinging back and forth at the chair she and Gannicus were sharing.

“About what?” Crixus was likely to tell the young girl that hitting whomever who had teased her and he was almost positive that Agron would likely agree with him.

“He said I talked funny because I lost my two front teeth.” Sofia’s answer made Agron smile and he had to fight in order to not laugh at the little girl’s statement.

“Oh sweetie.” Nasir shook his head. “You don’t sound any funnier than you normally do when it comes to things like this.” Chuckling the man eyed his little girl. “You are beautiful Sofia, if someone is going to make fun of you, you just ignore them and everything that they say.”

It was Gannicus that spoke next. “If you really want to know what sounding funny is like I can tell you. A couple of years ago, my jaw was broken and they had to tie it back together again. I couldn’t talk for a while and then when I started talking again, I sounded very funny. You must remember that we all have times where we don’t sound like ourselves and it will get better.”

“Owww.” Sofia stopped as she listened to what Gannicus was saying obviously trying to figure out what it would be like to go through something like that. “That sounds like it must have hurt.”

“Yea, it did little one. Now how about you go and get your play clothes on huh? Maybe your aunt Saxa will bring Bellatrix to come over and you can go out and play with her.” Gannicus loved the dog more than anything in the world except for possibly Saxa and Sibyl but he rarely got to spend a lot of time with her.

“Okay.” Sofia giggled before she hopped off of his lap slipping across the room and disappearing down the hallways.

“You broke your jaw?” Agron raised his eyebrows trying to figure out how Gannicus could have managed something like this. It sounded incredibly painful and he wasn’t sure what would have caused such an injury.

“Uh yea, while I was in Kuwait. I took the butt end of a gun to the jaw.” Rolling his eyes for a minute Gannicus paused as he thought about it, a hand reaching up to rub over his jaw. “Melitta wasn’t the most accepting woman when it came to men hitting on her no matter who they were.”

“You got beat up by a woman?” Crixus found himself laughing. “Oh, that’s great, that makes my day. I never thought that I was going to hear that big and bad Gannicus got beat up by a woman.”

“She wasn’t just any woman. She was pretty calm most of the time, sweet, loving, loyal but man when you pissed her off, she would go ninja on your ass and never look back on it.” Gannicus spoke but it was obvious that he was lost in another world, which he was thinking about the woman once more. No matter how many times they had spoken of the subject, no matter how many times he told them that the woman had been lost while overseas, they weren’t afraid to give him a hard time about the subject and really it was something that made Gannicus feel a little more comfortable. If it wasn’t for that, he didn’t know who he would talk about things like this with.

“So, now you see why I don’t have a thing for women.” Agron chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Nasir holding him close to himself once more. He was glad to have his little man, to be able to call him his, even though he rarely referred to Nasir as his own as if he were a possession.

“I will never understand what you see in men, however, I do have to ask, where is the little guy?” Crixus offered a smile. The truth was even though he wouldn’t admit to it, he had fallen in love with the little guy and he certainly didn’t mind when Naevia volunteered to watch the kids. They would pack Olivia into the car and then come over and it was always a good time. Olivia got along well with the girls now that they had worked out the fact that she really did know Sofia and that she should be nice to the little girl. While she had been through several different foster care homes, the little girl was never very upset and she hated upsetting others.

“He’s in the playpen in the living room. He really should be awake soon for his bottle and knowing him he might oversleep a little bit.” Agron shrugged a smile forming as he eyed his friend. Crixus had been a good friend to them over the years and he was glad for that. “Actually I was going to see if you and Nae wanted to look after them for a couple of hours one night this week. I’d like to take Nasir out to dinner at a really fancy restaurant and spoil him like he deserves to be spoiled.”

“Sounds good.” Crixus nodded as he thought about it. “What nights we working this week.”

“Tuesday and Thursday.” Gannicus’ answer didn’t surprise them. Somehow it had been decided that pairs should be turned into teams of three and while they were insistent about it Gannicus, Crixus and Agron had decided that they would work together and only together.

“So how about Friday then?” Agron asked settling into a chair. “And no Nasir, you don’t get to complain. We will go out; we will spend some time without the kids and without chit chat about anything other than adult like topics.” It was time for Agron to put his foot down and there would be no other way around it even if Nasir really wanted to.

“Friday is good with us.” Crixus nodded, his eyes turning to Duro who had been quiet for a while now. “What’s up?”

“What do you mean?” Duro’s attention turned back to the conversation. “I was just thinking, that’s all. Besides, there’s not really anything exciting in this conversation. I mean, Gannicus got beat up with a chick. Crixus and Aggie are out voting Nasir and making plans and Sofia thinks she sounds funny but which part of this sounds like something that I should really be paying attention to?”

“Just take a pill, Duro.” Agron laughed and he was about to speak again when Stephen let out a cry from the living room in his play pen. “Alright, guess I better go get him.” He chuckled heading for the living room. He knew that Nasir had been home with him most of the day and he felt bad for not being around more since they were supposed to spend the day together but it just hadn’t worked out the same way that they had been supposed to.

“I don’t take pills.” Duro called over his shoulder shaking his head as he thought about it. His brother was always somewhat like this sometimes Duro just didn’t know how to take him.

“So, you’re just going to let him circumvent me?” Nasir asked, his arms crossing across his chest as he eyed Crixus. It was a teasing question but he was curious all the same.


	37. Chapter 37

“He’s been circumventing me for years no, I figured I’d just give you the joy of knowing what that’s like.” Crixus offered a smirk as he eyed the tiny Syrian. “I mean it really does make life more interesting when he goes and does things and then decides he’s going to tell you.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I know all too well what that’s like, don’t I, Aggie?” Nasir’s        eyes turn to the man that was just entering the room again. Sweet little Stephen was cooing happily in his arms. “And I will take him off your hands.”

“What do you know what it’s like?” Agron seemed confused but he allowed Nasir to scoop the tiny boy from where he’d been cradled in his arms.

“You going around me in order to accomplish whatever it is that you want to have done.” Nasir snickered. “Especially when it comes to when I’ve said no.”

“You mean to tell me he knows the word no?” Duro’s horror made them all laugh before Gannicus pushed himself from the table.

“I suppose since I promised Sofia that she could play with Bellatrix I really ought to call Saxa and see if she will bring her over. Stella’s good with strange dogs?” Gannicus asked trying to figure out what to do.

“Yea, she’s pretty good about it. I’ve been taking her with me to work so she ought to be pretty good with Bellatrix.” Nasir found himself laughing as Crixus swiped Stephen from him. “You need to have one of your own Crixus.”

“Uh, yea, sure…” Crixus pressed his lips together as he eyed Nasir before he turned them to the little guy in his arms. “Until that happens though, I’ll kidnap yours.”

“Whenever Crixus, whenever.” Chuckling Agron leaned against the counter in the kitchen. “Hey Duro?”

“Yes, Bruder?” Duro’s dark eyes turned up to look at him. Yet Agron was well aware that something wasn’t right with his little brother.

“Was ist los?” Agron wasn’t sure that Duro would willingly talk about it in front of anyone else but he knew Crixus didn’t speak the language, Gannicus refused to learn it and Nasir didn’t speak enough to worry about him understanding, or at least so Agron thought.

“Kore muss in der Chirurgie.”

“Warum?”

“Sie hat sich ihr Knie verletzt.” Duro’s hand came to run over his eyes, his irritation showing, yet something else came through as well. Duro looked exhausted and like he might break if he went another minute.

“Ihr wird es wieder gutgehen, kleiner Bruder.”

“I suppose, I suppose.“ Duro offered a sigh before trying to muster a smile.

“Did you catch any of that?“ Crixus’ eyes turned up to look at Nasir for a minute, his loss for their meaning was evident as he tried to figure it out.

“I never understand what they say.“ Though the truth was Nasir understood more than he let on to understanding, he figured that Agron was aware of it and he never seemed to mind.

Yet part of Nasir felt bad for Duro. He knew well that it wasnt easy for a person to deal with something like this.

***

“I am sorry to hear about Kore.“ Nasir offered a weak smile as he eyed the man before him.

“So, you did understand that, huh?“ A chuckle slipped through Duro’s lips, glad to feel a little relief, if even only for a moment.

“It is a learned thing. Once you’ve listened to Agron enough times you start to understand what he means. If you need any help, or you need someone to look after Wyatt, please don’t hesitate. We can make it work out if you need us.“ Nasir would do anything that he could in order to make the man feel better about the situation at hand.

“Thank you, Nasir. I might ask one of you to look after Wyatt while she’s in surgery and until I can get her home but it won’t be more than during the day. She finally decided that maybe it was a good time to have it done. She should hopefully be off the crutches before the snow falls though which is very helpful, too.“

“And we have Nae to help us out at the shelter. She just needs to relax and get better.“

“I hate to say it but chances are I’ll end up home with her. I just can’t see her and Wyatt doing very well while she’s on crutches.“ Duro offered a shrug eyeing his brother in law.

“Well you’re welcome to come and visit.“

“I know, Nasir, I know ant I appreciate it. Thanks.“

“What do you appreciate?“ Agron asked as he sank into the chair beside the couch.

“The view of your ass?“ Duro teased. “No, no, it seems that Nasir understands more than we thought he did.“

“You mean to tell me that you have learned the language?“ Agron was flabbergasted by the revelation his brother had just uncovered. He hadn’t known that Nasir had acquired such a skill.

“Not completely but well enough that I understood what you were talking about.“ Nasir simply nodded.

“Well, now that is a surprise.“ A chuckle slipped between Agron’s lips. “But you told Crixus you didn’t have a clue what we said.“

“I felt bad lying to him but you have to understand that I also feel as though until Duro and Kore want to share he needs to know nothing about it.“ The truth was, Nasir loved the man, Crixus was like family and yet some things were simply meant to be kept to one’s self. It was a feeling that left Nasir feeling very torn.

“Anyways Nasir was just saying that he would volunteer the family’s services when Kore goes in for surgery.” Duro’s wide childish grin returned to his lips.

“Whenever you need, Duro. I will be here no matter what you need. You want someone to look after the little guy or someone to keep Kore out of trouble, I’m your guy.” Agron would do just that too. If there was something that he was supposed to do yet couldn’t and Duro was busy then Agron would be there in a heartbeat. “So when is she supposed to have surgery?”

“Next week.” Duro allowed a sigh to slip between his lips. “I just can’t deal with the fact that something may happen to her. I mean I know that it is only torn muscles but she is in a pretty good amount of pain and no one really knows what to think about it other than the obvious which is surgery.”

“Right.” Agron allowed a sigh between his lips. In truth he felt bad for what she had to go through but Agron was unsure of what else to do. Normally he knew how to ease his baby brother’s mind but unfortunately this time he didn’t know the words to do it. “Just remember little brother, everything will be alright. If you try really hard, you might not even panic.”

Duro laughed softly nodding. He understood what Agron was trying to do and yet he didn’t know how to make his brother understand,too. Part of him thought that deep down inside Agron understood, after all he had spent a nightly vigil beside Nasir’s bed while he was in the hospital after the accident. “Thanks Agron, I know it’s hard but in the end we worry just because we care.”

“I hear that.” Nasir laughed settling in against Agron’s shoulder as the man wrapped his arms around him. “Nothing is more terrifying then having someone you love in the hospital.”

“At least I wasn’t in a coma.” Agron rolled his eyes before turning them back to his brother. “But no, really. Do you know if they’re going to keep her over night or not?”

“No, more than likely she’ll be home that night, I mean unless something terribly drastic happens. Otherwise it’s just as simple as she comes out of surgery, recovers and I’ll be able to bring her home. Of course she’ll have a hard time getting up the stairs and a few other things but for a while, we’ll probably move downstairs so that she can get around alright.” Duro allowed a sigh between his lips. He hated the thought, he knew how Kore loved their room, she had finally gotten it just the way she liked it. “Did I tell you that Kore decided that one of mom’s portraits belonged above our bed?”

“You said something about it. I just wasn’t sure if you were going to allow it to happen or not.” Agron chuckled as his eyes fell upon his brother. I mean the reminder of your mother were you have sex, yea I’m not sure I could do it.”

“What Kore wants, Kore gets.” Duro laughed as he leaned back into the couch. His brow furrowed though as he pulled his phone from his pocket. “Ummm… well that’s interesting.” He chewed at his lip for a minute before he tossed his phone at Agron. “Tell her I’m dead, hell, tell her anything, just don’t tell her where I am.”

Agron wasn’t sure what to think, he had no idea who Duro was referring to until he saw the number. “I thought you told her you never wanted to see her again?” He didn’t wait for his brother’s answer though before he answered the phone pressing it to his ear. “Monique, imagine my surprise to see your number on the caller id.”

“Why didn’t I figure that where ever your brother was, you wouldn’t be very far behind? Speaking of, where is sweet little Duro?” The woman was far from eager to speak to Agron but he was not going to let her talk to Duro. He didn’t know why she had his brother’s number but obviously Duro was avoiding the woman.

“Well, you see, he’s out with his wife and son. He was here earlier and forgot his phone. Can I tell him you called Mo?”

“I thought I told you a thousand times now, you aren’t allowed to call me Mo, Agron. As for telling your brother anything. Just tell him that I’ll give him a call later on. We need to catch up. Oh, and Duro’s not the marrying kind so 

 

I’m positive that he is neither married nor does he have a son. Nice try though honey.” Monique was beginning to wear at Agron’s nerves and it was obvious that it was beginning to be hard for him to not bite her head off, after all 

he had never really never liked the woman.


	38. Chapter 38

 “Goodbye dear, try not to ever call again.” Agron grumbled before he hung the phone up tossing it back at Duro. “Tell me, how the hell did she get your number to begin with?”

“Well, you see, while I was back home, we sort of had a fling, we decided that we weren’t good for each other. She said she’d call me and I was dumb enough to give her my number. “Duro offered a shrug as he eyed the man. “What can I say, I was young and horny. Anyways now, I’m living with Kore, happy to be with her, I don’t want to talk to the wretch, I don’t think about her, it’s driving me nuts that she even has my number let alone calls me. What if Kore were to answer and it was her? I just, I can’t figure out what to do. Normally, I just ignore her but it’s getting tougher and tougher these days.”

“So have the number blocked Duro.” Nasir’s voice made them both remember that he was there and that he hadn’t fallen asleep settled within Agron’s arms.

“Is it that simple with International numbers?” Duro’s words made Nasir chuckle, though it was a sleepy little chuckle as he adjusted against Agron.

“Why don’t you go to bed, baby?” Agron asked leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead.

“I should be going anyways.” Duro offered pushing himself from the edge of the couch, his eyes falling upon his brother. “I’ll give you a call tomorrow, hey?”

“Sounds good to me.” Agron nodded as he wrapped his arms tighter around Nasir. “Go to bed, I’m going to walk Duro out and then I’ll be up alright?”

“Alright.” Nasir nodded pulling himself away from Agron allowing the man out from under him. Snapping his fingers, he couldn’t help but smile as Stella was almost instantly waiting at the edge of the couch looking at him, as if asking him why they weren’t in bed yet. “Well come on then, we’ll go to bed.”

Shaking his head, Agron followed his brother out the front door, a smile forming as the cool air hit his face. It reminded him of so many fall days outside back home in Germany. “Listen Duro, when it comes to Monique, don’t worry about her. Right now you have enough on your plate with everything going on with Kore and all. Just take a deep breath and let what happens happen.” Reaching out he set a hand on his brother’s shoulder taking a deep breath as he did.

“Thanks Agron.” Duro nodded. “And I know Kore appreciates it too. She’s hobbling around the house in a brace trying to keep up with the little guy. I told her you offered to keep an eye on him and she just looked at me as if she was trying to ask me if I thought she couldn’t look after her own son or something. So, eventually I gave up on it and just decided that I’d pick up after she went to lie down for the afternoon.”

“So, how did she end up hurting it to begin with?”

“Well, you know how it rained last week? She was headed across the porch and for some reason it was kind of greasy and her shoe slid and down she went. I’m just glad that’s all that happened, it could have been way worse but she’s trying to take it like a champ.” Duro shook his head at the thought alone. “If I know her she’s probably curled up on the couch with it elevated watching Bones trying to figure out who did it. Even more probable is the fact that at the other end of the couch Wyatt will probably be passed out because she couldn’t carry him upstairs to bed which is driving her nuts.”

“Tell her to take it easy.” Agron chuckled. “And if you have to tell her that I said so, after all she likes me so maybe she will deal with that a little better than she does when you do it.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Duro laughed as he pulled open the door to his Pathfinder. “Now go, Nasir’s waiting for you and you know as well as I do, when he’s tired he’s one grouchy, impatient little thing.”

“He’s getting better. Normally Stella sleeps on his feet till I crawl into bed. That’s about all he really wants me to do.” Agron shook his head as he eyed his baby brother. “Call me tomorrow and let me know how Kore is, huh?”

“Yea, yea, I’ll call you. Don’t sweat it, Aggie.” Crawling in the vehicle, Duro pulled the door shut after himself.

Agron just shook his head as he turned heading for the house. No matter how old Duro got, he was always going to need Agron and really Agron was glad for that. It had only been ten years since they had been dependent upon one another and now they had families of their own, yet Duro still came to him when he needed something.

Pushing the door shut, Agron flipped the lock on the door, slipping down the hallway he leaned into the girl’s room a smile forming as he watched the two little girls sleeping peacefully.

Turning from the doorway, he slipped back down the hallway and up the stairs, slipping into their room. Nasir was curled within their bed; Stella curled up beside him and over his feet as if attempting to keep them warm for him. “Duro headed for home?” Nasir’s voice made Agron smile.

Pulling his shirt over his head before he slipped his jeans off, Agron crawled into bed with the tiny man after pulling on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He couldn’t help but chuckle when Stella moved to the foot of their bed once more. “Yea, he was headed home to Kore. He said that he figured she was probably lying on the couch watching TV with Wyatt asleep at the other end of the couch.”

“Good, good.” Nasir found himself smiling as he settled back in against Agron. “I hope you don’t mind but I really am kind of tired tonight. I don’t know what’s gotten into me but I’m incredibly sleepy and I really just want to go to sleep tonight.”

“That’s fine.” Agron nodded wrapping his arms around him. “I figured you were tired.” He allowed Nasir to settle in against his shoulder and he couldn’t help but laugh as he pressed his lips to Nasir’s forehead.

“Good night Agron. I love you, I know I don’t say it nearly enough but I really do love you.”

“I love you, too, Nasir.” His voice was gentle as he cuddled the man closer glad when Nasir eventually drifted off. Carefully he pulled the blankets up over his little man and he reached up turning the light on his nightstand off.

He would take as many nights like this as he could get. Nasir had been up many of the ones prior with Stephen and no matter how many times Agron insisted that he would sit with him, Nasir would insist that he sleep instead. Yet Agron knew that his tiny little man needed the sleep. Carefully slipping from beneath Nasir, he allowed the man to settle in on his side of the bed before he slipped across the hall into the nursery.

A sigh slipped between his lips as the little boy could be heard cooing and babbling as he tried to play with his own toes.

“You’re going to have daddy up again.” Agron offered scooping the boy from within the crib. “We’re going to have to start keeping you awake during the day, maybe then you’ll sleep at night.”

Settling into the rocking chair, Agron’s foot bounced keeping the chair rocking. Agron wasn’t sure what had happened to cause the little boy to get his days and nights all mixed up but none the less here they were. “What am I going to do with you, huh? We’re going to have to make sure that you sleep tomorrow night.”

 

Despite the fact that exhaustion was beginning to set in, Agron found himself laughing as the little boy began to babble taking hold of a handful of his shirt. “You’re too cute to stay mad at, you know that? I never really wanted kids, not after what happened to my parents but you melted my heart little man.”

It wasn’t that Agron hadn’t ever thought of kids, in fact he had, but he also hated the idea of something being dependent upon him. What if something happened? Then what would they do? He couldn’t stand the thought of putting a child in the same situation that he had been in with Duro and thus had decided that it was best that he not even consider kids. Yet when Nasir had suggested Isabella the light in the man’s eyes had been hard to deny and he had given in to make him happy. Even now Agron couldn’t honestly admit that he was upset about the decision, he simply hadn’t always been sure about it was all.


	39. Chapter 39

“Daddy?” Sweet little Isabella’s voice was quieter than it normally was but the cough that followed it made Agron understand why she was upstairs.

“In here baby girl.” Agron offered pushing himself from the rocking chair moving into the door way. “You having a hard time breathing again?” As much as he wanted to take the little girl in his arms like he usually would, he couldn’t manage both her and Stephen at the same time.

“Uh huh.” Isabella nodded, but it was followed by her chest being rattled by another cough.

“Come on little one, let’s get you a treatment and get you tucked into bed again.” He hated to wake Nasir and he was certainly capable of taking care of this on his own. “We’ll go downstairs and get it taken care of.”

“What’s the matter Aggie?” Nasir’s voice was still laced with sleep as he spoke trying to figure out what was going on. Unfortunately, though he was still reeling with the fact that he didn’t know where he was. He knew that it wasn’t his side of the bed and he wasn’t awake enough to realize that Agron had only left him where he had been on the bed when he’d gotten up.

“Nothing Nasir, just go back to sleep, I’ve got it.” Agron answered a smile forming as he moved down the stairs with Isabella, Stephen cradled in his arms.

***

The house was quiet, not a sound could be heard. Nasir knew that Naevia and Crixus were picking the girls up from school and Agron had called to say that he’d dropped Stephen off with Naevia that he’d had to run a couple of errands and he’d meet him at dinner.

Yet lying on the bed was Nasir’s suit, freshly pressed along with a note in Agron’s chicken scratch and all it said was “Be dressed and at “La Cheree” by 6:30. Love you.”

Agron hadn’t said anything about having to wear a suit and yet he had made it blatantly obvious that it was what he expected. A glance at the clock told him that he needed to be ready in a little under an hour. Plenty of time to shower, get dressed and be across town in time to meet Agron.

***

“You’re late.” Agron chuckled, taking Nasir’s hand within his own. “But that’s alright considering we aren’t even going to the restaurant.” A smirk formed on Agron’s lips as he began to lead the man down the sidewalk.

In truth Nasir was amazed. Agron looked stunning as always. Even without his suit he was an amazing individual but this only added to it. “I thought that we were going to go to dinner though?” Now Nasir was incredibly confused. He didn’t know what Agron was up to.

“We are, easy Nasir. As I told Crixus, tonight is all about you little man. To make you understand just how special you are to me. I know the last few weeks have been trying on you and I don’t blame you. However, I do blame myself; I should have done this for you a whileago.” Agron offered as he moved alongside the man, his hand wrapped within Nasir’s. “Soooo, I wanted tonight to be special. Crixus and Naevia are taking the young ones for the night and it’s just you and me for the evening.”

Pausing Agron opened the door to the aquarium gesturing for Nasir to enter.  Slipping within the door Nasir waited patiently, confusion mounting with each passing second. Agron had told him that they were going out for dinner and yet now here they were in a place with fish and dolphins. None of it made sense as he thought about it. “Why are we here?”

“Well, because I know that you love sea creatures and I thought maybe I could make that work for us. So I thought this up.” He whispered taking the tiny man’s hand once more, leading him down a hallway a smile forming as he heard the gasp that slipped between Nasir’s lips.

Agron had managed to get a table set up in one of the glass hallways, anywhere they looked there were fish swimming about around them. Dinner was already set upon the table, and it was obvious that Agron had an accomplice which Nasir figured was probably Duro at this point. The candle lit in the middle of the table only cast a little light but it was more than enough.

“I-I…how…” Nasir didn’t know what to say as he stood there watching a dolphin swim by. “How did you manage this, Agron?” He finally somehow managed to stammer, his eyes turned back to Agron, his hand reaching up to cup the man’s cheek as he pulled him closer to him.

“Well, Duro dated the woman who runs the aquarium at one time, they’re still on good terms and she owes me a favor or two. Besides, it’s really not such a hard thing to pull off.” Leaning down Agron pressed a kiss to Nasir’s lips waiting for him to respond.

“I won’t even ask why someone Duro dated would owe you a favor.” Nasir chuckled as he eyed his lover. “It’s beautiful, I-I thank you but you didn’t have to do this for me, really. I’m sure that this cost you more than I am ever worth.”

“No, never more than you are worth. In fact you are worth much more than this to me.” Agron chuckled as he finally let go of Nasir. “Now come, eat before it gets cold. You will be proud to know that I actually made dinner tonight, Duro dropped it off while I came to get you but otherwise I did it all by myself.”

A chuckle slipped through Nasir’s lips at the pride that shown in Agron’s eyes as he spoke. HE found that Agron was pulling out a chair and as he settled into, Agron pushed it in.

“I’m still amazed.” Nasir whispered. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

“You are very welcome Nasir.” Agron chuckled. He patiently waited for Nasir to take a bite. A grin forming as Nasir let out a groan.

“Mmm, Aggie this is amazing. When did you make Chicken Cacciatore?” Nasir was obviously in heaven that much was obvious. “This is awesome.”

“You said that once already dear.” Agron chuckled as he took a bit himself. He had to admit that Nasir was right it was good. Amazing in fact.

“So when do we have to be out of here?” Nasir hated the thought but he knew it was a reality.

“Well, Roxi is in her office, she figured she would be around most of the nice. However, I did ask a favor of her and she so she’s going to help me with you one final surprised.” Agron offered a grin as he set his hand on top of one of Nasir’s.

“Oh, but Agron, this is already more than enough for me!” Nasir couldn’t imagine what else the man had in store for him. “I don’t know what could make tonight anymore special though.”

“Well, I know it sounds cryptic at best but I want you to know that you will enjoy it little man. It’s something that you’ve been wanting to do for years now.” While Agron had wished that he could help Nasir to make this a reality many years prior, he hadn’t managed it until today.

Nasir was baffled; he couldn’t think of anything that he wanted to do any more than what he was already doing right now. Yet he found a sense of excitement welling within him as well.

***

“First you start me out in a suit, now you have me in swim trunks, what the hell are we doing?” Nasir found himself feeling a little self-conscious right now. He didn’t know the woman that Agron had seemed all too happy to see, and yet he trusted his lover not to get him into anything too drastic.

“You trust me, right Nasir?” Agron’s fingers were twinned within his own a smile forming as he pressed a kiss to his tiny man’s lips. “If so go ahead and slip in, I will be right behind you in 30 seconds.”

“I-I don’t understand.” Nasir was baffled as he eyed the man; he wished that he knew what Agron had up his sleeve. Yet he did trust Agron and as such, he slipped into the wade pool a gasp slipping through his lips at feel of the water. It was cold, colder than he had expected and as such it took some adjusting too. Yet he found himself nearly panicking as something brushed across his foot. First one and then the other, and it wasn’t until Agron’s arm wrapped around him that Nasir finally relaxed.  “W-what was that?”

“What was what?” Agron knew all too well what he was talking about but he wouldn’t ruin the surprise for Nasir at this point. Not without the man having some kind of idea what he was up to.

“I-I thought I felt something brushing against my foot.” Biting at his lips Nasir’s forehead crinkled in the way that Agron always loved it when he did. “It wasn’t you either. I-I would have known that. Please Agron, won’t you just…” Nasir’s voice drifted off as his dark eyes flew wide open. “Aggie!”

“What?” Agron chuckled as he eyed him once more. He could only imagine what the man was watching over his shoulder.

“I-is that a fin? Please tell me that it is not a shark.”

“No, no sharks little man.” Agron chuckled. “That would be a dolphin. Remember when you told me that you had always wanted to swim with dolphins? Well, I thought that perhaps it would be a wonderful idea to finally just take the plunge and do it. Hence where Roxicame in.”

“Y-You….” Nasir’s expression drastically changed. His face faded into an expression of confusion as he eyed his lover. “Oh Agron, that’s amazing.” He found himself whispering.

“No, we haven’t gotten to the amazing part yet.” Agron chuckled as he moved, turning Nasir within his arms. “Alright, now hold out your hand. I wouldn’t let you get hurt, I swear it to you.”

“I know you wouldn’t, Agron.” The man was glad to be wrapped within his lover’s arms, as he held a hand out as the man suggested. A gasp slipped through his lips as he felt something brushing against his hand. “Oh…”

Nasir wasn’t sure what to say, he was so amazed as he allowed his fingers to rub over the slippery skin of the animal. Laughter slipping through his lips as he continued forward. He truly was glad that Agron had done this for him, he didn’t know how but he was going to have to repay Agron for this experience.

Nasir’s childlike laughter was more than enough for Agron. He was glad to see the man relaxed. To know that he was truly happy and not just pretending to be so, it was in these moments that Agron found that he was finally able to relax as well.

***

“Hang on.” Nasir’s fingers pressed at Agron’s chest a chuckle slipping between his lips as Agron pulled away from him, an arm resting on the bed on either side of the man.

“Did I do something wrong?” Agron’s brow crinkled, his lips pursing as he eyed his tiny lover. He knew that Nasir was finally relaxed, that they had the night together but it was possible that he misunderstood the signs that Nasir had been sending.

“No, god no, Agron. You did everything right. I-I…Well let’s be honest, you’ve never really been the most romantic individual ever and I tonight I saw that it is something that you can do. I just wanted to say thank you, I really did enjoy tonight. I know you’re going to simply say that it is not something that needs to be made a big deal but it really is. I love you, Agron. God do I ever love you baby.” Leaning up Nasir pressed his lips to Agron’s.

“I love you, too.” Agron chuckled, his fingers tracing over the skin of Nasir’s side and down to curl into his hip bone. “And I’m glad that you enjoyed it. I know that it didn’t have to be so extravagant but I just, I felt like you deserved it. You’ve been such a tough guy lately and you’re quietly suffering behind the façade that nothing is wrong. So, with that said I wanted to do something for you. To do something before we start taking on things for Duro and Kore and who knows what else. You deserve to relax, I’m so glad that you are happy little man.” 

“Normally I would tell you that I don’t deserve anything extravagant but I think that  this is one choice where I will simply tell you that it’s alright.” Nasir chuckled, his head resting against his arm. “So, the other thing that I was thinking about is that we really ought to consider a date night, maybe once a week. Once every other week, whatever. Just something where we can get together and be you and I without the stress of trying to keep up with the kids. Hell if it means that we have to find someone to stay at the house with them and we get a hotel room for the night or whatever. I just, we need to be us again Aggie.” His fingertips ran through Agron’s hair, it had been forever since they had been alone like this without the fear of one of the girls walking in on them or something of that nature. It felt amazing and for that Nasir was always so grateful.

“Yea, yea.” Agron found himself nodding as he moved up Nasir’s body, yet his hand never left Nasir’s hips. “I’m all for it. I could really go for something like that. I mean, well, you know. Something like going out to dinner, or who knows what else.”

“I’m pretty sure that nothing will top tonight but we can sure try, can’t we?” Nasir chuckled. While neither one of them knew what the rest of the night would bring it was obvious that they weren’t starved sexually and yet that had been where they were headed before Nasir had interrupted the moment to confess his gratitude to the other man.


	40. Chapter 40

“Well, I could think of something that might.” Agron chuckled wrapping his arms around Nasir, pulling him off the bed slightly.

“You know what would sound amazing?” Nasir asked, his head tipping as he looked up at the man over tops him.

“What’s that?”

“A long soak in a hot tub.”

“Well, I could call Duro if you’d like. I’m almost certain he would tell us to help ourselves; I mean we might have to share with him and Kore but it would still be an option.” Agron hadn’t thought of calling his brother earlier in the day but suddenly it seemed like a good idea.

“Well, only if you think that he wouldn’t mind.” Nasir nodded a chuckle slipping through his lips as Agron finally removed his hands from Nasir’s hips in order to make the phone call.

“I do not think, I know.” Agron found himself laughing as he dialed the phone and then pressed it to his ear. “Bruder!” Agron chuckled as Duro answered the phone. “I have a question for you. I mean, well if you’re home and all.”

“What’s on your mind, big brother?” Duro was confused. “As for home I’m laying on the couch, does that count for you?”

“Yea, counts enough for me. I was just wondering if you felt like company. Come kidnap the hot tub, you know that kind of thing?” Agron knew the answer, asking his brother was merely a formality but he asked anyways.

“Yea, that’s cool. Kore and I were just talking about heading that way but there’s always room for the two of you. In fact, I suggest it. I’m highly curious about what Nasir thought about tonight.” Duro was chuckling now. “If we’re not in the house when you get here, you know where to find us.”

“Alright see you in a little bit then little brother.” Agron offered before he hung up the phone dropping the phone on the bed. “Sooooo, Duro is encouraging that we come and visit.”

“In other words he’s curious how our date went.” Nasir laughed, pulling away from Agron.

“Well, there is that.” Agron nodded before he pushed himself back up on his knees as he eyed the tiny man who was now peering up at him.

***

“So, you got to swim with dolphins?” Kore’s eyes went wide. “I’m jealous now! That sounds like so much fun.”

Agron chuckled as he leaned back against the edge of the hot tub, he felt Nasir settling in again him and he knew that beside him on the other side Duro was rolling his eyes. “Only the best for my Nasir.”

“You do realize that you’re making me look awful, right Agron?” Duro shook his head. “I promise Kore, once you are healed and feeling better I’ll give Roxi a call and set something up. How does that sound?”

A sigh slipped between Kore’s lips as she nodded as if she hated being reminded that she was injured and burdened by not being able to walk very well. In fact she was supposed to be on crutches but she was currently refusing to use them. “Alright.” She grumbled.

“How are you feeling?” Agron truly was concerned about the woman; he knew what she meant to his baby brother. If he was to lose her, Agron was nearly positive that Duro would start to lose himself as well. Such was the reason that Duro had been so worried about it earlier during the week.

“I’m a little sore, thankfully the heat helps but chasing after the little guy has been killing me the last few days. And I know, I know you’re going to tell me that I should just call and you guys would have taken him but I just, I feel like I should be able to take care of him while Duro isn’t here.” A sigh slipped between Kore’s lips once more as her eyes turned over the other men in front of her.

“There is no harm in asking for help you know.” Nasir offered a smile as he reached out setting a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“So, I hate to change topics but I met Sibyl today.” Kore was chewing at her lip as if she didn’t know how something she was about to say was going to be taken.

“And?” Agron wasn’t sure what Kore was trying to get at and judging by Duro’s body language he wasn’t doing much better either.

“Well, I-I…I guess I have to say that I just don’t understand what exactly Saxa sees in her. Or Gannicus sees her…or well you know what I mean.” Kore didn’t know what to say. “I mean she seems nice enough though.”

A chuckle slipped through Duro’s lips before his eyes turned to look at Agron. “How many different times have we heard those words about Saxa?”

“A few. As for Gannicus, he’s one of the best guys that you’ll meet. He’s loyal, charming, and he’s really a great friend. However, the real problem is that I don’t think he ever really got over what happened to him in Iraq.” Agron knew that there was a lot about Gannicus that people didn’t know. However, he didn’t necessarily hide that he had been to war, the scars that it had caused were obvious on the surface and yet there were others that he kept hidden. “So to me, if he’s happy, hell if they’re happy, I’m not going to worry about it. I mean, he was going to hurt either one of them then it would be a concern of mine.”

“Agreed.” Nasir offered a nod. “It’s kind of like what happens in our bedroom is…”

“No, no, no, we have rules about this!” Duro laughed. “We will not discuss what happens in your bedroom. I absolutely refuse to speak about it. Just like I will not tell you what happens in our bedroom.”

“Whips, chains and all.” Kore chuckled as she pulled herself up so that she was sitting on the edge of the hot tub, thankfully though the water still lapped at her knee, something that she was glad for.

“No, as Duro said there are rules about this kind of thing.” Agron chuckled. “There are non-disclosure rules all over the place and that just happens to be one of them.”

 

Nasir’s hand began to search for his phone as it went off, yet a chuckle slipped between his lips as he realized that it was a message from Naevia. “Ohhhhh, Crixus needs a little guy of his own.” He offered the phone in Agron’s direction.

A chuckle slipped between Agron’s lips as he realized that it was a picture of Crixus who had obviously fallen asleep, Stephen still protectively curled within his arms also asleep. “Oh, he will never live this one down. Because I have to say that this certainly goes against his tough guy image. He is such a softie underneath it all, even if he won’t let anyone know it.”

A chuckle slipped through Duro’s lips as Agron set the phone aside. “Yea, yea he is. Have you seen him with their little one lately? It’s kind of amusing to watch really.” Recently Duro had decided on taking an internship with Mira and Nasir and he was always glad to be exposed to the public as well. “She came in the other day and helped me with one of the kittens till Crixus came to get her. Between her and Naevia I’m not sure how he doesn’t live in an ark by now.”


	41. Chapter 41

“Because he unlike you and I knows how to say no to his other half.” Agron let out a laugh as he hugged Nasir tight to him. He loved him more than anything else and he was glad to have him within his life. “Of course I say yes because I know what it means to Nasir.”

A chuckle slipped between Nasir’s lips. “And I’m sure that Kore will agree, on occasion I ask a question just waiting to see if he will tell me no. When he tells me yes, I don’t know what to do and I eventually go through with it just because I can’t back out then.”

As Agron’s eyes turned up Kore was happily nodding. “Yea, that’s pretty much the way that it goes. I mean if I don’t want to hear no and I know that Duro’s going to say it, I just do it and then tell him afterwards. Kind of like bringing the last three dogs home. I knew that Duro was going to say no and as such, I just brought them home because I knew that he wasn’t here. By the time that he got home, he knew of course but by the time that he looked in those big sad eyes and they licked him, it was all over but figuring out where we were going to put the cages.”

Agron found himself laughing, Duro always had been a sap when it came to dogs but after the way that he had fallen for Stella, he supposed that he shouldn’t really talk either. “Well, Duro’s always been like that. He used to bring home the neighborhood strays. Mom would swear to him that he could keep it and then when Dad got home he’d have a conniption.”

“What about once you moved here?” Kore hated to bring up memories that neither one really liked remembering but she was highly curious about how their life had been during that period.

“Well, Duro had a habit of bringing animals home and he was working too so I didn’t have the heart to tell him he couldn’t keep them since he was helping to pay the bills. We had animals most of the time but there were a few periods where we didn’t have a critter floating through the house.” Agron knew that she deserved an honest answer no matter what.

“Oh come on Aggie, you make it seem so innocent.” Duro laughed. “We can’t leave out the part where you forgot to tell her that you almost killed one of my dogs.”

“What?” Nasir’s eyes went wide as he nearly spun around in Agron’s arms to look at him. “Why would you do something like that?”

“Well, the part that Duro isn’t telling you is that this dog was a great dane. The damn thing ate half of the couch while I was at work and he was at school.” Agron laughed. “The same dog went on to eat a door, 2 chairs and who knows what else I forgot about. She was a great dog, don’t get me wrong but until Duro finally found a crate big enough for her during the day I hated having her around. I wish I could say that it was just during her puppy stage too but no, no it was all the time.”

“She was a great dog.” Duro let out a sigh as he thought about it.

“And what happened to her?” Kore’s head turned in confusion as if wondering if Agron had finally gotten tired of the dog or if something worse had happened to her.

“When we got her she was really sick and we eventually found out that she had heartworm. She lived a good happy life; she was almost ten when we lost her but I still hated losing her.” Duro allowed a sigh between his lips. He had never really been a cat person, that was more Agron’s style but this dog in particular had been particularly special to him.

“That’s awful.” Kore let out a sigh as she thought about it. “So, what are you thinking about these three?”

“It’s up to you Kore.” Duro shrugged. “I mean, if you want to keep them then I understand but remember, we only have room for so many.” He knew that Mira had worked hard in order to make it so that they wouldn’t have to put any animals down at the shelter and of course Agron’s generous donation had helped and even so if Kore was to take the dogs back to the shelter once they were ready, she would still be able to see them and spend time with them.

“Hey Kore, we still got that Dane in?” Nasir’s words brought Duro out of his thoughts.

“What, you had a Great Dane and I haven’t heard about it yet?” The truth was ever since the one he’d had as a kid, the man had wished that he could find another one. Until now though he hadn’t been able to locate one and as such this was something that brought him around that much faster.

“Yea, I think he’s still there. Everyone keeps saying they’ll take him but we end up back at the shelter and someone is insisting that he’s just too big for them and that he’s too clumsy.” Shaking her head Kore paused, her eyes falling on Duro. “Wait a minute you were just telling me earlier how we really ought to think about which dogs we wanted to keep and now you’re thinking about bringing him home, aren’t you!?”

A laugh slipped between Agron’s lips as he realized that it was very probable that she was onto something with that statement. He knew of his brother’s love for the breed and he was pretty sure that he would do almost anything for the dog.

“Well….” Duro pursed his lips eyes falling over Agron as if he was upset with the way his brother had ratted him out. “Yea, I would like to have him but if you don’t want that, then I understand I guess.” Shrugging Duro hoped that she would be convinced by what he had said.

“Well, you know, Mira was just saying that she wished one of us would take him home. The truth is that she has taken to him and she wants to make sure that the next time he goes home, it is forever. So, I guess I could deal with him coming home with us, if that’s what you really wanted.” Kore offered a nod at the thought. It wasn’t necessarily what she wanted, in fact she thought that the dog was a little big for their house, especially with little Wyatt around but at the same time she trusted Duro not to risk anything coming to the little boy either.

“It’s settled then.” Nasir nodded a smile forming. “I’m glad to hear it. Duke deserves a life of his own with a happy owner and someone who is really going to love him. You will be good for him, Duro.”


	42. Chapter 42

“Duro is good for all animals.” Agron chuckled as he leaned his head against the top of Nasir’s. While he had been a little disappointed when Nasir had agreed that he really would like to go to Duro’s instead of being alone, and yet now Agron found himself being glad to spend time with his brother.

“So, I made a pie, you guys interested in some?” Kore offered a smile. The truth was she hardly ate sweets and she made them most times just for Duro but he hadn’t been home much the last couple of days and as such she wasn’t sure why she cooked a lot of the things that she had lately.

“Pie?” Nasir asked leaving his sleepy haze for a moment as if trying to figure out if that was what she had really said or not.

“Yea. I think there’s still apple, pumpkin and there are probably still cookies.” Kore chuckled as she eyed the tiny man, eyes flicking up to Agron was sitting on the edge of the hot tub behind him.

“Oh, you’re as bad for a diet as Duro is.” Agron whined. It was true that Kore was as good a cook, if not better than Duro was but his brother had gotten them through his fair share of meals when they were younger.

“You know, if I didn’t know any better, I would certainly think that you were pregnant.” Nasir chuckled as he eyed the woman before him. He knew that this was not the cause, or at least he hoped that it wasn’t the case for the woman’s sake but it was simply a commentary on the behavior that she was displaying.

Kore’s eyes drifted over Duro for a moment as she pursed her lips before the woman broke down in tears. Duro protectively wrapping his arms around her and drawing her close to him once more. “Hey, hey, it’s ok.” His voice was quiet as he spoke trying to calm her and suddenly Nasir felt like an ass.

Agron’s brow curled as his arms tightened around Nasir as he finally realized what was going on. “Oh, Kore….” His voice was quiet as he spoke. “They aren’t going to do surgery, are they? When did you find out?”

“This afternoon, I thought that Duro had told you this evening but now I see that he hadn’t. As for they aren’t going to do surgery, not right now no. There’s too much of a risk to the baby and they think I’ll be able to make it through with a brace until at least the second trimester when the risk of harm to the little one is less.” A sigh slipped through Kore’s lip once she had finally finished sniffling. “I-I am sorry. I didn’t mean to break down on you Nasir, I just, I wasn’t expecting this, that’s all.”

“It is alright.” Nasir nodded as he eyed the woman. “I should have considered what I was saying before I said it, too.”

“Would you guys like to come in?” Kore asked turning her head. “There’s still pie and cake and well, I’ll be honest, I think I speak for both of us when I say that we would certainly enjoy the company tonight.”

“Yea, yea, that would be wonderful.” Agron nodded. He wasn’t sure why but he was concerned about his brother. Duro hadn’t mentioned something this big? His first child, something he had dreamed of. Of course he had Wyatt but this was a child of his own blood, a young one to carry on the family line.

***

“You alright?” Agron’s voice was gentle as he eyed his younger brother.

“Yea, yea, I’m fine. Just kind of tired. It’s been a long day but I am glad for the news, really I am.” Duro offered trying to ease Agron’s mind even though he knew that Agron could see through him when he lied to him.

“What is it Duro?” Agron’s eyes flitted to the kitchen where he could hear Kore and Nasir happily laughing with one another. They had gone to do dishes together and obviously had found something rather entertaining.

“ I just….I dunno. Don’t get me wrong, I am happy about the little one but she’s in pain, Aggie. She’s in severe pain even if she tries to hide it and I guess, I just feel like if it wasn’t for me, she could go through with the surgery and she wouldn’t have to be in pain anymore.”

 

Agron allowed a gasp between his lips as he reached out hugging his brother in an uncharacteristic gesture. “Little brother, how many times do I have to tell you that you aren’t the reason that things happen.” Agron’s hand was gentle as he ran his hand over his brother’s arm. “I thought that you would be happy about something like this and yet here you are telling me why it’s not the right time. How is Kore taking it?”

“Well,” Duro paused as he thought about how to phrase the statement he was about to make. “It depends on the moment. She was excited when she called me. I mean, it wasn’t a bad thing then. When she’s in pain though, sometimes I think that she regrets it. As for I’m not the reason things happen, I wish that I knew how you knew something like that.”

“Duro, you’re not a bad luck charm. Look at what you’ve done for Wyatt. Most people wouldn’t have even considered taking that little boy in. He is beyond spoiled and yet you make sure that he is told no as well. Duro, how can you think that anything like that could possibly make you feel horrible about your life???” Agron sighed shaking his head wondering if Kore knew that this was how Duro felt as well.

“Thanks Aggie.” Duro sighed as his eyes turned to the table in front of him, yet he certainly wasn’t convinced that this was what he wanted just yet. He still felt bad, felt like it was his fault and yet Duro hoped that Agron was right about what he was saying.

 “No problem Duro. So who’s taking care of the horses? I know that you have been working a lot and Kore hardly looks in any shape to deal with it. You know you can always call right? Nasir and I would come give you a hand. Wouldn’t be the first time one of us strapped the little guy on and went through with a task that we were trying to accomplish.”

“You know, I never figured that I would ever see something like you with a child strapped to your chest trying to accomplish even the simplest tasks.” Duro found himself laughing. It was one of the best things that he could imagine and yet he wasn’t sure what had overcome his brother when he decided to adopt.


	43. Chapter 43

“You know, I wasn’t exactly sure about having a baby in the house and for the first month or so I still wasn’t sure but it’s not so bad. If we could just get his sleep schedule straightened out I’m almost positive that we could do almost anything.” Agron found himself laughing along with Duro. “I mean, I know it’s something that should work out on its own. Besides Nasir is finally sleeping without me having to force him to and if I rock him long enough, Stephen finally goes to sleep so that I can to. The only problem we have is when I’m not home to stay up with him and Nasir ends up taking care of him on his own and the poor guy is just not doing well with the stress.”

“I am doing just fine with stress.” Nasir chastised as he entered the room, Kore not far behind him. “After all let’s face it; if I wasn’t doing ok then I would be having a fit when you got home from work. We get along just fine without you.”

“It is normal until the young one is at least six months or so to be kind of panicky or even to not sleep like you should. In fact, there are nights that I still find Duro sitting in the rocking chair just watching Wyatt to sleep.” Kore offered as she settled into an arm chair. “I can only imagine what he would do if it were a little girl this time.”

“Which reminds me that I was going to tell you Congratulations!” Agron chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the young woman as he moved over to her side. “I know that it means everything to you.”

“I wasn’t sure that I wanted it really at first but once I really started to think about it, yea I am excited.” Kore nodded and it was obvious that she and Duro had indeed had a long conversation about what they wanted to do in this case and more and more Agron was positive that Kore certainly didn’t blame Duro as Duro blamed himself.

“Well, I remember well what it was like to be expecting.” Nasir was lost in thought as he paused before he continued on. “It truly is exciting and I must say that I am ever so glad that I went through with it. If I hadn’t, then who knows where I would be now. I am glad for you as well Kore, as well as you Duro.”

“Thank you, Nasir.” Duro offered a smile as he chuckled as Kore moved to the couch beside him, and he wrapped his arms around the woman pulling her close to him. “We really are excited about this.”

***

“Good morning!” Naevia laughed as she pulled the door open. “The girls are in playing with Olivia and I wish you the best of luck when it comes to trying to get the little guy away from Crixus. He’s becoming pretty attached to him.”

“There’s no becoming to it Naevia.” Agron chuckled shaking his head as he did. “In fact I think he has always been pretty attached to the little guy since he was born. I mean if he wasn’t then he wouldn’t be at our house more than he is here.”

“For the same reason that Naevia lets herself in to do craft projects with the girls.” Nasir was laughing as he brushed past the two of them slipping into the living room a smile forming as his eyes fell upon his friend and his son. “So, this is the way that it is when he comes here, huh? No wonder he hates being at home with us, uncle Crixus spoils him.”

“I do not.” Crixus chuckled as he looked up at Nasir. “I mean, no more than I would have with any more of your kids. The girls are just as spoiled when they are here. Which reminds me, they’ve both had ice cream this morning, minus the gluten of course.”

“Of course.” Nasir laughed shaking his head. He knew that the man was doing it for a reason and he didn’t mind, it was simply easier that way when it came to Crixus. He knew that Crixus would do it either way and in the end to save the arguments in front of the kids. “So,how’s the little guy’s cold?”

“He’s doing alright. Still a little snifly and fussy but he’s better if you hold him and rub at his little back.” Crixus offered as he looked up at Nasir. “He was pretty rough once Agron dropped him off but after an hour or so he was good again. We rocked and eventually he fell asleep for me and he slept pretty well through the night so he should be up most of the day for you.”

“Good.” Nasir nodded as he eyed the man in front of him. Reaching out to scoop the boy within his arms again. “Hey little man, you want to come home with me? Huh? Did you miss daddy?” Though he knew that Nasir wouldn’t answer him, yet Nasir continued to babble away to the little boy.

In response all that he got was Stephen’s happy cooes before he sneezed and began to sniffle.

“Still not feeling well, huh?” Agron asked leaning over Nasir’s shoulder a sigh slipping between his lips as he did. “Maybe we should take him in.”

“No, no I think that I would like to give it another day. If by then they are not feeling well still then I think we should take him to see the doctor.” Rubbing at the little guy’s back Nasir adjusted him against his shoulder. “I really do think he’s getting better and not worse which means that if we take him in now, it would be a wasted trip.”

A smile spread across Crixus’ lips as he listened to the two of them argue, it always amazed them how much like any other couple they really were. He was glad for this actually and if he had his way then they would eventually have the same rights as he and Naevia did though.

“Did you have breakfast yet this morning?” Naevia’s voice was gentle as he spoke a smile forming as she reached out hugging her friends. “There’s plenty, I figured that the girls would be here and we’d be glad if you would both stay here with us.”

“No, no we haven’t actually eaten yet.” Agron shook his head. “And it would be nice to stay if you don’t mind of course.”

“Of course we don’t mind. You know where the kitchen is if you’d like to make the little guy a bottle.” Crixus offered a smile. “He got one just a little bit ago but it seems that any time we eat then he wants to eat, too.”

“He’s like that at home, too.” Nasir laughed shaking his head before he pressed his lips to the little boy’s forehead. “So, Aggie and I were talking and we decided that it’s time to have everyone over again for dinner. I’m pretty sure that it’s been far too long. Gannicus and Saxa could bring Sibyl for everyone to meet as long as they are comfortable with it.

 

Nodding Naevia offered a smile. “Let me know what I can bring, or do or whatever you need anyways.”

“I will certainly do that Naevia.” Nasir laughed a smile forming as Isabella came running into the room wrapping her arms around his waist as she stood there. “Morning baby girl. How was your night?”

“It was good! I didn’t even need a treatment!” Isabella giggled before she went racing off again.

Crixus found himself shaking his head as he moved from the chair he had been sitting in to help Naevia. “She was pretty good last night. She wheezed a little while but she insisted that she was fine and even when I tried to argue with her that she should probably have a treatment she went to bed instead. She has Agron’s fight in her I see. I mean I ought not be surprised but I am a little surprised.”

“She’s Aggie’s little girl.” Nasir laughed as he eyed the little boy in his arms and then his eyes turned up to look at Crixus again. “She always has been. Honestly, I find it kind of funny because he was the same person who wasn’t sure about bringing her home in the first place.”

“Hey, hey, hey.” Agron rolled his eyes as he watched the two of them. “I’m going to go make the little guy a bottle since the two of you are going to talk about me like I’m not here anyways.”


	44. Chapter 44

Slipping down the hallway into the kitchen, he paused a minute taking a bottle from the diaper bag that was sitting in the kitchen chair as well as the formula before he moved over to the sink again.

“So, are you ready to be an uncle again?” Naevia asked peeking over her shoulder at Agron as if attempting to judge his reaction from his facial gestures alone.

“Kore called I take it?” Agron chuckled. He knew that like Diona, Kore had become good friends with Naevia, especially since they worked together.

“Yea, she actually called before she told Duro. She was pretty upset and she wasn’t sure how to tell him.”

“To answer your previously asked question, I’m excited. I really am, I mean Duro seems happy about it and so does Kore so I guess it’s a good thing.” A laugh slipped as he shrugged. The truth was that he didn’t know what Duro truly wanted out of life but his brother had been happy enough about the babe as the night had gone on and the shock had worn off. That was all that Agron was worried about, his brother’s happiness. If that happened then Agron wouldn’t worry about him.

“The only down side is that Kore can’t have the surgery that she needs right away.” Naevia offered a weak sigh as she thought about it. “I can’t imagine what it’s like for her to be in that kind of pain and yet put on a smile and know that there isn’t really much they can do about it right away.”

“Duro seems to think that they will put her on crutches.” Agron sighed. He knew that wasn’t going to work out very well and yet he was hopeful that maybe, just maybe he would be wrong and Kore would follow the doctor’s advice. Leaning against the sink he began to shake the bottle in his hand attempting to mix the water and formula. “But I can’t imagine that after too long that will work either because we both know how Kore can be. Is there something I can do, Nae?”

“Oh, no, no. You can sit down and take a load off. I’m pretty sure if you ask Crixus he will tell you that I am dangerous when I’m in the kitchen and as such, it is best just to stay out of my way.” The woman began to laugh as she eyed him. “Even Olivia stays away from the kitchen when I’m cooking.”

“Nasir is the same way. If you don’t stay out of his way then you are liable to end up losing your hand.” Agron chuckled as he pulled out a chair sliding into a chair at the kitchen table. “But you know what? I swear that he works magic in the kitchen so there isn’t anything that I wouldn’t do for that. Plus he enjoys it, so I can’t really ask for much else.”

“Especially since you can’t cook.” Naevia giggled as she continued her work at the sink. “I mean, not that I would rat you out or anything like that. I mean, it’s not like I didn’t bring you meals in order for you to live while you were alone or anything.”

“Yes, yes, yes I know Naevia.” Agron laughed, his head shaking as he eyed the woman in front of him. “When will I live that down? I mean, I think you ought to know that I made dinner last night and Nasir thought that it was amazing. Which means that I am well on my way to being a chef someday.”

“Riiiiiight.” Naevia simply shook her head. “Which is why Crixus or Gannicus is still cooking at work.”

“Hey, hey, hey. Have you ever had Crixus coffee?” Agron grinned like a mad hatter as Crixus stopped in the kitchen doorway.

“Yea, well I don’t drink the stuff so how in the world would I ever have learned how to make it?”

“So much to teach you Crixus, so much to teach you.” Agron found himself laughing as he rolled his eyes.

“Play nice boys.” Naevia shook her head. She was glad that the two of them got along as well as she and Nasir did as well.

***

“Hello Temperance.” Agron’s eyes turned up from the book that he was reading. The girls were playing on the swings and sweet little Stephen was asleep in his stroller. Agron had promised the girls that they could play for a little while before they ended up going home. The seasons were beginning to turn and the cold was beginning to set in. While Agron didn’t mind it and he knew that the girls wouldn’t even notice the cold, he was worried about Stephen being out in the cold air and feared that he might end up getting sick again.

Yet as the woman sat down at the other end of the bench, Agron was aware of the woman’s presence.

“Hello, and how are things with you?” Temperance offered settling in on the edge of the bench. This had become normal, it seemed more and more since the first time that they had met, Agron and Temperance often met at the park. They would happily enjoy a conversation while the kids played together. Often times Stephen was asleep as they often came during his nap time.

“They are going alright.” Agron offered a smile as he dropped the book into the bottom of the stroller, his eyes drifting over the woman. “Donar said that things are going well for you as well when I saw him the other morning on my way out?”

“Yea, things are normal around our house. I don’t think that anyone could really ask for anything more, could they?”

“Not really, no.” Shaking his head Agron offered a smile as Stephen began to fuss. “Well there’s another country heard from.” Carefully he scooped the little boy in his arms. “He really doesn’t like his jacket.”

Despite the fact that Agron and the girls were perfectly content in simple sweatshirts, Stephen was bundled up. Nasir had insisted that he must have his jacket on if they went anywhere so that Stephen wouldn’t get sick.

“He’s probably too warm.” Temperance laughed as she eyed the little boy shaking her head. “And here I am assuming that you are under strict orders not to take it off I imagine?” Chuckling the woman smiled as she eyed the little boy.

“Yup.” Agron shook his head at the thought alone. “Daddy is a very protective person. Isn’t he, little guy?”

***

“Happy birthday, baby.” Nasir offered a smile as he rolled over, rubbing at Agron’s sides.

 

“Thanks.” Agron offered a chuckle. “But we both know that I am only a year older and it’s not important to me. It is however, one very sweet little girl’s birthday as well and I think that is perhaps more important.”

“Yes, yes she does. However, we both have the day off to finish getting ready for her party and we should do something for you too while she’s at school.” Nasir’s fingers rubbed over Agron’s cheek. He had expected Agron to act like this but he still wanted to do something for him. “We could go catch breakfast after the girls are off to school.”

“Breakfast sounds nice. Just you, me and the little man.” Agron leaned up to press his lips to Nasir’s. “My two favorite little men.”


	45. Chapter 45

“Better be your only little men.” Nasir chuckled before he pulled away from Agron. “Come on. We can go make breakfast for the girls while they get ready for school.”

“Alright, alright, I’m coming.” Agron chuckled as he pushed himself from the bed snapping his fingers for Stella yet there was no need as she was already following him off of the bed nearly running him over as he stopped to let Nasir out the door to their room.

“Besides what do I need a birthday present for? I have a wonderful dog, a beautiful husband and three wonderful kids and a cat that I never see anymore but he’s here somewhere.” Agron chuckled.

“What about the other two dogs?” Nasir’s eyebrows rose as Agron spoke wondering what he was getting at by only mentioning one dog.

 “Let’s face it, Angel is Sofia’s dog and Apollo is Izzy’s.” Agron offered a smile. “And I suppose that technically Stella is both of ours but I’m kind of partial to her so I’ll claim her no matter what it is that you want from me.”

“I don’t expect much of you.” Nasir teased sticking his tongue out at him. It was hard to believe that Agron was as calm as he was, as strong as he was after everything that they had been through. “You can call her whatever it is that you want to call her. Just as long as you are happy when you do it. If it were anything else I’d probably have an opinion but in this case I am glad that you are happy and glad that everything is alright. Now come on.” Nasir tugged at Agron’s hand as he started down the back stairs trying to encourage the man to follow him.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Agron laughed a smile spreading across his lips once they reached the first floor.

“Daddy!” Sofia giggled as she stood at the sink brushing her teeth giggling as she did. “Happy Birthday!”

“Thanks little one. Where’s your sister at? Don’t forget it’s her birthday too.” Agron was always glad to see the little girl so happy no matter what had brought it on.

“She’s getting out of bed.” When Sofia had turned seven, Agron couldn’t believe it. It hardly seemed appropriate that the young girl was already that old. Even sweet little Isabella was turning eight today and Agron couldn’t imagine that either.

Leaning into the bedroom across the hall Agron offered a smile. “Happy Birthday Izzy.”

“Thanks Dad.” Isabella offered a smile as she looked up from rummaging through her dresser looking for something to wear. “Happy Birthday to you too.” Though Isabella had aged quite a bit since Nasir and Agron had brought her home, and she had come a long way in that time, the little girl had advanced in more ways than one.

“Thanks kiddo.” Even though Isabella was older, she still enjoyed coming home to cuddle up with Agron and watch a movie like she did when she was younger. After all she really didn’t have many friends at school since she was different from the other kids. Not only did she have parents who were gay, she also had been adopted and as such the other kids had trouble relating to her and Isabella didn’t know how to overcome that. She did however have Olivia to be her friend and Sofia was always happy to play with her sister.

Instead she went and rode horses at Duro and Kore’s under her uncle’s watchful eye and did other things that many of the other kids only wished that they could do. Yet Agron still often wished that she had more friends.

“You ready for your party tonight?” Nasir asked a smile forming as he eyed the older of the two girls.

“Yea, cant wait.”

“Alright, I thought I’d make blueberry pancakes how does that sound?” Nasir asked a smile forming as he leaned against the door frame hoping that she would be alright with that.

“Sounds good.” Isabella nodded turning back around to return to going back through her dresser.  Yet Nasir and Agron exchanged a look of confusion with one another trying to figure out what was going on.

Moving into the kitchen Nasir pulled open the freezer to pull out the berries. “Is it me or is something off with her?”

“Something is certainly off.” Agron allowed a sigh between his lips as he thought about it. “But I don’t know what exactly that something is. “Maybe it’s just the fact that she’s bummed that her birthday will be mostly her family?”

He was trying to figure it out, really he was but the truth was there wasn’t a reasonable explanation for the circumstances. All he could hope was that it wasn’t serious and then they would all be alright again.

“Maybe, I guess I never thought of that.” A sigh slipped between Nasir’s lips once more but he didn’t know what to do for the tiny girl. After all there was only so much that they could do. “But I mean Olivia will be here and they seemed to hit it off from the beginning so, you would think that that would help to make her feel better.”

“Yea but when you listen to the other kids talking about their parties and how they’re having all their friends over.” Sofia’s voice surprised them both. They hadn’t realized that she was there until now and yet what she said made sense.

“Alright, alright.” Agron offered a smile as he eyed Sofia. “How long have you known this but you just haven’t told us?”

“Well, not very long. She told me the other day and I guess I was trying to find the right way to tell you.” Sighing as she looked at him Sofia shrugged. The little girl was bright and there was way to deny that in fact, neither one of them would even try to deny it no matter what they were doing.

“It’s alright Fia. Just tell us next time ok?” Agron asked a smile forming as he wrapped an arm around the little girl. “I mean after all it is pretty important that you tell us what is going on so that we can fix it.”

“Alright.” The little girl nodded as she leaned against the counter. “Is there something that I can do to help make breakfast?”

“Pull up a chair and keep us company?” Nasir was trying to make her feel useful. He knew that her backpack was already put together as it was every night before, her hair pulled back and she was already dressed. Sofia had always been a morning person but Isabella drug her feet getting out of bed. Yet it worked out since the girls would spend their time fighting over the bathroom if it was any other way in the morning.

“Alright?” Sofia nodded as she pulled out one of the stools at the counter. “So what are you guys going to do for dad’s birthday?”

“Well, we’re talking about taking your brother and going out for breakfast.” Agron offered a smile knowing that the girls much preferred Nasir’s cooking to eating out as it was and as such they wouldn’t feel left out. “And then we’ll probably come home and try to finish things up for your sister’s party. You’ll find out that the older you get, the less your birthday really means to you. I’m just a year older, that’s all.”

“No, it’s your birthday.” Sofia sighed, her arms crossing across her chest. “What would Gramma say if she was here?”

The words nearly made Nasir drop the things in his hand. He couldn’t belie that she was as vocal as she was sometimes and certainly not that she had just said this. He knew that both of the girls knew what happened to Agron’s parents and yet he hadn’t expected her to speak out like this. “Sofia!”

“She’s fine Nasir. She’s right.” Agron offered a smile as he eyed the man who was standing across the kitchen from him. “My mother was someone who loved to celebrate our birthdays. We got the day off of school if we wanted it and we truly were spoiled. She loved to celebrate birthdays, and maybe that is why I feel the way that I do about them because it’s hard to be happy about them without her.”

“She would want you to be happy dad.” Sofia crossed her arms across her tiny chest trying to get their attentions away from Isabella and her troubles.

“I assure you that I understand such Sofia but it simply is not as easy as it sounds.”

“Stella, no.” Nasir’s snap brought them both from the conversation. It was rare that there was an issue with Stell and yet here she was attempting to steal food from the counter.

A sigh slipped through Agron’s lips as he eyed the dog. “You know better than that Stella.” IT was as he spoke that the dog’s head turned to look up at him as if awaiting his next command. “Come here. Sofia, go let your sister know breakfast is ready please.”

Simply nodding the girl disappeared down the hall once more.

“Do you know she is right?” Nasir’s voice brought Agron from his faze.

“I do. It is simply not as easy as it seems Nasir. I wish I could say it was but a simple thing and yet it is not.” Agron found a laugh slipping between his lips. He knew that Nasir would need no further explanation and yet he knew the only one who truly understood was Duro. He knew the man would call and offer his best wishes and yet Nasir fussed and whined over his lack of wish to celebrate.

“I’m coming!” Isabella’s shout brought them both back around.

Agron allowed a sigh to slip between his lips before he pushed himself from the chair, he’d been sitting in. “Alright, knock it off you two, breakfast is getting cold while you argue.”

While the girls got along most of the time, on occasion they had minor spats that caused them to fight. It seemed that most often there were fights when they were getting ready in the morning.

“I told her twice that I was coming but she just wouldn’t give up on it.” Isabella huffed.

“Just eat.” Nasir allowed a sigh between his lips. He hated when everything went wrong like this. “You’ll end up late for school if you don’t.”

No matter how annoyed they got both Agron and Nasir tried to have more patience each time it happened.

***

“No Duro.” A sigh slipped between his lips as he shook his head. “Look we’ll be home in about twenty minutes. If you would really like to stop in and make sure that I really am alright then go for it.”

Despite having all the patience in the world for Duro, Agron found himself frustrated right now. Every year it was the same thing though. Duro would call to make sure that Agron was alright and even with Nasir around he rarely believed Agron.

“Look.” Duro let out a sigh. “I trust you. Really, I do but I just I guess after everything that’s happened, I’ve learned that sometimes you tell me you’re ok and you don’t actually mean it.”

“Oh, but I do mean it this time Duro.” Adjusting the phone on his shoulder Agron continued on. “Would you like to talk to Nasir, would tthat make you feel better?”

“No, no, happy birthday big brother. You guys need any help to get ready for Izzy’s party tonight? While Duro still wasn’t sure that his older brother was alright, he had decided that prying wouldn’t help either.

“Well, Gannicus and Saxa are supposed to help but you and Kore are more than welcome to help out. I know Nasir is going to go home and cook and Stephen’s asleep.” Agron was trying to sort it all out in his head.

“Gannicus isn’t much help ever.” Duro let a sigh slip between his lips. He loved the man really he did but sometimes Duro wondered what he was thinking.

“Gannicus is..” Agron was trying to decide what was the best way to explain what he wanted to say. “He is a product of his experiences. He fell in love with a woman whom he shouldn’t have. She died in his arms and in general he lived in hell while he was in overseas in the military. He was a sniper after all. He means well but I think he is still suffering, even if it was many years ago. Sometimes it’s just about forgetting hence why he is as drunk as he is. But Saxa swears he is working on it. I guess as long as that is the case then there isn’t much that I can do.”

“I’m sorry it was nothing against him. I just want to know that you are going to be ok and then we can take care of Gannicus if we need to.”

“I’m fine.” Agron offered a smile as he spoke, his hand moving to rest upon Nasir’s as if reassuring him too. “And we are home if you’re intending to stop by.”

“Alright give me time to get Wyatt in the car and then I can be over. As long as you don’t mind Kore hobbling around on crutches.” Though Kore was taking care of the desk work around the shelter, Mira had insisted she and Nasir needed a day of.

“Not at all. The house is baby proof so it’s pretty much the same as crutch proof.” A chuckle was emitted from between Agron’s lips as he crawled out of the car gathering up a few bags of the back seat as Nasir got Stephen out of his car seat.

“Alright, see you soon then Agron.” Duro offered before he hung up.

“So is he coming over?” Nasir offered as he cradled Stephen close to him.

“Yea, both him and Kore I guess. Duro was concerned that she might not be able to do much but I figured she could keep you company in the kitchen if nothing else.” Agron chuckled as he pulled open the front door allowing Nasir to slip insisde the house before he followed.

“Good Idea. Besides there are plenty of things that need to be done, like wrapping Izzy’s presents since we both such at it.” Nasir chuckled as he laid Stephen in his playpen. “I just hope that Isabella enjoys today. Do you think that Sofia was right? That maybe she is upset that she had so few friends her own again? I mean I know that she has our friends and our family but it isn’t the same.”

“It is possible I suppose.” Agron allowed a sigh between his lips as he thought about it. “But let’s not forget that I hardly spoke English when I arrived in the U.S. I mean perhaps they are different situations but what I am saying is that we all have things that we have to over come and maybe this is just part of hers.”

“It is possible that is what it is I suppose. Would you do me a favor Aggie?” Nasir’s voice was patient as he waited on his answer.

“Yea, what’s up?” The words were quicker than Agron had intended. Yet he knew that Nasir wouldn’t judge him for it.

“Would you put Angel and Apollo out in the backyard please? Stella is normally pretty good but I’m afraid the other two might trip Kore up while trying to get her attention.”

“Good Idea.” Agron was glad that it was at least nice outside and that the dogs wouldn’t spend the day out in the cold. Letting out a whistle Agron chuckled as the three dogs came running.

“Stella you can stay.” Nasir offered a smile as he reached down scratching at the dog’s head. Despite everything she had been though, it was obvious that she had once been a house dog. Nasir had tried over and over again to find her original home, yet no one came forward. Even so, sweet Stella had stayed with them as he had promised Agron and the girls.

The poor dog had lost the tips of her ears and part of her tail to her injuries but even so she was a good dog. At night she slept at the foot of the bed and then during the day she patiently laid by Stephen. Nasir had found himself laughing the other day as Stephen crawled across the floor, Stella following after him slowly as if trying to figure out where he was trying to get to.

Pulling the French door shut after the two dogs, Agron allowed a laugh through his lips as he eyed Nasir who was sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor rubbing at Stella’s head. “We got lucky when we found her.”

“I think she got very lucky as well.” Nasir nodded. “But you are right, we are very lucky to have her. I was going to take her back once she was well enough to be able to make it on her own but I never anticipated that you would fall in love with her. In fact you are perhaps the only reason that she is still here. The girls would have had a tough time dealing with letting her go, that much I do know but I am glad she stayed. It amazes me that she has been through as much as she has and yet she still loves kids, she loves people and she’s amazing with Stephen.”

“The other afternoon I was sitting in the living room reading a book and Stephen started to whine but I figured that he would be fine until I finished the page that I was on. She had other ideas though.” Agron laughed. “No more than two minutes later she was tugging at my sleeve trying to get me to go and take care of him. I never would have figured it before, in fact I was just trying to ease her last few days but she’s bounced back pretty well under your watchful eye.”

“She is pretty special isn’t she?” Nasir laughed as the door bell rang perking the dog’s ears. “I’d say that your brother is here.”

“Yea, I have the door.” Agron offered moving across the house, pulling open the front door a smile forming at Kore who leaned on the crutches. “Hey gimpy.”

“Hello ass hole.” Kore smirked in return. As much as she loved her brother in law, she knew that there were days that he could be an ass hole, even though she knew that he was only teasing her now.

“Come on in, Nasir’s in the kitchen. I’m sure he would enjoy the company and if you’d like I’ll pull a stool up to the counter and you can help.” A smile formed on Agron’s lips as he eyed the woman before him taking no offense to her earlier statement.

“Just hit him with a crutch.” Duro laughed adjusting Wyatt on his hip as he came up the steps after the woman. “Hello Aggie.”

“Hello little brother.” Agron shook his head as he eyed his brother turning and starting for the kitchen. “Nasir dear, is there something that you would like Kore to do or shall I pull over a stool and you can regal her with tales of when you were young?”

“Well you can pull a stool over and she can help me out if she’s interested.” A smile formed as his eyes ran over the woman before him. “Good afternoon Kore. How are you feeling?”

“Alright, a little queasy but otherwise I feel pretty decent.” She offered as she leaned the crutches against the wall. “And ready to burn those blasted things. So what can I do?”

“Well, Isabella has insisted that she wants a chocolate chip cake but I cant quite figure out how to make that happen without all of the chips sinking to the bottom and causing a layer of chocolate.” Nasir stood, his arms crossed across his chest as he leaned against the counter. “Any ideas?”

“Actually yes. Duro dear, can I borrow your phone?” Kore’s hobble to the stool made Nasir cringe, yet when Agron offered her assistance, she quickly denied it, insisting she was fine.

“My phone? How is my phone going to help?” Duro’s brow furrowed but he handed it over to her, leaning over her shoulder as she began to search for something. “Did you just sign into the computer at home? When did you figure out how to do that?”

“The same time I figured out how to do it with the one at work.” Kore chuckled but after a few short clicks she flipped the phone around to show Nasir. “See, I even have a recipe for it.” Leaning back against Duro she shook her head as she kissed at his cheek. “Yes I will show you how to do so when I get a minute. For now though would you make sure that Wyatt’s not trying to pull at Stella’s tail or her ears please?”

“Yea, I got it covered.” Duro offered shaking his head in his brother’s direction behind the woman’s shoulder.

“Something I can do?” Agron’s voice surprised Nasir who simply shook his head. “I think we have it covered for now, you can go keep Duro company if you want to.”

Nodding Agron followed after Duro but it wasn’t until they were fully out of ear shot that the younger German spoke. “She’s hardly alright.”

“What do you mean?” Agron didn’t understand, and in fact his heart lept, he hoped that Kore was fine, that it wasn’t serious and yet each second that passed, his anxiety grew worse and worse.

“She’s been pretty sick the past couple of days. I ended up in the emergency room with her yesterday so that she could just keep water down. They wanted to keep her over night but she insisted that she was fine and that she should come home.” A sigh slipped between Duro’s lips as he sank to the couch, a hand rubbing at her eyes. “Aggie, what am I going to do? I mean fuck…”

Agron’s eyes drifted to the little boy that was playing on the floor with Stella, a smile formed as he watched him. “Was it this way with Wyatt too?” Agron was hoping that Duro would say yes and yet his brother’s reaction already told him everything that he needed to know.

“No, not at all. In fact, she didn’t even know she was expecting until she went to doctor for regular blood work.” A sigh slipped between Duro’s lips. “I mean I know that it’s normal for her to be sick, even worse then the last time but I’m more concerned that she’s having trouble keeping food down.”

Agron wished more than anything else that he could do something about his brother’s troubles but women were a mystery to him. In fact, Agron often times preferred it that way. “Well, I don’t know what to tell you but I might know someone who does.”

***

“You’re sure that Nasir can handle both of the boys?” Duro was beginning to panic now and Agron was meant to calm him down at all costs or at least that was how Duro seemed to see it.

“He’ll be just fine Duro.” Agron offered raising a hand to knock on the door but it was instead pulled open, as his hand rose.

“You rang?” Gannicus chuckled shaking his head. “Sibyl said you were on your way over. Happy Birthday by the way.”

“Thanks.” It was on the tip of Agron’s tongue to ask him if Sibyl was living there or not but he decided against it instead.

“So what brings the two of you over? I was just waiting on Saxa and then I was going to head over to your place but it seems that this is working the other way. Come on in.” Gannicus paused stepping out of the way for him. He knew that if the brothers came in a pair and weren’t looking for him, it likely wasn’t a good thing.

“Duro wanted to talk to Sibyl about something if it wasn’t too much of a hassle.” Agron offered, wrapping an arm around his brother’s shoulders but Duro only pulled away from him as if trying to prove that he could stand on his own two feet without needing his older brother.

“What can I do for you?” Sibyl asked as she sat on the edge of the couch arm, the towel in her hands before reaching up and beginning to pull at the dark locks on her head.

“Well, I’m not sure if you can do anything at all really.” Duro felt awkward, he wasn’t sure what say or how to say it. Yet Agron was patient, he wasn’t blurting it out for him like he normally would which left Duro even more confused and annoyed. “I just…I guess…I’m concerned about my wife.”

Gannicus’ eyes softened, face dropping as his eyes ran over Agron as if he was trying to decide if it was serious or not.

“Alright, about what?” Sibyl wanted to help as best she could and yet he hadn’t given her nearly enough information to give him any kind of answers either. “What has created your concern? Is she ill?”

“No, well I suppose you could say she’s ill but the real issue is that she is pregnant. I mean, it’s not an issue; in fact I am excited about it. However, what I meant to say is that she is experiencing extreme morning sickness. She can hardly keep water down, in fact sometimes she cant even do that.” Duro was beginning to ramble and he knew that but he was trying to figure out how to say what it was that he was thinking.

A chuckle slipped between Sibyl’s lips before she thought about it. “I’m sorry; I do not mean to laugh. It is simply that you wouldn’t believe how many people are actually in the same situation and are unsure of what to do about it. Ginger is one of the most encouraged cures, as well as peppermint. Tiny meals are encouraged too, I know it seems like the exact opposite of what it should be but it really will help. Simple things like crackers, pretzels with peanut butter, even an apple. It will help I promise, and if it doesn’t then I recommend a trip to the doctor, they can prescribe her something to help make it better.”

“You couldn’t answer this question?” Gannicus’ eyes turned to eye Agron as if wondering why he hadn’t simply answered the question to put his mind at ease.

“Duro does not see truth behind Agron’s verds.” Saxa’s voice from the kitchen surprised them all. No one had heard her come in other than Bellatrix who went running into the other room at the sound of the door. Yet her thick accent caused Sibyl’s eyes to move over Gannicus as if she were asking him what the woman had really said.

“I do so Saxa.” Duro sighed. “I simply thought that perhaps Sibyl….forget it, I don’t need to explain myself to you.”

“Einfach Duro Sie wissen Ich liebe dich.“ Saxa offered, setting a hand on Duro’s arm which only caused Sibyl to shake her head, moving from the couch down the hall way.  “Vhere do you go Vittle Thing?”

Gannicus allowed a sigh between his lips as rubbed at his eyes for a minute.

Yet it was Agron who moved first, slipping down the hallway placing a light knock on the bathroom door. “Sibyl?” Despite how oblivious Agron could be to women, he thought that he heard sniffles from behind the door.

“What?”

“Can I come in? I mean, are you decent?” Despite each question Agron asked, he felt like it was the wrong question to ask, yet the next never seemed any better than the last.

Instead though the bathroom door opened, the woman’s tear streaked face from where she sat on the counter peaking out at him. “You can come in, shut the door though.”

Slipping into the room, Agron pushed the door shut behind himself thankful for the fact that Gannicus was well aware that while he saw the beauty in women he had no interest in them. “What is wrong?” His voice was gentle as he reached out, fingers brushing over Sibyl’s cheek.

“I-I do not know how to deal with Saxa. Half the time I cannot understand her and then she gets upset when I ask her to repeat herself and the other half of the time she treats me as if I am a child. She hates me, she is the one who thought that it was a good idea that I even consider sleeping with Gannicus.” The tears only fell harder as she spoke now and Agron found himself wondering why he had gotten involved in the first place.

“Saxa can be hard to understand at times and you’re right she can be brash when you ask questions of her but she means well. Truthfully, she only wishes for Gannicus to be happy as she is in love with him.” Though Agron was trying to figure out what exactly he should really say, this seemed like the easiest way to say it. “If it would ease the tensions any, would you like to come home with Duro and I? Kore is at the house as well as Nasir and the boys. Before you tell me that you don’t want to impose, please know that you aren’t imposing. Besides, I’m sure that eventually Gannicus and Saxa will be along and in all honesty, I think it might make Kore feel a little more at ease to have another woman to talk to. I mean, I know that many would consider Nasir feminine but something tells me it’s just not the same.”

A chuckle slipped between Sibyl’s lips. “He is sweet, but you’re right, hardly a woman. Although, I wish I knew what he used on his hair, it is always so amazing looking.”

“Uh, it’s some watermelon thing. I don’t know, I’ll be honest, I try not to care what he uses for shampoo.” Agron leaned against the wall a smile forming as he did. “So what do you say? Would you like to come with us?” He asked extending a hand out to her.

“Yea, that would be nice.” The truth was Sibyl would be thrilled to get away from it for a little while. Even though she wasn’t living here and she could go home, Sibyl hated her apartment. It seemed so tiny, so lonesome and she certainly wasn’t allowed to have pets.

“Well, come on then. I’m sure by now Duro is ready to be saved from Saxa.” A smile spread across his lips once more as Sibyl took hold of his hand hopping from the counter she’d been sitting on.

Opening the bathroom door, Agron allowed the woman to slip out the door before him and followed her down the hallway. “Sibyl’s going to come with us if that’s cool with you?” It was phrased as a question and yet Agron was sure he already knew the answer.

“Yea, that’s cool.” Gannicus offered a nod. Offering a silent thank you to the man, Gannicus’ eyes turned to Duro’s direction before they rolled as he listened to Duro and Saxa argue. “You taking him or you leaving him?”

“II suppose since his wife’s at my place I should take him but believe me, I would much rather leave him hear and allow you the pleasure of knowing what it was like growing up.” Agron chuckled before his eyes turned to Sibyl. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, ready whenever you are.” Sibyl nodded.

“Duro, come on. Stephen should be waking up soon and we both know that Kore can’t move very far to keep up with him and Wyatt.” Agron crossed his arms attempting to seem more intimidating than he really was.  Normally Duro and Saxa got along quite well and Duro was normally the one trying to break the two of them up. However, now and then Duro and Saxa had spats that caused them to need Agron to step in and break them up.

“Coming.” Duro turned on his heels offering a final spat over his shoulder at Saxa. “We both know that I always loved him more than you do.”

Agron gave Duro a shove out the door, waiting for Sibyl to slip out as well before he pulled the door shut. “You and Saxa going to be alright at dinner tonight?” The question was meant for his brother but he almost wouldn’t have been surprised if Sibyl had answered him instead.

“Yea, yea. We’ll be fine.” Duro huffed as he crawled into the car, pulling the door shut.

Sibyl slid in the backseat, her eyes falling upon the floor and Agron was almost baffled by the reaction. Yet he realized that it was the way that she behaved and as such, didn’t mention it.

“You know how Saxa can be Duro.” Agron shook his head as he eyed his brother putting the car in drive starting for home as he did.

***

“Hello dear, I wondered when you would get back.” Kore teased from where she was sitting on the edge of the couch eating a handful of goldfish crackers, a cup of tea sitting on the coffee table as she watched Wyatt and Stephen playing together. Nasir was settled in on his favorite arm chair. “Oh and Sibyl, it is nice to see you again.”

“It is nice to see you too.” Sibyl offered a nod. “Duro said you aren’t feeling very well but it looks as if perhaps you have that under control.”

“Nasir insisted I had to eat something and he was even sweet enough to make me a cup of tea too.” Kore offered a smile. “But thank you for your concern, it means a lot to me.”

“I assure you that’s probably not the sweetest thing he’s ever done for me.” Agron mumbled under his breath.

“Agron!” Duro chastised shaking his head.

“What? I was just saying that it certainly was sweet of him!”

The front door opening and Stella letting out a bark made Agron smile, it meant that the girls were home and the mood would hopefully turn much happier.

“Hello girls.” Agron offered leaning around the entry way offering a smile as he eyed the two young girls.

“Hello.” Isabella offered a weak smile as she put her shoes on the shoe rack before she went down the hallway to her own room again. Sofia though set her shoes on the rack, her backpack leaning against it. She paused though seeing Sibyl, a new face that brought her a sense of confusion as if she didn’t what to do with the strange woman and she stood there watching her movements.

“Hey Sofia, this is Sibyl.” Nasir’s voice was gentle as he eyed the little girl. “She is a friend of ours. She wont hurt you, I promise.”

Shaking her head, Sofia paused as she eyed the woman once more. “No, I-I remember her.” Her voice was hardly a whisper as she spoke. “She was nice to me.”

Sibyl wasn’t sure what the young girl was talking about. “When was that sweetie?” She had seen so many kids over the years that in truth, she didn’t remember all of them. She wished she did but she didn’t.

“I had just been taken from my parents.” Sofia offered. “It was just before I came here, and you talked to me and held my hand while the doctors gave me shots and took blood.”

Sibyl nodded offering a tiny smile as she began to remember what the girl was talking about. “I remember sweetheart. You were just as beautiful then as you are now. I’m glad that you no longer have to go through that.”

It was one of the things that Sibyl hated about her job. She never got to see what happened to many of the children that she worked with. Yet this time she got to see and the fact that she had ended up with Agron and Nasir made her happy.

***

“Well come here.” Agron laughed from where he was stretched out on the half of the sectional holding his arms out to Isabella. Everyone had left and the clean up had been done. While a good time had been had by all, both of the girls weren’t tired yet and Nasir had suggested a movie. In truth he was stretched out on the other sectional, Sofia lying beside him curled within his arm.

Happily Isabella stretched out beside Agron, her new stuffed animal clutched close to her chest. No matter how old Isabella got, she was always going to be Agron’s cuddle bug. That much was highly apparent, as she was always begging him to slide over or to let her lay with him. Yet Agron didn’t mind, he knew that she had been a little jealous since Stephen was born and he would do anything to make it up to him.

“So what are we watching?” Nasir asked as he adjusted against the pillow that was tucked behind him, fiddling with the remote.

“How about Madeline?” Sofia piped up.

“What about Alvin and the Chipmunks?” Isabella suggested a smile forming as Agron began to laugh. The truth was it was actually one of his favorites as well too.

“You pick Nasir.” Agron offered as he wrapped an arm around Isabella pulling her close.

“Hmmm well we watched Madeline the other night so how about Alvin and the Chipmunks?” Nasir offered as he began flipping through the movies on the tv picking out the Chipmunks as he had just stated.

“Sounds good I suppose.” Sofia let out a tiny sigh but she settled in much easier than she normally did which only proved that she wasn’t upset after all.

These were the moments that Agron lived for. A sigh slipped between his lips though as the doorbell rang. Pulling his arm from around Isabella Agron pushed himself from the couch. “Be back in a second.” He hated to leave but he knew that Nasir would wait for him.

Allowing a sigh between his lips Agron pulled open the door, surprised by who greeted him. “Grams?” He thought it was the woman hiding behind the many wrapped packages in her arms.

“Hello dear. You didn’t think that I could forget about your birthday now did you?” The woman’s voice was bright and chipper as she spoke. “Well and Isabella’s of course.”

“Oh, no, come in.” Agron was confused. The woman never came to visit for birthdays or other special events and yet here she was standing before him stepping out of her way, allowing her to brush past him on her way to the living room.

“Look who came to visit.” Despite his confusion, Agron was trying to hold it together for the girls. They did not need to know of the feud between himself and the woman.

“Gramma!” Isabella’s sweet voice sounded excited for perhaps the time in a long time, at least the first time that day.

“Happy Birthday Isabella.”

“Thank you.” Isabella offered a smile.

At the mere sight of her tiny face lighting up, Agron couldn’t help feeling like the woman’s presence was a good thing.

“I’m sorry that I missed your party sweetheart.” The woman answered as she sank to the couch beside Isabella. “But I do come bearing gifts for all of you.”

“Its ok Gramma.” Isabella was happy and Nasir’s surprise was evident as he sank to the couch beside the man. Neither one of them had anticipated seeing the woman and yet to see her was a happy thing for him.

Nasir wasn’t surprised he knew well that Agron had fought with himself trying to decide if he really wanted the woman to be a part of their life and yet he seemed to allow it. Perhaps it was Isabella’s insistent asking her and the fact the girls enjoyed seeing her but Agron found himself giving in to her presence.

“Sofia, this is for you.” A smile spread across her lips as she took it from her, though she was surprised. After all it was her sister’s birthday.

“But why?” Sofia turned her head in confusion.

“No reason in particular.” The woman offered a shrug as she handed another package over to Isabella before extending yet another package over to Isabella before extending yet another to Nasir, a smirk forming as she tossed a set of keys in Agron’s direction. “Yours I couldn’t quite bring in the house.”

Agron’s brow furrowed as she eyed the woman, eyes quickly turning to the keys in his hands. He didn’t understand, she was wealthy, that much he was very aware of and yet he was confused. There was nothing that a situation like this would bring but an apology he was sure and she would likely be the one apologizing for her absence.

“Well go ahead and open them.” A smile brought a new light to the woman’s face. It was a look that Agron remembered well from when he was about the same age as the girls.

“Go ahead little one.” Agron offered as his eyes drifted over Isabella.

The little girl’s fingers feverishly worked at the paper despite her normal wish to save the paper and make sure that it was neat and tidy. It wasn’t long before she revealed the contents within.

Inside were many little packages. Some containing hair ties and bows, others cute little bracelets and rings. Yet on caught Agron’s attentions in particular.

The delicate black jewelry box  with it’s golden trim embossing made him nearly gasp.

“This sweetheart was your grandmother’s.” The woman’s voice quivered as she spoke of Agron’s mother. “I would like you to have it. Of course, you may wish for your father to hang onto it until you are older but in the end that is up to you.”

Carefully Isabella opened the box, her eyes falling upon the necklace within. It had been one that Agron’s mother hand worn very often, yet he remembered it quite well.

“Thank you.” The little girls voice was quiet before she moved from where she was sitting to Agron’s side handing over the box. It was a gesture that nearly made Agron cry.

“I will keep it safe little one, I promise.” Agron offered as he curled his fingers to hold onto the box tighter.

“Your turn Fia.” Nasir offered as his attentions turned to the younger girl. Unlike her sister’s though, hers contained things like baseballs, a new glove and yet tucked carefully in the corner was another jewelry box.

“Thank you.” Sofia offered as she removed the tiny box opening it to see what was inside. Unlike her sister’s, hers contained a ring.

“The same goes for you. What you do with it is up to you Sofia, however, I wish you to have it.”

“Which leaves you Nasir.” Agron offered wrapping his arm around the tiny man once he had set both boxes on the table.

Nasir began to pull at the delicate bow trying to unwind it. Once he had gotten that accomplished he pulled the cylindrical object from with in the paper. His confusion only mounting when he found it to be a can of sorts. Pulling the lid off a smile formed upon his lips when he pulled from within a pair of leather gloves, the insides lined with soft fur. “Thank you.” HE could only imagine that they had cost a fortune but he could honestly say that they would be a nice addition come winter while he was trying to walk dogs at work and getting the girls from school and such.

“I remembered you complaining that your hands were cold and I know that you often work outside so I thought they would be a good addition.”

“They most certainly will be put to good use.” Nasir offered a nod as his fingers ran over the supple leather. The truth was he had never had something like this, it wasn’t that Agron wouldn’t have bought them for him, it was simply he wouldn’t allow Agron to do it for him.

“Which my dear child leaves you.” She offered her eyes falling on Agron. “How about you walk me out to my car and you can investigate it?”

“You cant leave!” Isabella whined, her arms crossing across her chest.

“I cant interrupt your night sweetheart. However, I promise I will talk to your dad about you girls coming to spend a night with me.” Her eyes turned to look at Nasir for a minute. “I did not forget about the little guy, however I was not sure what you could use either. If you tell me, I would be more than willing to pick it up as well.”

“That is not necessary.” Nasir offered a smile. “What you have done is already more than enough.”

“I know it is not necessary, I want to do it.” She offered. “Call me when you come up with something, I know that Agron has the number.” Pushing herself from the couch she offered hugs to the girls and allowed Agron to lead her outside.

A gasp slipped between his lips though as he found what was sitting in the driveway. “I-is that….” He was flabbergasted, the car of his dreams, that he had dreamed of since he was twelve, yet he never found it practical.

“The vintage Mustang that you fell in love with? Yea, that’s what that is.” Laughing the woman pulled her grandson within her arms hugging him close to her. “I wish that I could take the past twenty years and make them disappear but I know I cant. I hope that this is only the beginning of things like this, times like this. I know you’re going to tell me you don’t want it, that I should take it back but Agron, it is meant for you. You are meant to have it, please take it. Allow yourself this indulgence. The insurance is taken care of, there is nothing for you to worry about other than enjoying it.”

“Thank you.” Agron offered, his eyes turning to the keys in his hand. While he still didn’t know what to do about the woman, he found himself forgiving her for everything that she had done to him as a child. “And if you would like the girls to come and stay with you for a night then you are more than welcome to take them.”

“I will call you to set it up tomorrow and to see what you have both decided you need for the little guy. You will pick something or else I will pick for you both.” Reaching out she set a hand on his shoulder. “Now go and spend time with your family. You have a beautiful one, I hope you know how truly lucky you really are. I know I wasn’t always supportive but Nasir is a wonderful man.”

“Thank you Grams.” Agron offered as he hugged the woman in return. Though he had pretended for many years, he truly meant it this time. He meant it as he spoke the words to her.

Watching the woman leave, Agron moved into the house again dropping the keys on the entry way table before returning to the living room. “Alright, so I think we were going to watch a movie. Are you girls still interested?” He wouldn’t have been surprised if they were more interested in playing with their gifts.

“Yea!” Sofia giggled as she settled in beside Nasir on the couch again.

“Will you come and sit with me?” Isabella asked as she turned her face up to look at Agron once more.

“Of course I will.” Agron offered as he slid onto the sectional beside her allowing her to settle in before he cuddled her close to him a smile forming as she settled in against his shoulder again.

It wasn’t long before both girls were asleep a smile formed as Nasir adjusted to turn off the movie before he carefully scooped Sofia within his arms. Though she was much heavier than she had once been, he was still capable of managing to do so. Agron followed not far behind with Isabella. It took them a few minutes to get the girls settled into bed and tucked in. Angel curled up at the end of Sofia’s bed and Apollo in Isabella’s where they usually slept.

Quietly creeping from the room, they both paused a minute to look back at the little girls who were sleeping well within their beds before slipping up the stairs once more. Nasir stopped only long enough to peek in on Stephen to make sure that he was alright and then he moved back into their own room a smile forming as he did. Agron was in the bathroom brushing his teeth as Nasir crept to the window peeking out it in order to see what was sitting in the driveway. Realizing what it was a smile crept to his lips before he moved back to the bathroom door. “So, what did she give you? I mean, a vehicle is obvious but what kind?”

Agron paused toothbrush in his mouth before he pulled it out spitting into the sink, the back of his hand wiping away the excess toothpaste. “You know, I kind of feel bad taking it. I know it cost a fortune but Grams insists that I take it.”

“Take what?” Nasir asked turning his head.

“A mustang, the vintage one that I’ve wanted for years now.”

“Is it the car you’re not sure about or the fact that you feel vulnerable around her and you’re not used to that?”

“I-I guess both.” Agron sighed as he looked down at his little man wondering how he knew.

“It’s not a bad thing that you’re trying to make things work with her Agron.” Nasir’s voice was gentle as he reached out touching the man’s cheek. “I know you hate not being in control of your emotions but let go for a little while and see what happens. If not for you then for the girls.”

Nodding Agron wrapped his arms around Nasir pulling him close to himself as he held onto him. “What would my life be without you little man?” He found his forehead resting upon Nasir’s, one hand running through the man’s silky hair as the other ran up and down Nasir’s side.

Turning his face up to press his lips to Agron’s, Nasir wound his fingers in the short locks of Agron’s hair. “I love you, I’m not going anywhere. I promise you, if this whole mess with your grandmother goes to hell then I will still be here to dry your tears & quiet your fears. You have nothing to fear by giving yourself up to her, I will make sure you are ok.”

“Thank you.” Agron offered a small smile as he leaned down kissing the man again. “Thank you, you mean more than I will ever know.”

“I’m going to get a shower, I’ll be to bed soon.” Nasir’s words were quiet a he pulled away from Agron.

“Mmmmm….” Agron chuckled. “You and warm water, you’re sure you don’t want me to come?”

Nasir found himself chuckling, his tongue clicking against his teeth as he did so. “The fact that you asked me such a loaded question is interesting. However, if you want to come with me you are more than welcome to.”

“I think I would.” Agron nodded as he leaned down pressing his lips to Nasir’s once more before he pulled away, moving into their bedroom he pulled the bathroom door shut before returning to Nasir, giving the bathroom door a nudge as well. He knew that the girls were tucked away in their beds but it was still a habit of his to shut doors just incase.

“I think you’re wearing way too many clothes for that.” Nasir’s words were quieter than he had intended them to be and yet Agron found himself laughing all the same.

“So is someone else.” Agron chuckled as his fingers pushed at Nasir’s shirt, fingers clawing at the material pulling it off before Agron leaned down to kiss Nasir once more.

“Alright, there will be plenty of time for this later.” Nasir chuckled before he reached in turning the water on figuring that it would take a couple of minutes at least for the water to warm up. He began pulling his own clothes off before he slipped beneath the water allowing it to fall over his back and shoulders.

It wasn’t long after that Agron followed, his arms wrapping around Nasir as he pulled him close to himself. “See this is innocent enough.” Agron chuckled as his hands ran up and down Nasir’s sides. The tiny man had once claimed that it was not possible for them to have an innocent shower together, it always seemed to end up in sex.

“I suppose so.” Nasir chuckled as he leaned his head back against the man. The wet strands of his hair sticking to Agron’s wet chest. “You know what I could really go for?”

“What’s that?” Agron asked as his head turned down to press a kiss to Nasir’s forehead.

“A back rub. I think I slept weird last night or something because it’s killing me today.”

“That I can do.” Agron nodded. He was positive that it was a simple task that he could surely pull off.

***

“Fuck, Agron that feels amazing.” Nasir’s whine as he pushed up against Agron’s hands made the man chuckle as he continued on.

“And what seems to be the problem here?” Agron’s voice was quiet as he leaned down pressing his lips against Nasir’s shoulder once more.

“Your hands are always magic, I thought that you were going to have to work at it for awhile in order to make it feel better but it’s hardly been five minutes and I feel amazing already. Please keep going.” Nasir felt bad begging but it was easier than anything else he would try to manage.

A chuckle slipped between his lips as Agron continued on. “Yes I will continue little man. All you ever have to do is ask and I will be glad to help.”

Nasir’s arms moved so that his face turned up to look at Agron. “Aggie?”

“Yea baby?” Agron asked before he pressed his lips to Nasir’s.

Once Agron had pulled away Nasir spoke again. “I was just thinking that you said you fell in love with me the night we first met but why? I mean I was barely conscious and it wasn’t as if I was great conversation or anything.”

“I hate to admit it but the truth is that you were the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.” Though the smile was weak, Agron offered it all the same. “Yet the more I got to know you, the more I was sure that it truly was love. It’ll sound ridiculous but I just believed that you were my soul mate.”

Nasir was quiet for a few minutes before he spoke again. “Of course it doesn’t sound ridiculous. After all I didn’t know who were the only one who I could see myself with. That night on the way to the hospital, you held my hand and talked to me. I know this sounds insane but I swear, while I was unconscious, I knew that you were there.” Nasir wasn’t sure why he had never told Agron this before now. “I knew that Castus never arrived but I also knew that you were there.”

“Honestly, I thought that I was useless to you. I want to talk to you, to take your hand in mine but honestly I just couldn’t do it, I was too busy being worried someone who loved you would show up and be pissed about it.” Agron had always thought that Nasir was seeing someone, yet he knew now that it wasn’t true.

While anytime Crixus had ever asked about it, Agron argued that he hadn’t done anything wrong. In fact he had said several times that he would have done the same thing for anyone who was in the same situation. Yet, deep down inside both he and Crixus knew the truth, Nasir had been a one time deal for him.

“You know it’s kind of sad but they still haven’t found the guy that hit me.” Nasir allowed a sigh between his lips, both out of relaxation against Agron’s hands and frustration from knowing whoever had done this to him was still out there.

“They will find him baby, I promise. No one has stopped looking for him. I swear to you he will be found. Attius personally took the case, we both know that if anyone can do it, it’s Attius.” Agron wasn’t going to tell Nasir but the truth was that he had asked Attius to look into it if he got the chance. Of course the man had all too quickly agreed to do so and that made Agron appreciate the man even more.

Carefully Agron draped himself over Nasir’s back, his chest pressing against Nasir’s back and a smile formed on his lips as he did.

“You are too wonderful to me.” Nasir chuckled as he pressed a kiss to the man’s lips. “I love you Agron.”

“I love you too Nasir, more than you will ever know little man.”

“I doubt that.” Nasir laughed as he rolled himself onto his back to pull Agron close to him. “I know more than you think when it comes to how you feel about me.”

Agron simply chuckled, leaning his head he pressed his lips to Nasir’s. Yet he was careful to keep his lips soft and tender. He knew that Nasir was in a vulnerable position and he didn’t wish to scare him or make him feel as though he was trying to force him. Infact Agron knew that Nasir was alright as he pressed back against him.

“You are beautiful Nasir, simply beautiful. All of those years that my mother forced me to go to church, I didn’t believe that angels existed, in you I have found reason to believe. I didn’t know if I could live without all I had lost and now I see that in order to find everything I have now in my life with you, I had to lose it all.”

Nasir’s fingers pressed against Agron’s lips trying to quiet the man’s ramblings. He knew what Agron would say, it wasn’t the first time that he had heard him say it. Although it was perhaps the first time that Agron had bared it all at once.

He realized though that Agron was much like an onion. The more layers you peeled off, the more complex he really was. Each layer led to yet another and at his very core as much as he denied it, he was a softie.

“You never have to explain to me Agron.” Nasir’s words were a whisper as he spoke them. Leaning up he pressed his lips to Agron’s once more, his arms wrapping around Agron, one of his feet stretching out though he caught Stella with it causing her to yelp.

The laughter that emanated from them both was a nice break from the tensions that they had been experiencing. “Sorry girl.” Agron chuckled, pulling away from Nasir only long enough to rub at the dog’s head before he draped himself over Nasir once more, resting on his elbows.

“I think it’s your turn.” Nasir offered as he pressed his lips to Agron’s. “I know how tense you can be most of the time and I would like to help you to feel better.”

“I’m fine little man.” Agron chuckled burying his face between Nasir’s neck and his hair. “I love you little man, I hope that you know that. I really do love you; you come before me every time.”

“The same is true of you and I.” Nasir’s voice was quiet. “I would put you before me at any point and time and I want you to know that Agron.”

“I already knew that Nasir.” Agron found himself chuckling before he pulled the man closer to him hugging him tightly as he did. “You spoil me, just remember that.”

“I know that.” Nasir chuckled before he managed to roll Agron onto his back once more. “Alright, here you are now you just have to roll onto your stomach and I can offer you some relief.”

“I don’t particularly need any relief though. However, I suppose if you can manage to provide a happy ending then perhaps I can deal with that.” Agron chuckled. Of course he was only giving Nasir a hard time but what had started as a hard time ended as Nasir taking him seriously this time.

“Well, I might even be able to manage that too.” Nasir chuckled as he eyed the man, giving his hip a slap as he tried to encourage the man to roll over.

As if working on obliging him, Agron rolled onto his stomach, his long legs stretching over the edge of the couch as he rested his arms on his pillow, his head resting upon them. “So, have you thought about what Grams said about the little guy?”

Agron saw nothing wrong with this type of conversation. In fact, it was something that didn’t surprise him anymore. Yet Nasir had other plans, his hands rubbed at the base of Agron’s spine trying to get him to relax some and yet there was no way to do so it seemed.

“Should I take that as a no?” Agron’s laugh made Nasir shake his head. He would have thought that Agron was more than willing to be serious right now and yet he was busy making light of the situation.

“I want not to think of your grandmother right now.” Nasir offered pulling at the waist band of Agron’s sweats. Once he had gotten them past his ass cheeks, he did the same with the man’s boxers. “And something tells me you wish not to as well, even if you wont say such.”

“Oh really? What makes you think that?” Agron was challenging the man, pushing him to move forward, almost daring Nasir to continue on. He knew well enough what the man was going to do and yet he couldn’t help but wonder what level Nasir had to be at before he would actually do it without asking him.

“Taunting are we?” Nasir asked leaning down to press his lips to the man’s lips before he allowed the tip of a finger to breech the man, a chuckle slipping between his lips as Agron allowed a groan between his lips, back arching as he did. “What’s the matter Aggie? Didn’t you say something about a happy ending?”

Burying his face within Agron’s neck, nose nuzzling against his neck as he did, Nasir allowed the finger to move further within the man. His knees rested on either side of Agron’s legs trying to keep him from kicking his feet or tossing them far enough that he could hurt him or Stella.

“Fuck, I was kidding Nasir.” Agron growled between his clenched teeth, face burying in the pillow for a minute before he rolled his head back once more. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Nasir’s laughter made Agron annoyed, his other hand rubbing at Agron’s hip. “You don’t seem too upset about it though.” He chuckled as continued on. “Can you feel that dear? Hmmmm? Yea, I know you’ve got quite a bit of pent up sexual frustration.” A chuckle slipped between Nasir’s lips. “Let me take care of it. Do you want more than this huh? Do you think that you can take me?”

Growling Agron’s eyes turned up to look at Nasir and the look in his eyes was enough for Agron to know that he certainly wouldn’t have ever needed words to answer him after that look alone.

“Alright, Alright, I get it.” Nasir chuckled quickly shedding his own shorts and boxers before he replaced himself over the man. “You’re sure about this?”

“Positive.” Agron growled, a hand reaching back to set upon Nasir’s hip as he pulled Nasir toward himself again. “Just do it Nasir, that’s all I want.”

Nodding, Nasir pushed himself within the man, leaning down as he pressed his lips to Agron’s to quiet the man. Only once he was sure that Agron could stay even slightly quiet was when he pulled his lips away from the man.

“You alright?” Nasir asked, his hands coming to rest on his lover’s hips.

“Yea, yea I’m fine.” Agron nodded. “I swear that wasn’t a moan of pain, that was enjoyment. If there was anything else I would let you know.” His hand came to grip at Nasir’s hip now urging him to move forward, he needed it, needed his lover to move on like he usually would.

“Alright, good.” Nasir nodded before he began to thrust into the man once more. “You are a very wonderful little thing you know. Pretty sweet lay if I do say so myself.” Of course he was only giving Agron a hard time and he would never refer to him in such a way.

“Yea, yea, you’ve mentioned that once or twice before.” Agron chuckled but it quickly turned into a moan. “Fuck, keep going Nasir, please.”

***

“No,” Agron was highly used to speaking the words when it came to his grandmother and yet it was never in this form which confused him even more. “No, you can take the girls for a couple of days if they would like that.” The weak smile that he mustered was hard to ignore. Yet Agron was trying his damndest to manage only to convince the woman that he was truly ok with it. While he wasn’t upset about it, he still wasn’t sure what he should do about everything going on with the woman.

“And did you and Nasir come to the conclusion about what you wanted for the little guy?” Crossing her arms the woman offered an encouraging smile trying to make Agron understand that she wasn’t upset with him.

“We talked about it. The truth is there isn’t really anything that we need right now for Stephen. We took care of most of his basic needs before he was born.  It’s not that we don’t want your help, I promise, it’s just we cant come up with anything that we need.” Agron felt like he was repeating himself but he wanted her to understand why they were doing what they were doing. It was nothing against the woman and it was certainly not a slight. It was simply that even after a couple of hours of discussion they had simply decided that there was nothing that they needed right now. “But if we think of something I promise we will call you and let you know about it.”

“Then I will have to come up with something on my own.” The woman offered a smile as she eyed him. “You don’t think I would take an answer like that now do you?”

“No, no.” Agron allowed a sigh between his lips as he tried to decide what to do. IT was obvious that the woman wouldn’t let it go so simply and Agron wasn’t sure why he had figured that she would but he supposed that he would end up with eventually answering the question but that eventually was hard to tell when it would be.

“Have you boys decided what you’re doing for Thanksgiving yet?” Though she was sure that in the beginning Agron had no idea about the holiday once they had moved to the country, now though she assumed they celebrated if only for the girl’s well being.

“We haven’t really talked about it yet.” Agron offered as his arms crossed across his chest, though it was a defensive posture Agron was sure that she was trying to pull something out of him. “It’s different now that both Duro and I are with someone else and Nasir has Amal now and it’s just more complicated than it seems anymore.”

Agron knew that Nasir was looking forward to spending the holidays with his brother since they handy had many together as children. He didn’t know what to do because he was sure that his grandmother would suggest the same thing and yet he didn’t know how to tell her no.

“Well, the door is always open. If you get the chance to stop by then you’re more than welcome to but if not then I understand.” The truth was it was normally her, Maria and Charles for the holiday. Most thought it strange that she invited her house keeper and butler to dinner with her but the truth was she didn’t want to be alone anymore.

Offering a nod and a smile Agron reached out to set a hand on her arms. “We will come and visit I promise Grams. Depending on what is going on, maybe Nasir will have dinner here. If that is the case would you like to join us?” Of course they would invite Duro, Saxa and Amal as well but it would allow the woman to be with her grand children and her great grand children as well. That much would make her feel better he supposed, and the truth was that he truly did want her to join them no matter how many times she had annoyed him and disowned him.

 “That would be nice Agron.” Nodding the woman offered a smile as she eyed her grandson. “You have become so mature over the years, your mother and father would be so proud of you. Especially after the way that you took care of your brother in the face of having to give him up.”

“Duro belonged with family not in foster care.” Agron’s jaw clenched at the thought alone. Duro had stayed with him, he had taken his brother in and he would not have reconsidered it even if there was something that would have been better for Duro.

“I would have happily taken him. “ The words didn’t help to settle Agron’s mood. In fact if anything it only made it worse. He knew she would have taken Duro at a moments notice but that hadn’t been what Agron had wanted for his little brother either. “However, you took responsibility like you should have and you did a wonderful job with him. I’m glad that you did really. If it hadn’t been for that he most certainly wouldn’t have met Kore nor would he have ended up with Wyatt and another young one on the way.”

Agron allowed a sigh out between his lips as he thought about it. “Like I said, we would be glad if you joined us. Nasir cooks an amazing meal when he put his mind behind it and the girls love to help so I’m sure that they will help out as well.”

“I am more than glad for such an occurrence.” The woman nodded. “Just let me know when you decide what you are going to do.”

***

“Taste this. It doesn’t taste right to me but maybe it’s just me.” Nasir sighed as he held the end of the spoon out to Agron.

Taking the spoon from Nasir, he found himself licking at the end of it trying to decide how he felt about the pasta sauce on it. “Mmmm….” Pausing for a minute he tried to decide if there was something missing or not. “I would suggest a little more garlic and perhaps some oregano.”

“You might be onto something. I’m not sure what the deal is but I’m off when it comes to what I aught to put in it.” Nasir allowed a sigh as he shook his head. He knew that Agron had something on his mind but he wasn’t sharing what it was with him and yet he could only imagine that it had to do with the meeting he’d had that morning with his grandmother. “You want to talk about it?”

“Talk about what?” Agron asked leaning against the kitchen counter, his arms crossing against his chest again.

“Whatever it is that you’re thinking about. You’ve been in your own world since I got home and I don’t know how to bring you back if you won’t talk about whatever it is that’s bothering you.” Nasir knew that Agron was having a hard time and he couldn’t figure out why he was having such a hard time but he had to figure it out in order to help Agron out.

“Grams asked what we were doing for Thanksgiving.” Agron allowed a sigh between his lips while he thought about it. “And I told her I didn’t know what we were doing. I mean we haven’t talked about it or anything so it’s true. Who knows what we’re going to do. I just, I feel bad knowing that she doesn’t really have family other than Duro, Saxa and I. So I invited her over if we decide to have something here at the house. Maybe that’s the best way to go about it. We can invite Duro, Saxa, Amal and her over and have everyone together for the holiday.” Though he didn’t say it, he was sure that Nasir understood that it included Kore, Gannicus and Diona as well since he couldn’t bear the thought of pulling any of them from their loved ones on a holiday.

Nasir nodded at the thought. “Yea, I like that. I had been thinking about it and honestly since this is the little man’s first holiday, I’m not sure that I really want to have to haul him around out in the cold from house to house in order to see everyone. It would be nice just to have him here at home and everyone comes to us. I’m sure that I can manage to put together dinner and I agree. So what has you so bent out of shape?” Nasir still didn’t understand why he was so upset.

“I didn’t know how to tell you.” Agron sighed. He knew that it was a stupid reason but he also knew that sometimes Nasir didn’t deal well with change or the fact that Agron made decisions without him. This time though, Nasir seemed to be dealing with it just fine which made Agron wonder what was going on with him.

“All you ever have to do is just start talking Agron. I thought I had made that obvious to you over the years. You never have to try to hide anything from me.” A smile formed on his lips as he leaned forward pressing a kiss to the man’s lips. “ I love you and that’s all you ever have to do in order to make it better next time Agron.”

“I love you too and I’m sorry.” Agron offered as he reached around Nasir, stirring the pot that was still on the stove. “However, if we don’t pay attention to dinner it’s going to end up burnt.”

“Oh, right.” Nasir chuckled as he turned himself around in Agron’s arms. “So more garlic and more oregano you’re saying huh?”

“Yea, from there we’ll have to take another test taste it again of course but I think that’s what it needs.” Agron nodded as he leaned forward kissing at Nasir’s cheek before he let go of him, turning around to pull the garlic and the oregano from the spice cabinet.

“So in other words you think that there is more missing but you just aren’t sure.” Nasir offered as he stuck his tongue out at Agron laughing the whole while as he did. “I love you; I hope that you know that.”

“I do know that, I do believe me. It’s just hard to believe sometimes.” Agron shrugged before he leaned forward against the counter. “So we supposed to pick the girls up from their play date with Olivia or was Naevia going to bring them home?”

“Nae said she’d bring them home. I guess Crixus got called in to cover for Varro. Something about he said that he was sick but Crixus was pretty sure that he didn’t actually have anything that would keep him from work other than perhaps a girlfriend.” Nasir shrugged, he wasn’t sure what he had been talking about but he was sure that Agron would understand what Crixus meant.

“Yea, that sounds like Varro. Though honestly, it wouldn’t be the first time that any of us played hookey in order to get laid.” Agron chuckled as he thought about it for a minute. “In fact we all have done it at least once so I cant say that I blame him right now. We aught to invite Nae and Olivia to join us for dinner once they get here so that they don’t have to eat alone tonight.”

“You know, that’s a really sweet idea.” Nasir nodded as he looked up at his lover. As much as Nasir loved him, he was surprised sometimes by the things that Agron said and did including this. If it wasn’t for Agron, he wasn’t sure what he would do sometimes.

“Alright, I’ll call her.” Agron offered picking the house phone up off the counter dialing Naevia’s number and waiting.

“Hello?” The woman’s voice sounded strained as if it was a bad moment to call and for a minute Agron was concerned that the girls might be giving her a hard time.

“Issues with the kids?” Agron was still trying to figure out what was going on, on the other end of the phone and yet he couldn’t manage it. He could hear the girls and it sounded like they were trying to work on homework, not fighting.

“No, no. I’m trying to figure out a math problem and it’s driving me nuts. I never thought that a ten year old could ever end up with math that was this confusing.” The chuckle that slipped through the woman’s lips made Agron relax a little bit. “What’s up? You need the girls back sooner than you thought?”

“Oh, no, no. I was just calling to see if you and Olivia wanted to join us for supper tonight is all. Nasir’s making home made spaghetti as well as his ever famous four cheese bread.” Agron knew that it was one of the woman’s favorites and as such he didn’t figure that she would turn him down but he supposed that it was possible.

“Oh, that sounds amazing but only if Nasir will allow me to repay him the favor tomorrow night since you have to work. Well, I mean you’re working with Crixus and it’s probably easier for Nasir if I bring dinner over with me but I will cook and bring it with me if he’ll let me.” Naevia was big on the fact that if someone did something nice for her then she should repay them and do something nice for them as well. As such it had become a habit of hers to do the same for Nasir when he did things like this for her and Olivia because Crixus was working.

“Sounds good to me.” Agron offered in return. He knew that if he told Nasir what she planned on doing he would tell her that it wasn’t necessary and that she need not even consider such a thing. Yet Naevia would argue that it was and the feud would ensue from there. In order to counter act the situation though he simply made these decisions and stuck to them. Besides it normally meant that there were some pretty awesome meals in the fridge when he got home from work usually.

“Alright, what time should we be there?” Naevia asked and it was obvious that she had returned to trying to solve the problem at hand as she asked the question.

“Hang on let me ask Nasir.” Pulling the phone away from his ear, he got Nasir’s attention. “What time should Naevia and the girls be here?”

“Well, I would say somewhere around five o’clock.” Nasir’s answers were never definitive no matter how much he tried for them to be. He just couldn’t be demanding outside of the bedroom, which was a fact that Agron had learned many years ago. Despite his dominate personality in bed, Nasir was highly submissive in his behavior but usually only with Agron. If Agron said it, there was rarely a case in which Nasir went against Agron.

“He says around 5 o’clock.” Agron offered as he pushed the phone against his shoulder and his ear as he reached out handing Nasir the spatula that he had been gesturing for. “But you know that if you want to come over before then you’re always welcome to. Maybe we can figure out that math problem for you.” Though he was teasing Agron meant what he had said.

“No but thanks. I finally got how to do it. It just took me having to remember how was all.” Naevia offered in return. “Ill see you for dinner tonight then. Oh, hang on it sounds like Isabella wants to talk to you.”

“Alright.” Agron waited patiently as he heard the shuffling on the other end of the phone.

“Daddy?” Isabella’s sweet little voice told Agron all he needed to know. Isabella was up to something and she wanted his permission for something.

“Yea Izzy what’s up?” He asked leaning against the counter once more as he listened to the story that the girl was coming up with as he waited.

“Daddy can Olivia spend the night with us tonight?” Her little voice was almost pleading right down to the fact that he had just called him “daddy”. It was something that she rarely did for fear that one of her friends might find out and make fun of her. Yet whenever she was trying to butter him up, she returned to calling him daddy.

“If it’s alright with Naevia then it’s alright with us.” Agron knew that there was no need to ask Nasir. In fact, he had stated before that he simply wanted Isabella to be happy and if that meant that they needed to allow her to have friends over then it was alright with him.

 Besides Agron was more than glad to let her have a friend over if it was while he was home. He wouldn’t let Nasir try to suffer through it on his own, he knew that on occasion the tiny man still had trouble managing the girls and Stephen, he wouldn’t add to it at this point. As such, Agron had found many ways to work around it in order to make things easier for Nasir.

“Aunt Naevia wants to talk to you.”

“I love you little one.” Though there was no answer from Isabella, Agron knew well enough that she loved him and he didn’t need to hear it to know that.

“Are you sure about this Agron?” Naevia’s voice was calm as she spoke. “I mean it’s fine with me but are you sure? I could take the girls over night if you wanted or something like that. I just don’t want you to take on more than you can handle.”

“Of course I’m sure Naevia.” Agron’s chuckle was a surprise to Naevia, she had expected him to give up and allow her to do it but that was hardly his style. “In fact I thought maybe after dinner you and Olivia might enjoy a trip to Duro’s. You know, spend some quality time with the horses and see if there isn’t anything that we can do for Kore. Afterwards we’ll take Olivia for the night and you can owe us one. I mean it’s not like you haven’t taken our kids every now and then.”

“Alright. If you’re sure and that sounds like a nice idea. It’s been awhile since I saw Kore and Duro too, I think it’s a great idea in fact. So maybe we can work something out. I’ll have Olivia ready to go. You aught to see your kids right now.” Naevia’s laughter told him that he had obviously gotten through to her and that she was now alright with the idea.

“Alright. See you in a couple of hours.” Agron offered before he hung up, his eyes turning to look at Nasir. “You are ok with this right? I know I should have asked but it seemed like the right thing to do. Besides you’re always saying how you want Izzy to have friends and be happy and…I should have asked.”

“It’s fine Agron.” Nasir shook his head as he listened to his lover stumbling through his words. He had told Agron the exact thing that Agron had just stated and Nasir had meant it too. “It sounds like Naevia wasn’t so sure about it though.” Nasir offered a weak smile as he eyed the man in front of him leaning up to kiss him again.

“No, she was alright with it, she just figured that we wouldn’t necessarily be able to handle all three girls. I cant see an issue with it but you never know how the girls will act sometimes.” Agron shrugged at the thought, Nasir was his best friend, and no matter what, he would fight till the end just so that Nasir could be alright.

“Normally they’re pretty good.” Nasir nodded a smile forming on his lips as he did. “I’m sure we wont have a problem with them.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Agron nodded. “I suppose you’re right.”

***

“It’s good to see you guys again.” Naevia offered wrapping her arms around Nasir pulling him close to her.  Once she had let go of Nasir though, she wrapped her arms around Agron once more hugging him close to her. “We have to do this more often. Which reminds me, Crixus wanted me to check and see if you guys had plans for Thanksgiving or not.”

“Well, kind of.” Nasir was trying to figure out how to let the woman down gently. After all, she was a good friend of his, one of the best really and he didn’t want to hurt her feelings if her heart was set on it. “We’re inviting Aggie’s family and Amal over. There’s always room for you three too though.” It was the only way that he could think of not to hurt her. He had to come up with something.

Naevia was shocked, she certainly hadn’t expected this. Not in a million years. “Well, that would be nice.” The words were true, she couldn’t think of anything that would have been better than spending the day with her friends. The truth was she had no idea where her own family was and Crixus had lost his many years before so it was just the two of them for things such as this. “I’ll have to ask Crixus of course but I cant see why he would say no.”

“Good then it’s settled.” Agron chuckled as he pulled away from Naevia’s tight grips to begin to set the table. He had never been able to figure out how but when Naevia hugged a person it felt as though she was squeezing them tightly enough to squish them. Even Agron had experienced it and he towered above the woman.

“But I don’t know what Crixus is going to say.” Naevia was confused by Agron’s reaction. He had stated that it was settled and yet they didn’t have Crixus’ answer which didn’t make sense to her.

“He’s never told me no.” Agron chuckled as he turned his head eyes drifting over the woman as he did. “Well, I mean he has but that doesn’t mean that I’ve ever experienced a No from him that I’ve ever listened to.”

The laughter that followed the statement from all of them was a happy sound, a welcome sound in fact. He didn’t know how to explain the relationship that he and Crixus had. It wasn’t exactly what most people would consider normal and yet it worked for them, that much was easy to understand.  “I assure you, you will be here for Thanksgiving.” The wicked smile that played at his lips made Nasir groan, he knew the look on Agron’s face. He was up to trouble and there was no way around that.

“Be nice to him Agron.” Nasir sighed as his eyes fell upon Agron for a moment. He knew that Agron wouldn’t back down but it was highly possible for Agron to do such a thing.

“I’m always nice to Crixus.” Agron chuckled before he disappeared down the hallway to get the girls for dinner. While the girls had their own beds in the bedroom, they had insisted on pushing together a couple of blow up mattresses on the floor so that they could all sleep together on the floor. It upset the dogs but they still slept in the girl’s beds as they would any other night.

“You don’t think that he would be mean to Crixus do you?” Naevia asked as she helped Nasir to get dinner on the table. “I mean, not that Crixus couldn’t handle himself of course but I just…alright I’m rambling now.”

“You’re fine Naevia and no, no I don’t think that he would be mean to Crixus. I’m sure that he would probably attempt to convince Crixus of some of the things that he wants him to do but otherwise I’m pretty sure that he wouldn’t be mean to Crixus.” Nasir knew that Agron wasn’t a threat to anyone. In fact despite the fact that most people thought he could be a threat, Agron was more like a gentle giant. Unless provoked he had never gone after anyone in his life. However, if Agron was provoked then it was a disaster waiting to happen, one of the many reasons that Nasir kept Duro on his speed dial he supposed.

“Good because I’d hate to have to kick Agron’s ass.” A smile spread across the woman’s lips as her eyes turned to Nasir. She hoped that he knew that she was joking and yet it was so hard to tell sometimes what he really understood of a situation.

“I would hate for you to have to kick his ass too.” Nasir smirked as he eyed the woman in front of him. “I mean it is nice to have him around. The neat freak side of him is particularly nice. I come home from work and the house is clean, the dishes are done, laundry is done. It’s a beautiful thing not having to do all of those things when I get home. He could teach Crixus if you’d like I’m sure.”

“Mmm I wish.” Naevia sighed shaking her head. “I normally do most of it when I get home and that’s just a pain in the ass. Especially when I know that Crixus has been home all day. I mean he does the dishes, sometimes he’s even nice enough to do the laundry, but the major cleaning and such is my domain. I get to do it once I get home.”

“Daddy?” Sofia’s voice broke through the moment. While Isabella hated to call them daddy, Sofia didn’t see a reason not to. After all they were her father, they loved her and treated her as if she was one of the best things that had ever happened to them along with Isabella.

“What’s up little one?” Nasir asked turning his head in order to look at the young girl. She truly was the sweetest little thing and yet sometimes he wondered if perhaps she wasn’t too innocent for her own good.

“Daddy, sissy’s chest hurts.” Sofia bit at her lip as if she was concerned about the little girl. Even after all the years she had suffered with her asthma, Sofia was still worried about Isabella when it started to act up.

“And daddy’s with her isn’t he?” Nasir paused only long enough to hear the answer knowing that even if an emergency were to come up, Agron could handle it. After all it wasn’t like it would be the first time.

“Yea, but she’s whiney and he cant get her to settle down.” Sofia offered as she sank into her chair. She knew that her sister didn’t like it when she was like this but no matter what, Agron tried to keep his patience. Yet the truth was that Agron had no patience when it came to a whiney child.

“Alright, I’ll take care of it.” Nasir offered a weak smile in Naevia’s direction glad to see as Olivia sank into a chair at the table as well. At least the young girl was beginning to feel at home with them as well.

Slipping down the hallway Nasir leaned against the door frame. “What’s the matter?” His voice was inquisitive though he couldn’t say that he was at all surprised since Agron’s patience was often put to the test by the young girls.

“She’s just not herself.” Agron sighed from where he was sitting on Isabella’s bed holding the girl within his arms from where she was settled in his lap. “She said her chest hurts, but she’s not weezy or anything.”

“Come on Izzy, we’ll get you some cough syrup that sound help to take care of it.” A smile formed as he waited for the girl to move in his direction. Once she had though he moved into the bathroom, pulling the cough syrup from the cupboard he measured it out before offering it to her. Once she took it, Nasir rubbed lightly at her back. “Let me know if that doesn’t help alright?”

“Okay.” She nodded as she went scampering off down the hallway in order to go and eat. Nasir didn’t worry too much about the little girl, he wished that she could have a normal life but it certainly wasn’t the way that her life was.

“Don’t sweat it. Duro’s always got worse the colder it got, and in fact it’s normal. You close the windows in the winter so you’re more likely to have to deal with a lot of things like the dust that’s cooped up with you; the lack of humidity, there’s so many factors that it’s not even funny.” Agron wished that it would reassure the tiny man and yet he knew that it wouldn’t. There would be little said about the little girl’s illness and the truth was since they were headed to Duro’s it would be fine. Over the years the man had dealt with his own boughts with the disease and it still occasionally got him and he would end up in the emergency room since his lungs were killing him and nothing he did made it any better.

“Come on Aggie.” Nasir offered a smile as he pulled at Agron’s hand trying to lead him down the hallway to the kitchen. “We’ll get some food in you and then you can see your brother. Think you can deal with that?”

Nodding Agron allowed him to lead her down the hallway towards the kitchen.

“Dig in.” Nasir chuckled as he slid into his chair at one end of the table. The only downside to Agron being so far away at the other end of the table was that their normal game of footsie certainly wasn’t obtainable. Yet Naevia occupied the chair that Agron usually did, and Nasir was forced to deal with it despite his dislike.

“So you are sure that Duro wont mind us showing up unexpectedly?” Naevia’s caution made Agron laugh. The one thing his brother never minded was company and as such he had an open door policy with most of his friends, and especially his brother and his lover.

“Duro will be thrilled. He’s been annoyed lately about not being able to go out riding. He loves horses but with Kore hurt and expecting he wont let her ride and he doesn’t like to leave Kore alone, especially with Wyatt.”

Though Agron loved his baby brother, the truth was that Duro was over protective and Agron knew why. When it came to the two of them, they had suffered through more losses than most other people had even considered. Yet it was easy to see why they acted as they did to keep it from happening again.

“So in other words, you guys can go out riding while I keep Kore company.” Though Nasir’s words were true, Agron knew why Nasir was avoiding the horses.

“You don’t want to come?” Naevia asked as she pressed her lips together. She was surprised in truth, when it came to animals, normally Nasir was always interested when it came to animals.

“Not really.” Nasir shook his head as he took another bit.

“Daddy doesn’t like horses, one stepped on his foot and made him upset.” Sofia’s bluntness made Nasir shake his head. Where she had learned that from Nasir would never know other than that it was likely Agron.

The truth was Nasir didn’t mind horses except for the fact that compared to him they were such large creatures and they could pull him around if they wanted to.

“Well that seems like a pretty good reason.” Naevia offered a weak smiled as he eyed the man beside her. “Horses can be very big sometimes and they get out of hand.”

In that respect Naevia could see both Nasir’s dislike and Duro’s need to keep Kore away from them. Horses could be very unpredictable at times and because of that it made sense.

***

“You should have gone out riding Nasir.” Kore shook her head as she spoke. “I’d have been fine here with Stephen.” Duro had taken even little Wyatt out riding a fact that had made Kore, yet Nasir had stayed serving as her babysitter at least in her eyes.

“But I would much rather stay here and talk to you.” Adjusting Stephen in his arms, Nasir offered a smile. “So how are you really Kore?” While it was tough to believe Nasir was almost positive that she had told Duro she was fine in order to make him worry less. Yet it wasn’t hard to tell that she was pale and beginning to lose weight.

“I feel better honestly.” Kore smile had faded into a more serious look. She knew that Nasir was only concerned about her and yet she wanted to keep to herself sometimes. “It’s been tough but I’ll be alright. Duro keeps a close eye on me and you know how they are, normally like a dog without a bone when it comes to protecting someone they love.”

“I know, I know.” Nasir simply shook his head. “We are much the same though. I would do anything in order to make the life of my partner more easy. It is the same as Duro does for you and Agron for me. In the end I am nearly positive you would do the same for Duro as well if push came to shove.”

A chuckle slipped through Kore’s lips as she pushed herself from the chair she’d been sitting in, though it did have a sarcastic nature to it. “ I am amazed at how much you think you know about me Nasir. You are right, I would give the world for Duro but not for the same reasons you think that I will.”

“I meant no offense Kore.” Her sudden defensive nature surprised Nasir and caught him off guard. He hated to upset her, it certainly wasn’t what he’d intended upon doing after all.

“Nor did I.” Kore’s response was still sharp as she spoke though it was obvious that she was trying to figure out how to say what she was thinking. “ I just…. I cant deal with the assumptions anymore. First it started with the fact that Duro isn’t Wyatt’s father, the assumption is always made that I cheated. Now I’m expecting again and even the doctors are making assumptions. I had one tell me that I was refusing to eat. I tried to explain to them that I could hardly eat because I felt sick to my stomach whenever I tried and they told me there was nothing they could do because I was too selfish to eat.”

“That’s awful!” Nasir’s eyes went wide. “I know of someone if you’re looking for a doctor.” A smile formed as he reached a hand out to set it upon the woman’s. Sweet little Stephen giggling and laughing the whole time. “She’s licensed in just about everything, I’m sure if anyone could help you Chadara could.”

Really more than anything else Nasir knew that if anyone could help Chadara would. She was more than willing to help whenever she could and as a personal favor to Nasir he was sure that she would do it.

“That would be nice.” Kore offered in a nod. “I know that Duro is worried but I can only do so much. I mean I’m eating small things and I’m eating popsicles and ice cubes to keep fluids in me. It’s better than it was before but it’s certainly not anything like I’m used to. Also not what I was like while I was pregnant with Wyatt. Actually I ate more while I was pregnant with Wyatt then I normally did. I just, I don’t know what to do and I’ll be honest, the doctors really aren’t helping any.” She sounded almost as though she had given up until now and yet maybe just maybe Nasir had managed to put the fight back into her.

“I promise Kore, we’ll get this figure out for you and for the little one. I do know one thing is for certain though, you need to get your rest. Even if it means that you and Wyatt curl up on the couch together and watch a movie and fall asleep together. You just need to rest in order to help to make it a little better.”

“I’ve been trying to tell her that.” Duro’s voice surprised Nasir, he hadn’t heard him come in. “Aggie said you’ve got an aversion to horses these days huh?”

“Not my favorite things ever no.” Nasir’s eyes turned up to look at Duro. “Speaking of your brother where is he?” While Nasir didn’t mind Duro nearly as much as he did when he and Agron had gotten married but he didn’t know how to deal with Duro sometimes.

“Out in the barn with the Nae, the girls and Wyatt.” Duro offered. “They should be in shortly. You know how Aggie can be though.”

Though Duro wasn’t trying to offend his older brother, what he was trying to say was that Agron had a habit of getting into things. Some days it was as simple as a game of tag in the yard, others he had helped the girls to construct a house out of simple little twigs and sticks they had found around the front yard. “And Kore, I mean it. Even if that means that you bring the office work home with you and crawl in bed to do it. No ones going to be mad about it. Even so call Agron and he’ll come and get Wyatt from you. You know he loves the little guy. Duro can get him when he gets out of work or class or wherever he is and then everything will work out for you.”

“I will keep it in mind Nasir.” Kore offered, a hand setting up Duro’s. “What brought you inside? I figured you’d want to spend time with your brother.”

“I just wanted to make sure you were alright I guess. I should have figured that you would be fine with Nasir here but, I just couldn’t shake the feeling that maybe something was wrong in here.” Duro pursed his lips preparing himself for her to be upset and yet he relaxed as Kore began to laugh at him.

“Duro go spend time with Agron. We are fine, I promise. If anything happens, I will have Nasir come and find you. Now go, it wont be long before it’s too cold outside for you to spend any time outside. Well, no, I know you better than that, you and Wyatt will be outside playing in the snow soon enough.” Kore’s smile brought a sense of comfort to Duro and he found himself nodding.

“Alright. If you’re sure. It’s nice out, you aught to come out and sit on the patio for awhile.” While Duro was trying to convince her so that he could keep her under his watchful eye, he should have known better than to think she would go for it.

“Duro.” Kore sighed shaking her head. “If you don’t go soon, I swear to you I won’t need to go outside, I’ll need bail money.”

Chuckling Duro shook his head before he leaned down pressing a kiss to her lips. “Alright, Alright I’m going.” He offered before he pulled away starting for the door again.

Kore waited until she heard the back door shut once more before her attentions turned back to Nasir. “Forgive him, he means well most of the time but I can honestly say that sometimes Duro is just a little over protective. And by a little I mean that there are many days when I consider packing him a bag and sending him to come live with you and Agron for awhile.”

“We would take him if it meant that you could relax for a little while.” Nasir laughed shaking his head. “But know this, it’s in their nature. Agron is the same way.”

“But is Agron so pushy about it?” Kore asked as she eyed the man in front of her. She knew that Agron could be just as bad as his younger brother but the part she was unsure of was how bad he could actually be at times.

“Yes, yes.” Nasir chuckled. “Agron is actually pushier most of time. I even so much as sniffle sometimes and he starts to have a conniption. I will never understand it. I suppose it probably goes back to losing their parents the way that they did but it does get annoying sometimes, I will give you that.” The statement made Nasir laugh as he shook his head.

“Yes, yes it does get kind of annoying once they get very pushy but I know Duro means well, really I do. I just want him to know that I can stand on my own two feet and that it’s not just about needing him to be there for me.” Kore crossed her arms across her chest as she spoke. “Do you know what I mean?”

“Oh of course I do. Once I started seeing Agron, he spent his nights off with me once I got home from the hospital. I know it sounds weird, I mean we hadn’t even really been seeing each other for long but we were together all the time. He hated to let me out of his sight and that was only because he thought that I was going to hurt myself. The truth was that I had hurt myself pretty bad when it came to being at home but I didn’t always need him. I mean I survived just fine when he wasn’t around, I assure you though, that never stopped him from calling home to see how I was doing. Eventually we finally decided that it was a good idea to move in together. By then though I was feeling pretty good, I mean I certainly still had a long way to go but I could at least walk again.”

“I never did hear what happened. Duro doesn’t talk much about how you and Agron met each other, just that he wasn’t thrilled with you and he feels bad about the way that he acted towards you.”

A sigh slipped between Nasir’s lips as his eyes turned to the little guy in his arms for a minute. “I thought I had Duro straightened out. I understand why he acted the way that he did towards me and because of that I don’t hold him responsible. His actions were understandable. He was trying to protect his brother and I can’t say that I blame him for that really.”

“You know none of this makes sense without the rest of it right Nasir?” Kore’s statement made him laugh. He knew that she was right, but he also didn’t know how to explain the situation without Kore thinking that he was nuts.

“I met Agron in a rather unconventional way. I’d been hit by a car; it was probably my own stupidity now that I think about it but anyways he responded with Crixus to the call and well I guess the rest is history.” Nasir offered a smile as he eyed her. “He put his job on the line for me and Duro thought that it was reckless behavior. He was afraid of losing Agron after everything that had happened over the years. Sure Duro was an ass but like I said, I understand why he did it. They might be brothers but honestly they’re much much closer than that. It is as if they share a soul with one another which allows for so much to happen to them and yet they survive through it all.”

“Oh, believe me I know.” Kore shook her head smiling as she did. “They remind me of twins sometimes. I swear a couple times a week Duro will wake up out of a dead sleep and swear that there is something wrong with Agron.” Shaking her head Kore laughed. “Takes forever to get him to calm down and realize that if something was actually wrong one of you would call and tell him that it was wrong. Oh my goodness….”

Nasir was concerned as the woman’s eyes went wide. “What is it Kore?” He asked but as his head turned to follow her own eyes. The laugh that follows the words though made Nasir shake his head. “I thought Duro said that it was beautiful out.”

Snow was beginning to drift in big white flakes outside and it was obvious that it was wet. Yet it was also obvious that it was not nearly as nice as Duro had tried to make it out to seem.

“Duro’s definition of beautiful is a little skewed. I mean he lived in Germany for most of his life so it snows there and such but when it comes to living here, I don’t think that he ever lost his love for the winter.” Kore’s laughter made Nasir glad for the conversation change. He hated that it had turned so serious and was glad that it was now turning more playful.

“Agron’s the same way.” He laughed pushing himself from the chair moving to the window so that he could look outside. “I’ve come home from work many days to find Agron and the girls out playing in the snow. I dread this winter, before I know it he’ll be out playing with Stephen in the snow. Little guy will be sick all the time if he has anything to say about it.”

“The cold alone wont cause him to get sick Nasir. I mean, I don’t necessarily advise taking him out into the cold for extended periods of time but a little while wont hurt. Soon enough he’ll be wanting to go outside and play. We both know that you only want what is best for him and I’m glad for that but you’ve got to allow him to be a kid too.” Kore had managed to hobble up behind him so that she could look out the window as well. A smile forming as she leaned against the window frame watching as Duro hoisted sweet little Wyatt onto his shoulders as the little boy extended his hand out allowing a snowflake to fall within it though he was quickly shaking it away, looking to his hand as if trying to figure out what had just landed within it.

“Would you like to go outside?” Nasir’s eyes turned to Kore a smile forming as he did. It was written all over her fact that that was what she truly wanted but yet she wouldn’t do it, for what reason Nasir wasn’t sure. “I’ll help you to go out if that’s what you want.” He was nearly positive that once she was outside, Duro would resume his vigilant watch over her.

“Yea, I guess so.” Kore offered a nod. “That is if you don’t mind the little guy being out in the cold and snow.”

“No, no it’s fine.” Nasir offered a smile as he eyed the woman. “Where’s your jacket?”

It was about five minutes later that Nasir helped Kore out the back door, sweet little Stephen cuddled against his chest, his hat pulled down over his ears in order to keep him warm as well as his little mittens to keep his hands warm and his tiny jacket.

“Aunt Kore!” Isabella giggled from where she was playing on the grass with a tiny mound of snow.

Duro’s eyes turned up though a smile spread across his lips as he realized that Kore was now standing on the deck, leaned against Nasir for support in order to help her to stay steady. Ever so carefully Naevia took Wyatt from Duro, allowing him to move to Kore’s side taking her weight from Nasir. “You aught to be using your crutches Kore.” The words seemed chastising but he hadn’t meant them to be, he only meant to ease her pain, and the less weight she put on it, the less pain she would be in.

“I know, but it was much easier without them.” Kore offered a smile watching as Agron moved to Nasir’s side, his arms wrapping around him and Stephen as his eyes turned down to look at them both. Leaning down he pressed his lips to kiss the man’s cheek.

The falling snow was beginning to cling to Nasir’s hair beneath the edges of his hat, and Stephen’s little face turned trying to figure out what the snow was that was falling from the sky. Occasionally he would begin to fuss as a snow flake fell from the sky landing in one of his eyes which annoyed him but otherwise he seemed curious as he held his little hands out as if trying to catch the snowflakes in his hand.

“His first snow.” Agron’s voice was a whisper as he leaned his cheek against Nasir’s, his chin resting on Nasir’s shoulder though he had to hunch in order to do it.

Nasir found himself chuckling as he felt the warmth of Agron’s breath against his cheek, his eyes drifting to where the girls were happily playing with Tyson. It made his day to know that they were all happy and that Duro had adopted the Great Dane like he wanted to. After all, they certainly had enough room for him to run and play as well as Wyatt to play with.

“Oh, we meant to ask you too. Do you have plans for Thanksgiving?” Agron was hopeful that the answer would be no, he wished for once to have his whole family together and in the same place but he knew that was much easier to say than to do.

“No, we thought about inviting Oma over to spend some time with us but she said that she thought she already had plans. Why do you have something in mind?” Duro was curious now, Agron had never been the type who was eager for holidays and as such his reaction to this one surprised him.

“We had talked about it and we thought that maybe it would be nice to have you guys, Grams, Saxa and Gannicus and Naevia and Crixus over as well as Amal and Diona. That way we could all be together. Grams could see all of the kids, she wouldn’t be alone for the holiday.” Part of Duro was curious if Agron wasn’t trying to convince himself now as he spoke.

“Yea, that sounds nice as long as you can deal with hop along here.” Duro was teasing as he wrapped an arm around Kore pulling her close to him. The truth was that she knew that he was teasing and she still thought about slapping him all the same.

“Nah, we don’t mind that at all.” Nasir shook his head a smile forming as he watched them both. “Kore’s always welcome at our house, even if it’s only to get some sleep.”

***

“You finally warm again?” Agron asked setting a cup of hot cocoa on Nasir’s nightstand before he crawled up on the bed where Nasir was buried under a mountain of blankets.

While he had enjoyed playing in the snow with the girls and Olivia and Wyatt, the truth was Nasir was not used to the cold and because of that, he got cold rather quickly and it took him forever to warm up afterwards too.

“I can feel my toes again. Then again I cant move.” Nasir offered a chuckle. Once they had gotten the girls tucked in and Stephen put to bed, Agron had tucked Nasir in under about three of the warmest blankets that they had and gone to make him hot chocolate.

Agron found himself laughing as well as he crawled in beside Nasir before pulling off a couple of blankets. “Drink the hot cocoa, it’ll help, it’s home made and made from Belgian chocolate. I swear that it’s orgasmic.”

“I’m pretty sure that the taste of something cannot cause someone to have an orgasm.” The laughter that emanated from Nasir was quickly stopped as he took a sip from the mug that Agron had set on the night stand. “Holy shit, maybe I was wrong.”

“I tried to tell you but would you listen to me? Nooo…..I don’t know anything.” Agron chuckled leaning down to press a kiss to Nasir’s lips. “It’s the one thing that I request whenever Grams goes home to Germany. She brings it home as a way of making up with me I think but you can’t get it here in the states. Well I mean you can but it’s not the same as it was when we were back home.”

“Alright, I’ll believe you next time.” Nasir offered a chuckle as his eyes fell upon his lover before he settled in against Agron’s shoulder, allowing him to wrap his arms around him. “You feel so warm compared to me.” Nasir shook his head as he did so.

“I don’t really notice the cold honestly.” Agron shrugged as he pulled Nasir closer pulling the blankets up over top of him again as he snuggled in. “Are you still cold?” He wanted to help in any way that he could and yet he didn’t know how Nasir really was.

“It’s not so bad right now. It’s just that every now and then I get a chill and I don’t know how to make it stop. Will you hold me?” Nasir’s words were playful as he spoke.

 “Of course I will.” Agron offered a nod, wrapping his arms around Nasir as he pulled him to him, his chin resting on Nasir’s shoulder. “So did you call your brother?”

“Yea, yea. Amal said they would be here no problem. I guess Diona’s mom is in a home, she doesn’t really remember her but he said they were going to stop over and see her anyways in the morning and then they’ll be over.” Nasir found himself cuddling against Agron, feeling as though he just couldn’t get close enough.

“Poor thing.” Agron found himself sighing. While he had lost his parents suddenly and unexpectedly he also couldn’t imagine what it was like for her to watch her mother deteriorate the way that she was. In that respect, Agron was glad in that respect to have lost them the way that he did, they hadn’t suffered for extended amounts of time, in fact he was glad to know that they had peacefully passed in their sleep.

“I guess it’s been happening for awhile now but she just can’t seem to bring herself to a point where she’s ok with losing her.” Nasir allowed a sigh between his lips. He knew that Agron knew all to well what that was like and he hated to bring it up around him but he wanted him to know incase Diona were upset or down about the holiday.

“There’s never a time when it doesn’t hurt.” Agron offered with a shrug as he pulled Nasir tighter to him. “But the truth is, I’m really kind of glad for that. Sure it stings but it also reminds me that I have loved along the way too. After all it doesn’t hurt to lose someone if you never loved them in the first place. Maybe I can help, I mean, well, there’s not really a way to help but I can try anyways.”

“You know Agron, that’s part of why I love you. You would do anything to help someone that you care about.” Nasir found his fingers wrapping within the ones that Agron had wrapped around his waist.

“Especially you little man.” Agron chuckled before his voice turned serious again. “Poor little Izzy sounded pretty rough when I was down there. We cuddled for awhile till she fell asleep but you can tell, her chest is bugging her. I’d have to say that she’s coming down with something.”

“I’m sure she’ll be ok Aggie.” Nasir was trying to reassure him now. He knew how much Agron worried about the little girl, especially when she was sick and as such he wanted what was best for her. Yet the little girl was always fine and when Agron fussed about her, he only made her upset.

“I suppose you’re right.” Though the little girl knew well enough how to use her nebulizer on her own, they both insisted that she come and get one of them so that they knew she had done it and what she had used. While they trusted the young girl, it was all too common that an accidental overdose could happen or other tragedy and if they could prevent it, they most certainly would. “I just hate seeing her so miserable is all.”

“I know Aggie. I know.” Nasir chuckled as he pressed his lips to Agron’s cheek. Though he was beginning to feel warm now, he couldn’t bare to break the moment. He felt safe with him, he knew that wrapped within his arms, he wouldn’t be hurt, and in fact that no one would even try to hurt him. “I just cant imagine what you’ll be like the first time someone breaks her heart.”

“I think it’s too late for that.” Agron’s laughter was a welcome sound to Nasir and he found himself relaxing against Agron’s chest. “Remember when she came home from school all bent out of shape because she asked some kid in her class to marry her and he told her no?”

“Oh that’s right, she was heartbroken.” Nasir began to laugh. He remembered well enough what Agron was talking about and he was right, the little girl was pretty upset about it. Yet Agron had cuddled her and told her that everything would be ok and that he loved her. Eventually she had turned around again and Agron had to say that he was glad for that.

“Thanks to you.” Nasir laughed shaking his head. “I’m not sure that I would have had the patience to get her turned around.”

“You can deal with me when I get like that.” Agron offered, pressing a kiss to the top of Nasir’s head. He knew that the man was more patient then he ever game himself credit for, especially when it came to the kids and Agron.

“You aren’t hard to deal with Agron.” Nasir found himself laughing as he rolled himself in Agron’s arms so that he was facing the man, straddling him ever so slightly. “You feel tense.”

“I’m fine Nasir.” Agron shook his head as he leaned up to kiss the smaller man. “We both know that I am always tense my love.”

“You’re right. You are. However, we need to fix that too.” A chuckle slipped through Nasir’s lips as he shook his head, hands pulling at Agron’s arms. “After all, you are my big tough man. I would hate for you to get hurt because you wouldn’t let me take care of you.”

Agron found himself simply shaking his head. He knew what to do when it came to taking care of Nasir, it was simple and yet Nasir insisted that he must do the exact same thing for Agron. It was a thought that brought a smile to his lips, yet Agron also didn’t feel like it was necessary that Nasir do it either.

“Please allow me to help Agron.” Nasir simply shook his head. “You swore to me it would never be just you or just I after we got married, it would forever be you and I. Now it is time to go good on that promise. Let me help you.”

Agron was about to speak when a screech from downstairs made him jump, arms pulling away from Nasir as he pulled himself from the bed. Agron’s mind was racing as he considered what could be wrong with one of the girls, as he moved into the hallway, yet part of him was hoping that it was simply that one of them had simply had a bad dream and was upset about it.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Agron could hear Nasir’s feet on the stairs behind him and yet it did little to comfort him as he moved into the little girls’ room. Sofia was sitting in the middle of her bed looking stunned as Isabella began to sob, her fingers running over Apollo’s fur as the dog lay in her bed shaking. “What’s wrong Izzy?”

Though the answer seemed obvious he figured it best to ask her anyways.

“Something is wrong with Apollo.” The little girl whimpered.

“Alright, come here.” Agron offered holding his arms out to the young girl hoping that she would come to him to allow Nasir to investigate the tiny dog. He couldn’t help the smile that pulled at his lips once the girl moved into his arms allowing him to pull her close, his arms wrapping around her as he did. “It’s ok little one, I’m sure that Apollo will be just fine.”

Though he knew that he might very well be lying to the little girl, he felt like he hat to tell her in order to ease her fears. He watched as Nasir carefully scooped the little dog within his arms supporting him within them “I will be back.”

“Call Duro.” Agron found himself calling after the tiny man. He knew that Nasir would call Laeta and drag her from bed but his brother would gladly do it if given the chance. While he was still doing an internship, Agron knew well enough that his brother knew the material that was required and he was glad to help when he could. However his attentions turned to the little girl in his arms once more holding her close to him. “It’s alright little one, promise.”

“Daddy?” The little girl managed to sniffle as she looked up at him.

“What?”

“Is he going to die?”

“Not if we can help it sweetie, not if we can help it.”

***

“How long ago did they fall asleep?” Nasir asked as he slipped back in through the front door. A smile formed on his lips as he realized that Isabella was asleep on one end of the couch and sweet little Sofia was asleep on the other couch as Agron was situated at the end of one.

“Not long. Izzy fought it till the very end, she wanted to be awake if you brought Apollo home. How is the little guy?” Thought Agron would deny it until the end, he had become attached to the little dog.

“Your brother’s going to stay with him for the night.” Nasir shook his head sighing as he did. “I insisted he’d be fine alone but Duro insists so who am I to argue with a German. He thinks it’s just a seizure though; some breeds have them naturally so we’ll just have to wait and see. It’s possible that he’s just epileptic. I just didn’t want to jump the gun if it was something else.”

Agron found himself nodding though the truth was that he didn’t know half of what Nasir was talking about but he would give it every bit of his attention in order to better understand it. “I called Mira to tell her what was going on, she hoped that everything worked out for the best for the little guy.”

“Thanks. How about we get the girls put in bed if we can without waking them up and then we can take them in the morning to see him. I’m sure that will make them feel a little better about it. As long as Duro says it’s ok, we can probably bring him home tomorrow too.”  Nasir was rambling now and he knew it yet he was trying to find coherent statements to make Agron feel better.

“Yea, we’ll get him into bed and then we’ll get you into bed Nasir.” A smile formed as Agron’s eyes fell upon Isabella, carefully pushing himself up from the end of the couch, freezing as Isabella let out a whine beginning to stir from her sleep at the movement.

“Daddy?” The little girl’s voice was a whine and Nasir moved to her side, carefully scooping the little girl up from the couch.

“I’m here Izzy.” He offered a small smile. “And Apollo will be alright. Hopefully tomorrow we can bring him home so that he can be here with our family where he belongs.” Moving towards the girls’ room, he hoped the words would ease Isabella’s mind and help her to sleep better but it was obvious that this was not the case.

“So he’s not home?” She asked now her tears beginning to start again. They broke Nasir’s heart as he carefully settled her in on the bed, settling on the edge of it as well.

“Not yet. Uncle Duro stayed with him in order to make sure that he is going to be ok but he should be able to come home tomorrow.” The smile that Nasir offered was meant to make the little girl happy again but it was obvious that it didn’t do that.

“But I never sleep without him.” Isabella pouted. “He always sleeps up here on the bed with me and he likes to cuddle.”

“He will be homes soon little one, it’s just one night.” Agron’s voice was calm once he had settled the still sleeping Sofia into her own bed. “Stella will come and sleep with you if you would really like someone to.”

“Stella isn’t Apollo. She’s too big….” Isabella sighed a yawn slipping through her lips as she sank to the bed and the pillows once more.

“I know little one.” Agron’s voice was gentle as he spoke a smile forming as he pulled the blanket up over top of her. “Just get some sleep ok?”

“Otay daddy.” Isabella yawned finally beginning to give in to the sleep that was beginning to tug at her every being.

            “Night little one.” Agron chuckled.

            “Good Night Isabella.” Nasir’s voice was gentle as he spoke but he quickly pushed himself from the bed slipping out into the hallway waiting for Agron there. Once the other man had joined him Nasir pulled lightly at the man’s hand in the direction of the stairs and their room. He knew it had been a long night for all of them and what had been supposed to be relaxation for the two of them no longer would be.

            “Come Nasir, let’s get you to bed. I know you have tomorrow off but I somehow doubt the girls will let us sleep in even if you really wanted to.” Though normally the girls would quietly play until they got up if they were up first, Agron was sure that at this point they would be eager to go and see Apollo and to bring him home and as such they wouldn’t let Agron and Nasir sleep in.

“You’re right, I know.” Nasir sighed as he allowed himself to fall against the bed not bothering to change back into sweats to sleep. “It’s just tough, we talked about a night a week being ours and the last couple of weeks…” Nasir shook his head as he thought about it. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to complain.”

“No, no you’re fine Nasir.” Agron offered a smile before he leaned down pressing his lips to the man’s forehead as he settled in on the bed beside him. “I’m sorry, it’s my fault, I know we’ve been busy lately. I promise, soon we will get back to normal. As soon as we get through the holiday we will go out and enjoy ourselves. Grams wants the girls for a night and I’m sure that Duro would take Stephen and if not then Crixus will.” Agron knew what Nasir was going through, in fact he missed their time together as well and more than anything he wanted to be with him. Yet, it seemed like they were always going in different directions.

Even that morning Agron had gotten the girls off to school without waking Nasir, he’d managed to get Stephen fed and changed before he’d made breakfast for himself and Nasir. It hadn’t been until Agron had finished and brought breakfast up that he had woken Nasir up but the tiny man had fussed over it insisting that he must be off to work soon and that he had a shower he must take and many other things to do. Yet Agron had reassured him, telling him that he was on vacation, which he was but Nasir had still insisted there was much to do. Yet Agron had managed to get him to settle down long enough to at least eat and enjoy a moment cuddling on the bed with Stephen before Nasir had insisted that he really must start his day.

Though despite that fact, Nasir had taken the little boy and gone shopping for most of the day, coming home with no packages which confused Agron more than even the fact that he had insisted upon wanting to go alone.

“I suppose you are right.” Nasir offered a nod a smile forming as he did. He wished more than anything else that they could be together all the time, yet they would make the best of this week together and hopefully get some time to themselves as well.

***

“You look like hell little brother.” Agron’s hand came to rest upon his younger brother’s shoulder attempting to ease the stress he was feeling.

“Long night. Seems like every time that I started to drift off, Apollo would whine and have a conniption until I would wake up again. Of course I know why but like I said it was a long night, but then again I cant figure it was much better for you guys either.” Duro allowed a sigh between his lips as his head leaned against the wall. “And really, you know what? I’m kind of thinking about going home to bed if I’m no longer of any assistance to you.”

“Nah, go ahead. If you say he’s going to be fine, I trust you and I’m glad that you stayed with him last night. Thanks for that.” Agron squeezed at his younger brother’s shoulder before he let go allowing his hand to return to his side. “It’ll be good to have him home again.”

“No problem Bruder.” Duro offered with a smile before he pulled himself away from the wall starting towards the door. Agron knew better than to think that Duro would allow a fuss to be made about what he had done.

“Alright, we can take Apollo home but we have to keep it down and let him take it easy for awhile alright?” Nasir’s voice as he spoke to the girls was stern, yet it was obvious that he was simply trying to explain to them what they were in for once the pup was home once more.

“Ok.” Isabella nodded, standing on her tip toes to peak into the cage that Apollo was in. Thought it was obvious that the tiny dog was still not quite himself, he was attempting to lick at Isabella’s cheek, his tail happily wagging as though he was happy to see his family and to know that he hadn’t been forgotten about.

“As long as you girls promise that you can do that, then we can take him home and we’ll make some hot cocoa and watch a movie.” Agron offered as he wrapped his arms around Sofia, his chin leaning against the top of her head.

“Okay.” Sofia nodded. Though she enjoyed playing out in the snow with her sister and the dogs, she was also always more than content to stay inside, curl up on the couch and watch a movie. While some of her friends often teased her for it, Sofia never seemed phased, even when they called her a daddy’s girl and endlessly tormented her. Agron had quickly put an end to it though, and much like when she had come to stay with them in the very beginning, the little girl had allowed Agron to take care of her, in fact she had almost seemed thankful that he had done so.

“I think it’s settled then.” Agron offered as his eyes turned to Nasir who simply added a nod before he carefully scooped Apollo from within the cage he’d been resting in.

“Come on then little guy, it sounds like you can come home with us.” Nasir’s fingers ran through the dogs curls laughing as he let out a tiny bark. “I think he’s glad that he gets to come home too.”

***

“No please stay.” Isabella pouted, her eyes turning up to look at both Agron and Nasir. “Arent you going to watch with us?”

“Really we aught to get a few things done around the house.” Nasir paused a moment before his eyes turned to Agron as if asking him to agree with him or to at least back him up.

“Oh come now Nasir, you’re on vacation.” Agron offered as he slumped into the couch holding his arms out to Nasir as if waiting for him to slump into the couch with him.

“Alright, Alright.” Nasir sighed sinking into Agron’s arms, allowing him to pull him back against him. They were both very insistent about displaying much affection in front of the girls. Of course the girls knew that they were in love but outside of that they rarely saw anything. “I’ll be back in a minute, your brother should just be waking up and I’m sure he wont like being alone.”

Pulling himself from Agron’s arms the man slipped up the stairs a smile forming as he did.

Agron found himself leaning over the arm of the couch watching him walk away. It didn’t matter how many times Agron had seen him, the man took his breath away. “Find something to watch hey girls?” His eyes returned to the girls who were situated together on the other couch happily, one on each end of the couch. Isabella curled up with Apollo lying in her lap. Though the small dog was still pretty subdued he was glad to be around people and be enjoyed.

“But we want to wait for daddy.” Sofia began to whine, something that Agron was sure that he should have seen coming.

“He wont be that long.” Agron laughed shaking his head. “He went upstairs and since Stephen was probably already awake you know that he will be back before either one of you can decide what it is that you want to watch.”

“Alright.” Isabella grumbled reaching for the remote before she began to flip through the movies on NetFlix. She knew that there were a few movies that she wasn’t allowed to choose but otherwise they were free to watch whatever they wanted when it came to the kid’s side of it.

“How about How to Train Your Dragon?” It was Sofia who spoke now, it was one of her favorite movies and she knew that even sweet little Stephen would watch the movie with his eyes wide as he watched the dragons swooping through the screen Pretty much anything that moved caught the little boys attention and he loved to watch them, almost as much as he loved to watch Isabella and Sofia while they played in the living room.

“Sounds good.” Nasir offered as he returned, Stephen was settled in against his shoulder, obviously still drowsy but hearing Agron’s voice the little boy began to look around as if trying to find him and once he did he began to babble. “You want to go see daddy huh?”

The chuckle that slipped through Agron’s lips as Nasir settled in with Agron once more was something that lightened the moment. He was glad to hear that after their conversation the night before the man was still willing to have fun even if it did involve the kids.

“Are we going to watch the movie or not?” Isabella’s patience was beginning to wear thin and she wasn’t afraid to show as much.

“Yes, yes we will watch the movie.” Agron offered shaking his head, before he carefully scooped the little boy from Nasir’s arms, allowing the little one to rest against his chest, the other arm curling around Nasir who settled in against his shoulder. This was certainly never how he had seen his life going when he was younger, especially when he was taking care of Duro. Yet, these were the moments that he lived for now.

He knew that it the couch was bigger he was pretty sure that the girls would be attempting to curl up with them as well. Yet there was still a close sense of family within them all.

***

“Hey sunshine.” Agron found himself laughing as he carefully adjusted Stephen against his shoulder. Somewhere during the movie the little boy had drifted off to sleep again, a fact that had concerned Nasir but Agron was hopeful that the little boy wasn’t coming down with something.

Nasir was in the kitchen making dinner and the girls were outside playing in the snow happily. Yet Agron had feared that if he moved, Stephen would wake up and he hated how fussy he was when that happened.

Yet now as the little boy began to stir from his slumbers, Agron couldn’t help being amazed. He always had been. Despite the fact that Agron loved the little boy as his own, he was always amazed that a child that he had no blood connection to at all had taken him as his father, that the little boy accepted him willingly. It had been the same with both of the girls he supposed but it was different too. The girls had been old enough to know what was going on, to understand, Stephen on the other hand was submitted to it with no understanding, and no choice and he still never fussed for Nasir instead as if someway, somehow he too understood.

“How about we go and get you a bottle huh little guy?” Agron offered as he carefully pushed himself from the couch where he’d been situated, his arm curling protectively around the little boy as he started into the kitchen.

As if in response Stephen began to babble and coo happily, his fingers curling into Agron’s shirt. Normally he would tug at Nasir’s hair as if trying to get his attention but he couldn’t get a hold of Agron’s which left him at a disadvantage. Yet this little boy, this sweet little boy of theirs found ways around it too. Slipping into the kitchen Agron offered a smile as Nasir turned his head to see what was going on. “Ah, the little one final decided to join us again huh? Does he feel warm? Or you think maybe he’s just going through a growth spurt again and that’s why he’s sleepy?”

“He’s a little warm but he always feels warm when he wakes up. I’m sure that he’s just fine Nasir. Even if it is a cold, it’s not the first one that he’s ever had so I’m sure he will be just fine. Isnt that right Stephen? Huh? Tell daddy you’ll be fine, there’s no need to worry about you.” As much as Agron felt strange talking to the tiny boy he did it because he felt like he should. After all after even just a few moments of being ignored the little boy would fuss until they paid attention to him again.

“I still think that we need to keep an eye on it.” Nasir offered as he began preparing a bottle out of habit.

“Of course, I would never suggest not being concerned about it, simply that we aught to give it time and see what it really is.” Agron found himself letting out a gasp as a blast of cold air came in through the door as the girls came racing in. Although because of it Stephen began to fuss and whine in protest. “Shhhhh it’s ok.” Carefully trying to warm the little boy, Agron cuddled him closer.

“Go wash your hands girls.” Nasir called over his shoulder as the girls went to put their gloves, hats, coats and boots away. Yet as his attentions turned back to Agron and Stephen, the little boy was only crying louder rather than softer. “Hey little man, what’s the matter? Did the girls give you a chill huh? How about I take you and daddy can go and get you a blanket and we’ll get you all wrapped up so you’re nice and warm again huh?”

Reaching out Nasir scooped away the little boy, pulling him close trying his hardest to warm him up offering a small smile as Agron went to get a blanket for him. It was then that the girls came slinking back in.

“We’re sorry.” Sofia offered, her head hung as she stood eyeing the floor.

“For what?” Nasir was confused, he couldn’t possibly think of what they would have to be sorry for. After all it wasn’t like the little girls had done anything, or at least not that he was aware of.

“Upsetting Stephen.” Isabella offered. It was obvious that the little girls had thought that they were the reason that he was crying. As if perhaps they had scared him or otherwise upset him in the process of coming into the house.

“It’s ok, I don’t think that he likes the cold is all. Normally he doesn’t mind it but I think with as windy as it is that’s probably just a little too cold for him.” Nasir offered with a smile, the truth was he was kind of touched by the way that the girls were acting. Normally he would have to tell them what had happened but this time they were aware of what they had done, it made him wonder if maybe they were beginning to understand  that they must be careful of what they did around him.

“Oh, alright.” Sofia offered as she picked up her little head, eyes scanning around the room before she moved to Nasir’s side, taking the boy’s hand within her own. “You need to warm up.”

“It’s not that easy for a baby.” Nasir offered though he was glad to see the little girl trying to help. “Once your dad comes back with his blanket I’ll pull dinner out of the oven and we can eat.”

Nasir couldn’t help smiling as he realized that Stephen had stopped crying and was instead paying attention to his sister who was holding onto his hand. Nasir was sure now what Agron was talking about though, the little boy did feel warm, not as warm as he was when he was sick but perhaps it was only beginning too. It did worry him but it also explained why the little boy would be as fussy as he had just been.

 “Here we go little guy.” Agron’s words were gentle before he took Stephen back from Nasir carefully wrapping him within his blanket. “There, is that better? Huh?”

“Is he ok?” Isabella’s words caused both Agron and Nasir to turn to look at her. “He’s not normally cranky like this and daddy said that he was sleeping more than normal.”

“He’s fine little one, I think he’s just coming down with the cold that has been going around lately.” Agron was trying his damndest to reassure the young girls and honestly, their affection melted his heart. It was obvious that they were worried about their baby brother and yet they were trying to hide it as well.

***

“He’s asleep I see.” Nasir offered a smile as he settled in on the bed beside Agron who was curled up on the bed with Stephen. “I would have stayed with him, you know that right?”

“Of course. What makes you ask?” Agron was confused, he couldn’t see what would make Nasir ask such a question.

“I just, I…” Nasir closed his eyes for a minute trying to decide how to say what he was thinking. “I just, I guess that you spend more time with him then I do, and I am his father, I just feel like I’m pushing it off on you or something.”

“Nasir, relax please.” Agron offered a smile as he leaned his head against the tiny man’s shoulder. “I don’t mind at all. You work, I understand that. In fact honestly I kind of enjoy the days that I spend with the little guy. I told you long before he was born that I would take him in as my own, and that is exactly what I have done. I do not feel like you have done anything that you shouldn’t have, and believe me if I did, I would have told you by now. You went to take a shower; I don’t mind that you leave him with me. Honest.”

“I just feel bad.” Nasir allowed himself to sigh. “You take so much on that you shouldn’t have to bear alone and yet you never complain about it either. Some how by the time I get home you always have the laundry done and put away, the dishes are done, the house looks like you hired a housekeeper and the little guy is always in order. I will never know how you do it, I guess I feel guilty is all, like I aught to be doing more.”

“It’s fine Nasir. We both work, however, I work all of two days a week and when I’m gone you take care of everything. It works out the way that it is, and if you want to help out more when you’re home that’s fine with me but don’t feel as thought you have to.” Agron leaned up pressing a kiss to the man’s lips trying his best not to jar and wake the little boy. “How about we put this little guy to bed and then we can spend some us time?”

“Sounds good to me.” Nasir nodded. “Although, I believe that means that you must move first.”

It wasn’t long before they were settled back in together; Nasir curled within Agron’s protective arms. “You know, there are many things that I had wished for and this was among them.”

“Oh yea?” Agron chuckled as he nuzzled his nose against Nasir’s hair. “I mean, I would have asked for something so much bigger and grander. Dinner alone or my brother taking the kids for the night but noooo he’s taking Kore out for the night.”

Nasir found himself laughing knowing that Agron was giving his brother a hard time. In fact Agron had told Duro that it would be fine and that they would manage even though he had called to ask if Duro would watch the kids. “Oh, I meant to ask you too, who called earlier?”

“Aurelia.” Agron found himself chewing at his lip. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to tell Nasir about it but the truth was he didn’t know how to tell him about what he was going to say.

“Oh? What did she want?” Nasir was confused, it didn’t make sense to him. For awhile after they had adopted Sofia, she had called to check in on her but afterwards they had stopped hearing from her. So why all of a sudden?

“Well…it…was kind of an odd request. I told her we’d have to talk about it.” Agron hated how vague that sounded but he was almost positive that Nasir would ask about it and then he could expand for him.

“Alright. What did she ask?” Nasir was really curious now. He didn’t understand. There had to be a real question involved but he couldn’t figure out just what it was in this situation.

“Well, I guess she got a request from Isabella’s grand parents. When her parents were killed, they couldn’t be located as they have been over seas for many years now and once they got back they realized that they didn’t know what happened to Isabella. Well they finally found Aurelia and she explained to them that we had her and had since the accident. They don’t wish to take her, in fact they’re only happy that she is safe and doing well. Anyways, they’d just like to see her and to maybe pick up gifts for her for Christmas. At most they are asking to be a part of her life, at the very least they would like to see the beautiful little girl their grand daughter has become.” Agron finally took a deep breath, it seemed so much easier to say all at once but now he worried what Nasir would say about it.

“How did it take them five years to figure out that they had a grand daughter that they didn’t know where she was?” Nasir was annoyed at this point more than anything else. “I mean that seems like something someone would notice. Outside of that fact I feel like she is old enough now that she can decide what she wants. Really she doesn’t know grandparents other than your grandmother. However, if she doesn’t want it then I wont push it on her either. Did Aurelia say if she had told them that we were…well you know.”

“Gay?” Agron offered with a laugh. He loved the way that Nasir danced around the fact when he was referring to anyone else knowing about it. It wasn’t that Nasir wasn’t comfortable with what he was; he just knew that others weren’t comfortable with what they were. “I didn’t ask, I figured that the answer was yes since she said they were happy that she was so well taken care of but like I said I didn’t ask.”

“That might be the first question to ask her then because I will not put Isabella in a situation where she is uncomfortable because someone is belittling our lifestyle.” Nasir’s words were strong. He knew what he wanted when it came to his kids and their happiness meant the world to him.

“Agreed. Agreed.”

“Alright then I think tomorrow we aught to call Aurelia and tell her our decision.” Nasir offered a smile as he eyed his lover leaning up to kiss him as he did. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

***

“Well, I didn’t get into the specifics of your relationship.” Aurelia pressed her lips together as she spoke. Instead of simply calling Agron and Nasir had dropped in since the girls were at school and Stephen was quietly napping again. They’d been in town already and it just seemed better that this be done in person rather than over the phone anyways.

“Then the answer is no.” Nasir didn’t have to consult with Agron on what he was thinking now. Not even remotely at this point, he knew what Agron would say to him, that the girls happiness came first. “I will not put her through meeting people who do not know about our sexual history and what she is living with. She deserves much better than that.”

“I can call them I suppose, and see how they feel about it. I mean if that’s really what would make you feel better then I can arrange for that.” Aurelia nodded as she eyed him. The truth was she could understand their rational behind it. After all, if these people truly wanted to be in the young girl’s life then they needed to understand what they were getting into as well as what she had been living with.

“I’m sorry Aurelia.” Agron allowed a sigh through his lips. “I know that we sound demanding but with the way that people accept our relationship, because of that we would appreciate if you did call. It would only be confusing for Isabella to hear how wrong we are for our life style. We’ve worked very hard to give her an image that is consistent with our life; to go against that now would be almost unheard of.”

“No, no, you sound like a person who cares.” The woman’s smile eased any concern that Agron and Nasir were feeling at that moment. “I understand what you are saying and in Isabella’s best interest I will make the call for you. In fact, if you would like, I could do it now.”

“It would be appreciated.” Nasir offered a nod. “We, have to figure out how to tell Isabella that someone who hasn’t been in her life for this long now wishes to.” Nasir still wasn’t sold on the idea and he hoped more than anything that was apparent. Yet Agron had finally convinced him that it was in Isabella’s best interest to at least meet her grandparents.

“I will do it right now then. If you’ll both excuse me a moment.” The woman offered a smile as she pushed herself from the desk.

“Of course.” Agron offered a nod, his hand coming to rest on Nasir’s as he watched the woman walk away before his eyes turned to look at Nasir. “Hey, smile for me Nasir. I know you don’t like this idea but think about it Nasir. You’ve always wished that you knew your family, this is the chance to keep Isabella from feeling that.”

“I understand Agron, however, what if she decides she likes them better than us?” Nasir’s words were a shock to Agron. That wasn’t possible was it?

“Nasir, Nasir baby.” Agron found himself sighing. “We have taken care of her, loved her, taken her in as our own. Yet you worry that her own blood will take her from us? If your father had shown up suddenly would you have gone with him?”

“No, despite the fact that my foster mother was awful, he didn’t come and save me. He didn’t claim me, he didn’t keep Amal and I from being separated, he will never be anything to me.” Nasir’s eyes turned to the little boy who was now sleeping in his car seat beside him lost in thought about how he would never do that to his own son. Yet Agron’s gentle hands around his own brought him back as he squeezed it.

“So why do you think Izzy is different?” Agron wasn’t trying to push Nasir; he was simply trying to understand the man’s way of thinking. Without that it was hard to understand what was going on with him.

“I was but a young babe too when I was removed from my family. Isabella was two when she was taken from her family. It is possible that she remembers them, that there is already a connection there.” Nasir sighed. As far as Nasir was concerned, Isabella was his daughter, their daughter and he couldn’t stand the thought of losing her to anyone no matter who they were.

“I-I’m sorry to interrupt.” Aurelia managed to stammer as she slid back into the chair across the desk from them. “I spoke with James and Melissa. They are a little surprised but, they do appreciate what you have done for Isabella and because of that they are willing to try if you are.”

“We’d like to try.” Agron offered a nod as he eyed the woman before a smile curled at the corners of his lips. “By the way, how’s Varro? I haven’t seen much of him lately.”

“I-I…” Aurelia swallowed hard as she eyed the man before her. She had forgotten that Agron and Varro worked together much less that he knew him. “He’s alright I suppose. Still recovering from the hand surgery but honestly I think if he has his way it’ll be much sooner than expected that he’s back to work.”

“Good, good, it’ll be good to have him back.” Agron offered with a smile squeezing at Nasir’s hand. “We should be going though, we have a couple of other things to do before the girls get home. We certainly do appreciate your help with this and we’ll let you know how it works out.”

“It’s no problem at all, oh, before you go.” Aurelia offered a smile before she scribbled out a number. “James and Melissa asked that I give you this. They’d like you to call whenever you and Isabella are ready.”

Taking the slip of paper from between the woman’s fingers, Agron offered a nod before he pushed himself from the chair that he was sitting in. “Thank you, your help means a lot to us.”

“It’s what I do.” Aurelia offered a nod, her smile firm as she watched the two of them leave, the little boy’s carrier held tightly in Nasir’s hand as if he wouldn’t let go of it no matter what.

***

“But I didn’t do anything!” Isabella whined as she flopped herself on the couch, arms crossing across her chest.

“We know that you didn’t do anything.” Nasir offered as he settled into his favorite arm chair. “But we have something that we need to talk to you about Isabella.”

“Remember when we told you that you were adopted?” Agron wasn’t sure how this was going to go, he hoped that it would be well but with a child this young it was hard to tell.

“Yea.” Isabella nodded as she eyed the men, eyes drifting from one to the other. “You want to get rid of me?”

“No, no, of course not.” Nasir found himself shaking his head as he moved to take the girl within his arms. “We will never get rid of you Isabella, we will never want to get rid of you.”

“Your dad’s right little one, we love you more than you will ever know. But your birth parents, their parents have asked to see you. We will go with you, we will not leave you alone with them, and we will only do it if you are alright with the idea.” Agron still didn’t have the words to explain and he was trying to muddle his way through the best he could.

“B-but why do they want to see me?” Isabella asked, her head leaning against Nasir’s shoulder as he pulled her closer. Agron well understood the little girl’s confusion and he felt bad for her.

“Because they want to see what a beautiful young girl you’ve become. Your dad and I were talking and we thought maybe it would be easier for you if we invited them to come here. That way you are somewhere that you’re familiar with and Sofia will be here too to make you feel better.” Nasir offered a smile forming on his lips as he tried to make her feel a little better about the situation.

“And you wont leave me?” Isabella seemed concerned about that part alone. The simple fact that one of them would always be there with her.

“I promise Isabella, one of us will be in the room with you at all times. You will never need to be alone, we will do this together.” Agron offered a smile as he reached out brushing his fingers over the young girl’s cheek.

“Alright.” Isabella nodded though it was obvious that she was still unsure about the whole situation. “When?”

“We haven’t talked to them yet but I will go and call them now.” Nasir offered pulling his arms from around Isabella before he pushed himself from the couch.

“You can go play if you’d like Isabella.” Agron offered a smile as he eyed the little girl.

“I think I’d like to stay. Maybe read a book, Sofia’s been sad today so she’s been kind of grouchy.” Offering a shrug the little girl crossed her hands in her lap, eyes falling into her hands as if she thought that she would be in trouble for speaking out against her younger sister.

“How come Sofia’s sad?” Agron’s brow crinkled as he eyed the little girl, they hadn’t noticed but he supposed they had been wrapped up in trying to figure out what to do with Isabella and it was possible that they could have missed it simply in that alone.

“She wouldn’t tell me. She went to our room when we got home and I haven’t seen her since.”

“Alright, I’ll talk to her.” Agron offered with a nod as he pushed himself from the chair that he was sitting in. Slipping from the room, he moved down the hallway towards the girls’ room. He was surprised to find the door closed but he still pressed a knock upon the door.

“Huh?” Sofia’s voice was irritated when she spoke but Agron chose to ignore it.

“Can I come in Fia?” They had long ago agreed that the girls deserved their privacy and a closed door was something that he would respect even if it did concern him.

“I guess so.” The door opened allowing the girl’s face to be seen before she turned heading back towards the desk that the two girls shared before settling in at it once more, her back still turned to him.

“Isabella mentioned that you were kind of sad today. How come?” Agron wasn’t trying to pry, he was simply concerned about the young girl, in truth, he wanted to know what was really going on with her.

The little girl never turned to look at him, instead she simply offered a shrug in answer.

“Fia, talk to me.” Agron’s patience was beginning to wear thin but no matter what he wouldn’t lose it with Sofia. If it meant he had to leave the room, he would but he would never yell at young girl for something that wasn’t her fault. “You know that you can tell me anything and everything baby girl.”

“I know. It was just a bad day.” Sofia shrugged, her eyes never leaving the piece of paper in front of her where she was drawing. It seemed obvious to her, as if Agron aught to know better than to ask her why she was acting the way that she was.

“Why was it a bad day?” Agron’s voice was calm despite any feelings he might be having about what was going on. “You can talk to me Sofia, or if you’d feel more comfortable I could go and ask your dad to come and talk to you.” Biting at his lip, Agron waited on an answer.

“I don’t really want to talk about it.” Sofia’s words were definite, but she still seemed unsure about them.

“Did something happen at school?” Agron just wasn’t going to give up on her this time no matter how long it took to get her to talk. Carefully he moved closer leaning over her shoulder to see what she was drawing.

It wasn’t really anything that surprised him; in fact it was normal for Sofia to draw. Pictures of the dogs, of her family, there were many of them lining the fridge right now and this one was no different.

“No.” Sofia shook her head, though she wouldn’t look at him which told him there was more to the story then what she was telling.

“Did we do something?” Agron asked turning his head as he eyed the young girl still.

“Uh uh.” Again she shook her head but this time Agron found himself turning the chair around so that she was looking at him and it was obvious to see that the little girl was crying.

“Hey, what’s the matter?” Agron asked as he crouched before the little girl, his hands reaching up to take her chin within them, thumbs carefully brushing away the tears. Carefully he scooped her within his arms. “Shhh…”

“ They tried to take me.” The little girl sniffled, her face burying in the shoulder of Agron’s shirt. “They tried to take me away from you. They said you weren’t my real family, that they deserved me more.”

“Who little one?” Agron found himself squeezing the girl closer to himself. He was worried about her now, who would have tried to take her from them? Cuddling her close to him, he adjusted her so that he could look down into her eyes. “Tell me and I promise you they will never get near you again.”

“Izzy and I walked home with Olivia yesterday.” The little girl started trying to calm her sniffles. “And my old parents, they tried to take me, but I wouldn’t let them.”

“Shhhh baby girl.” Agron attempted to comfort as he hugged her close. “They wont hurt you again, I promise. I will make sure of it. How about we go and get you some ice cream huh? But I have to ask a question first Sofia, did you tell Naevia what happened?”  Despite his anger, Agron’s first concern was the little girl and he would do anything to see her smile again.

The little girl simply shook her head, tears beginning to form again. “I was afraid to, afraid that she might yell at me and tell me that I was bad.”

“It’s ok baby girl, you didn’t do anything, I promise sweetie. Come on, I’ll go ask daddy to get you some ice cream and then I will make sure that no one hurts you again. How’s that sound huh? I promise when I get home we can snuggle, how’s that sound?”

“Okay.” Sofia nodded as she eyed him for a second before pulling away.

Carefully Agron held a hand out to her glad when she took hold of it, before he led her out into the kitchen. “Hey Nasir? I’m going to run into town, would you do me a huge favor and get the girls some ice cream please?”

Turning to look at him Nasir was about to argue but realizing that Agron looked concerned and Sofia had been crying he offered a simple nod. “Of course. You going to be home dinner?”

“Yea, I’m just going as far as Attius’, actually Fia, if you wanted to come with me you could.” He knew Attius well enough to know that he’d want to hear the words first hand from the young girl and yet Agron wouldn’t push her to tell him if she wasn’t ready.

 Her eyes drifted up to look at Nasir for a minute as if asking him if it was ok and in return the man offered a nod. Though Nasir wished more than anything that he knew what was going on, he trusted Agron and Agron seemed to have a handle on it.

***

“Are you going to tell me what earlier was all about?” Nasir’s voice was quiet as he handed the plate he’d just washed over to Agron. The girls were in the living room watching TV with the ice cream that Agron had earlier promised them.

“Yea. You know I wouldn’t keep something like this from you. I just didn’t want to upset Sofia anymore than she already was is all.” Agron offered with a shrug as if it were no big deal at all. “Isabella told me that Sofia was sad, so I went to see what was wrong and she told me that yesterday while the girls were walking the block back to Crixus and Naevia’s her parents tried to take her.” Agron was aware that the words would bring Nasir to anger but he needed to tell him all the same.

“T-they what?” Nasir’s eyes went wide fear showing in them as he eyed his lover before him, he froze, the plate in his hand nearly falling to the floor before he managed to grasp hold of it again.

“Easy.” Agron’s words were gentle as he took the plate from the man setting it on the counter before he reached out pulling Nasir closer to him. “Attius is going to take care of it, they know they’re not allowed near her or even us so they will end up in major trouble for it.”

“Y-you aren’t mad?” Nasir’s words made Agron laugh.

“Of course I am love, in fact you don’t know how badly I want to track them down and beat them but that wouldn’t fix anything.” Agron shrugged. “So instead, I’ve put my anger into making it better for her.”

“When did you become so calm and level headed?” Nasir’s question made Agron chuckle as he leaned down to press his lips to Nasir’s.

“Maybe you’re rubbing off on me.” Agron’s voice was a whisper as he leaned his forehead against Nasir’s. “Anyways, Attius is going to take care of it for us. Sofia was so tough, I was pretty proud of her.”

            “We’ll keep an eye on her though.” Nasir was always the cautious one in the relationship Agron supposed and he knew that Nasir was right, they really should make sure she was alright and not just putting on a front for them.

“Agreed.” Agron offered with a nod. “So how’s about we leave the dishes for now and go and play a game or something? You know, get their minds off of everything that is going on.”

Nasir found himself nodding at the thought. “Yea, that sounds like a good idea. Oh, before we do that though. I haven’t told Isabella yet but James and Melissa are eager to see her, we set up a time for Thursday.”

“Good.” Agron offered with a nod. “I would normally be leery about it but I think she needs this.”

“I know you work Wednesday and I’m sorry, I know you’d probably rather sleep and I…” Nasir was beginning to ramble now.  He was beginning to wish that he had asked Agron’s opinion and feared that with everything else that was going on, the German would lose his temper and yet Agron was laughing instead.

“It’s fine little man, the girls have school that morning, since they’ve got a half day, so I’ll get in a nap at least and I will be fine by the end of the day.” Agron leaned down pressing a kiss to his lips. “You working?”

“Mmmm probably for a little while but I can take Stephen with me, if you need me to of course.” While Nasir wasn’t scheduled to go in, things had been busy around the rescue and Nasir had been putting in extra time when he could. “Besides your brother will be around so I’m sure between the two of us we can manage the little guy.” 


	46. Chapter 46

“No, he’ll be fine here with me.” Agron offered with a smile. “Now come on.” Pulling at Nasir’s hand Agron started for the living room, a smile forming as he could finally see over the back of the couch to where Isabella and Sofia were curled up watching tv, their empty ice cream bowls on the coffee table in front of it. “How would you girls like to play Monopoly?”

“Really?” Sofia asked, her head turning to look up at him. “Isn’t it almost bed time?”

“Normally we would say yes but you don’t have school tomorrow.” Nasir offered with a smile. “So you can sleep in if you would like and one night of missing your bedtime won’t hurt you.”

“Really?” Isabella’s eyebrows met the middle of her forehead nearly making Agron laugh. None of them were used to Nasir bending the rules even slightly but Agron couldn’t help but wonder if maybe the days events hadn’t lead to that.

“Yes really.” Nasir found himself shaking his head, the tips of his dark locks flying as he did. “Go get the game.”

Isabella didn’t need to be asked twice, instead she went racing off to get the game from the cabinet in their room, returning a few minutes later with it. “You guys always win though.”

“Alright, then we wont play together tonight.” Nasir’s words caused Agron to snicker, Nasir tossing him a dirty look as he did. Though Nasir was sure that he knew what Agron meant, he also didn’t think this was the time for it.

“So who’s with us then?” Isabella asked, her head turning for a minute as she looked at her fathers.

“How about we let you pick?” Agron offered with a wink as he eyed the little girls in front of him. Normally they would pick for them but tonight seemed like the perfect time to let the girls chose instead.

“I want you.” Isabella laughed nearly leaping into Agron’s arms causing him to tumble to the carpeting he’d been sitting on laughing as he pulled her with him.

“You’re starting to get too big for this you know?” Agron laughed his eyes turning to Sofia for a moment as if asking if she was alright with the decision.

In response the little girl had moved to Nasir’s side, slipping to the carpet beside him. “We get Stephen too.” The little girl’s words put them both at ease and brought a final sense of calm.

“Yea, you guys can have little man when he wakes up.” Agron chuckled shaking his head. “Or should I say if he wakes up.”

“We wanna be the doggie.” Sofia offered crossing her arms across her chest as she eyed her sister as if waiting for her sister to argue with her. Normally they played together and shared the piece as they both claimed it but tonight there would be a feud over it, Agron was nearly sure of it.

“Alright.” Isabella offered with a nod. The smile that formed upon her lips was one that confused both Agron and Nasir but the truth was they were simply glad to see the girls getting along again. “We’ll be the race car then.”

“Race car it is.” Nasir offered as he handed the piece over to Isabella. Sometimes he wondered if he and Agron were meant to play since the girls took control of it most of the time but they still played all the same in order to keep the girls happy.

“Did you talk to my…um…my…” Isabella was searching for the word to describe what they were to her and yet none came to her. Grandparents seemed wrong because she just didn’t know them at all even though they were her family.

“Grand parents?” Nasir asked, his eyebrows cocking as he did. He could understand Isabella’s reaction, yet he knew that it was more than likely what they would expect her to call them.

“Yes them.” Isabella nodded.

“They will be here Thursday afternoon to see you.” Agron offered wrapping his arms tighter around the young girl. “And we will both be here for you.”

“But we have school.” Sofia whined, unlike her older sister, Sofia loved school, or at least she did now that she and Olivia had become friends once more.

“You only have half days Thursday and Friday.” Nasir offered with a laugh. “Remember? You’re going to Aunt Naevia’s Friday after school to spend the night to play with Olivia, remember”

“Oh, yea..” Sofia paused for a minute a nod following the statement as she began to remember what he was saying. “But I don’t have to see my parents right? I don’t ever have to see them again?”

“Of course not!” Agron’s shock was evident as he spoke. The truth was the thought of the young girl ever having to face her parents again horrified him, he would do anything to make sure that she never had to face them again. He would never forget the little girl who was all of four years old, arms burned from cigarettes, wounds left to fester, dirt caked upon her skull. They had allowed her to live that way, hell had caused her to live that way and Agron hated it, hated that they had never seen a jail cell for what they had done.

“Good.” Sofia’s voice was hardly above a whisper as Angel flopped down beside her, the little girl’s fingers running through the dog’s fur.

“Come now, we’re supposed to be having fun.” Nasir offered as he ruffled at Sofia’s hair. “How about I go pop some popcorn and you guys can finish putting the game together?”

“Can I help?” Isabella asked, her eyes turning up to look at him.

“Yea, come on little one.” Nasir found himself nodding as he headed for the kitchen. The sound of their banging in the kitchen could be heard along with their laughter.

“Hey you, look at me.” Agron offered  reaching out to touch Sofia’s chin lightly. “I promise, they’re never going to hurt you again. Now come on, you can help me.” He offered handing the chance cards over to her.

Offering a nod, Sofia put them where they belonged, the girl’s agitation and anxiety seeming to melt from her body as she moved. That fact alone made Agron feel much better, she deserved so much better than to be upset about anything. She would be just fine here with them that much he did know and he would make sure of it.

***

“Oh come on Agron, just give me your other hand already.” Nasir sighed, his head leaning to press against the larger man’s lips. “You know you can get out of them, so stop being a tease and do it huh?”

“Get out of them?” Agron chuckled, his hand wrapping in Nasir’s dark locks. “Why would I want to get out of hand cuffs? I thought the purpose of restraining me was to leave me unable to touch.”

“Ah, stop, quit pulling Agron.” Nasir found himself pulling away from Agron’s hand. “Just give me your hand.” He knew that the German was playing but his patience was short and Agron was beginning to push it.

“Alright, alright.” Agron allowed a smirk to play at his lips as he let go of Nasir’s hair his arm instead extending over his head, a shiver running through him as he felt the cold metal close around his wrist. “There, is that better now?”

“Much, now did you want the blindfold or?” Nasir asked as he moved over top of his lover once more. “I know how you feel about total sensual deprivation but I also know you totally weren’t into the cock ring so the choice is yours.”

“It wasn’t that I wasn’t…” Agron paused trying to decide how to tell the other man what he was thinking. “Fuck we aren’t having this conversation right now, come on Nasir, you didn’t just strip me down and hand cuff me to the head board to have a chit chat.”

Nasir’s laughter as his fingers trailed across Agron’s chest coming to rest upon his abs, fingers curling into the muscle of his hips brought chills to the larger man. “Not in a talking mood tonight huh?” The truth was neither was he but it was rare that Agron complained, and Nasir was going to take advantage of the situation while he could.

“Not especially no.” Agron chuckled, his lips pressing against Nasir’s as he leaned his head down. “I love you, now please do me a favor, let’s get on with it huh?”

“Oh but why?” Nasir grinned moving to straddle Agron’s thighs, his hands coming to rest on each side of the larger man as he let his lips press to Agron’s neck, chuckling as the man rolled his head . “What’s the matter not so tough that you’re going to throw out orders anymore?”

“Mmmm.” The word was all the German could muster as his head rolled away from Nasir exposing the rest of his neck to the man.

***

“You look fine Isabella.” Agron found himself laughing as his eyes fell upon the little girl. This was the third time she had asked him if her outfit looked alright and despite the fact that he understood well why she was nervous, Agron couldn’t help laughing a little at the nerves. “They’re going to love you Izzy girl, no one can pass you up. You are far too beautiful for that, I know that you wanted Sofia to be here too but Uncle Duro asked if he could borrow her for the afternoon. Your dad and I will still be here, and Stephen as well. You wont be alone, we are here for you, just remember that.”

“I-I know.” Isabella nodded. While she had hoped that Sofia was going to be home as well, she knew that her Uncle had called and offered to take her to spend time at the rescue playing with a set of kittens. While originally he had intended to take both girls, knowing their love for the creatures, hearing that Isabella already had plans, he’d promised to take her that weekend so that the young girl didn’t feel left out.

“Your dad should be home any minute now.” Agron offered leaning down pressing a kiss to the top of her head. He would love to tell her that it was going to be alright, that everything would be just fine and the truth was he had butterflies of his own. While James and Melissa had told Aurelia that their orientation wouldn’t be a problem, somehow he didn’t feel convinced by that. No matter how many times he had heard those words before though, they always seemed to lead to a fight and someone being upset over it but for Isabella’s sake he hoped that wasn’t how it was going to be.

“You look exhausted.” Nasir’s words brought a smile to the German’s lips. He hadn’t heard him slip in the front door and obviously he’d been quiet as he snuck down the hallway since Stephen hadn’t fussed either being woken from his nap.

“I’m fine. I was just telling Isabella how beautiful she is and how anyone could love her.” Agron offered, knowing that the other man would agree with him, no matter how nervous they both were.

“Of course they’ll love her.” Nasir nodded a smile forming as he reached out a hand brushing the hair behind Isabella’s ears. “Would you like me to braid your hair for you? I know how fond you are of it like that.”

“Please. Daddy said that he couldn’t do it for me cause it wouldn’t be pretty if he did.” Isabella offered a grin in Agron’s direction. Though she knew that it wasn’t the truth, Isabella wasn’t about to argue with her father. In fact, Agron had done Nasir’s hair many times before and it had been perfectly fine but he simply didn’t have the confidence to do it for the girls.

“Come on then little one.” Nasir nodded starting down the hallway into the bathroom to get the girls’ brush. Their laughter and jokes could be heard down the hallway and Agron couldn’t help but smile as he listened to them. It wasn’t but ten minutes later that the door bell ringing brought the man from his thoughts though. S

Slipping down the hall way Agron pulled the front door open a smile forming as his eyes fell upon those on the other side of it. “Hello, you must be James and Melissa?”

“Y-yes.” The woman who stood before him appearing to be in her late fifties spoke. “I’m sorry, it’s just, you’re much younger than we had anticipated.”

 “Come in.” Agron offered with a laugh stepping out of the way. “Honestly, I look fairly young for my age. I just turned thirty earlier this year, actually Izzy and I share a birthday.” He felt stupid, he was rambling now and he knew it but the truth was he was nervous.

“I-is this her?” James asked moving to pick a picture frame up off the mantle in the living room seeming surprised when Stephen let out a coo.

“Yes, she is with Nasir, she was trying to fix her hair but they should be done shortly.” Agron offered as he moved to pick Stephen up, scooping the little boy against his shoulder. “Please sit, make yourself at home.”

“Another adoption?” Melissa asked her eyes running over Stephen as she settled in on the couch, her husband moving to sit beside her. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to pry, I know this cant very well be anymore comfortable for you than it is for us.”

“For me, yes. However, he is Nasir’s by blood.” Agron offered a smile as he sank into his recliner, the little guy still cradled against his shoulder. “And honestly, no, you’re right, it is a little awkward.”

Isabella’s happy giggles could be heard in the hallway but as she entered the room she stopped, her eyes falling upon James and Melissa for a moment before her eyes turned to the floor in front of her. “H-hello.” The little girl’s voice was a hoarse whisper, her head turning up in a snap as Melissa began to cry. It was obvious the young girl was concerned that maybe she had done something wrong. Yet Nasir’s gentle hand on her shoulder must have reassured her as she took a step forward. “You are my grandparents?”

“Yes.” It was James who spoke first. “You were just a baby the last time that we saw you. You look like your mother did when she was your age. She loved you more than anything in the world, I wish that you remembered.”

“But evidently your fathers have taken good care of you.” It was Melissa that spoke this time, her tears having finally stopped, her eyes drifting to where Nasir had come to rest in the arm chair beside Agron’s a tiny a smile forming before she returned her attention to the young girl. “And they are right, you are a beautiful girl. I’m sorry,  I wish I knew exactly what to say to you, but the truth is that we have been waiting for this moment for a long time.”

Agron’s hand tightened around Nasir’s for a moment his teeth nearly biting into the flesh of his tongue. He wouldn’t ask the question that had been weighing at his mind, if they had been waiting for so long, why had it been so many years before they had come looking for her?

Nasir’s gentle finger tips rubbed against the palm of the German’s hand, he wondered the same thing that Agron did and yet his own mother had taught him so much about people who didn’t always know what they wanted all the time.

“So why didn’t you want me?” Isabella’s voice shocked them both, neither knowing what to say or even if they should say anything at all. 


	47. Chapter 47

“It wasn’t that we didn’t want you sweetheart. When we first heard, we were told that your father had you.” James allowed a sigh to slip between his lips, it was obvious that there had been a miscommunication somewhere but it still didn’t explain everything. “We would happily take you now.”

The gasp that slipped between Isabella’s lips as she recoiled away from the pair was clearly audible. Agron and Nasir were the only family that she knew, the only ones that she remembered and she couldn’t imagine life without them, nor did she even want to. “N-no…I want to stay here, with my family. They love me.”

Though the little girl meant no harm with her words, they cut just as deep as if she had. “W-we love you too Isabella.” Melissa almost looked ready to cry once more as she spoke and instead of moving closer Isabella turned from them scampering off down the hallway.

Pushing himself from the chair Agron moved after the girl. It wasn’t a tough decision for him to make. While Agron knew that this was hard for their visitors he couldn’t bare what Isabella was going through. Placing a light knock on the door, he allowed a sigh between his lips. “Izzy it’s me, can I come in little one?”

The sniffles from inside broke his heart but Isabella’s voice followed shortly after. “Yea.”

Pulling open the door, Agron slipped inside, pushing the door shut behind himself he moved to sit on the edge of the bed where Isabella sat, one of her favorite bears curled within her arms, her knees pulled up against his chest, chin resting on the bears head. She wouldn’t look up at Agron as she continued to sniffle but it was obvious she was aware of his presence and she stiffened as he took her within his arms, pulling her close.

“I don’t want to go with them.” Isabella sniffled. “I don’t want to leave, I like it here.”

“Hey, shhh, look at me little one.” He waited until Isabella was looking at him before he continued on. “You are not going anywhere Isabella. You are going to stay here with us, I promise little one.”

While in his heart Agron knew that if it came down to her grandparents filing for custody it was likely that they would get it. After all, they were her flesh and blood, and he had never seen anyone take the side of an openly gay couple before but he certainly would fight it. For almost 2 years, Isabella had lived in foster care, an orphan who didn’t know a family. Not until Agron and Nasir of course, they had given her a home, taken care of her, helped her to speak and helped with her homework, they were her family now.

“Isabella?” Melissa’s voice wasn’t steady as she spoke but Agron could tell that she was trying for the young girl.  “Can we talk for a minute? Then we’ll leave and we wont come back if you don’t want us to.”

Pressing a kiss to the top of Isabella’s head, Agron rose from the bed, moving to pull the door open. Though he did feel bad for the women, he couldn’t muster a smile at her either. He didn’t know what she had expected; of course Isabella would feel as though they had deserted her no matter the situation.

“I am sorry Isabella. We didn’t mean to upset you. We would never take you away from your family; it is obvious how much they love you. We just wanted to be a part of your life sweetheart. If you change your mind about seeing us, your dads have our number, you can call anytime alright? Now how about a hug for Gramma before I go?” It was a hope for the woman, she would understand if Isabella told her no and yet she hoped she wouldn’t.

Moving across the room the little girl hugged the woman, hearing that she wished not to take her away from her family made her feel better but she still wasn’t sure about these people.

***

“So it didn’t go well huh?” Duro asked taking a sip from the beer in his hand, his eyes falling upon his brother. The older German had slipped through the front door, brushing past him headed for the kitchen, when he’d returned with two beers Duro knew it wasn’t a good sign.

“Worse then not well Duro, atrocious would have been better then this. It took forever to get her to bed tonight, she swore that she was going to have to move, that she was going to have a new family.” Agron was busy pacing across the living room, as he turned to look at Duro. “I think we finally got her settled down but I don’t know what to do. I feel bad for them, really I do but we can’t keep doing this to her, it’s just not fair for her to have to go through it.”

“At least you know that they aren’t going to try and take her away from you?” Duro was only trying to add a positive light to the situation but it was obvious that Agron wouldn’t have it. “Okay, okay, I get it. Look, I’d love to say that I have an answer to this problem but I don’t. I’d love to tell you it’s going to get easier from here but I cant promise you that. All I can definitively tell you is that you have Nasir to support you and you’re not alone.”

“I know, I know.” Agron allowed a sigh to slip between his lips not seeming to notice as Kore took the empty bottle out of his hand.

“Do you want another one?” The woman’s smile was weak, she felt bad for her brother in law but she didn’t know how to help. She was still hobbling about the house but she got around well enough even for the injury.

“I’ll get it in a minute Kore, sit down.” Agron offered before he turned to Duro, shaking his head as Kore hobbled off towards the kitchen. “Remind me again how you live with her?” He loved Kore honestly but more than anything he wished that she would take it easy too.

“We both know I like feisty women dear Bruder, much the way you like your men too. She keeps up with me which is also a nice quality and how the hell did we get from talking about Isabella and you to my life?” Duro mocked shaking his head laughter flowing easily.

“You think it would help if we took Izzy for a couple of days?” Kore’s voice spooked both brothers, causing her to laugh as they each eyed her.  “What? I hobble, you’d think that you guys would hear me coming. Your beer my dear.”

Taking the bottle from her hand Agron offered a smile watching as she sank into a chair finally. “Thanks. Anyways, it might help, she does enjoy coming to stay with you guys. Sometimes I think it’s because you guys spoil her but really I think it’s just that she enjoys having a woman around.”

“Well I know that Duro said they’re going to Naevia’s tomorrow night but how about we take her for the weekend? Next weekend we’ll take Sofia, that way it’s fair to them both.”  Kore offered adjusting once more. The further along the pregnancy got, the more uncomfortable she got but despite that fact she was always trying to do things both around the house and at work.

“Are you sure? I mean we can work through this on our own, we don’t have to put another burden on you guys too.” Agron hated to ask his brother to do this for him but he knew that they were trying to help as well.

“Positive, it’ll be nice to have the girls around. They love to help out with Wyatt and your brother loves having them here. In fact, he wont admit it but I’m pretty sure that he is hoping for a little girl when the young one is born.” A smile curled at Kore’s lips as she spoke, and Agron knew that she was right, Duro did wish for a little girl this time. Though Wyatt was not his child by blood, Duro had always loved him as such and the little boy would carry Duro’s name the rest of his life which meant a lot to the man and as such he wanted a girl now. A pretty little girl who looked like Kore, whom he could spoil and treat like a princess like he did Agron’s girls.

“Well then, I guess it’s settled.” Agron offered with a nod. “We can drop her off Saturday once we get her back from Naevia and she can spend the rest of the weekend with you guys. Just let me know if you want us to pick her up Sunday night or if you just want to drop her off for school on Monday before work.”

“Don’t you think you aught to discuss this with your other half?” Duro offered a cheeky grin knowing that his brother seemed to be the one that made these types of decisions. Yet Nasir still insisted that it was a good idea to consult him before he made plans.

“Uh yea, I suppose you’re right.” Agron chuckled nodding at his brother’s suggestion. “I’m pretty sure I might sleep on the couch if I don’t.” 


	48. Chapter 48

“You know where the phone is if you want to use it big brother.” Duro chuckled shaking his head. A sigh slipping through his lips as Wyatt began to fuss in his room and Kore tried to push herself from her chair. “No, no, stay, I’ve got him.”

“You wont have to sleep on the couch Agron, we’ve got a guest room you can use if you end up in the dog house.” Kore offered with a wink as she eyed the older German.

“Appreciated Kore. Much appreciated.” Agron chuckled as he pushed himself from the chair he was sitting in moving to pick up the phone from where it sat dialing the number at home.

“What’s the matter Kore, is he drunk enough you need me to come get him?” Nasir chuckled figuring it was the woman trying to deal with the brothers again.

“No dear, I’m still sober or well soberish anyways, you’re welcome to come get me but Kore offered to bring me home at some point. I was just calling to ask you something.”

“What’s that?” Nasir sounded confused as he spoke. It was obvious Agron was right, he wasn’t inebriated, yet he still had no idea what Agron was talking about.

“Kore and Duro offered to take Izzy this weekend to see if maybe they couldn’t make her start feeling better. I figured I’d call and see what you had to say about it before I agreed and let them take her.”

“Yea, that’s fine.” Nasir didn’t have to think long about it before he answered. He knew that Duro and Kore wanted to help and the truth was that he agreed that it just might help the little girl.

“Alright, I’ll see you later Nas.”

“Try not to be late tonight huh?”

Agron found himself laughing, shaking his head as he did. “I love you Nasir, I’ll be home before curfew promise.”

***

“Nasir.” Agron’s voice was gentle, his hand coming to rest on the tiny man’s arm gently shaking it as he did. “Come on Nasir, wake up.”

“Uh, I don’t want to.” Nasir grumbled trying to pull away from Agron’s hand. “I mean, it’s like two in the morning. Tell me you aren’t just getting home.”

“Nasir, Diona just called.” Agron swallowed hard at the words, he hated what he was about to have to tell his lover but he had to tell him. “It’s Amal, he’s in critical condition.”

“W-what?” Nasir bit at his lip as he finally rolled over to look at Agron, eyes wide as if he were hoping that he had dreamt what Agron had said. “W-what happened?”

“She was pretty upset when she called, she could hardly talk. Naevia’s downstairs with Crixus, they offered to stay with the kids, we can go and sit with her for awhile, maybe convince her to come stay with us so we can help with.” Agron’s voice was much calmer than it probably should have been given the circumstances but he knew that Nasir needed him. “Get dressed and I’ll take you in alright?”

Nasir couldn’t find the words to say what he was thinking, he wanted to tell Agron how thankful he was to have him there but instead he pushed himself from the bed not seeming to notice as Agron slipped from the room, returning downstairs.

“I-is he alright?” Naevia’s voice was shaky but it was obvious that she was concerned about her friend. While she had known Agron longer, she and Nasir had become fast friends and because of that she was concerned about how he would take news like this.

“Holding it together but I think he’s in shock.” Agron offered allowing the woman to wrap him in a hug. “Thank you, I’m sorry to pull you guys away from your night together.”

“No, no it’s fine Agron. You know I would do anything for family.” Crixus offered clasping his hand on Agron’s shoulder. As far as Crixus was concerned they were family, as were Spartacus and Gannicus and he would do anything to help them out as such.

“The girls are asleep, Stephen had his bottle and he should be good till we get home.”

“Don’t worry about it, Olivia is settled in with the girls and she didn’t wake up so I’m pretty sure that she’ll sleep just fine tonight.” Naevia offered with a smile as she eyed the man before her. “You just worry about Nasir, the rest is under control.”

“Did Diona say where they took him?” Nasir’s voice as his feet hit the bottom step of the stairs caught all of their attention.

“Yes, come on I’ll drive.” Agron’s voice was calmer as he wrapped a comforting arm around Nasir, leading him towards the door.

***

“I-Is everything alright?” Naevia’s voice was quiet, a smile forming on her lips though as she realized that Agron had cradled his tiny lover within his arms, fully capable of bringing him into the house. Yet Nasir never stirred from his sleep, seeming comfortable where he had settled in against Agron’s shoulder and a smile formed on Naevia’s lips. If her friend was asleep, it was very possible that Amal was going to be alright.

“I’ll be back in a minute.” Agron offered before he slipped up the stairs, carefully laying Nasir on the bed. Yet once the man was on the bed, Nasir began to stir from his sleep, grabbing at Agron’s arm a whine slipping between his lips. “Please don’t go.”

“Hey, it’s ok.” Agron offered leaning down and pressing a kiss to the man’s forehead. “I’m going to go talk to Nae and Crixus and then I promise you, I will be right back alright?” Gently he tucked the dark locks of Nasir’s hair behind the man’s ears before pulling his hand away.

Nodding Nasir offered settling back in against his pillow but it was obvious that until Agron returned, he wouldn’t go back to sleep. Slipping down the stairs again, Agron allowed a sigh between his lips. He was exhausted, and yet, he knew that he likely wouldn’t make it to bed for awhile yet, hoping that Nasir would drift off once more.

“You look like hell man.” Crixus offered from where he was settled in on the couch.

“I’m alright.” Agron offered faking a smile as he eyed the man. “You guys are welcome to the guest room, there’s no need to try and take Olivia home. Make yourselves at home, you know where everything is. And Nae you asked how everything was, Amal’s still in ICU, he’s stable but that could change. Diona was headed home for the night, I tried to talk her into coming back here but, she insisted not till tomorrow.” A sigh slipped between his lips as he thought about it.

“So what happened?” Naevia asked digging through her purse. Though it was obvious that she was paying attention, Diona was like a sister to her and she couldn’t bear the thought of what she was going through.

“She said Amal went out running and he was gone longer than he normally was but she knew he was training for a marathon so until she got the phone call she didn’t worry. I guess he was hit in much the same way that Nasir was.” Agron shook his head as he spoke. “He’s pretty beat up but, we’re hoping that he’s just as much a fighter as Nasir.” The yawn that slipped between Agron’s lips was unintentional, yet it gave way to his true state.

“Go to bed Agron.” Crixus had lost his normally gruff demeanor and in it’s place was one that few ever got to see. “and as your supervisor I’m going to tell you not to come to work tomorrow. You need to be here with Nasir, with the girls. Don’t worry about it, your job is safe, Sparty and I talked about it. Take all the time you need.”

“Thank you Crixus but tomorrow is all that will be necessary. After that, Diona will be here to keep him company and to help with the girls and I’m sure that if I know your wife, she’ll be here too.” Agron offered with a smile. “We’ll figure it out, but listen I think what we all need right now is sleep.”

“Agreed.” Naevia offered with a nod. “I couldn’t agree more in fact.”

***

“Hush little guy.” Agron offered as he rubbed a hand over the little boy’s back. “Are you getting sick huh?” He was positive that the little boy wouldn’t answer and yet still he insisted on talking to him.

“If he answers you, I’m going to have to have you committed, you realize that right?” Nasir’s voice caused Agron to jump, turning to look at his tiny man. The last time that Agron had seen him, Nasir was tucked safely within their bed, sound asleep. Now on the other hand, he stood before his lover, hair in a chaotic mess though Nasir didn’t seem phased by it. “Crixus & Naevia leave with the girls?”

“Yea, a couple of hours ago. You feeling better after some sleep?”

“Uh, yea. Thanks for making sure I made it home last night huh? Had you not been around, I was liable to have stayed with Amal through the night and you were right, I really did need my own bed, even if it was just for a little while.” Nasir offered settling in at the kitchen table across from Agron. “Little guy not feeling good?”

“He’s been fussy ever since he woke up, wouldn’t take his bottle and he feels a little warm. However, I’ve got him if you would like to go and sit with Amal for awhile. We’ll be fine here.”

“No, no, you’re supposed to go to work.” Nasir shook his head. “I’ll stay with him, I’m sure that Diona will call if anything changes. You go, I’ll stay with Stephen.” Nasir tried his best to hide the fact that he would much rather be with his brother right now knowing that Agron belonged at work.

“It’s already taken care of. In fact Crixus gave me a direct order that I am not to come in today so as I said, I’ll take care of him while you go and see Amal.”

“I need a shower first plus I suppose I should probably eat something.” Nasir was rubbing at his eyes as he thought about it. The truth was he was tired, exhausted really and yet he was worried about his brother. While he had slept the night before, it hadn’t been the most restful nights sleep, Nasir was sure it was because he had been worried about Amal and such.

“Then go get a shower and I’ll make you something to eat.” Agron offered, reaching across the table to set a hand upon Nasir’s. “You know I’m here for you if you need me right?”

“I know Agron.” Nasir offered nodded, his fingers curling into Agron’s for a second before he held his arms out to take Stephen from him. “Can I take him? For a few minutes anyways?”

“Yea, of course you can.” Gently Agron handed the little boy over a smile forming as Stephen settled in against Nasir’s shoulder, his hand coming to rest in the man’s dark locks. Pushing himself from the chair, Agron moved behind Nasir, his hands coming to rest on the man’s shoulders. “Nasir?”

“Hmmmmm?” Turning his face up, Nasir tried his hardest to look up at Agron but because of the height difference it was tough for him. He was fairly sure that Agron had drifted off into a place where he was having a hard time with the fact that he had lost his own parents and wanted to say something to him.

“I really do hope Amal will be alright.” The words were a whisper as his hand reached out cupping Nasir’s cheek. It was moments such as this that Agron wished he could save Nasir from the pain that he was going through and yet all he knew now was that his lover was living through hell and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do to make it easier for him.

 


	49. Chapter 49

“Thank you. You know, until 3 years ago, I didn’t know Amal, and now I cant imagine my life without him. I guess things like this show you just how much your family really means to you.”

Agron found himself nodding as he slipped into the chair beside Nasir, allowing the man to rest against his chest, his arms wrapping around him and the tiny child within Nasir’s arms. “Do me a favor though Nasir, don’t think about all the ways that something could happen to you and that maybe just maybe you would leave everyone that depends on you alone to fend for themselves. I know what that’s like, I was there when mom and dad died, what would happen to Duro if I died but I found out that worrying about it didn’t help either.”

“I know, I know.” Nasir whispered nodding as he snuggled in against Agron. “I just cant shake that feeling. What if something happens, I’m not sure that I could leave you alone with three little ones, besides, the part that is the hardest for me to imagine is knowing that even though you have legally adopted him, you may still have no right to Stephen if something were to happen to me.” Swallowing hard, Nasir shook his head. He hated how the world treated his relationship with Agron, who were they to decide if he and Agron loved one another or not? Or to tell them that their children were not actually theirs or were in danger because of their sexuality.

“Shhhh. Diona would end up with him and we both know she would want to see him here with me.” Agron hated the way this conversation was going and wished he could turn it around somehow, yet he just couldn’t figure out how to do it yet. “Now come on, smile for me. Let’s turn this conversation around. We can find something to eat, get you a shower and then you can go and see Amal.”

“You know, I think I like the sounds of that.” Nasir offered a smile, his eyes drifting to the little boy who was now sleeping in his arms. “Finally he’s asleep, I’m beginning to think that you’re right and that he is probably sick. Maybe I should stay here with him, I mean so that he isn’t too much trouble for you that is.”

Agron found himself shaking his head as he pulled Nasir closer. He couldn’t understand why Nasir would be avoiding going to see his brother and then it hit him. “You don’t want to go alone, is that what this is about?” The words were gentle as he spoke them. He had known of Nasir’s dislike for hospitals during the time that they had both spend in the hospital but he had never thought Nasir would avoid going to be with Amal. “If that’s the case, I’m sure that Kore would keep an eye on the little guy and I’ll go with you. I told you, you don’t have to go through this alone Nasir.”

The tensing of his lover within his arms told Agron all he needed to know about what Nasir was truly thinking. “I-I….I hate to admit it but the truth is I’m afraid without you. I feel as though I have to be strong for Diona but in all honesty, I’m falling apart inside Agron. I don’t know what to do.”

Though Agron heard the tears that were now falling from Nasir’s eyes, he ignored them knowing the man did not wish for it to be pointed out to him. “It’s alright to feel that way Nasir. I remember when Duro ended up in the hospital. It was awful, I felt like I had failed him, like there was something more I could do and yet I was all of twelve at the time. What else was I supposed to do? That’s where you’re at now Nasir. There’s nothing you can do even if you wanted to.”

“That’s the problem though Agron, I do want to.” The tears that welled within his eyes were threatening to spill over down Nasir’s cheeks once more. “I know what it’s like to be where he is, we have got to fix this Agron.”

“Attius is looking into it Nasir, it’ll be alright.” Agron wished that more than anything else, he could say something to ease the man’s feelings and yet he knew that he couldn’t. “Go get a shower, I’ll call Kore and go with you alright?”

“I-I suppose so.” Nasir found himself nodding, though he sniffled, chin never turning up to look at Agron. Yet neither one needed such a gesture, their understanding of what was going on with the other was well versed and there was no reason for the other to speak of it.

***

 “How are you doing? Really?” Agron offered as he settled his hand on top of Diona’s. Nasir had insisted that he would be fine to sit with Amal for awhile alone and had nearly begged Agron to make sure that Diona was as alright as she said she was. While they certainly weren’t married, it was obvious how much she truly did love Amal and this was killing her.

“I’m alright.” Diona offered with a shrug. “As alright as one can be under these circumstances of course. It’s so quiet at home, just me and the dog. It feels wrong without the sound of his laughter, without him there. I slept horribly, I kept expecting to roll over and he’d be there but when I would, he was gone. Always gone.”

Agron could only offer a nod, he knew what that was like. As odd as I seemed even when he and Nasir had first started seeing one another, he hated sleeping alone after the first night they’d spent together. Perhaps it had only been a night together talking but, the truth was, he hated being away, he hated being alone after it. “Come stay with us Diona, I know it’s not being at home but maybe it’s an answer?”

“I appreciate the offer but..”

“But nothing, we insist Diona, you aren’t inconveniencing us. I will warn you that the little guy isn’t feeling well but if you can deal with that, we’d love to have you.” Agron hated the thought of her by herself and the truth was so did Nasir. “I’m sure that it would make Amal feel better too.”

“He worries an awful lot about me.” Diona offered as she shook her head. She loved the man but Agron was right, the man would be worried about her when he came around. “I will come and stay with you if you’re sure that you wont mind.”

“Of course I don’t mind and neither does Nasir. In fact, honestly, I think maybe it would make Nasir feel a little better knowing that you are with us as well.

“If you insist.” Diona offered with a weak smile. She knew that there was no arguing with Agron once he’d made up his mind but she still felt as though she was inconveniencing them in some way.

“Of course I insist. Some of Nasir’s good home cooking, the girls running around, Stephen being that adorable little thing that he always is and your mind will be busy.” Agron was well aware of the fact that too much time spent alone, especially in a hospital allowed the mind to wander to places it most certainly shouldn’t and the worst situation would come easily to pull at the heart strings and the mind. “Besides it’s either that or you’ll end up at Naevia’s because she wont allow you to be alone either.”

“I suppose you are right.” Diona could only nod. This was the upside of having good friends, they fought over who would help out when you needed it the most. “If nothing else I suppose a warm shower would feel wonderful right now.”

“Duro’s at the house with Stephen, you’re welcome to run home, get a shower and get settled in. If you need anything I’m sure that Duro can find it for you. It might take me a little while to get Nasir talked into coming home but as soon as I can do that we’ll be home.” Agron’s words were simple, there was no ulterior motives hidden behind them which was obvious.

“You know…I think I might take you up on that offer. Call if anything changes?”

“Of course Diona. Of course.”

***

As the months began to pass, things slowly began to return to normal. Though Amal’s recovery was slow, he was at least finally conscious again and home where he belonged. Of course this came as a relief to Nasir as well as Diona. Stephen was beginning to toddle around the house getting into everything and anything that he could manage to get his hands on.

“Fia, come on little one.” Agron found himself sighing. The poor little girl had suffered through this bought of the flu for just over four days. Nasir had it as well and had hardly left bed for very long, leaving Agron to try to keep the house together. Though the truth was Agron was more so glad that it was just the flu and not a stomach bug.

The young girl however had had a fever that he simply couldn’t get to break and now Isabella was beginning to show symptoms as well.

Agron’s gentle fingers ran over the little girl’s cheeks. He was beginning to worry about her and though she was staying hydrated, he was beginning to consider the need to take her in to see a doctor. Yet he also knew that unless it was a high temp or she’d had it for more than a couple of days, neither was true just yet but even so Agron’s fatherly nature outweighed his training. “You’ve got to start feeling better little one.”

“I’m sure she’ll be fine.” Nasir’s voice made Agron jump. He hadn’t expected for him to be out of bed since he’d been spending most of his time sleeping and Nasir hadn’t been out of bed for long in nearly four days now.

“Feeling any better?” Agron offered, his eyes turning up to look at him.

“I’ll be honest with you Agron, I feel like a train just ran me over. What day is it? I kind of feel like I’ve slept a week or so.”

“That’s because you’re close, it’s only been about four days but you’ve slept for most of it.” Pushing himself from the bed Agron moved closer to the man. “Would you like something to eat? I mean, you haven’t really had much, a little soup broth but outside of that, you haven’t eaten.”

“I ate?” Nasir’s eyebrows rose as he looked at his lover, he didn’t remember much about the last few days, it was obvious that he had been pretty miserable.

“Yes, yes you did little man.” Agron chuckled, his hand moving to cup Nasir’s cheek. “Thankfully, Stephen hasn’t gotten it yet and it doesn’t look like he’s going to either. With that said, Fia’s still pretty sick and Izzy’s starting to get it too.”

“The girls will get just about anything that is going around.” Nasir allowed a sigh to slip between his lips but it was soon followed by a coughing jag that could be heard rattling in his chest.

“You still aren’t sounding much better.” Agron pressed his lips together as he eyed the man before him. It was obvious that he hadn’t gotten much better and perhaps that he really might need to see a doctor. “It sounds like your lungs are still pretty rough.”

“Is that my husband talking or an EMT?” Nasir’s playful tone told Agron that he did feel better, even if it was only a little bit better at this point.

“Your husband of course.” Agron shook his head as he pulled the bedroom door closed behind them not wishing to wake the young girl from her slumbers. After all, she would most certainly need all of the sleep she could get. “But, with that said, if I have to give you CPR or mouth to mouth, I will not be very happy about it.”

“Mouth to mouth is always nice.” Nasir chuckled starting for the kitchen but after about three steps he found himself leaning against the wall trying to catch his breath. “Fuck this sucks.”

“Hey, woah, you aren’t alright.” Agron’s words were gentle as he wrapped his arm around Nasir to help him to the kitchen chair before he knelt in front of him. “What’s the matter?” Taking Nasir’s hand within his own, his fingers sought for a pulse, hoping that his greatest fears were not true.

“I’m fine Agron, honest I was just a little winded.” Nasir knew better and he was sure that Agron knew it as well but he hoped to ease the man’s mind if he could.

“No, no, you are not. You sound horrible.” Agron continued on. “You’re wheezing, your pulse is racing. Nasir what symptoms are you not telling me about?”

“Nothing. I feel alright now. Like I said, I felt a little winded but it’s passed now. I feel much better.”

“And I still think you should go and see someone.” Agron offered as he began to stand up, Nasir’s hand still within his own. “And that’s not really a question or a suggestion.”

Nasir was going to argue but thought better of it knowing that Agron was serious. “Alright, but I am sure that it is nothing sweetheart.”

“I’m not so sure about that.” Agron pursed his lips. “I’m going to call and see if Duro will come keep an eye on the little ones, I swear he has the immune system from hell.” Agron knew that Duro would say yes no matter what but he also knew that Nasir wouldn’t allow him to put his health at risk either.

“Alright I’m going to…”

“You’re going to sit right here and not exhaust yourself.” Agron’s voice was stronger then he meant for it to be. “If you feel any worse then I want you to let me know alright?”

“Of course.” Thought he had agreed both Agron and Nasir knew that it was unlikely that he would say anything and yet somehow hearing the words made Agron feel better.

Moving into the living room, Agron scooped the phone from the coffee table where he’d left it earlier dialing his brother.

“What’s up Bruder?” Duro could only figure that Agron was the one calling since he’d talked to him earlier that week and though it wasn’t exactly the same thing, Kore had experienced much the same earlier in the month.

“Hey, I have a favor to ask of you.” Agron offered as he closed his eyes for a minute trying to sort through everything that was going on in his head. Unfortunately, his mind was moving much faster than he had hoped for in this situation.

“What’s wrong?” Duro knew the tone of Agron’s voice and it could only mean that things were not good around the house. It certainly wasn’t Agron’s normal tone, something that Duro could be thankful for.

“Well, Nasir’s gotten worse, he really needs to see someone and I was hoping that maybe you would come look after the little ones while I take him in.” Agron didn’t pause to breathe as he spit it all out. If he didn’t speak it that way, he was afraid that he might chicken out and not tell Duro what he was really thinking.

“Yea, of course, Kore’s home with Wyatt and the young one but she should be already for a little while since it’s nap time. I’ll be over shortly alright?” If Agron listened closely enough, he could hear Kore agreeing in the background and that alone made him feel better about asking.

“Here too but Isabella and Sofia have been sleeping for awhile now so they might be up soon but if so it will be long enough to eat and they’ll go back to sleep. There’s soup in the fridge so they’ll be fine.” Agron was beginning to ramble on now. He knew that Duro was capable of handling it but he didn’t know what to think about leaving the girls. Normally as sick as the girls were, he or Nasir stayed with them all the time and made sure that they were alright. Yet under these circumstances, he didn’t really feel like he had a choice. One way or another he was going to fail someone, it was either Nasir or the kids and he knew that for an hour or so, the kids would be just fine under Duro’s careful eyes. After all, it wasn’t as if Duro didn’t know what to do if something arose while he was gone.


	50. Chapter 50

“I’ve got it Agron.” Duro found himself laughing. “I know how to deal with sick kids, I’m pretty sure that I can handle it.”

***

“So is everything alright then?” Duro’s words were quiet, offering a weak smile at his brother. Sweet Nasir was cradled against Agron, obviously having fallen asleep on the way home from the Dr.’s office.

Yet instead of answering Agron merely slipped up the stairs, returning a few minutes. “It’s a case of pneumonia but not severe enough that they want to hospitalize him. I think it probably helped to know that if anything happened he was in good hands with someone that he trusted.”

“You two just need to stop trying to die on one another.” Duro offered with a chuckle as he shook his head. “I mean it might be a fun game for the two of you but for us, well let’s just say we’d prefer if you knocked it off.”

“I’ll see what I can do little brother.” Agron chuckled shaking his head. “And how are Kore and the little ones?”

“Kore’s good, she’s enjoying being a stay at home mother even if she does miss being at work and wont admit it. Madison and Wyatt are doing pretty good. Madison is spoiled, you know how Grams can be about new little ones. Wyatt is just as spoiled though, Grams keeps him in all of the latest and greatest toys I swear.” Duro was chuckling as he spoke. He loved the woman, really he did but she did have a habit of going a little over board at times.

“Yea, the same here.” Agron chuckled shaking his head. “Between the girls and Stephen, sometimes it’s just a nightmare.”

“Oh, I know what you’re saying.” Duro had begun to shake his head, dreads bouncing as he did so. “Madison isn’t even two months old and she’s already asking me when we’re going to have our next one.”

“Sounds like Grams.” Agron offered a chuckle as he settled into the arm chair. “So tell me little brother, what are you thinking? I mean I know you’re about ready to finish your veterinary degree, you’ve sworn yourself to Mira and the shelter once you do. Are you thinking about more kids though? Maybe not now of course but down the line is it something that you’re thinking about?”

For once in as long as he could remember, Duro was actually speechless. He really hadn’t thought about more kids until Agron had mentioned it. “Well, Kore’s always wanted a big family and it’s not like we don’t have the room. Gods, we’ll have to see how it goes I guess. What about you?”

“Well to be honest, I never really wanted kids. Isabella changed all of that for me though, and then sweet little Sofia. Gods, I’ll never forget what it was like to see her so vulnerable, so sad and yet so hopeful. Even Stephen who is a bit of a handful right now, is a doll. I don’t think we need more right now but given the right circumstances I’d consider it.” In the last few years, Agron had done a lot of growing up and his kids along with Nasir meant the world to him right now.

Stephen had just begun to toddle about the house after Stella and it was perhaps one of the cutest things that he’d ever seen. All of his kids were growing up much faster than he could imagine.

“Mum and Dad would be so proud of you.” Duro’s words cut through Agron’s thoughts surprising him. He wasn’t used to Duro talking about their parents.

“As they would be proud of you little Bruder.” Agron chuckled shaking his head as he ruffled his little brother’s dreads.

“The girls each had a bowl of soup before they went back to bed. Stephen’s still asleep; I went up to check on him because he was so quiet. He was still peacefully asleep, so I’m sure he’ll be ready to run when he gets up.” Duro found himself laughing. The truth was when the little boy hadn’t woken, Duro had worried that something was wrong but to find him still sleeping within his crib, Duro had felt much better.

“Sorry I guess I should have told you that he sleeps for extended periods of time sometimes. We don’t know why but he enjoys his naps I Guess. Then again, I suppose it probably helps that he’s up at 6 with Nasir usually.” Agron had never understood the little boy’s sleep habits but the truth was that they also weren’t an issue so he didn’t really worry about them too much.

“Well that explains a lot.” Duro chuckled. “Wyatt was like that for awhile, eventually they grow out of it or they become early birds for the rest of their lives.”

“Well, as an early bird he’ll fit in around here. The girls have a habit of coming bounding in to wake us up. I think if Nasir had his way, he’d prefer that they were awake a couple hours later but he never seems upset about it.” The truth was that Agron knew Nasir loved being a father. He would do anything for any of the kids. He had spent many nights sitting up with one of the sick kids, cuddling and treating them as though there was nothing else more important in the world, especially not himself. Yet, Agron supposed that was how he had gotten sick to begin with, worrying about everyone other than him.

“When you ended up with Nasir, you ended up with a good one Agron.” Duro offered a smile as he eyed his older brother. “I feel bad for as hard as I was on him honestly.”

“You were a good brother, gods know if Nasir hadn’t known her and I trusted his judgment I’d have probably been just as bad with Kore. Look at what she’s done for you; I’ve never seen you so happy before.” The truth was, Agron knew that Duro deserved this; he deserved this life with Kore, with their kids and the happiness that he found within them.

“As you deserve Nasir.” Duro added, though he was completely serious for once in their conversation. “He lights up your world, it’s not hard to see just how much you love him. How much you love the wee ones, and what you have here. I’m glad that you managed to find it Agron, because I don’t think I could have dealt with losing you. Gods know I wouldn’t be alright on my own.”

“You’ll never be alone Duro, never.” Agron offered with a nod as his brother. He was about to speak again when Stephen could be heard letting out a holler upstairs. “Be back in a second.”

Pushing himself from the chair, Agron headed for the stairs knowing that if he left Stephen for too long he would wake Nasir and that was the last thing that he needed. In fact he knew very well that what Nasir really needed was to sleep and to start feeling better, in the mean time, Agron could manage to take care of the kids and keep the house together.

Moving into Stephen’s room, Agron couldn’t help but smile at the little boy who now stood holding onto the side of his crib with one hand, the other extended to be picked up. Agron couldn’t believe that he was already a year old, it hardly seemed as though it was possible. “Come here little guy, Uncle Duro’s here and I bet you would love to see him.”

Reaching out the little boy grabbed at Agron’s shirt, giggling as he did.

            Carefully scooping Stephen from the crib, slipping from the room, Agron was snuggling him close to him. “Alright little one, we gotta keep it down though little one, daddy needs sleep so that he can start getting better.”

As if in understanding, the little boy snuggled in against Agron’s shoulder, fingers wrapping in Agron’s shirt as he tried to peek over his shoulder.

“Little man!” Duro let a chuckle as Agron came back into the living room. “Kore said that he’s starting to toddle around huh?”

“Yea.” Agron offered with a nod as he set the little boy onto the floor before sinking into the chair once more. “By the way, I do appreciate Kore taking him the other day. “With Nasir and Fia sick, I just…”

“It’s ok Aggie, I swear, you guys need help, then let us know and we’ll be there for you, you know that.” Duro found himself chuckling as Stephen began to take a couple of wobbly steps, hands reaching out for the coffee table to steady himself as he moved towards Duro. “Hey little guy, you’re getting to be so big. Reminds me of Nasir, so independent and headstrong in everything that he does.”

“I’ve tried telling Nasir that too but he doesn’t believe that it’s true.” Agron chuckled. It was true, there was a lot about the little boy that reminded Agron of Nasir and it certainly wasn’t just his looks. In fact it was more about his attitude then anything else.

“Just as long as he doesn’t turn out like you Agron, just as long as he’s not like you.”

***

“Come here little cuddle bug.” Agron offered holding his arms out to Isabella. Sofia had returned herself to bed not long ago claiming that she was tired and since she’d fallen asleep not long after, Agron figured it was true. Isabella on the other hand was trying to fight sleep as she wandered into the living room. Nasir hadn’t stirred from his sleep earlier and Stephen was tucked in for the night which left them alone. “How are you feeling?”

“Alright.” Isabella offered as she crawled up on the couch beside Agron snuggling in under the blanket with him.

“Just alright?” With her asthma and the pneumonia going through the house, Agron was concerned about her catching it as well. The truth was though that while she didn’t seem to be showing symptoms, and yet he was still concerned. She’d had the sniffles and a cough but nothing compared to Nasir’s but he wanted to be sure it stayed that way.

“I’m a little lonely since sissy is sick.” Isabella let out a sigh though it was quickly followed by her coughing once more.

“That doesn’t sound like alright.” Agron offered allowing his chin to nuzzle into the hair atop her head. “How does your chest feel? Be honest with me Isabella.”

“It feels alright.” Isabella sighed as she tried her hardest to fight away the sleep that was pulling at her.

“Good, your nose still all stuffy?” Though Agron felt like he was babying her, he also knew that the young girl was used to it by now.

“Yea.” As if to prove it Isabella let out a sniffle as she snuggled up against him. “But I feel betters then I did. Better than daddy is too.”

“Well that’s good at least. Do you want me to put on some cartoons for you?” Agron knew that it was likely that she would lay there with him watching something and drift off to sleep but it was getting her to settle in that long.

“Hmmm, yea, I think that sounds nice. Will Stella come lay with us since Apollo went to bed already?”

“Yea, I’m sure that she will.” Agron chuckled snapping his fingers. Though the dog was protective of most of the family, if Agron wasn’t in bed yet, she wouldn’t go to bed. She waited on him, she would lay beside the couch while he read or paced listlessly in the kitchen while he prepared a snack.

As if she had been waiting, Stella came running, her ears perked as she stood beside the couch, awaiting Agron’s next move.

“Well get up here you goofy dog.” Agron chuckled patting the couch beside him and Isabella. These were one of the few times that Agron was glad that they had such a large couch.

In response, Stella hopped up lying down beside them, her head lying on top of Isabella’s hands, tail wagging as if waiting for one of them to rub her head. Reaching over Isabella began to scratch at her head absentmindedly as Agron searched for cartoons on tv. “Scooby!” The little girl managed to squeak out, and he could only imagine that her throat was sore too.

“Scooby huh?” Agron chuckled as he flipped back. Of course this was one that they had already seen but that didn’t seem to bother her and because of such, he wouldn’t argue with her.

“Yea, I think that Spongebob is the only other thing on and daddy says we cant watch that.” Sweet little Isabella’s head had come to rest upon Agron’s shoulder as she lay beside him, peering at the T.V. still petting at Stella’s head.

“Well, yes and I cant blame your dad for saying that you cant watch Spongebob but if you want to watch Scooby then that’s what we’ll do.” His arm wrapped around the little girl pulling her close to himself as a shiver ran through her little body. He couldn’t help noticing that the little girl felt warm to the touch but considering the other symptoms he wasn’t surprised due to the possibility of an infection. Yet as he peered down at the little girl he couldn’t help chuckling since the young girl had drifted off to sleep. “Good night little one.”


	51. Chapter 51

***

“Agron?” Nasir’s voice was hoarse and quiet as he tried to speak.

“Shhh, it’s ok Nasir. Don’t try to talk.” Agron offered leaning down to press his lips to Nasir’s forehead. “You have pneumonia; you’re home in bed, the kids are fine, you just need to focus on getting better.”

“Why do I feel worse then I did?” Sleep still hung in Nasir’s voice but the longer he was awake the less raw his throat felt.

“It’s normal Nasir. Would you like anything?” He knew he had just told him to stop talking but now he was asking him a zillion questions, it sounded nuts, Agron was aware of that. Yet, this was one question that Agron needed an answer to which was why he had asked to begin with.

“Some water would be nice.” Nasir murmured. He hated having to rely on Agron, truly he did but he also knew that Agron would complain and fuss if he didn’t.

“Yea, I can do that.” Agron offered with a nod as he delicately brushed away Nasir’s hair from his face. “Anything else? Some soup maybe?” As much as Agron knew how independent Nasir was, but he needed to make sure that Nasir was alright for himself.

“No, no thanks. I really don’t feel human enough to eat just yet.” Nasir tried to shake his head but all it did was make him feel like the room was spinning on him.

“Alright then you just stay right here and I will get you your water.” Agron offered as he slipped from beneath the blanket, though he stopped a minute as he realized that Nasir was shivering without him. He wanted to stay, to hold him in his arms and make him feel better but he wouldn’t be gone long.

Slipping into the bathroom, Agron ran a glass of water before he slipped back into the room, settling back in beside Nasir, he offered it to the tiny man. “Here, this should help to make your throat feel better.”

Taking a sip from the cup, Nasir offered a nod as he looked up at him. “I do feel a little better. You’re sure that the kids are alright? Even Isabella?”

“Yes, yes, they’re fine.” Agron offered with a nod as he snuggled closer to Nasir. “Isabella and I cuddled for awhile before she went to bed. She sounds fine, she’s breathing fine, sleeping well, hearts not racing, she’s going to be fine Nasir. Sofia sounds better too, not coughing as hard as she was, and her voice sounds better. Thankfully Stephen has not come down with it and once we get you feeling better everything should fall together.”

Pushing himself up so that he was sitting up against the pillows behind himself, Nasir letting out a sigh but instead it turned into a cough that wouldn’t stop, his chest rattling as he did. Though he most certainly wouldn’t let Agron see it, the thought of coughing hurt much less the actual act. This sucked, he couldn’t remember the last time that he had been this sick. “Mira’s going to kill me.”

“I already called and talked to her. She said it’s more than fine. She hopes that you start feeling better soon and in fact she is glad that you’re not in the hospital. Naevia is going to fill in for her and everything will be fine. Which reminds me that Duro and Kore have offered to help tomorrow since I’m working. Kore’s going to take Stephen for the day with Wyatt and Duro’s going to keep an eye on the girls while you get some sleep.” Agron wasn’t asking and he was sure that was obvious as he spoke and yet he had to reach a finger out pressing it to Nasir’s lips as he began to protest. “You need to sleep, and I cant send them to school. Duro will help, in fact it was his idea. He’s going to catch up on homework and tv while you guys sleep and then when the girls need something he’ll handle it.”

“Alright.” Nasir nodded. While he didn’t like the idea that he couldn’t care for his own kids, he knew that there was no arguing with Agron when his mind was made up. Besides that the truth was that Nasir wasn’t sure that he could even manage the stairs right now anyways in order to take care of the young ones if he needed to, so he would take Duro’s help if it was offered. “Tell him I said thank you.”

“I will Nasir, I will and I’ll be home early. Varro’s going to take my night for me so I’ll be here to hold you through the night and make sure that you’re alright.” As much as Duro had fussed and insisted that he didn’t mind staying and that Agron didn’t need to come home, he’d worked it out anyways. With little Madison at home, Agron couldn’t bear the thought of Duro being away from home for the night. Besides that he didn’t want to be away from Nasir, he needed to know that he was alright. “I’ll stop and get Stephen on my way home and then I’ll make you something if you feel like eating.”

“I’ll look forward to it.” Nasir offered with a weak smile as he began to fight sleep once more. “And hope that I am feeling a little better by then. I’m so easily exhausted, it’s awful, I cant do this for very long.”

“Get some sleep.” Agron offered gently. He remembered well when Duro had last had pneumonia and he had most certainly needed the sleep, and he knew that Nasir would too. “If I’m not here when you wake up, I will be back, I promise.”

“Oh good, cause I’m pretty sure if your brother tries to crawl in bed with me then I will be forced to disown him once I feel better.” A smile played at Nasir’s lips as he began to burrow into the pillows once more. The truth was there really was nothing that Duro could do that would upset him, after all the loveable goof ball had done some pretty stupid things towards him but that would have been toeing the line.

“You’re not his type.” Agron chuckled pulling the comforter up over Nasir a smile forming as he did. “Would you like me to get out the quilt for you too?” The quilt that he was referring to had been his parents, thankfully it hadn’t been in the house when it caught fire and was instead safely tucked away in one of their vacation houses. The wonderful fleece lining had kept them all warm during the horrible German winters and now he did pull it out from time to time, especially when someone was sick.

“Yea, if you don’t mind that would be nice.” Nasir offered with a nod, though he was already busy trying to burrow in under the other blankets on the bed. Nasir knew that Agron rarely got the blanket out because of the memories attached to it but if Agron offered he knew he could take him up on it as well.

Pushing himself from the bed, Agron moved to the closet, pulling open the chest within it, he began to rummage through it. Finally his fingers brushed across what he was looking for as he pulled the quilt from within it. “Here we are, it’s a little worse for the wear but honestly, it should still do the trick.”

“Not like you will though.” Nasir offered a weak smile as he eyed the man in front of him. He knew in the morning Agron would leave but until then he wanted him there by his side.

“Gee, is that an invitation?” Agron chuckled as he pushed himself to his feet, moving to the bed side, draping the quilt over the tiny man before he crawled beneath the comforter, his arms wrapping around Nasir as he did. “Better?”

“Much, I just feel like I cant get warm.” Nasir offered, his eyes closing, though he was still there with Agron as a hand tightened around his lover’s arm. “Thank you Aggie. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“You’d be alone, sick, horny, and did I mention alone?” Agron chuckled as he leaned down pressing a kiss to Nasir’s forehead. “Now, you just need to get feeling better. Go to sleep.”

“Mmmm sounds like a plan.” Nasir offered curling up against the pillows, an arm still wrapped around Agron’s while the other was tucked beneath his pillows and it wasn’t long before Agron could feel his little man’s breathing begin to slow and his grip on him relax and Agron was sure that he was asleep.

“Good Night Nasir.” Agron quietly offered as he settled in beside Nasir once more.

***

“Nasir, go back to bed.” Duro allowed a sigh to slip between his lips as he began to rub at his eyes. “Agron is going to kill me, if he comes home and finds you like this.”

“I feel fine Duro.” Nasir offered with a weak smile as he reached out setting a hand on the younger German’s shoulder. “Much better than I felt yesterday.” Though Nasir still felt awful, he couldn’t stand the thought of another day in bed. Yet, he was still weak and it showed.

“You look awful Nasir.” Duro sighed, arms crossing across his chest. “Why don’t you go and settle into the recliner huh?”

“Because I need to do something or else I will go nuts.” Nasir sighed as he turned to look at Duro. “I cannot…cannot…”

“Judging by the sound of your breathing, cannot breath.” Duro sighed, a hand reaching out to guide the tinier man into the living room before helping him to sit down. “Aggie figured this might happen. In fact he was almost positive that you would likely try to do too much too soon. So, as much as you hate to prove him right, how about you take it easy huh?”

“What would we do without you Duro?” Nasir offered as he leaned back in the chair. He hated not being able to do anything and yet he knew that Duro was right, he had to take it easy if he intended to get better.

“Well, Aggie would likely come home to find you lying on the floor passed out because you couldn’t breath and you were trying to keep the house in check.” Though Duro was obviously trying to be serious he wasn’t doing very well at it as he offered Nasir one of his patented smirks laughing as he did. “You want to write my paper for me? I mean that way you could feel like you had done something and I wouldn’t have to write the stupid thing myself.”

“Duro, I was never trained professionally in veterinary medicine.” Nasir offered, his foot bouncing as he rocked the chair. “I wouldn’t even know where to begin on your paper, so are you sure that you would wish me to write it?”

“You know more than you think you do Nasir.” Duro laughed as he eyed the man before him knowing that it was true. After all it was the way that Nasir was, he rarely appreciated anyone telling him how well a job he’d done and when it did happen, he shied away and acted as if it wasn’t the truth, or what he wanted to hear. “And I’m sure that Mira would tell you the exact same thing.”

“I suppose you are right. Duro, would you do me a favor please?” Nasir’s foot had come to rest flat upon the floor, his foot no longer bouncing the chair he was sitting in.

“What’s up?”

“Would you check on Isabella please? I know Agron said that she was alright but I just, well, you see, I know it sounds strange but I just hope she is alright.”

“Yea, of course.”

***

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Agron was pacing, fingers running through his hair. “Where the fuck is Varro?”

“Agron!” Crixus’ booming voice caught the man mid step, head turning up to look at him. “I realize you are upset, I realize this is tough on you but do you think that you can hold it together until Varro arrives? I realize that Isabella means the world to you but she will be fine. She is in good hands at the hospital, your brother is with her and you said her grandparents are there. Chill out.”

“I wish I knew how to do that but I’ll be honest, I don’t.” Agron sighed. He’d been a wreck since Nasir had called. He knew that Nasir wasn’t well enough to sit with the young girl and he was also sure that she was scared right now, even with Duro there. He’d immediately called Varro and asked him to come and cover for him so that he could go sit with the young girl.

After all, it was Isabella’s asthma acting up once more and then on top of it, the cold she had going was only making it worse on her. He knew this was normal from all the times he’d been through it with Duro, and yet he also knew that it wouldn’t be any less scary for the poor girl either.

“Just go dude.” Gannicus had appeared beside Crixus now, blonde hair falling in his eyes as he leaned against the railing. “We’ll be fine without you till Varro gets here.” He was always the one to go against the grain, while he figured that Crixus was thinking the same thing, he couldn’t tell Agron to leave, however, Gannicus would even if it wasn’t his place to tell him.

Agron’s eyes turned up to look at Crixus who only offered a nod and all Agron could do was offer a silent thank you before picking up his keys and disappearing.

It was nearly ten minutes later when Agron was slipping into Isabella’s hospital room. The sight that greeted him broke his heart; the tiny child in the bed looked even smaller now with the many tubes and monitors about the bed side. Duro was sitting beside her bed, her hand within one of his. Her grand parents huddled in the corner as if trying to figure out what to say to the young girl.

Yet it was Melissa who spoke first. “How could you not be there when she needed you?”

“What?” Agron was surprised, taken a back really as the words sank in.

“Your daughter is rushed to the hospital and neither you nor your…your….whatever the hell he is can be spared to be here with her?”

“I am here now aren’t I?” Agron’s eyebrows began to rise further towards his forehead and Duro’s head snapped at the tone of Agron’s voice, he knew it well enough to know that Agron was liable to hit something and that concerned him. “Also Nasir, who happens to be my husband, is home in bed with pneumonia along with another sick child. I was at work, she was in good hands, I was due home soon anyways and I left almost as soon as I got the news. I’m sorry I didn’t react as quickly as you would like, but at least I didn’t forget about her for the first six years of her life.”

“Daddy…” Isabella’s whimper caused Agron to turn, taking her other hand within his own.

“What’s the matter sweetie?”

 

 

“Why is everyone upset?” The little girl’s eyes broke Agron’s heart and he didn’t know what to say for the first time in his life. How could he explain this to her?

“Because we are worried about you Isabella.” Agron offered, leaning down to press a kiss to the little girl’s forehead before he shot a glare in the direction of James and Melissa. “You’ve got to get better alright kiddo?”

Pushing himself from the chair, Duro set a hand upon his brother’s shoulder. “I’m going to see if Nasir needs anything, you going to be alright?”

“Yea, thanks for everything Bruder.” Agron offered with a nod. “If I need anything I will call


	52. Chapter 52

“Nicht Tötet sie” Duro offered with a smirk as he squeezed at Agron’s shoulder. He knew that Agron would hold it together for Isabella but if chance was given, Agron was liable to go after one of them.

A weak smile played at Agron’s lips as he sank into the chair Duro had just vacated.

“I’ll be back later on to see you little one.” Duro offered before slipping from the room. Yet as he left, the tension in the room became more obvious. Yet poor little Isabella was still his first concern.

“Sibyl said she’d come visit later.” Isabella began to chatter, though her weeze was obvious, she seemed full of energy.

“Oh yea?” Agron should have figured that if Gannicus knew then it wouldn’t be long before Sibyl poked her head in to visit as well.

“Yea ad daddy’s friend too.” Though Isabella was well aware that James and Melissa were still there, it was as if she was ignoring them as well.

“Chadara you mean?” Agron couldn’t think of anyone else who she could be talking about.

“We’re going to leave you alone.” James offered with a polite smile but it was beyod obvious that there was more to it than that.

“Of course.” Agron offered with a nod, his attentions turning from Isabella for a moment. “Come visit whenever.”

Isabella had fallen quiet and remained so until they left. “I don’t like them.”

“Huh?” IT took a minute before Agron understood. “Oh right. Why don’t you like them?”

“They don’t like you and daddy.” The statement was so simplistic, so intelligent and Agron found himself smiling at it.

“Well maybe their opinion will change in time young one. Now how about you try and get some sleep?”

“Ok.” Isabella’s sigh was followed with a cough. “But it’s hard to sleep without Apollo.”

“Well the sooner that you start feeling better, the sooner you can go home. I’m sure that he misses you just as much as you miss him.” Gentle fingers reached down brushing the hair from her face. It was only then that he noticed the bluish tint to her skin. He knew that until she was feeling a little better that would be normal but it still worried him.

Snuggling into the bed Isabella let out a sigh but it was apparent that she was still fighting sleep. Yet she did eventually drift off.

For the first time since arriving, Agron felt at peace. Even so, he found himself running through earlier events. He knew that what he’d said wasn’t right but he’d meant it all the same. After all, they had abandoned Isabella at a very early age to the foster care system knowing that her parents had been killed. As far as Agron was concerned, she was their daughter, they were her family and he wouldn’t let that change.

His phone buzzing brought Agron back around, a smile forming as he realized it was a message from Nasir. He could only imagine that Duro had him back in bed and was taking care of Sofia. He knew that a scare like this with Isabella would be enough to scare Nasir into taking care of himself.

All the message said was “Aurelia called.”

Brow furrowing, Agron began to type away. “About?” He could only think of the zillions of things that could come from what he’d said that day and yet Nasir didnt seem as though he was panicking right now.

Agron couldn’t bear the thought of losing Isabella, she was theirs as far as he was concerned.

The only response he got though was “James and Melissa have decided it’s best to no longer see Isabella.”

Agron found himself laughing at the statement. He well knew the reason for it and yet it didn’t bother him either.

“Gannicus has always said that you were probably out of your mind but I didn’t think that he was right until now.” Sibyl’s voice surprised Agron and yet all he could do was smile at the woman.

“Hello. As for my insanity, there is a reason for it I swear. What’s brought you to come and visit?”

“Well, I figured that maybe it would make you feel better knowing that a friendly face was looking after Isabella.” Sibyl offered stepping into the room. “So between Chadara and I we will have it under control, you boys should not be concerned.”

Agron couldn’t help but be surprised by how much Saxa had worn off on the woman even though she hadn’t always gotten along with her.

“I am concerned.” Agron offered with a nod as his eyes turned up towards the woman. “She’s blue for crying out loud, plus her grandparents think that I am not properly taking care of her and have decided they no longer wish for contact with her because I told them what I really thought of them. So yes Sibyl, I might be just a bit concerned.”

“Deep breaths Agron.” Sibyl offered a smile, her eyes turning to the young girl in the bed for a moment. “She’s on oxygen and she looks better than she did when she came in. I realize that’s not what you want to hear but she is doing better Agron. As for the way you have raised her, it is not hard to see that you are madly in love with that little girl. You have always been madly in love with her from the time she came into your life. I will speak with Chadara though and see if there is anything that we can do for her.”

 “I know, I know Sibyl and I’m sorry. I know that it can’t be easy to deal with but I will try and relax.”

“You’re fine Agron. Actually I’ve met much worse then you. Why don’t you go home and see Nasir. Explain to him what is going on and put him at ease as well.” Sibyl gave a gentle squeeze to Agron’s shoulder. “I will call you personally if something happens how does that sound?”

“It would sound wonderful Sibyl but I am not leaving her. I absolutely refuse to leave in fact.” Crossing his arms Agron sank back into the chair once more. “Duro will fill Nasir in and make sure that they are alright. I will not leave her alone, if she were to wake up, I couldn’t bear the thought of what might happen to her if she were to wake up and be alone.”

A sigh slipped through Sibyl’s lips as she shook her head. “Agron, you are going to be a tough one, I can see that already. However, even so, I must admire you for your ethic and ambitions to stay. Gannicus said it wasn’t going to be easy dealing with you, I aught to know that he knows you quite well by now.”

A chuckle slipped through Agron’s lips as he leaned back against the chair he was sitting in. “Gannicus knows all of us quite well and I can see why he has put such faith in you. The exact opposite of Saxa and yet I really do think that you are good for him. The calm to his irrational storm, and I will be honest, I do understand what he sees in you.”

“Thank you.” For a moment it was obvious the young woman was once again the submissive person that he had come to know from the very beginning.


	53. Chapter 53

“Daddy?” The sleepy whimper caught Agron’s attentions, but it broke his heart at the same time.

“I’m here Izzy.” Agron offered with a smile as he began to brush the hair away from her face where it had fallen while she was sleeping. “What’s the matter little one?”

“I wanna go home.” Sleep still hung in her voice as she spoke and she was having trouble holding her eyes open as she spoke.

“Soon Isabella.” Sybil offered with a smile as she moved to the little girl’s side. “Uncle Gannicus sent this for you sweetheart.” She offered holding out a teddy bear to the young girl, though Agron couldn’t help wondering where she’d hidden it till now. Though Gannicus and Agron hadn’t always bee the closest, Gannicus had come to see the man as like his family and the girls as well. In that regard, he had a habit of picking things up for them, especially at times like this.

“He’s cute.” Isabella began to cuddle with it, trying to settle back in. It was obvious that she’d awoken only for a moment and though she was complaining, it was only a momentary thing as if she was trying to figure out what was going on with her.

“There will likely be many times like this.” Sibyl was trying her hardest to make Agron feel better. “Though I’m sure that you already know that with Duro’s history. I will go and speak with Chadara and see if she has any suggestions. Try and get some sleep yourself Agron. It could be a long night, though I still suggest that you go home for the night.”

“I’m fine Sibyl.” Agron found himself laughing. “Honest, work gets you kind of used to it. I’m not sure if you’ve noticed with Gannicus or not but we certainly don’t sleep normally no matter what is going on.”

“No, I’ve noticed.” Sibyl’s eyes turned up to look at the man. “Yet I’ve always thought that you are all special.”

Agron was unsure of what to say to this and he found himself speechless for once. Perhaps this was why he and Nasir got along as well as they did, neither one dealt well with praise no matter what it was regarding.

***

“Sissy!” Sofia’s giggle made it obvious that the two days that Isabella was gone had helped her to get better and she was more like herself then she had been before.

“You’ve got to be gentle with sissy and she’s going to need to get lots of sleep.” Agron’s words were gentle as he spoke, the truth was that he was exhausted, more than usual but he was trying not to let it show.

“Why don’t you go lay down.” Nasir’s voice surprised Agron as he appeared from the kitchen. It was obvious that the tiny man was also feeling better than he had been as well. Agron was aware that Duro had been helping out in his absence and for that he was glad, yet it did mean that he would need to do something for his brother to say thank you.

“I’m fine.” Settling into the chair in the living room, a smile formed as Isabella settled back in as well. She was already sitting on the couch, the teddy bear that Gannicus had given her was settled in on her lap as she happily talked with Sofia, obviously glad to have her sister back and Agron supposed more importantly to have someone her own age to talk to.

“No really Agron. Go to bed, I can handle things, you look as though you could fall asleep sitting here.” Nasir chuckled as he slipped into the chair beside him. “The girls will be fine, and if for some strange reason I need you, I will be sure to wake you up.”

“But I’ve missed you too.” Agron allowed a sigh to slip between his lips as his eyes turned to the man beside him, the man he’d given his heart to.

“And I missed you too but there will be plenty of time to get to that once you have gotten some sleep. I’ve heard from both Sibyl and Chadara now and they’d both like to know why you don’t sleep. Which tells me if the medical professionals are concerned then you should really think about sleeping.” Nasir reached out patting at Agron’s leg, a smile forming as he did.

“If you insist I suppose.” Agron offered with a nod leaning over to press a kiss to his lover’s lips. “Love you. If you need a break wake me up alright? You really aught to still be taking care of yourself and not worrying about anything else. I’m so sorry, really I am.”

“It’s fine Agron.” Nasir found himself shaking his head as his eyes met Agron’s. “Now go on, the girls and I will be fine.”

“If you’re sure.” Agron offered with a nod as he pushed himself from the chair that he’d been sitting in. “Don’t let me sleep more than a couple of hours though alright?”

“Got it.” Nasir’s nod made Agron feel better but he knew that the man would likely just set an alarm since Nasir would let him sleep.

“Love you.” Agron’s yawn masked his words but Nasir managed to make it out all the same.

“Yes, I love you too Agron.” Once the man had disappeared, Nasir’s attentions returned to the girls who now sat giggling on the couch. “Alright, so how about we play a game of Uno or something?”

“I want to go play outside!” Sofia whined. Ever since the snow had begun to fall, all she’d wanted to do was play and yet the cold had kept her inside as well as Nasir’s sickness and now Isabella would too.

“Not yet. Not until Isabella is feeling a little better. Then I promise we will go out and play in the snow.” Nasir was trying his hardest to not let her down but it was tough since the little girl had been looking forward to it for so long now. “So what else can we do?”

“When’s Stephen coming home?” Isabella had heard from Sofia that the little boy had been staying with their aunt and uncle while she was away.

“Either tonight or tomorrow.” Nasir knew that Duro had insisted to let it wait until they were all ready but he wanted more than anything to have his whole family back in one piece. This included having the little boy here with them even if it would be a little stressful for them. “I have to call Aunt Kore and see what she has to say.”

Though Nasir knew that the woman would insist that they should take another day to themselves, he would argue her tooth and nail.

“Can we play Monopoly?” This question from Isabella made Nasir chuckle and shake his head. She always knew how to ask something and better yet what to ask in order to get what she wanted.

“Yea, we can play Monopoly if you would like to. How about while Sofia gets it you go and put your jammies on?” Nasir’s smile was forced as he wondered what was going to happen. He knew that Isabella was whiney when she was like this and she often got her way but still he would try. If she caused too big of a fuss then he would simply back away from the idea once more.

“Ok.” Isabella offered with a nod, a yawn slipping through her lips as she did. “Where’s Apollo?”

“He’s outside but he’ll come back in soon, I promise little one.” Nasir couldn’t help but smile at the words. He knew how much the dog meant to her and he knew from talking to Agron that she had missed him dearly while she was gone. “I’ll go get him while you get into your pjs.”

“Ok.” The little girl’s nod was masked as she began to cough once more. The cold weather outside hadn’t done her any good, in fact it had made it worse for her but thankfully she was alright. Pushing herself from the couch, the young girl moved down the hall to her & Sofia’s room.

“I’ll go get the game.” Sofia offered quietly as she got up as well.

“Hey Sof.” Nasir was trying to pause the young girl in her step and thankfully he managed to do so with her. “I just want you to know, if we get time while Isabella is sleeping then we can go out and play in the snow for a while.”

“Alright.” Sofia added quietly before she went to go and get the game as she had said she would leaving Nasir to go and let Apollo in.

Upon entering the house, Apollo went racing off for the girls’ room in order to see if Isabella was home and the happy string of yips that followed told Nasir that the dog was glad to see her. Even Stella went plodding upstairs in order to join Agron in bed, leaving Angel to wander about looking a little bit on the lost side as she paced trying to find Sofia.

“She’ll be back in a minute.” Nasir couldn’t help chuckling as she began to whine. Ever since they’d brought the dog home as a pup, her and Sofia had been nearly inseparable.

Once Sofia reappeared the dog finally laid down at her feet as she settled in on the couch again. “Angel, how was the snow?” Sofia sounded depressed and Nasir felt bad for her. He knew that all she really wanted was to play outside for a little while and he knew that but yet Isabella couldn’t.

“Alright, you have two options Sofia. You can either play outside in the backyard for a little while and I’ll play with Isabella or you can come play with both of us and once she goes to sleep you can go out and play, it’s up to you.” Nasir hated to put her in this situation but it was her choice to make, he couldn’t make it for her after all.

“Well, I think I’d like to go outside and play but…” Sofia bit at her lip as Isabella came out into the living room. “Would you mind?”

“Would I mind what?” Isabella had obviously missed the first part of the conversation and was trying to figure out what she had missed out on.

“If I go outside and play and just you and dad play Monopoly.” Sofia had begun to chew at her lip feeling guilty of even asking. After all Sofia knew that Isabella loved being outside just as much as she did and it didn’t seem fair to let her stay inside by herself.

“Oh, no, go on and go.” Isabella’s weak smile did little to convince Sofia that it was the right decision to make in the end. “Dad and I can play till daddy gets up.”

Even after all of this time, Isabella was still Agron’s baby no matter how long she’d been with the family. Nasir never saw it fit to be jealous though, the young girl was pretty special but she certainly didn’t love him any less that much was sure.

“Are you sure?” Sofia still wasn’t sure which was obvious but she was trying to give her sister an out if she wasn’t sure this was what she wanted.

“Positive.” Isabella nodded, a tiny laugh escaping her as Apollo came searching once more obviously having lost her and he was confused as to where she had gone. “Go play like you want to.”

“Alright…” Though Sofia wasn’t sure, she still moved to go outside and play.


	54. Chapter 54

“Make sure you wear your coat and gloves.” Nasir called after her before he settled in on the floor across the coffee table from Isabella. “Would you like me to make some hot coco?” He knew that it was one of her favorite things when she was sick and he also knew that she would need something to help to keep her throat moist as she coughed.

“Please. Do we have any cheetos?” The little girl was having a snack attack and it was obvious that she was aware of that and Nasir’s general distaste for junk food but she asked anyways.

“Yea, there’s a bag on top of the fridge, I’ll bring them back with your hot coco.” Nasir offered with a smile as he pushed himself up from the floor wondering why he’d settled in there to begin with. “Would you like to set the board up while I’m gone?”

“Ok.” Isabella nodded.

Moving into the kitchen, Nasir set the tea pot on the stove, turning it on he settled in at the kitchen table pulling his phone from his pocket and dialing Kore’s number before pressing the phone to his ear.

“What’s up Nasir?” Kore’s voice sounded a little bit tired but Duro could be heard laughing in the back ground, the sound of the squealing little boys following after it.

“I was just calling to say that we’ll take Stephen back. Agron’s home, so we can handle him and everything.” Though Nasir knew that she was going to argue, he knew he had to try it anyways.

 “Well, why don’t we keep him until tomorrow?” Kore’s lips brushed together for a minute as she thought about it. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust the boys, in fact it was the opposite, she knew that Agron and Nasir loved the little boy but she also knew that they didn’t need to be overwhelmed.

“”Kore, we’ll come and get him later on.”

“Nasir, just keep Isabella inside tonight and then we’ll talk about it again tomorrow.” Kore’s tone was final, she wasn’t looking for an argument, she was however telling him the way that it would be.

“If you insist Kore but I’ll be completely honest, I’m beginning to miss him.” The sigh that slipped between Nasir’s lips was involuntary but all that he really knew was that he missed his little man more than anything.

“It’s just until tomorrow Nasir. Give yourself another night to get better yourself. After all it’s not as though you are completely well. If you were then you would be a miracle. I swear, right now he’s fine here with Duro and I. It’s not an inconvenience if that’s what you’re going to say, in fact, it’s kind of nice that Wyatt has someone to play with even if it’s only for a little while.”

“Alright, I guess that you are right. One more night wont hurt.” Though Nasir wasn’t sure about it, he couldn’t bear the thought of breaking up the cousins’ happy get together either.

“Good, enjoy your night Nasir.” Kore’s words were sincere, she wanted the man to understand that she did mean what she said, she wanted them to be happy, very happy in fact.

“You as well Kore. I’ll call when we’re awake in the morning.”

***

“I see that Isabella is winning again.” Agron chuckled as he sank to the floor beside Nasir. “How come you aren’t playing Fia?”

“I was out playing in the snow.” Sofia shrugged sinking back in on the couch under the blanket that she was cuddled up under. “Well Angel and I were anyways.”

“So now she’s helping me.” Isabella obviously did not need the help though and she was winning.

“Well then I guess you wont mind if I help your dad then?” Agron offered quirking a grin as his eyes drifted from Sofia to Isabella.

“Nah, daddy’s losing anyways.” Sofia giggled as she stretched out beside her sister on the couch once more.

“Evidently I should never be in real estate.” Nasir offered with a shrug, laughing as he did. “Isabella on the other hand, that might be worth something. I mean one thing that I know is that it seems like when I own park place and board walk, she doesn’t land on it. The other way around though and I always seem to end up landing on it. I’m almost broke; I’ve had to mortgage pretty much everything. I swear I suck at this game.”

“Alright, Alright.” Agron chuckled as he assessed the board’s situation. It was obvious that the young girls were doing much better than Nasir, however what Agron couldn’t quite decide was if the girls were skilled or if Nasir was letting the win. “I know what to do next.”

“Well that’s a good start anyways.” Nasir chuckled as he rolled the dice once more. “Doubles again? Ugh, I hope you know how to get out of jail too.”

“Well that part might be a little bit harder.” Agron shook his head as he wrapped his arms around Nasir, pulling him back against his chest as he did. “Well I guess that makes it the girls’ turn. By the way, you want me to run and get the little man?”

“No, I called earlier, Kore said they’d keep him until tomorrow. She was insistent so I figured that it would be alright.” Nasir’s head came to rest upon Agron’s shoulder a yawn slipping between his lips as he did. “What sounds good for dinner to you girls?”

“I don’t know if I can eat much yet.” Isabella pouted, her little arms crossing across her chest as she spoke. Though she was doing much better than she had been, it was obvious that she still had a long way to go and it was a fact that scared Nasir.

“Well then how about some soup?” Nasir was sure that she was likely burned out on the food by now but he was hopeful that maybe it was something that she could keep down even in her condition.

“Okay.” Isabella nodded. “How about Chicken Rice?”

“Sounds good, do you want vegetables in it too?”

Isabella simply nodded, her ears perking as the doorbell rang, it was obvious that she was curious who it was.

Uncurling from around Nasir, Agron pushed his long frame from the floor moving to the door before he pulled it open a smile forming as he realized that Gannicus stood before him. “Ganni, what brings you to our humble abode?”

“Well, I was in the neighborhood but I thought that I’d stop in and see how Isabella was doing.” Gannicus hated to admit it most times but he did have a soft spot, especially with the girls. Sometimes Agron wondered if it was because of Saxa but in the end it just didn’t matter to him, all that mattered was the man was there.

“Well, come on in then.” Agron’s smile was genuine as he moved out of the way of the man. “The girls are in the living room with Nasir, kicking his ass at Monopoly.”

Stepping into the house Gannicus allowed a chuckle to slip between his lips, moving at Agron’s side. “You know when I first met you I would have never believed it if you told me that you were going to end up with kids.”

“Me either.” Agron chuckled as he moved into the living room. “I assure you, I wouldn’t have believed it either.”

“Gannicus.” Nasir offered as his eyes drifted over the man. “Pull up a chair, you know you’re always welcome here. Besides, as you know, you can let yourself in.” Nasir still felt indebted to Gannicus for all that he had done for them with Castus.

“I know, it’s just a habit I guess.” Gannicus shrugged sinking into a chair. “Soooo, I have a favor to ask and I didn’t know who else to ask.”

“What’s up?” Agron asked returning to the floor beside Nasir, a smile forming as the man settled back into his arms.

Gannicus bit as his lips, his eyes drifting from Angel to Sofia to Stella before he looked at Nasir. “We had a dog dropped off at the station, I’ll be honest, I thought it was dead when I found it. I-I….maybe it’s just better that you just see it because I’m not even sure if it’s a he or a she at this point.” Gannicus had begun to chew on his lip now. “All I know for sure is that it needs help, someone that will love it and take care of it.”

Nasir found himself nodding as he pulled away from Agron, placing a kiss on his cheek. “It’s in the car I’m assuming?”

“Well, SUV but yea, open the hatch. I found it a blanket to lay on but, gods Nasir, I didn’t know what to do.” Gannicus looked pale, and Agron had noticed it before. IT was hard to shake Gannicus and if something had done it then Agron couldn’t believe that it was a good thing.

“Well then let’s go take a look.”  Nasir offered as he got up. If it was nearly as bad as Gannicus was making it out to seem, then he was sure that immediate care would likely be needed.

Gannicus wasn’t far behind him as they moved out the front door, and as Gannicus pulled the hatch open, Nasir’s eyes fell upon the dog a gasp slipping between his lips as he moved closer to the dog.

“I’ll take it that’s not a good sign?”

“Oh holy hell no.” Nasir shook his head, his fingers reaching out to touch the dog but he pulled the hand away as the dog let out a weak growl. “Gods, I cant even imagine what could have caused this. “He’s….fuck even Stella wasn’t this bad.”

“Can you help him?” Gannicus asked even though he wasn’t sure if he wanted the answer or not. He’d had Bellatrix for many years now and the thought of anyone doing this to any animal upset him much as it did Nasir.

“I can sure try but he’s already fussing which tells me that I’m not sure that I can get him to trust me. If he wont even let me touch him then I’m not sure what I can do.” Nasir was trying to decide what to do when Gannicus reached out rubbing at the dog’s head causing him to cringe out of fear.

“It’s alright dude. Nasir just wants to help.” He was hoping beyond everything that the dog would settle down. After all, he knew that without Nasir’s help there was no hope for the dog.

“Let’s see if he’ll let us take him into the garage.” Nasir bit at his lip while he thought about it, the kennel was probably the better option and he was aware of that but he knew that he was needed here and as such he would make it work. Yet he was concerned about letting the dog around the girls until he knew him better.

“Garage?” Gannicus’ eyebrows turned up as if he didn’t know what to think of what he’d just said. He trusted Nasir but he didn’t know what could possibly be in the garage that would help.

“Uh yea, you’ll see.” Nasir shrugged before grabbing an end of the blanket. “I’m thinking we aught to be able to use this as a make shift sling and get him there. There’s no way he can walk so we’re going to have to get him there.”

“Sounds good to me.” Gannicus nodded before taking the other end , glad that the dog didn’t fuss or perhaps it was that he couldn’t, but either way together they managed to get him into the garage. “You have a make shift animal hospital in your garage, alright I’m not sure why I didn’t figure that was the case.”

“It’s crude and I couldn’t do everything that I could at work but yea with any hope it’s enough to do what I need most of the time. Do me a favor, run in the house and ask Aggie for the rubbing alcohol.”

“You’re going to try to clean him up here?” Gannicus was a little surprised.

“I’m going to try, it’ll depend on him but I’m hopeful that maybe just maybe he will let me do it. Now go please. Oh and have him see if Duro would run over for me too please.” Nasir’s eyes never left the dog before him though, and it was obvious that he was only partially paying attention to Gannicus.

“Alright.” Gannicus offered with a nod before he disappeared. It wasn’t long after that he returned with Agron at his heels.

“The girls are playing, Saxa’s on her way over to keep an eye on them and Duro is coming as you requested.” Agron knew that Nasir could use an extra pair of hands and as such when he heard his brother was required he’d followed after Gannicus. The girls were fine in the house by themselves, and they knew where to find them if they needed anything so it wasn’t a hard decision for him to make. “You asked for this?” He offered holding out the bottle of rubbing alcohol.

“Thanks Aggie.” Nasir offered as he took it from him. “I’m not sure what he’s going to do, I’m hoping beyond all hope that he’s going to be alright and realize that we’re trying to help but from the looks of things, I would be willing to bet he’s had a dog chewing on him for awhile now.”

“What can we do?” Gannicus beat Agron to the question but the sentiment was shared between both of them.

“Gannicus, I’m going to need your help, he seems to trust you. Pet him, talk to him, whatever you can do to keep him calm because I’m positive that he’s not going to like what I’m about to do. Agron, in the cabinet there’s some gauze and wrapping along with a stitching kit, would you grab it for me please?” Nasir was still in shock, he couldn’t imagine who could do this to an animal and the truth was he didn’t quite know what to do first for him.

“Yep, got it.” Agron nodded moving towards the cabinet and pulling open, quickly finding what he was looking for. Perhaps it was because he had helped Nasir set things up or because he worked well under stress but it wasn’t tough to find anything.

Gannicus was quietly talking to the dog, rubbing at an ear, trying his best to keep the animal quiet but it wasn’t hard to tell that the poor dog couldn’t protest even if it wanted to.

“What’s up?” Duro asked as he walked through the door and yet as his eyes fell upon the dog, his face fell pale.

“Yea, pretty sure you got it now.” Agron grumbled as he moved to Nasir’s side. “Now you think you could pitch in a hand?”

“Yea, yea….” Duro offered as he moved over to the dog’s side. “Alright, what can you tell me? Temperment? History?”

“No idea.” It was Gannicus that spoke first this time. “I found him at the station, kind of looked like someone dropped him off. As for temperament we don’t really know. He growled at Nasir but to be honest, he’s weak, and I’m not sure he could bite even if he wanted to.”

“Not a good sign.” Duro mumbled, eyes turning to look at Nasir who was nodding though his hands were already busy trying to figure out the extent of the wounds. “How’s your stitching?”

“No where near that of yours.” Nasir’s answer didn’t surprise Duro, and yet he’d had hoped that maybe Nasir could help.

“Alright, you clean I’ll stitch then and I’m not making anyone any promises on if he will make it or not.” Duro’s hand instinctively reached out for the kit Agron was still holding onto. “Girls aren’t tearing the house apart yet?”

Agron was thankful to have something to chuckle over and he wasn’t surprised that it was his brother that had given it to him. “No, they’re doing pretty good. Saxa’s around just to make sure they don’t get up to anything but I trust them, she’s more to make sure Isabella doesn’t get worse.” He knew that many would question this decision, the choice to leave the young girl with someone else for this and yet he also knew that Nasir needed him as well. It was a choice he’d stand by no matter what questions were raised.

“Sounds about right.” Duro offered with a nod but his real attentions were on the wound that he was suturing. “How the fuck did this happen? Normally I would say that it was another dog but that’s not the case, not with as jagged as these are. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that someone took a knife to him.”

***

“Nasir.” Agron’s gentle hand came to rest on the sleeping man’s shoulder as he crouched down beside him.  “Nasir baby, come on wake up and go to bed.”

“Hmmmm?” Nasir began to stretch as he began to adjust where he was laying upon the cot. “What’s up? Is something wrong? Is something wrong with Thor?” Once they had finally gotten the dog so that he was semi comfortable, Duro had left to go and make sure that Kore was doing alright and Gannicus and Saxa had left as well. Yet Nasir had insisted upon staying with the dog that they were now referring to as Thor.

            “No, no, he’s still asleep; I was just going to suggest that you come to bed.” Agron’s voice was gentle as he spoke.

“No, I’m fine here. I cant leave him alone.” Eyes drifted toward the cage that sat in the corner. The dog within was, as Agron had said, still sleeping but Nasir felt like if he were to leave him then what would happen if something did happen.

“There’s still a cage in the closet right?” Agron didn’t know why he hadn’t thought of it before now but this seemed like the perfect solution to the problem. “You can sleep in your own bed and you’ll still have him near by in case something happens.”

            Agron knew that it had been a long night for Nasir. In fact while Nasir and Duro had worked on Thor, Agron had managed to make dinner for the girls with Saxa’s help and then had returned to help where he could. He wasn’t even sure if Nasir had eaten or not and the truth was that Agron figured the answer was no.

“A-are you sure? I know how you feel about strange animals in the house.” Nasir had begun to chew on his lip as though he was seriously considering what Agron had just said for a moment.

“I’m not big on it no but I’m even less ok with you sleeping out here all by yourself. You deserve the comfort of your own bed, and well I hate to say it but maybe Thor will be comfortable if the worst should happen.” While Agron didn’t know the dog’s story, he did feel bad for him. Agron didn’t have the soft spot for animals like Nasir did, he still appreciated animals and as such it was hard to see a creature suffer this way.

“I’m fine Agron.” Nasir’s eyes were beginning to adjust to the light and as such he could finally see Agron’s face and the worry that was etched into it. “Honest.”

“Yea, well you might be fine but you’re still coming to bed.” Agron rocked himself back on his heels before pushing himself to his feet moving towards the cage. “Easy Thor, it’s alright.”

Before Nasir could say another word, Agron was scooping the dog within his arms gently. He was surprised by how light the dog was and even that scared him.

“Or you could do that too I suppose.” Nasir allowed a sigh to slip between his lips, rolling from the cot to follow after the bigger man. It wasn’t until the dog was settled into their room that Nasir realized that he hadn’t in fact eaten that night, he’d been too busy with other things. Yet, in truth he was too tired to go and find something. Settling in beside Agron on the bed, Nasir settled his head against the bigger man’s chest. “Thank you Agron.”

“For what little man?” The question was genuine, he hadn’t done anything that was unusual and yet Nasir seemed so surprised.

“For simply being you.” Nasir’s voice was quiet as he yawned settling in against his lover.  This was the man that he had loved from day one, the one who had allowed him to find his brother and yet he surprised him every day with everything that he did.

“Sleep Nasir. You know that I would do anything to see you smile but as you will tell me, don’t get your hopes up about him being alright.” Agron offered leaning down and pressing a kiss to Nasir’s forehead.

“I love you Nasir. I love you.”


	55. Chapter 55

***

“Mmmmm….” Nasir grumbled rolling over to find that Agron was no longer settled in beside him. Yet he was surprised to find the man sitting beside the open cage, fingers stroking at the head of the dog within. “He alright?”

“He’s doing ok.” Agron offered with a nod. “I managed to get him to eat a little bit and he got a couple of drinks and went outside. He’s still pretty weak but he tried to stand up on his own, he’s wagging his tail.”

“Well, that’s a start. I still won’t make any promises about what will happen to him though.” Nasir had seen situations like this go poorly very quickly and as such he hoped that Agron wasn’t too invested in the dog.

“I know.” Agron offered with a nod. He hated the thought of the poor animal passing away and yet he couldn’t stay away from the animal either. “But at the same time, I can’t help but want to help him.”

“I understand.” Nasir offered with a nod as he rolled over onto his stomach, lying on Agron’s side of the bed as he peered down at the man who was sitting on the floor. His dark locks fell messily across his face, cheek resting against his forearm as his dark eyes fell upon Agron. “Now we just have to get him turned around and find him a home.”

Agron’s nod told Nasir there was more under laying the behavior. “Maybe someone we know will take him.” Yet the way that Agron said it told Nasir everything that he needed to know.

“But you would prefer to keep him here with us.” Nasir offered with a smile. It was a smile that took Agron’s breath away and rattled him just enough that he would tell Nasir anything that he asked for.

“Well, I just…” Agron paused for a minute to think about it before he continued on with the statement. “I guess I’m afraid of what may happen to him.  His story just doesn’t make sense. Why would someone take a razor to him and then drop him off where he could be cared for? Obviously someone cared, I just…”

“Don’t understand. I get it Agron.” Nasir’s smile made him feel a little bit better as the man pushed himself up on his elbows. “Let’s just see what happens and then we can make a choice on what we should do. Now how about you come back to bed? It’s still early, the girls are probably still asleep as well as your brother so I wont call about Stephen.”

“Because you’re in my spot?” Agron offered with a playful smile as he raised his eyebrows at the other man. OF course he didn’t care where he curled up but he couldn’t help but tease him.

“Well I thought that we’d spice things up and change sides of the bed.” Nasir’s words were playful as he realized that Agron was as well. “I mean you don’t have a preference do you?”

“Uh, yea, I kinda have a thing for it. I mean we’ve been together how long now and I haven’t changed sides of the bed in that long?” Agron chuckled as he settled back into the bed beside Nasir, his arms wrapping around the little man pulling him back against his chest. There was no where else that Agron wanted to be, this was his little man, he was everything Agron had ever wanted and oh so much more. “I kind of like it. I mean if you’re not here, you’d think I’d sleep in the middle of the bed but not hardly.”

“Well I’ll try not to be missing very often then.” Nasir chuckled as he rolled over onto his stomach so that his elbows rested against Agron’s chest, chin resting on his hands as he looked up at the man before him. “So, what is it that you’d like to do with today? I know we’ve kind of been neglecting the girls lately but maybe we could make it up to them somehow.”

“I’m not sure neglecting is the word that I would use. Besides, Isabella should still be taking it easy. So maybe we can find something to do here around the house so that she doesn’t over exert herself.” While Agron knew that the girls would wish to do something extravagant this week, he wanted to make sure Isabella would be alright first.

“You are right, they are not neglected, in fact, they are anything but neglected. What I meant is that between school and the other stuff that needs to be taken care of, I just don’t know if they have been getting enough attention to themselves. You are right though, I’m not sure if it is a good idea to get Isabella out in the cold so soon and excited.”

“Daddy?” The young girl’s voice made Nasir jump within Agron’s arms causing him to chuckle.

“What’s up Fia?” Agron managed through a chuckle as he spoke.

“It’s cold.” The young girl grumbled as she crawled up on the bed beside them snuggling in as Nasir wrapped an arm around her. Yet it was then that Thor let out a whine catching her attention. “Is he the doggie that was hurt?”

“That’s Thor.” Agron offered with a smile. “Is Isabella awake yet or is she still sleeping?”

“She was just waking up.” Yet her eyes never left Thor who was settled in on the blanket in the cage.

“What’s up little one?” Nasir’s voice was quiet as he spoke. He knew that simply looking at the dog was tough, he had been through a lot and in truth it was hard to know exactly what all that was. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what the little girl was thinking either as she looked at the dog.

“He looks worse then Stella did when we got her.” Sofia’s words were simple, to the point and it reminded Nasir of Agron.

“He is much worse then Stella ever was.” Nasir offered with a sigh. “Honestly, I’m surprised that he made it this far. Though, I suppose it is a lot like when you found Angel and everything that she went through afterwards.”

“He’s a beautiful dog or well he would be if it wasn’t for everything that’s been done to him.” Agron’s voice surprised them both. Nasir remembered well the man who had not so long ago hated dogs all together and yet now he was speaking about how beautiful of an animal the dog was.

“So what do you want to do today?” Nasir was trying to change the topic at hand and he hoped that it was obvious to Agron. It wasn’t that he did not wish to speak of it anymore, he simply didn’t want to upset Sofia.

“Well sissy still doesn’t feel good.” Sofia allowed a sigh to slip between her lips, it was obvious that it bothered her that her sister was sick and she was trying so hard to make her feel better.

“I am not.” Isabella whined from the door way, arms crossed across her chest as she stood there staring at them all, a pout forming on her lips as she looked on.

“What’s the matter Izzy?” Agron found himself laughing as he held his arms out to the little girl. She insisted that she was fine but it was obvious that she was having a rough time and wasn’t impressed with not being included. “Come here baby girl.”

Crawling up on the bed with them, Isabella snuggled in as well. “Sissy is right, it’s kind of cold in here.” She began to snuggle in against Agron and eventually managed to wiggle in between him and Nasir.

“Hmmmm I’ll check the heat then when we get up.” Nasir offered pressing a kiss to the little girl’s forehead. “So we were just talking, what would you like to do today?” He knew that if there was a lull in the conversation it would return to the young dog and Nasir wasn’t sure that was a good idea either.

“How about we watch a movie?” Isabella was trying to come up with something fun and it wasn’t working out for her.

“What movie?” Sofia had adjusted beside Nasir to look at her big sister, her head peeking over top of Nasir as she eyed her. They both knew that if Agron and Nasir were asking what they wanted to do, then they were going to let them pick as well.

“I don’t know, something warm.” Isabella giggled as she snuggled closer to Agron who had wrapped an arm around her pulling her to his chest as he did.

“Like what?” Nasir chuckled. He couldn’t think of one that met the criteria and yet if they said it would work who was he to argue?

“Hmmmmm how about Surfs Up?” Sofia asked as she pushed herself up onto her elbows giggling as Nasir tickled at her sides.

“You like that movie don’t you?” Agron laughed pulling Isabella closer for a minute. “Alright, how about you girls go get it ready and find a cozy spot on the couch and I will take Thor outside again and then get him settled back in. How’s that sound?”

“Ok.” Isabella nodded scampering from under his arm to the floor once more, Sofia following after her.

It wasn’t until they had left thought that Nasir’s eyes turned to look at Agron. “Hey, what’s going on? I’ve never seen you like this before.” The words were gentle as he spoke, fingers tracing over the man’s cheek.

“I just,” Agron paused shaking his head before it came to rest on the top of Nasir’s. “I love that the girls are interested, I’m glad that they’re upset about what has happened to Thor but what’s going to happen if he doesn’t make it?”

“Are you worried about them or more so about yourself?” Nasir knew the girls would wait even if it took them a little bit longer than they had expected. He knew he should call Kore and Duro too but if they hadn’t heard from them they would call too and perhaps Duro could talk some sense into Agron.

“Well,” Agron paused a minute, his eyes drifting over the dog who now accompanied them within the room. “Both I guess. I know that it sounds stupid but I feel like he’s meant to be here with us.”

“Alright, how about we take him out, and spend the day with the girls and then once he’s a little bit stronger, we can figure this out.” Nasir’s words were gentle, he wasn’t chastising, he just didn’t see the need to worry about it until they were even sure that the dog was going to make it. Of course he was stable enough to survive at the house with them but Nasir was aware that at a moments notice that could change. “And if you would like, perhaps you can help me care for him.”

“Sounds good.” Agron offered as he pulled away from the tiny man. He was saddened to lose him from within his arms but he knew that it wouldn’t be long. “And we’ll call Duro and get the little man home too. I know that you miss him so Duro can give him up.”

The chuckle that slipped through Nasir’s lips was a welcome sound. “Brotherly love, what would we do without it?”

“Hire a live in nanny?” Agron was serious in that moment; he knew what his brother meant to them both. He loved Duro more than anything and as he would do anything for him, Duro would do anything for him.

***

“Alright, what’s up with Agron?” Duro’s eyebrows had moved to meet his hair line, it had been a long time since he’d seen his brother this way, I was trying to drag him out of your hospital room.”

“I’m not incredibly sure right now.” Nasir shook his head. “He’s been like this since we got Thor. You know how he is about strange animals around the kids and last night he insisted that I come in the house and bring Thor in. I feel like he’s attached already and that worries me.”

“Ah.” Duro offered with a nod. “Agron tries to portray himself as the big tough guy but the truth of the matter is he really is a big softie. I know he has always claimed that he doesn’t like animals but he always loved the ones that we had as a kid. So, this does not surprise me.”

“So what do I do?” Nasir didn’t know what to do for once and that was something that he wasn’t used to. For the most part, Nasir always knew what to do when he was trying to comfort Agron but this time he didn’t know to say or do in order to make it better.

“You just have to try and work through it, he will tell you what is going on eventually, I know it’s hard but he will help you get through it.” Duro hated how worried Nasir was, he felt bad for him and he knew that dealing with his brother was never easy but they would get through it. “And if you ever need someone to bounce your complaints off of, you know you can call. You want me to talk to him?”

“I don’t know if it will help.” Nasir shrugged as he leaned against the kitchen counter beside the man. “Perhaps just bringing Stephen home and things returning to normal will make it better for him.”

“How are you feeling Nasir? Seriously, I know that you aren’t one hundred percent just yet but you are trying to take on so much.”

“I feel alright.” Nasir’s voice was confident but it wasn’t hard to see that he was hiding behind the confidence. “Much better than I did before.”

“All I am going to say is that perhaps part of his worry is about you. You may be feeling better but under this stress how long is that going to be the case?” Duro offered as he eyed the man who stood before him. “I saw your brother yesterday; even he is worried about you. I mean I will talk to Agron but I will also suggest that you talk to him as well.”

“But…” Nasir allowed a sigh to slip between his lips before he offered a nod knowing that Duro knew Agron better than anything else and he would trust him on this.

“But I do think Thor has something to do with it too. I don’t know how you got him to love dogs like he does right now but it is an interesting change that is best for the kids.” Setting a hand upon Nasir’s shoulder, Duro couldn’t help offering a weak smile.

“Thanks Duro. I don’t know what I did to him either but I must say, I really am glad for the change. Here I thought I was going to have to argue him for a pet and yet here he is trying to talk me into keeping them.” Nasir found himself laughing though he knew that he shouldn’t.

“Agron can be a little different at times, I will never quite understand who he is and I’ve known him for many more years then you have.”

***

“What is wrong Agron?” Kore’s gentle voice shocked him from his thoughts, his eyes turning up from where Wyatt and Stephen were playing on the floor together.

“What do you mean Kore? Nothing is wrong.”

“Agron, don’t lie to me.” Kore had known the brothers a short time but in the time she had known them, she could tell when something was bothering Agron and it was obvious something was on his mind. “What is really wrong?”

“I was just thinking is all. Sorry, were you saying something?”

“No, but you were pretty lost in thought, do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really, no.” Agron’s shrug told her that there was more going on then he was letting on and that bothered her.

“Alright, you have two choices, either you’re going to talk to me or you’re going to talk to your brother. It’s truly up to you, but I suggest talking to me.” Kore’s hand rested on the older German’s shoulder trying to put him at ease.

“Of course I would pick you.” Agron chuckled before he fell serious again. “No, really I was just thinking. It’s been a hectic week. Between Nasir being sick and Isabella ending up in the hospital, I guess I just realized that I could have lost them both this week and that’s scary for me.”

“Ah, you’re having one of those weeks.” Kore could only nod as she reached out hugging the man before her. She knew well enough what he was talking about, she’d been there before when things went wrong in her own life. It was as if you were always worried about what might happen and how you might have to react. Yet it was a feeling that consumed you if you allowed it to. “Why don’t we go out for dinner one of these nights, just the adults? Gannicus and Saxa have been trying to kidnap the kids for awhile now. Now granted I wouldn’t necessarily suggest leaving them all five of them but I’m sure that we can find somewhere for them. You look like you could use a night out with Nasir and some adult conversation.”

“Sounds nice.” Agron offered with a nod, a smile forming on his lips as his eyes turned up to look up at her. “Now if you can convince Nasir to go or not will remain unseen. I think even though he wont say it, this thing with Isabella really shook him this time.”

“I will do my best Agron. He deserves adult time at this point just as much as you do.” Her voice brought a sense of comfort to Agron, though he wasn’t really sure why he felt that way.

“So Duro said you had big news?”

“Oh, he, uh mentioned it?”

Kore’s behavior confused Agron. Of course Duro had told him that there was good news, he was sure that it wasn’t that she was pregnant and it couldn’t be tough to talk about anything else.

“Just that there was good news and that it was big. He wasn’t specific about it though. If you don’t want to talk about it then I understand.”

“Oh no, I was just surprised I suppose.” Kore offered with a weak smile. “I received a call today from a rather well known jockey. He was looking for a horse for the Belmount Stakes.”

“As in the Triple Crown race?” Agron’s eyebrows shot up to meet his forehead. HE couldn’t understand how Kore wasn’t excited about this. “That’s awesome Kore!”

Of course he didn’t even know if they had agreed on anything but simply in just calling to see if she could help was a major honor.

“Yea, as in the Triple Crown race. He’s supposed to stop out tomorrow and see a couple of the horses and see if they are what he was looking for or not.” Kore’s smile finally began to form. “Its pretty awesome but to be honest, I’m really nervous about it. What if he doesn’t find what he’s looking for?”

“If that’s the case then, you will at least be able to say that you were considered and that is quite an honor in itself.” Agron offered taking the woman within his arms hugging her close to him as he did.

“Thanks Agron but, let’s not get too excited just yet. Oh! Did you brother mention that he would like to make a trip back home? It sounded like he would like for you guys to go with us.”

“He said something about it but he didn’t really specify any of the details so I’m not sure what he has going on in his head. It sounds like fun, of course I’d have to talk about it with Nasir first but once we’ve done that, I can’t say that I think it’s a bad idea.” It was unusual for Agron to say that he thought it was a good idea to go home, in fact, Agron tried to avoid the subject usually so his words surprised Kore.

“Well then, I’ll have to try and get the details out of him.” Kore’s giggle made Agron smile. He was glad that she was excited and the truth was he was too, maybe not as excited as she was but still excited. “So Duro says you have a new pooch for the time being huh?”

“Yea, his name is Thor. He seems like a good enough dog even in poor shape but we will have to see what happens once he is healthy and such.” Agron knew that once the dog was healed, a lot could change about him.

“Well that is a start.” Kore offered with a smile. It was obvious that Agron had fallen for the dog even if he didn’t say it and as such, she knew how tough this was going to be on him.

***

“Agron?” Nasir whined as he rolled over not finding the man beside him. It was rare that in the middle of the night Agron wasn’t there. It was nearly two am and yet the bed was cold, absent of Agron which was anything but normal.

Yet panic was beginning to set in for Nasir, he couldn’t imagine what could be keeping Agron from their bed, after all he had been there when he went to sleep, so where could he be now? Or where would he be? The light in the bathroom was off, and it was obvious that he wasn’t there.

Pushing himself up from the bed a smile finally spread across his lips as he found the man stretched out across the floor, in front of Thor’s cage. Moving off the bed, he settled in on the floor beside him, a hand gently rubbing up and down the man’s arm. “Agron. Come on baby, it’s time to come to bed.”

“Huh? Is something wrong with Thor?” Agron cracked his eye unsure of why Nasir was waking him up and he was hopeful that it wasn’t bad news.

“No, he’s asleep. Come back to bed with me though. There is no point in being here on the floor. Which reminds me, why did you end up here on the floor?”

“I couldn’t get him to quiet down.” Agron offered with a small sigh. “He just kept whining until I pet him, I guess I fell asleep while I was trying to keep him quiet so that he didn’t wake you.”

“Come to bed.” Nasir offered pressing a kiss to the top of the man’s head. “He’ll be fine till morning and if something happens we’re right here.”

“Yea, yea….I guess you’re right.” Agron could never argue with Nasir, even if he wanted to. Pressing himself up into a sitting position, he froze hearing Thor adjust within the cage, letting out a whine as he did. “D-do you think he’s suffering?”

“Honestly? I can only imagine he is in pain with as much damage has been done but do I think he’s suffering? That’s a hard question to answer.” Nasir allowed a sigh to slip between his lips as his eyes ran over the dog. “I am hopeful that the answer is no, but it is hard to say.”

Though Nasir wanted to reassure the man, to tell him that he was sure the animal wasn’t suffering, he simply couldn’t. In the morning he would have to call Duro and see if there was something they could do in order to make the pain less.

“Right.” Agron’s voice was quiet though as he ran his fingers through the dark fur on the dogs leg. “I just, don’t want him to have to suffer. If there is something that we can do to ease the pain, then we should do it but if not, as much as I hate to say it, maybe we should have him put down.”

“No.” Nasir’s word was stronger than he’d meant for it to be. In truth, he knew what the dog meant to Agron and he would do almost anything in order to make sure that Thor would be ok. “No, we will get him turned around and he can stay here with us.”

“Even Stella appreciates him. She was laying by the cage earlier keeping an eye on him.” Agron offered with a chuckle, his eyes turning to the dog who was now laying at the foot of their bed. “Wonder if she’d accept sharing the foot of the bed with him.”

“Doubt it.” Nasir offered with a smile. “Now come on, let’s get you back into bed for the night.”


	56. Chapter 56

***

“Daddy!” Sofia whined as she came racing out to where Agron was sitting on the back step watching as Thor began to stumble through the snow which had just begun to melt.

“What are you doing out here without a coat?” No matter how many times Agron insisted that they must have their coats on to go outside, the young girl still never seemed to quite get the picture.

“Well you aren’t in yours either.” Sofia shot in return as she crossed her arms across her chest.

For a minute, Agron was about to spit something back about doing as he said and not as he did and yet it seemed so much more like Nasir than himself to do. “Just go inside I’ll be in in a minute alright?”

“But daddy!” The little girl was protesting now, foot stamping as she began to toss her arms. Evidently having seen Charlie and the Chocolate Factory one too many times, he supposed.

“Inside.” Agron sighed. As much as he adored the little girl, she tried his patience sometimes and he really did have a hard time keeping his patience.

“Fine.” She sighed, stalking into the house once more.

IT was only a couple of minutes later when he finally brought Thor in. “Alright, now what did you need?”

“Sissy stole my dolly!” Sofia began to whine as she crossed her arms crossed her chest staring up at him.

That was what had caused a near end of the world situation moments before? Agron adored the girls, really he did but after two days of them being home due to a snow day, he was beginning to lose his mind.

“Well, tell her that I said you need to give it back.” Agron offered rubbing at his eyes for a minute. He knew that Nasir would be home soon and he still had dinner to start. Of course, he was glad to be able to take care of things but he was beginning to hope that the snow stopped before he lost his temper with the girls.

“Alright.” Sofia sighed as she began to storm down the hallway, as if she was upset that he had just told her to do this.

“Tell her nicely!” Agron hollered after her, his eyes turning to look at Thor and Stella who now lay patiently on the floor as if waiting to see where Agron was headed next. “I swear one of these days, I’m going to finally finish cleaning this house and it will stay clean, at least until the kids get home anyways.”

Don’t get your hopes up.” Nasir’s voice surprised him, he hadn’t heard the door shut when Nasir had come in.

“You’re home early. I haven’t gotten to start supper yet, sorry.” This day just wasn’t getting any better for Agron,  that much he could tell.

“Don’t worry about it.” Nasir offered with a small smile. “Rough day?” He knew that the man had hardly slept since he’d last worked since he’d been up with the girls and he could only imagine that was beginning to catch up to him.

“The girls are starting to get tired of being around each other and you know what happens then.” Agron simply shook his head. “I love my girls to death, really I do but god I hope there’s school tomorrow.”

Nasir found himself laughing as Agron spoke, his hand coming to sit upon the man’s shoulder gently. “I have tomorrow off darling. I’ll be here to keep you company and help you take care of the girls. Now what are we making for dinner?”

“We’re not making anything. You’re going to pull up a chair and not do anything since you’ve worked all day.” Agron’s words were determined and strong. He wouldn’t allow his day to get in the way of Nasir relaxing. He hated to have to rely on him to do the cooking and yet, Agron was still learning how to muddle his way through it.

“Come on Agron, let me help.” Nasir found himself laughing as he moved closer to Agron. “Honest, it was an easy day at work and you seem as though you’re fried. Why don’t you let me help?” His eyes turned to look down at Thor a smile forming as he did. “You know, I’ve never seen a puppy come back from something like this the way that he has. Of course he still has a long way to go still but it’s good to see him up and moving once more.”

“Isabella tried to play with him today and he played for a few minutes but then he was tired and laid down again.” Agron’s eyes drifted to look at the dog who was laying on the floor now. It had only been two weeks since Gannicus had arrived with the dog, and though it had been a slow process, the dog had begun to turn around with each day. The nights that Agron worked, the young pup had begun to whine and fuss and finally Agron had convinced Crixus to allow him to bring the dog with him. Quickly the tiny dog had become like a sort of mascot for the station, though he still lived with Agron and Nasir. “As for dinner, I still insist that you should relax.”

“Yea, yea, save the insisting for the bedroom.” Nasir offered rolling his eyes as he moved over the fridge. “So there’s left over’s here. We could make that soup that you’re so in love with. The one where we just kind of throw the left over veggies in with some kind of meat and broth and away we go?”

“Actually, that is your favorite Nasir.” Agron chuckled before pulling the man into a hug. “And that would be find if that’s really what you’d like. So what have we got in the fridge?”

“Well, there’s carrots, corn, some celery, looks like some green beans.” Nasir offered as he began to pull containers out of the fridge setting them on the counter. “Oh and some chicken. I’m almost positive we have some chicken broth floating around somewhere so we could throw in some rice and away we go.” Nasir had begun moving about the kitchen now. Since he had revealed his secret to Agron about what Castus had done to him, he was much more at home within the kitchen.

“Alright, I’m going to go get Stephen, he aught to be waking up from his nap about now and then I will be back to help you.” Agron was glad that Nasir finally felt comfortable once more and as such it was as if he was finally dealing with Castus and all that they had been through.

Slipping up the stairs a smile came to his lips as he found Stephen laying in his crib playing with his toes, cooing happily as he did as he babbled away. “Dadadada.”

“Yea, daddy’s here.” Agron chuckled scooping him from within the crib. “I love you little guy.”

“Dadadada.” Stephen continued to ramble as Agron began to return to the kitchen. “Ohhhhh, you want your daddy is that it? Huh?”

“Sorry little guy but I don’t have the extra hand to take you right now unless daddy wants to do this.” Nasir could only smile as he leaned over pressing a gentle kiss to the little boy’s forehead.

“You take him and I’ll take of it.” Agron offered with a smile. He knew that Nasir deserved the time with his little guy and would make sure that they got it. After all it was not as if Nasir couldn’t walk him through it if he needed help.

“Are you sure?” Nasir’s eyebrows rose as he eyed the man before him. He couldn’t imagine Agron willing to cook after the day that he’d had. “I can handle it, really I can.”

“I know you can Nasir but the truth is, I want to help.”  All Agron could do was smile as he handed the little boy over taking the spoon from Nasir’s hand. “Besides how tough is it from this point. Put the lid on and let it simmer until it’s done.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Nasir’s nod set Agron at ease making him feel better about the decision. “What are the girls up to?”

“Well Sofia was complaining that Isabella had stolen her doll again, but I have to assume that they’re playing together. They’re in their room with Apollo and Angel.” Agron knew that as long as the two dogs were involved, the girls couldn’t get into very much because the dogs wouldn’t allow it.

“Alright, I think I’m going to peek in on them.” Though the girls got along fine, Nasir was still a little concerned about it.

“Alright.” Agron’s nod didn’t really put him at ease though. “I think Izzy is having a rough time though.”

Nasir froze mid step as his eyes turned to look at Agron. “How come?”

“She asked if she could call Melissa and James earlier. I let her, but I get the impression they are ignoring our calls.” Agron shook his head a sigh slipping through his lips. Things hadn’t quite been right since Agron had told them off at the hospital and yet he had hoped perhaps for Isabella, they would straighten it out. Yet it hadn’t happened yet.

“Could be why she’s acting out I suppose.” Nasir could only nod. “Like I said I’m going to go peek in on them, maybe that will help out a little bit. I’ll try calling them too, I know they don’t exactly like you but perhaps, we can make them see that this isn’t fair to Isabella.”

“Why don’t they love me?” Isabella’s voice was quiet as she spoke. As if she was afraid that they might yell at her.

“Oh Izzy.” Agron was the first to melt, his arms extending to the little girl. “Come here baby girl.”

Once the young girl was within his arms, he held her close, rubbing at her back, feeling the tears soaking at his shirt as he did. “They don’t love me, they don’t want me, they never have.”

Snuggling Isabella against him, Agron’s hand rubbed gently at her back. “Of course they want you little one. It just isn’t easy for them to show that to you because they aren’t sure how. Daddy will try and call later on and see what is going on alright?”

All that he received in return though was a sniffle as the young one nodded against his shoulder, causing Agron to easily scoop the little girl within his arms.

“That’s my Izzy girl.” Agron offered with a smile. “Now do you want to go and play with Sofia or do you want to stay here and help me?”

“Here with you.” The little girl yawned as she began to wrap her arms around his neck again pulling him closer to her. “You have to works soon?”

“Not till Thursday.” Though Agron knew that that would not make the little girl any happier, he had to tell her though. If he didn’t after all, she would only find out, upsetting her even more. “But then I’m done until next week.”

“Alright.” Isabella offered with a sigh, wiping away the last of her tears. She hated it when Agron had to work, it was a hassle to put her to sleep but Nasir somehow managed. “Are you going to take Thor with you?”

“We’ll see, maybe you would rather that he sleep with you while I’m gone instead.” Agron offered allowing her to sit on the counter beside the stove, giving Nasir a slight nod as he gestured that he was going to go and see Sofia.

“No, he wont stay with me.” Isabella sighed, her little arms tossing as she spoke. It was obvious that she was annoyed with this fact and yet Agron found himself laughing. “It’s not funny, it’s true.”

“I’m sorry sweetie.” Agron offered leaning down and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “It’s not just him though, Apollo is the same way when you aren’t home dear. Besides, we’re the first real family that Thor has known so he will have to adjust as well.”

“If you’re sure.” Isabella sighed, feet kicking against the sideboards as she sat there. “He doesn’t want to play with me.”

“Well that’s because he’s still sick.” Agron offered with a smile. “Once he’s feeling better I’m sure that he will play just like the other dogs do. I bet Stella will play though if you want to play.”

“Daddy?”

“Yes Izzy?”

“How come we don’t have a mommy?”

For the first time in a long while, Agron found himself swallowing hard trying to decide how to answer her question. They had always been honest with the girls but this time he didn’t know how exactly to word it.

“I used to have a mommy but not since I came here.” Isabella continued on only pausing a minute to see if Agron was going to answer her question or not.

“Well, remember when we talked about how people love who they love?” Agron was trying his hardest to explain to her what was going on and yet, he couldn’t quite form them.

“Uh huh.” Isabella looked so innocent, her little feet still kicking at the counter, though Agron would have normally asked her to stop by now.

“Well, we all love someone different. Sometimes, it is a woman, sometimes it isn’t. For your dad and me, it is no different. It felt right to fall in love with one another; there was no one else for us.” Agron offered as he leaned against the counter beside her as he thought about it.

“Oh, ok.” The little girl offered as if he had told her what they were having for supper instead of something as important as what he just had. “But you still love us too?”

“Of course Isabella.” Agron was devastated that she could possibly think that he would love them any less. “I love both of you and Apollo, Angel, Stella and even Thor. It is not wrong to love your family.”

“Oh,” Isabella nodded. “So then why don’t Grampa and Gramma love you?”

The question shocked Agron even more then the one before it had. He didn’t know why he hadn’t seen it coming and yet he hadn’t. “Unfortunately people don’t always understand why we love who we love sweetheart.” He offered holding his arms out to her. “Now, would you do me a favor and go tell your dad and Fia that supper is ready?”

“Ok.” Isabella offered before she allowed him to set her on the floor and went racing off. 

Agron was left there standing for a minute, leaning against the counter for a minute. He rarely used the word hatred but the truth was Agron hated the world that people like this still existed. How could anyone punish Isabella for his life style? He knew that despite the fact that he had told them off, it was their life style that had ultimately driven the wedge between them. While he could have cared less in all honesty, the little girl’s tears had broken his heart, and in truth it had pissed him off. The would pay for it, that much he was sure of.


	57. Chapter 57

***

“Well….” Aurelia’s voice was cautious as she spoke. “I understand your position, and I see where you’re coming from. You had always said that you would only allow this if it was good for Isabella.  Obviously, the situation is no longer working for you, then I understand that.”

“It was working fine until they stopped taking Isabella’s calls.” Agron shook his head. On his way into work that morning he’d decided to stop in. After all, the girls were at school and Nasir was safe at work despite the awful nature of the weather that morning. “I wont deny the fact that yes, I was out of line with them but if they really wanted to in her life then…”

“Then it shouldn’t matter. As I said Agron, I understand where you are coming from. I see where that must be tough for you. I am here to advocate for the child, not make everyone happy and I do not feel that this is healthy for Isabella. I will speak with them and inform them of the decision.” Aurelia’s hand came to rest upon his own, a smile forming at the gesture.

 “Thank you.” Agron didn’t know exactly why but the woman always seemed to know exactly what to say in order to make him feel better.  “How’s everything going?”

“Things are going well. I know you don’t get to see much of Varro so you don’t hear a lot but I’m sure you hear enough.” It was true; it seemed that just as Agron was walking in, Varro was on his way out the door. Yet now and then there were times when they got time to talk. “Did he tell you the news?”

“You mean about the young one?” Agron’s voice had lightened as he spoke as if he was glad to be talking about something else. “Congratulations. I am so glad for you.”

“Thank you. For a long while now this has been what we wanted for a long while now and it’s finally come true.” Aurelia continued on. “So yes, from a parent’s prospective I do understand where you are coming from about Isabella and I will take care of it.”

***

“Hey you.” Agron couldn’t help but offer a smile as Nasir slid in at the table across from him. The station was quiet for now, Crixus was around somewhere and Gannicus was off playing with Thor.

It was rare that Nasir came to see him at work but for once he was out of work early and the girls weren’t home yet so he’d thought it was appropriate. “Hey, so you talked to Aurelia this morning?”

“Yea. I just, I cant deal with what they’re doing to Isabella anymore and I know I should have talked to you, I’m sorry about that but I had to put an end to her suffering?” Agron felt like he was rambling on to Nasir now and yet, it was all so simple, so straight forward.

“No, it’s alright, in all honesty, I thought about doing it myself.” The smile that Nasir offered was genuine, as he reached across the table, taking Agron’s hand within his own, laughing as he did so. “Whatever is best for Isabella, we decided that a long time ago.”

“I know, I know but I still feel bad for doing it without your permission.” Agron offered with a smile. “Like I was going behind your back or something.”

“You’re fine.” Nasir offered with a nod, a smile forming as Crixus wandered through in search of coffee. “God tell me he hasn’t got you drinking it now too!”

“Oh, no, I had a rough night last night and I need anything that contains a little bit of caffeine just to get through.” Crixus offered as he leaned against the counter. “Arent you missing something? Got four legs, barks, enjoys slobbering all over people, especially the cute little kids that come to visit for school?”

“Gannicus took him out for a walk.” Agron offered with a smile. “And then I think Nasir’s going to take him home for the night because Isabella wants him to sleep with her.”

“Well that is if he’ll stay with her.” Nasir chuckled as he leaned back in his chair. “Normally he starts scratching at our bedroom door and tries to get in bed with me and Stella since she has a thing for sleeping with me while you’re gone. Of course that doesn’t make either one of them happy since they don’t really like sharing much.”

“They seem fine when I’m in bed.” Agron shrugged his eyes turning up to look at Crixus for a minute. “So what kept you up last night?”

“Nae’s been pretty sick the last couple of days. I’m not sure what’s up and I think Olivia came down with it too so it’s been a rough couple of days. Which reminds me, once she’s feeling better Olivia would like to have the girls over for a sleep over.”

“I hope they start feeling better.” Nasir hated it when the girls were sick, in fact he absolutely despised it more than anything else. Even so, he knew that Crixus would manage to get through it and all would be well again. “I’m sure that the girls would love to come over. Let us know when and we will work something out.”

“So, I see that walking him on a leash is not something you guys have worked on yet.” Gannicus’ voice broke through the otherwise quiet station making them all laugh.

“Uh, no, not so much.” Agron could only shrug. “I mean he’s only been walking under his own free will for a short amount of time to begin with so it’s not like we’ve really had time yet.”

“Makes sense.” Gannicus offered with a shrug handing the leash over to Agron who instead scooped the pup up off the floor, scratching at his ears.

“You’re going to be a good boy tonight aren’t you?” He knew that the dog wouldn’t answer but it was a habit that he ask whenever he handed him over to Nasir and wasn’t going to be home.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Nasir chuckled scratching at the dog’s head. “He misses you but then again so do I so we get along just fine together.”

“I know I know.” Agron offered a smile as his eyes drifted over Nasir. He hated leaving him alone, he despised it in fact, if he could have found a way to keep his job without being away from Nasir, he would gladly take it at a moments notice. “And I’m sorry about that.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for.” Nasir found himself chuckling. “It’s just a couple of nights a week and you enjoy what you do. I couldn’t ask for anything more than that. Besides, you get to be an important part of the girls’ life as well as mine and still do what you enjoy. It could have been a lot worse; you could have been a spoiled rotten rich kid living off your trust fund.”

“Hell if Grams had her way I could likely be living in Miami on a beach somewhere sipping Pina Colada’s for the rest of my life. What fun would that be though? “ Agron hated even the thought of such a life. To sit idly by letting the world slip through his fingers, it would have driven him bloody well nuts.

“Wouldn’t be so bad for a few days.” Nasir laughed offering a small smile as his eyes fell upon his lover. “But I agree, for any other occasion it would get boring after too long. I suppose I should take the little mutt and go and get Stephen from your brother before the girls get home. Anything need to be done around the house?”

“Now, no, I’ll get to it tomorrow when I get home. Or after I slept or well at some point in time tomorrow.” Agron offered a smile as he eyed the man across from him. “But if you really want to you can do the dishes.”

“Without you? That will be an experience that I might not be ready for!” The man looked appalled and yet Agron knew he was only joking and this wouldn’t be the first time he’d ever done them alone but it was still kind of strange.

“Fine, then leave them for tomorrow.” Agron chuckled as he handed Thor over scratching at the pup’s ears as he began to whine as if knowing what was going to happen. “I’ll be home before you know it little guy.”

“I know, I know.” Nasir grumbled as he moved closer to the man.  “but that doesn’t mean that I’ll miss you any less.”

“I’ll miss you too.” Agron chuckled wrapping his arms around Nasir, pulling him closer, cautious not to squish the pup within his arms as he did. “But you knew that already.”

The snicker from Gannicus who leaned against the counter beside Crixus didn’t seem to bother Nasir as he leaned up, pressing himself on his toes to kiss Agron. That would certainly shut him up. Once he finally pulled a way a smile spread across Nasir’s lips. “I’ll see you tomorrow, and maybe if you’re lucky I’ll have a surprise for you.”

As Agron watched Nasir disappear he was still trying to catch his breath. “Well, that was….”

“Unexpected?” Crixus’ word was controlled compared to what Agron was thinking.

“Hot?” Gannicus looked puzzled as they both turned to look at him. “What? It was, I mean…”

“I never know what to expect from you.” Agron chuckled shaking his head. “And that most certainly was not what I was expecting. And yes Crixus, very unexpected, Nasir normally isn’t very into public displays of affection. Even when it’s the two of you, and he knows you wont judge. Although, Gannicus, I’m still highly confused by you too, I never thought I’d hear you say we were hot making out.”

“Would you have preferred erotic? Arousing? Perhaps pornographic?”

“No, no hot will do.” Agron found himself chuckling as he spoke. He didn’t know what to say, and even worse he really wasn’t sure how much of what Gannicus said he was supposed to take seriously.

“I will never say that watching the two of you make out is hot.” Crixus offered with a shrug. “Personally though, I find it normal, like anyone else’s relationship is too.”

“Thanks.” The words made Agron feel a little bit better about everything and yet Isabella’s words still hit him. “Izzy asked me the other day why she didn’t have a mommy. I couldn’t figure out how to explain it to her, I guess I didn’t know what to say. I didn’t realize that it affected her as much as it does. I should have known better I guess.”

“You’re a great father Agron.” It was Gannicus who spoke next. “I know that you don’t always believe that because you feel like you have issues or you’re hurting one of the girls but you are an amazing father.”

“And of course it wont be easy but you and Nasir do make it work. That much is obvious.” Crixus reached out setting a hand on Agron’s arm before he squeezed it. “You will do just fine raising both of those girls and Stephen. I mean for a German of course.”

“Thanks guys.” Agron couldn’t help the smile that curled at his lips. He should have known that they could manage to make him feel better. After all Crixus and Gannicus weren’t just his coworkers or friends, they were his family. As such they always seemed to know what to say and what he needed to hear.

***

“Mmmmmm.” Nasir’s whine made Agron laugh. He’d gotten home early enough to get the girl’s up and ready for school but he’d been a little surprised when Nasir hadn’t gotten up to make sure that the girl’s were alright. “Fuck, the girls.”

Shooting up on the bed, Nasir was confused as Agron carefully pressed him back against the bed. “Shhhh, it’s ok, I took care of it. You have to work today?”

“No, no. I managed to get today off and god my head hurts. I guess I should have gotten more sleep last night instead of reading I guess.” Nasir sighed as he settled back into bed, settling in against Agron as he did. He found himself laughing as Thor hopped up on the bed with them settling in.

“Go back to sleep then. We’ll lay here and take a nap together while Stephen sleeps. It’ll be a couple of hours till he wakes up and then we can have breakfast and find something to do.” Agron chuckled his lips pressing to Nasir’s forehead. He wanted Nasir to enjoy his day off but he knew that the man would fight it.

“No, no I’m fine. If you’d like to sleep then go ahead but I really should get some things done around the house.”

“I’ll help you with it later on.” Agron wouldn’t let go of Nasir in order to emphasize his point. “You me and Thor, we’ll cuddle up and take a nap together.”

“He was good last night; he slept with Isabella so Stella was glad to have the bed to himself.” Nasir had come to love the dog almost as much as Agron did and the fact that he fit in so well with the family was wonderful. “I’m sure that it didn’t make Apollo happy though.”

“No probably not.” Agron shrugged as he settled in beside Nasir once more. “But you know what? It made Isabella happy and that’s cool by me.”

“Mhm.” Nasir offered yawning as his eyes began to fall closed again.

“Come on Nasir, just succumb to it, and go to sleep little man.” The German’s words seemed to fall upon deaf ears as he realized that the tiny man had fallen asleep within his arms. “Or I guess you don’t have to anymore.”

***

“Stephen. Come here little guy.” Agron offered reaching out his arms to the little boy. He adored the little boy, and he was not surprised by how much he looked like Nasir. “Yea, come and see daddy.”

“Oh sure, you’re going to try and convince him that you’re the better of us.” Nasir teased as he leaned against the back of the couch, his finger tips drumming at Agron’s shoulders as he did. “Just because you’re home with him more often and all.”

“No, no.” Agron laughed as he scooped the little boy who came running up. “It would be hard for that. After all, he’s the spitting image of his daddy. From his raven locks to his beautiful dark eyes, he is you all over again.”

“Hopefully he doesn’t develop my curiosity too soon.” Nasir chuckled as he leaned forward pressing a kiss to Agron’s cheek. “So what do you want to do today?”

“Well, I was thinking maybe we could bundle the little guy up and go for a walk. It’s beautiful outside; I think maybe spring is finally here.” Agron chuckled as Stephen began to bounce in his lap, his little hands wrapped around Agron’s fingers.

“Should we take the fur balls you think?” Nasir finally sank to the couch beside Agron, laughing as Stephen began to bounce once more. While the four dogs could be a handful, they always seemed to manage. Apollo and Stella walked great while they were hooked to the stroller, but Thor and Angel were both balls of energy who enjoyed pulling and as such Agron got to take them while they walked or they would drag poor Nasir.

“Well, we could yes.” Agron chuckled as he leaned forward pressing a kiss to the little boy’s forehead. “What do you think huh little one? Do you think we should take the dogs for a walk with us?”

The little boy only began to babble in response laughing as he did, one hand releasing Agron’s from within his own to reach out and grabbing a handful of Nasir’s hair.

“I think that’s a yes.” Nasir offered with a laugh as he scooped the tiny boy from Agron’s arms. “I’ll get him ready if you’d like to get the beasts ready as well.”

“I can do that.” Agron offered with a nod before he let out a whistle knowing that most of the dogs that were lying about the house would come running. Within a minute, Apollo, Angel and Stella stood before him looking at him as if wondering what it was that he wanted. “You guys want to go for a walk?”

Once Agron had leashes on the three of them, Agron went in search of Thor laughing as he found him lying on their bed. Scooping the pup up he moved back down the stairs. “Hiding out in our room again?” Nasir’s laughter put Agron at ease, if he had been worried about the man then he wouldn’t be anymore.

“Yea, he’s too cute.” Agron chuckled clipping the leash on Thor before he set him down again. “Alright then I think we’re ready to go.”

It was a few minutes later once they had negotiated the door way and the porch with the dogs and stroller before they spoke again. “So how’s work?” Normally Nasir didn’t ask because he knew about Agron felt but it had been a long time since they’d talked, really talked about anything other than the kids.

“Busy, you know how it is. Good days and bad days. You?”

“It’s been busy but a good kind of busy. We’re down to a couple of dogs and just a handful of cats which compared to a week ago is an amazing thing.” Nasir’s face lit up as he talked, a smile forming as he listened to Stephen babble, the little boy’s hand occasionally reaching out to pet one of the dogs who walked beside the stroller contentedly. “And your brother has been a great addition to the team so it’s been good for all of us.”

Agron found himself laughing at the mention of Duro. “He can be good for just about anyone at any time. I’m glad that he could help you guys though and that he could do what it is that he loves to do. Speaking of how’s Amal doing?”

“Good, good.” Nasir offered with a nod. “You know how it goes though, now and then it hurts but he’s back to work. Him and Diona are doing well, I mean they never did catch the guy who hit him but….”

“But you’re not surprised.” Agron’s gentle hand took one of Nasir’s within his, fingers stroking at it as he did. “They will find who did it to both of you.” Agron knew that it bothered Nasir that they had never caught whoever had done it to him and now his brother as well. Truth was it did bother Agron as well, he wished that he could find a way to figure it out for him and yet he didn’t know how. Instead all he could do was be there for him when he needed him and Agron did that without question.

“I know, I know.” Nasir offered a sigh, hand tightening around Agron’s as he did. “But that’s besides the point. So, uh, I know our anniversary is coming up and Kore and I were talking. Duro wants to go back to Germany in a few weeks and well, I was wondering if you’d like to go as well. We could…” Nasir’s voice drifted off as he finished the statement.

“We could what?” Though Agron thought that he knew what the tiny man had said he wanted to hear him say it. Needed to hear him say it.

“We could renew our vows.” Nasir’s voice was hardly above a mumble as he spoke as if he were afraid of what Agron might say. “I mean you wish that Duro would have approved and now I’ve got Amal and…and I don’t know but it’s an idea.”

“Nasir, Nasir, I love that idea.” Agron found himself squeezing Nasir’s hand, trying to make him understand that he really did like the idea and that he really did wish to do it.

“Good because your brother has arranged for it already.” Nasir’s dark eyes turned to the ground, looking bashful as if he were afraid that Agron might be upset that he had conspired behind his back. “Nothing extravagant, family, a few choice friends, the way it should have been the first time.”

Agron paused at the words, his steps faltering for a moment. “A few choice friends?”

“Well yea, Crixus and Nea, Gannicus and Saxa, Sparty and Mira. I-I know it sounds stupid but over the years they have become like family to us. They support us, they love us, they treat us like family. It just seems appropriate.” Nasir’s lips pursed as he spoke, a smile finally forming as Agron caught up with him again.

“Agreed.” Agron offered with a nod. “Hey, I want you to know I’m not mad at you. Really, I love you, and this is a wonderful idea, truly wonderful. I was just a little surprised is all. I’m used to Duro doing things behind my back but when you do it, I’m not used to it. So, please understand that I’m not upset, just a little, surprised I guess.”

“I understand Agron. In this instance though, it became so easy to see that this truly was a good idea not just one of Duro’s hair brain ideas.” Nasir truly felt what he said, it was true. “I think he still feels bad for what he did when we first got together.”

“I’ve told him a thousand times already, that it’s fine.” Agron shook his head, his eyes rolling as he spoke, his spare hand pulling at the leashes within it. “Alright enough yous two.”

“Starting to get impatient?” Nasir chuckled leaning over the edge of the stroller a smile forming at what he saw. Sweet little Stephen was settled in within his stroller and had drifted off to sleep once more. The fresh air had obviously caught up to him finally. “We can turn back if you’d like to.”

“No, I’m fine. We can turn back if you’d like to though.”

“No, I’m doing alright too.” Nasir chuckled as they continued to walk. “If this were when we’d first started seeing one another then that might be an issue but the truth is, I’ve learned to adjust to the way that you walk. You are much taller, but sometimes I think you take my size into account and adjust.”

“I do. That and well, I have two four legged creatures ahead of me and I might fall over them if I walk any faster which is kind of strange because they keep tugging to go faster, so you would think they’d go faster.”

“Of course not. They’d much rather that you just fall over them instead of walking faster.”

***

“Duro, settle down.” Agron found himself laughing as his brother began to ramble on about how sorry he was for not telling him about what had happened. “I do appreciate it honestly.”

“Nasir felt awful not telling you, please don’t be mad at him either.” Duro bit at his lip as he eyed his big brother. He couldn’t quite tell if Agron truly was upset or not.

“I know, I’m not worried about it.” Agron chuckled offering a smile. “I just cant figure out how you managed to talk Gannicus, Crixus and Sparty all into going is all. Plus Mira and Naevia. I cant believe everyone is willing to leave work and everything behind for awhile even for something like this.”

“It just goes to show what you mean to them big brother.” Duro knew that Agron wouldn’t believe that they were had decided that he was more important then anything else but it was true. “After all you do regard them as family, would your own family not be there?”

“Obviously my own family would plan it for me.” Agron chuckled before he pulled his brother into a hug, an unexpected gesture when it came to the older of the Germans.

“You would be pissed if I hadn’t.” Duro chuckled as his eyes fell upon his brother as he hugged him in return. “I love you brother, I hope you know that.”

“As your scheming tells me.” Agron offered in return a grin upon his lips as he finally let Duro go. “IT is when you stop your scheming and dreaming that I will worry.”

“Well that will never happen of course.” Duro’s laughter was almost musical. “Although with young ones at home it may slow down some.”

“Well I would expect no less from you Duro.”

“As I would expect no less the for you to worry about the kinds of things that I get into every now and again. I mean there are things that can be a bit on the troublesome side.”

“A bit? A bit?”


End file.
